


Mine Would Be You (Spanish Translation)

by twolouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Escuchad yo también odio que Xander esté aquí), (en plan el FINAL MÁS FELIZ), (en plan estos dos SE AMAN), (eso es realmente un tag!), (gracias a Harry y a Louis por los álbumes, (muchas discusiones sobre ser creativo, (no hay infidelidades lo prometo), (vas a sufrir, American AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Harry, Blond Niall, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Break Up, Brunette Niall, Emotional Fucking, Ex Sex, Exes to Lovers, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Heavily inspired by Jason Robert Brown's The Last Five Years, Like these two LOVE EACH OTHER, Listen I hate that Xander is in it too, Louis Tomlinson is Harry Styles' Muse, M/M, New York City, Non-Linear Narrative, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Okay fun tags!, Pining, Smut, So much material!, Thank you Harry and Louis for the albums, Writer Louis Tomlinson, and being a success, and how do you balance the two, but be happy about it!, cuando dos personas creativas están enamoradas!), hands jobs, harry is louis' baby, hay mucho material!), like the HAPPIEST ENDING, lots of discussions about being creative, no cheating I promise, pero sé feliz con ello!), side Ziam, some D/s undertones, that's an actual tag!, time jumps, tomlinshaw friendship, when two creatives are in love!, y como equilibras ambas, y sobre triunfar, you're gonna suffer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 116,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twolouist/pseuds/twolouist
Summary: Louis abre ampliamente los ojos, sus párpados revolotean mientras la habitación gira a su alrededor. Toma varios sorbos de cerveza una vez que confirma que definitivamente no está alucinando, que el primer retrato de sí mismo que Harry Styles pintó está colgado en esa pared.Louis lo contempla fijamente, con su corazón latiendo en el pecho al darse cuenta de que no hay únicamente un cuadro suyo, sino que hay cinco, los retratos alineados como si fueran una especie de guión gráfico que muestra el ascenso y la caída de su más profundo amor. Su mayor dolor. Un dolor que lo marcó tan profundamente que se encontró dejando el jodido país, rompiendo todos los lazos con su vida en Nueva York, y que ahora de repente lo están rodeando como si nunca se hubiera ido.Joder, joder, jodida mierda.Louis regresa a Nueva York cinco años después de haber dejado la ciudad - y al amor de su vida - detrás. No tenía intención de volver a ver a Harry, pero el destino tiene una curiosa forma de unirlos, les guste o no. Después de hacer una tregua a regañadientes, ambos empiezan a preguntarse: ¿Sería tan malo si la historia se repitiera?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> He tenido el concepto de esta fic en mi cabeza desde 2005, pero nunca he sido capaz de centrar mi cabeza para llevarlo a cabo. Por alguna razón, todo el concepto se puso en primer plano cuando trataba de comprometerme en algo y ahí mismo supe con mi alma que el momento de esta historia había llegado al fin. Todavía no puedo creer que esté aquí. Hubo momentos en los que realmente no pensé que llegaría a mi fecha de publicación.
> 
> El título viene de la canción "Mine Would Be You" escrita por Jessi Alexander (y grabada por Blake Shelton, pero es una basura, así que démosle el crédito al escritor.) Puedes encontrar una lista de reproducción de Spotify para este fic [aquí](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ItrziDqcZXHJ9m3E9RUsY?si=beZFjTYtQWyPbRtjznH0tQ)
> 
> Notas de la traductora:  
> Estoy muy feliz de poder traducir esta fic al ser esta una de mis favoritas que he leído en años. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí y muchísimas gracias por leer. Podéis encontrar la original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860842/chapters/60143053). No tengáis miedo a decirme si veis un error en la traducción, ¡ayudaría mucho! Gracias de nuevo.
> 
> (Esto es sólo una traducción, todos los derechos y créditos van para la talentosa [crinkle-eyed-boo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieRocks/pseuds/crinkle-eyed-boo) que me dio permiso para traducirla.) / (This is only a translation, all rights and credits go to [crinkle-eyed-boo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieRocks/pseuds/crinkle-eyed-boo) who gave me permission to translate it. Thank you again ! <3)

Louis no pertenece a este lugar.

Toma un largo trago de su Peroni mientras observa la bulliciosa galería de arte del SoHo, esperando que el alcohol calme la ansiedad que revolotea en su estómago. A pesar de que sabe que no debería, empieza a comparar su ropa con la de los demás. Esta galería es mucho más moderna que las que una vez frecuentó, el sentido de la moda del público de la noche de apertura es una mezcla de peculiaridad y ostentación; la lógica diría que encaja perfectamente con esta noche, que nadie le echaría una segunda mirada. Él lo sabe. Sin embargo, Louis no puede evitar preguntarse si la gente le juzga, pensando que va mal vestido con su sencillo polo y sus pantalones de chándal.

Bueno, que los jodan si lo están haciendo. No sabía que Zayn le arrastraría a una puta exposición de arte esta noche cuando se vistió esta mañana y sus pantalones de deporte son de Gucci, maldita sea.

Louis toma otro sorbo de cerveza, luchando por tragar mientras se quita el pelo de los ojos y lo fija lentamente. La botella está fría en su mano y un poco húmeda por la condensación; raspa la etiqueta con el pulgar mientras explora la multitud, buscando a su amigo. Se perdieron de vista casi en cuanto entraron, cuando Louis rechazó las copas de champán y vino ofrecidas por los camareros agrupados en la puerta, optando por dirigirse directamente al bar, mientras que Zayn presumiblemente fue en busca del hombre misterioso que los trajo a esta galería en primer lugar.

Louis se sorprendió cuando Zayn sugirió durante el almuerzo que fueran a la galería después del trabajo, antes de los tradicionales tragos del viernes por la noche. No porque a Zayn no le gustase el arte, porque lo _hacía_ , pero Zayn es también un introvertido, y a menudo prefiere sus manuscritos a la gente. No creía que su amigo fuera el tipo de persona a la que le gustaba venir a estos lugares donde tenía que gastar todo tipo de energía social charlando y fingiendo estar feliz de ver a la gente. Louis nunca pensó que estaría en esta posición en primer lugar, teniendo que abrir viejas heridas que nunca se curaron, de las que definitivamente nunca habló. Heridas que definitivamente no puede discutir con ensaladas y sándwiches en la sala de redacción.

Así que Louis trató de convencer a Zayn de que no lo hiciera, alegando que el SoHo estaba en la dirección opuesta a su bar habitual y a sus respectivos apartamentos. Pero Zayn no cedió, se quedó quieto en su posición, diciendo que no entendía cuál era su maldito problema. Así que se pelearon por un tiempo, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a rendirse. Al final, Zayn admitió que la razón por la que estaba tan ansioso por ir era que el hombre con el que acababa de empezar a salir le invitó a "pasarse". Sólo necesitaban estar una hora y luego podían irse, le había asegurado Zayn; sólo necesitaba el tiempo justo para charlar sin parecer demasiado disponible. Louis ni siquiera tenía que ser su compañero de ala; sería libre de disfrutar de la comida y bebida gratis y ofrecer apoyo moral, por si acaso. Fue la súplica silenciosa en los profundos ojos marrones de su amigo después de que agotara todos sus argumentos lo que finalmente convenció a Louis; se rindió, aceptando poner un pie en una arena dolorosa donde hace cinco años había jurado de arriba a abajo que nunca más volvería.

Porque al menos uno de ellos debería tener la oportunidad de echar un polvo en un futuro próximo.

Además, no es culpa de Zayn que su nuevo amor aparentemente trabaje en una galería de arte.

Louis sólo necesita poner buena cara y enfrentar esta situación. Puede hacerlo. Ya no es un niño que lucha por llegar a fin de mes; es un adulto establecido de treinta y tantos años y ya ha dejado atrás el pasado. Lo ha hecho. Puede quedarse aquí y fingir que está bien durante una hora. Sin preocupaciones.

Después de todo, siempre lo ha hecho. Aunque, si tiene que ser realmente honesto consigo mismo, lo cual intenta ser a menudo en estos días, nunca ha sido muy bueno para establecerse en estos sitios. Nunca fue bueno para mirar fijamente un cuadrado de lienzo pintado de amarillo con un cuadrado negro en el medio y llamarlo arte, deconstruyendo la composición, intentando descifrar lo que el artista intentaba decir y cómo le hacía "sentir".

Estúpido. Siempre lo hizo sentir estúpido. Como si fuera el único que no entendió una broma, como si fuera el único que no vio el esplendor de un cuadro que podía colgar muy fácilmente en el refrigerador de su madre.

Él lo odiaba.

Louis suspira mientras un camarero se detiene frente a él, ofreciendo una bandeja de crutones con tartar de atún. Coge uno de la bandeja, aceptando una servilleta del cóctel del camarero con una sonrisa. Louis se lo mete en la boca, tarareando apreciativamente mientras los sabores de sésamo y jengibre explotan en su lengua. Se limpia los dedos y se frota los labios con la servilleta, haciendo una bola en su puño una vez que ha terminado, buscando un cubo de basura.

Esa es otra cosa que siempre lo sacaba de los nervios en estos eventos: todas las tapas con sus pequeñas servilletas y ningún bote de basura a la vista. Acaba su cerveza y pone su servilleta en el cuello de la botella, regresando al bar, suspirando fuertemente mientras se abre camino entre la multitud.

Realmente pensó que lo había dejado todo atrás, encerrando todos esos sentimientos en una caja y no volviéndola a abrir nunca más. Pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner un pie en una galería de arte para que todas las inseguridades rugieran con toda su fuerza.

Aparentemente el síndrome del impostor es algo que nunca desaparece, y además, está fuera de la práctica de tratar de encajar e identificarse con las estrellas de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Louis llega al bar, coloca la botella vacía en el mostrador y le indica al camarero que le gustaría tomar otra. El camarero le da rápidamente otra botella; Louis sonríe agradecido, desliza un billete de cinco dólares sobre el mostrador y a cambio obtiene una sonrisa igualmente agradecida. Sabe que estos tipos suelen tener una propina incorporada al final de la noche, pero siempre le irrita un poco el verlos trabajar duro por ninguna propina. Saluda al camarero con su botella y vuelve a la galería.

Hay una especie de espectáculo en colaboración esta noche, los estilos de pintura son demasiado variados para venir de un solo artista. Algunas de las pinturas son de ese estilo moderno que siempre ha odiado, pero también hay una buena cantidad de bodegones y retratos. Estos eran siempre los tipos de pinturas que le hablaban, los tipos de pinturas que daban pequeñas visiones de la humanidad, capturando momentos más que conceptos vagos. Louis se desvió en la dirección de esas pinturas, con interés. Quizás debería haber cogido la hoja de tarifas de la puerta después de todo; su nuevo apartamento necesita desesperadamente una decoración después de sólo un mes en Nueva York.

"¿Mini tostadas con aguacate, señor?"

Louis se vuelve hacia la joven doncella que ha aparecido de repente a su lado, arrugando su nariz en señal de disgusto por la bandeja en sus manos. Por _supuesto_ que están sirviendo tostadas de aguacate. Odia las tostadas de aguacate, o más aún, no entiende por qué todo el mundo está tan jodidamente obsesionado con ellas de repente.

"No, gracias", responde Louis, no de forma grosera. Su estómago gruñe fuerte y la criada se ríe. "No tienes nada un poco más sustancial por aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Hay sándwiches por ahí", responde la camarera, inclinándose de forma conspirativa e inclinando la cabeza, señalando al camarero que está a punto de desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina, su bandeja medio llena de mini hamburguesas con queso. "Yo me movería rápido si fuera tú; ya sabes cómo se pone la gente cuando ve cosas así."

"Malditos buitres", Louis se ríe, tomando un sorbo de cerveza. "Gracias".

La camarera sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, haciéndose a un lado y ofreciendo la bandeja de asquerosas tostadas a sus próximas víctimas desprevenidas. Con la vista puesta en el premio, Louis se abre paso rápidamente entre la multitud en busca del camarero con los mini bocadillos. Prácticamente puede saborearlas en su lengua al doblar la esquina, entrando en el espacio aireado de la galería, con sus ojos mirando a la habitación.

Y ahí es cuando lo ve.

Se congela en el acto, el choque se precipita por sus venas como agua helada. Todos los pensamientos sobre los sándwiches se desvanecen inmediatamente de su mente, su estómago cae en picado al suelo mientras abre bien los ojos ante la visión de su yo de 25 años mirándolo desde el cuadro de la pared.

Por el amor de Dios.

Louis inhala bruscamente, cerrando los ojos.

Se lo está inventando, ¿verdad? Está soñando, tiene que estarlo. No hay una jodida forma de que su retrato esté exhibiéndose en esta galería. Porque eso significaría...

Louis abre ampliamente los ojos, sus párpados revolotean mientras la habitación gira a su alrededor. Toma varios sorbos de cerveza una vez que confirma que definitivamente no está alucinando, que el primer retrato de sí mismo que Harry Styles pintó está colgado en esa pared.

Louis lo contempla fijamente, con su corazón latiendo en el pecho al darse cuenta de que no hay únicamente un cuadro suyo, sino que hay  
_cinco_ , los retratos alineados como si fueran una especie de guión gráfico que muestra el ascenso y la caída de su más profundo amor. Su mayor dolor. Un dolor que lo marcó tan profundamente que se encontró dejando el jodido país, rompiendo todos los lazos con su vida en Nueva York, y que ahora de repente lo están rodeando como si nunca se hubiera ido.

  
Joder, joder, jodida mierda.

Cada instinto que Louis posee le grita, diciéndole que se aleje de allí, pero permanece arraigado en su lugar, completamente atravesado por las pinturas. Puede que no sepa mucho de arte, pero sabe que la técnica de Harry es jodidamente brillante, especialmente en los retratos. Siempre lo ha sido. A riesgo de sonar como Rose DeWitt Bukater, Harry ve a la gente. Sus pinturas tienen una cualidad visceral que atrae inmediatamente al espectador; tiene un verdadero don cuando se trata de capturar las emociones de sus sujetos, haciendo que su trabajo parezca íntimo y voyeurista al mismo tiempo. Louis se ha obligado a no pensar en esos momentos y no lo ha hecho durante años, pero una mirada a los cuadros es suficiente para hacer que todo vuelva rápidamente, sintiendo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

El primer cuadro, el que lo cambió todo, es el único para el que se sentó formalmente. Louis recuerda lo nervioso que estaba y cómo habían hablado hasta que Louis se relajó, haciendo naturalmente una pose que llamó la atención de Harry. Su brazo derecho está cruzado sobre su torso, agarrando su bíceps izquierdo, mostrando el pájaro tatuado en su antebrazo y su muñeca desnuda. Sus hombros están ligeramente encorvados, lo que hace que la parte superior de su camiseta se incline hacia abajo, mostrando sus clavículas y su pecho, mientras que su cabeza está inclinada hacia un lado, sus ojos mirando hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas con una sonrisa suave y cariñosa en sus labios. Hasta el día de hoy, Louis no tiene ni idea de cómo Harry capturó esta expresión sino a través de algún tipo de brujería artística.

O tal vez Louis simplemente había perdido la cabeza por él desde el principio. Nunca pudo ocultarlo.

El calor se apodera de las mejillas de Louis y toma un largo trago de cerveza mientras sus ojos se dirigen al siguiente cuadro. Está desnudo en la cama, tumbado de lado y apoyado en el codo para acentuar sus curvas, sólo con la más pequeña sección de una sábana azul pálido que cubre sus caderas para preservar su modestia. Hay una sonrisa tímida en su cara y sus ojos chispeantes mientras su mano agarra la sábana, dejando que el espectador decida si se está cubriendo o está a punto de exponerse.

Louis inconscientemente se frota la muñeca mientras mira el cuadro del medio, sus dedos trazando el camino de su tatuaje de la soga. Está mirando por encima de su hombro en este, sonriendo tan fuerte que sus ojos se han arrugado mientras su brazo derecho se extiende hacia atrás, el tatuaje de la cuerda está fresco en su muñeca, la piel alrededor de él teñida ligeramente de rosa. Las yemas de sus dedos rozan las de la mano izquierda extendida en el primer plano del cuadro, la tinta de la correspondiente ancla se ve claramente en la piel pálida. No necesita mirar el pequeño cuadro de la izquierda que muestra el título; nunca podría olvidarlo, las palabras se grabaron para siempre en su cerebro y en su piel.

_Tied Up Like Two Ships_

Louis traga con fuerza, su garganta se contrae. Fue la única vez que Harry se insertó en uno de sus cuadros.

No puede recordar el momento que inspiró el cuarto cuadro porque podría haber sido cualquier número de eventos, todas las aperturas de galerías y fiestas se desdibujaron hasta que sólo hubo una neblina de miseria. Louis está de perfil en este, su pelo cayendo sobre su frente; sus ojos están caídos y sus hombros encorvados, como si tratara de hacerse más pequeño. Todo el cuadro es simplemente... triste. Parece perdido, la melancolía que emana de cada pincelada cuidadosa y precisa de Harry. En ese momento, Louis no tenía ni idea de por qué Harry pintaría un retrato así, por qué demonios querría capturar algo tan jodidamente miserable; en realidad le había puesto furioso. Ahora que lo ve desde la distancia, cree que sabe por qué lo hizo. Después de todo, él mismo pasó un sólido año canalizando todas sus emociones en su escritura, produciendo una novela completa. Harry procesó sus emociones con su pincel, y su propia tristeza es tan evidente en el cuadro como la de Louis.

El quinto cuadro es uno que nunca ha visto antes y el cual se siente como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Es un trabajo en progreso, pero hay algo definitivamente terminado en su inacabamiento. El lienzo es en su mayoría de color blanco oscuro, tenues líneas de lápiz que lo atraviesan. El bosquejo preliminar de Louis está ahí, el perfil de tres cuartos dibujado en líneas más pesadas de grafito, con algo de sombreado de carbón, las manchas negras creando dimensión y textura, indicando dónde volvería Harry a pintar sombras. Harry había empezado a rellenar parte de su cara, concentrándose en su nariz y sus pómulos, y aplicando múltiples sombras para reproducir el tono de su piel. Sus ojos son la única parte de él totalmente completada; Harry siempre solía empezar con ellos, tan meticuloso con ellos que a menudo pasaba varias horas consiguiendo el tono exacto de azul que quería, pintando con amor cada pestaña y la curva de sus cejas. Sus ojos parecen embrujados aquí, representados en un tormentoso gris azulado, lo que es aún más inquietante por el hecho de que nada más en el cuadro está totalmente realizado. Louis traga con fuerza mientras observa las salpicaduras de pintura azul en el lienzo que gotean justo debajo de su nariz y barbilla, cubriendo la mitad inferior del retrato; es el mismo azul que Harry siempre había usado para sus ojos. Cuando Louis mira más de cerca, ve pequeñas manchas de color que salpican el lienzo desde donde la pintura había salpicado desde el punto de impacto obvio. Lo mira fijamente hasta que la pintura empieza a verse borrosa detrás de las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos. Se derraman mientras aspira un aliento a través de sus dientes.

Dios mío.

Un camarero pasa con una bandeja vacía; Louis coloca su botella de cerveza medio llena sobre ella mientras se limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas, tratando desesperadamente de recuperarse, sin querer montar una escena. Se concentra en su respiración, inhalando y exhalando constantemente, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. De todas las galerías de arte de la ciudad, y sabe que hay un montón de ellas, Louis tuvo que ir y entrar en la de Harry, ¿no? Por supuesto que sí. Tiene que ser una especie de broma cósmica retorcida, ¿verdad? Pero de nuevo, Louis no se sorprende. En realidad no. Él y Harry siempre fueron como imanes, la atracción entre ellos es innegable. Así que, ¿por qué no sería arrastrado de nuevo a la órbita de Harry casi tan pronto como pusiera un pie en la ciudad de Nueva York? Debería haberlo sabido.

Se frota las manos en la cara mientras suspira profundamente.

Harry está aquí, en esta misma habitación. Louis sabe que está. Y no puede decidir qué es peor: darse la vuelta y ver a Harry, probablemente con el maldito Xander a su lado, o salir tranquilamente de la galería sin que se note y no ver a Harry en absoluto.

Respira profundamente y se da la vuelta.

Louis busca a Harry entre la multitud, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Todo el sonido de la habitación es amortiguado por el torrente de sangre en sus oídos. Sus manos se sienten húmedas; las aprieta con los puños a su lado, y el ligero escozor de sus uñas rotas clavadas en la carne de las palmas de sus manos es lo único que lo devuelve los pies en la tierra. La multitud en el centro de la habitación se mueve y Louis deja escapar un jadeo silencioso mientras pone sus ojos en Harry Styles por primera vez en cinco años, su corazón sobresaltándose con un latido a pesar de todo.

Harry está inmerso en una profunda conversación con una anciana, agarrando un vaso lleno de vino tinto con su mano derecha. Su atención está enfocada en ella con láser, sus cejas arrugadas y su labio inferior apretado entre los dedos de su mano izquierda. Louis ha estado al otro lado de esta mirada muchas veces antes; no tiene duda de que ella se siente la persona más importante de la habitación habiendo captado toda su atención. Harry siempre fue tan bueno en estas cosas, encantador y encantaba a todo el mundo durante una fiesta, y está claro que no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Con la atención de Harry ocupada, Louis aprovechó la oportunidad para inspeccionar y saciarse catalogando todas las pequeñas diferencias entre el chico que una vez amó y el hombre que tenía delante. Es al mismo tiempo el mismo pero completamente diferente a la vez.

Harry se ve bien. Muy bien. Lo cual es, por supuesto, exasperante. Ahora tiene una postura ligeramente diferente, su espalda está recta y sus hombros son anchos, y exuda confianza y equilibrio. Su rostro se ha vuelto más anguloso con la edad, su mandíbula afilada y definida. Lleva un traje blanco con un patrón floral negro que Louis jura que se parece a las sábanas de Ikea que tenía cuando se mudó a Nueva York. Louis piensa que se vería absolutamente ridículo en cualquier otra persona, pero Harry, por otro lado, se ve absolutamente impresionante, porque lo lleva con tanta elegancia y aplomo que definitivamente deja que la gente sepa que él sabe cómo llevar ese traje. Los pantalones acampanados pero ajustados muestran sus largas piernas mientras que la chaqueta subraya el ancho de sus hombros. (¿Es más robusto? Parece más robusto.) Dejó que el traje hable por sí mismo, y lo combinó con unas simples botas negras y una camisa de seda negra, abotonada hasta arriba por lo que debe ser la primera vez en su vida. (O tal vez no. Tal vez es sólo un accidente y no quería tener las tetas completamente afuera para este evento).

Harry se ha cortado el pelo, observa con tristeza, la larga melena de rizos de chocolate que tanto le gustaba a Louis ha desaparecido. Sin embargo, todavía tiene algo de largo en la parte superior, su pelo ingeniosamente despeinado con un toque de rizado que se ve en unos pocos mechones de pelo que caen por su pómulo. Harry sonríe a algo que dice la mujer y la vista de sus hoyuelos tallando profundos cráteres en sus mejillas hace que el estómago de Louis se revuelva.

Eso es lo único que no ha cambiado en Harry. Sigue siendo el hombre más guapo de la habitación. De cualquier habitación.

Louis está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no ve que la atención de Harry cambia hasta que es demasiado tarde. Se congela en su lugar cuando sus miradas se conectan, los ojos verdes de Harry abriéndose de par en par ante el reconocimiento y luego el shock. Su mandíbula cae, sus labios forman una "o" perfectamente redondeada mientras el color se escurre de su cara; la copa de vino se le escapa de los dedos, el vaso se rompe y el líquido rojo rubí salpica y salpica las piernas de sus pantalones blancos.

Todo el ruido de la habitación inunda repentinamente los sentidos de Louis, desde las burlas de la gente por la copa rota de Harry hasta la persona al otro lado de la habitación que grita por la conmoción. Un camarero corre al lado de Harry, con una bandeja vacía en una mano y una toalla en la otra. Harry se agacha, rociando infructuosamente el charco de vino con una servilleta de cóctel mientras el camarero tira la toalla sobre los grandes trozos de cristal.

"¿Lou?" Harry se ahoga, mirándolo, confusión y aprensión escritas en su cara, la servilleta empapada de vino agarrada en su mano.

Es el sonido de la voz profunda y melosa de Harry diciendo su nombre lo que saca a Louis de su trance, su instinto de lucha o huida finalmente hace efecto. Se lanza alrededor de otro camarero que llega, balanceándose y zigzagueando entre la multitud tan rápido como puede, con la mirada fija en la salida. La adrenalina corre por sus venas, su corazón palpitando fuerte contra su pecho.

Tiene que salir de aquí. Ahora mismo.

"¡Louis!"

Louis se asusta cuando alguien le toca el bíceps; da una vuelta rápida, medio esperando ver a Harry de pie delante de él.

"Jesús, Zayn", Louis suspira, apretando su mano contra su pecho mientras sus ojos se lanzan de un lado a otro entre su amigo y la puerta. "Me has dado un gran susto".

"Creí que me habías visto, lo siento", dice Zayn sinceramente. "¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando porque quería ver si..."

"¿Dónde he estado?" Louis se ríe, un borde de histeria se le mete en la voz. "Creo que he estado en el infierno, Zaynie, ¿dónde has estado?"

La frente de Zayn se arruga mientras estudia en Louis.

"Joder, Lou, ¿estás bien?" Zayn pregunta, sus ojos marrones llenos de preocupación. "¿Qué ha pasado? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma".

Louis mira hacia atrás en dirección a Harry, asegurándose de que no lo está siguiendo. No está seguro de si está enfadado o no cuando se da cuenta de que no lo está.

"Sí", dice Louis en voz baja, mirando a sus furgonetas blancas. "Acabo de verlo".

"¿Qué...?"

"Escucha, compañero, tengo que irme", dice Louis, aplaudiendo a Zayn en el hombro. "Hablaré contigo más tarde ¿vale?"

"Está bien, pero Lou..."

"Siento no haber conocido a tu chico", lo interrumpe Louis, girándose. "En otro momento, ¿sí? Sí. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto más tarde."

Louis se dirige a la puerta sin esperar la respuesta de Zayn. Ya buscando el paquete de cigarrillos en su bolsillo, sale con un suspiro de alivio, el aire ligeramente húmedo de finales de junio es un bienvenido respiro después de estar en la galería demasiado climatizada. Coloca un cigarrillo entre sus labios y lo enciende con manos temblorosas, dando un largo y profundo tirón. Mientras exhala lentamente, sus ojos se posan en el trébol verde neón de la ventana del bar de buceo de enfrente, el logo de Jameson parpadeando ligeramente.

Necesita un maldito trago.

**Febrero de 2011**

"¿Shots?" Louis pregunta, arqueando la ceja a Nick mientras se deshace de su pesado abrigo de invierno, colgándolo en el gancho bajo el mostrador. "¿Un martes por la noche? ¿Intentas matarme, Nicholas? ¿Por qué estamos tomando chupitos?"

"Porque, Lou-Lou, mi jefe es un imbécil y tú sigues quejándote del bloqueo del escritor", responde Nick con una sonrisa descarada. "¿Realmente necesitamos más de una razón?"

"No, no la necesitamos", responde Louis mientras se sienta en su taburete, acercándolo a la barra. Extiende su puño a Patrick, su camarero habitual, que le devuelve el golpe con facilidad, incluso mientras sirve a Jameson en una limpia línea de vasos de chupito. Louis frunce el ceño mientras los cuenta. "¿Por qué hay seis?"

"Stan viene, ¿verdad?" Nick pregunta, deslizando cuidadosamente los vasos de chupito hacia ellos. "Dos para cada uno de nosotros".

En el momento justo, sus dos teléfonos móviles zumban. Louis llega al primero, lo desbloquea y tira del hilo de texto.

"Está atrapado en el trabajo", informa Louis a Nick, sosteniendo su teléfono para que lo vea. "Tiene una fecha de entrega límite importante. Y su tren deja de funcionar a las diez, así que se va."

Nick hace una cara de puchero, sacando su labio inferior. Louis se ríe, cierra su teléfono y lo coloca en la barra.

"Entonces también nos beberemos sus chupitos en su honor", dice Nick solemnemente, entregándole a Louis uno de los shots. "Salud, Lou-Lou."

"Oh Dios, aquí vamos", refunfuña Louis , chocando su vaso con el de Nick. "Por los buenos amigos..."

"Y por los malos hábitos", sonríe Nick, completando su tradicional brindis.

Golpean los vasos en la barra de madera. El olor acre del whisky llena las fosas nasales de Louis mientras levanta el vaso hasta sus labios; cierra los ojos y toma el trago con facilidad practicada, el Jameson suave mientras se desliza por su garganta, dejando una agradable sensación de quemadura a su paso. Golpea el vaso al revés en la barra, mirando a Nick, que ya está tragándose su segundo chupito.

"Demasiado lento", le regaña Nick con una sonrisa descarada. "Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso".

"Tienes razón, puedo", Louis está de acuerdo. Empuja su taburete hacia atrás y se pone de pie, saltando arriba y abajo para mentalizarse, para el deleite de Nick. Nick le da el segundo shot y repiten el ritual, haciendo tintinear sus vasos y dándoles golpecitos en la barra.

"Arrrrrgh, joder", Louis gime, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. "Esa dolió".

Nick grita de alegría, sosteniendo la última copa.

"No, no, absolutamente no", declina Louis, agitando su mano. "Si hago un tercer trago con el estómago vacío, te vomitaré encima segurísimo. Necesito comer algo".

Como si fuera convocado, Patrick pone un gran cono de fritas al estilo belga delante de ellos, pequeños tubos de alioli saborizado enganchados a los lados.

"Honestamente, Louis, ¿por qué clase de persona me tomas?" Nick le da costillas con cariño. "Ordené esto tan pronto como me senté."

"Te amo", suspira Louis, sacando una de las cuñas de la parte superior de la pila y sumergiéndola en la mayonesa de chipotle. "Pero todavía no voy a beber un tercer shot. Patty, ¿me das un Jameson con jengibre, por favor? ¿Y un agua?"

"No tomarás otro trago pero pedirás un whisky con jengibre?"

"Bebo un whisky de jengibre pero a sorbos, Nicholas", dice Louis con orgullo, con la boca medio llena de patatas fritas calientes. "Hay una diferencia".

"Lo que sea", dice Nick alegremente, tragando su último chupito. Se estremece, golpeando su pecho. "Ahhhhh, eres débil".

"Sí, sí", dice Louis, tomando un gran trago de agua. "Llámame mañana cuando tengas una resaca de mierda y tengas que lidiar con tu terrible jefe".

"Ese es un problema que le pertenece al Nick del futuro", Nick se encoge de hombros, golpeando su vaso. "Sabes que es mala suerte dejar un shot completo en la barra demasiado tiempo, Lou-Lou."

"Estás mintiendo".

"¡No lo estoy!" Nick insiste, señalando con una patata frita. "¡Es mala suerte! Así que, o bien bebes el shot o encuentras a alguien más para hacerlo. Esas son las reglas. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso consigas una cita o algo así".

"Dudoso", responde Louis, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras da sorbos delicadamente su cóctel.

Marlowe está casi siempre lleno, gracias en parte a su posición privilegiada en Hell's Kitchen; el largo y estrecho espacio parece lleno, pero no superpoblado. Los ojos de Louis se mueven sobre varios grupos de personas agrupadas alrededor de las mesas de barriles de whisky al otro lado de la habitación, notando lo mucho que se divierten y tratando de evaluar quién estaría dispuesto a tomar un trago. Es atraído inmediatamente por un grupo de seis personas sentadas justo delante de él al final de la sala. Son un poco más ruidosos que todos los demás, un rubio oxigenado liderando el grupo en un ruidoso brindis. El estómago de Louis da una pequeña voltereta mientras el grupo se mueve, revelando al tipo por el que están brindando, sus mejillas rosadas tratando de callar a sus amigos, su cóctel rosa goteando un poco en su copa de martini.

Es el chico más guapo que Louis ha visto nunca.

Una llamativa corona de plástico definitivamente pensada para el uso de una niña pequeña está en su cabeza, sus rizos de chocolate le caen en cascada hasta los hombros, mientras que una banda con letras rosa neón que lo declaran como la niña del cumpleaños se extiende por su pecho, anudándose a su estrecha cintura. Sonríe de oreja a oreja, sus bonitos labios manchados de rosa por su cóctel y dos malditos hoyuelos que le salen en las mejillas. Sus ojos son brillantes, y aunque está demasiado oscuro en el bar para ver exactamente de qué color son, Louis sabe que tienen que ser hermosos.

Louis puede oír a Nick riéndose a su lado; le da un codazo en las costillas para hacerle callar. Está mirando fijamente, sabe que lo hace, pero no le importa. Quiere que el chico se fije en él, deseando en silencio que mire hacia él.

Lo hace.

Sus ojos se encuentran y el corazón de Louis se salta un latido. El chico inclina la cabeza, una curiosa sonrisa en sus labios. No mira hacia otro lado, un toque de desafío en sus ojos mientras sostiene la mirada de Louis.

Animado por los dos chupitos de Jameson que corren por sus venas, Louis le guiña un ojo.

Los ojos del chico se abren mucho y deja caer su cóctel, el borde ancho del vaso golpeando el borde de la mesa en su camino hacia abajo, el líquido rosa salpicando su faja y la camiseta gris descolorida. Salta hacia atrás mientras el vaso golpea el suelo con un estruendo. Louis lleva una mano sobre su boca, tratando de contener su risa mientras el chico rubio aclama, levantando su brazo en el aire. El resto del grupo entra en acción, uno de ellos le da al chico su servilleta, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño como si fuera un incidente no del todo inesperado. El chico se coloca la servilleta en el pecho, mira a Louis y se ríe, el hermoso sonido de su risa se extendiéndose sobre el bullicio del bar. Louis arquea una ceja hacia él mientras sonríe, volviéndose hacia la barra.

Si mueve un poco la cadera para mostrar la curva de su trasero, entonces no es asunto de nadie más que suyo.

"Estoy asombrado, de verdad, lo estoy", Nick se ríe mientras Louis toma un delicado sorbo de su whisky de jengibre. "Es como ver una comedia romántica".

"No sé de qué estás hablando", responde Louis en voz baja.

"Mentira", Nick se ríe. "Cuidado, Lou-Lou, se está acercando."

"A la mierda, vale", murmura Louis, pasando los dedos por su pelo despeinado y luego suavizándolo cuidadosamente a un lado. Intencionalmente no mira hacia atrás al chico que se aproxima, de repente muy interesado en el juego de hockey en la TV detrás de la barra. Por eso, siente la presencia del chico antes de verlo, el calor que irradia su cuerpo al invadir su espacio personal, extendiendo un brazo a un lado de su cuerpo para agarrar una pila de servilletas de cóctel. Louis se vuelve hacia él, todavía tratando de ser el epítome de la frescura mientras se encuentra con el par de ojos más verdes que jamás haya visto.

"Oops", el chico se ríe, su voz profunda y rumbosa. Mira hacia abajo, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras se frota su banda rosada salpicada.

"Hola", Louis respira, con toda la apariencia de frescura que se le escapa mientras sonríe.

"Hola", repite el chico, unos rizos pícaros que caen sobre su frente mientras mira a Louis a través de sus pestañas. Sus ojos están un poco vidriosos por el alcohol, pero su mirada sigue siendo aguda.

"Bonita banda", observa Louis, apoyándose en la barra. "¿Es realmente tu cumpleaños, Rizado?"

"Lo es", el chico asiente, haciendo un gran gesto a su manchada bandana de cumpleaños. "Hoy cumplo veintitrés años".

"Bueno, feliz cumpleaños", Louis sonríe.

"Gracias". Tristemente, parece que me encuentro sin una bebida", el chico suspira dramáticamente, enderezando la tiara en sus rizos. "En mi cumpleaños. Se siente un poco mal, ¿no?"

"¿Sí?"

El chico asiente con la cabeza, mirando a Louis mientras frunce los labios en un gesto exagerado.

Jesucristo, este chico es entrañable.

"Quiero decir, tú eres el que dejó caer tu bebida, Rizado," Louis se encoge de hombros, todavía queriendo que el chico trabaje un poco más para conseguirlo. "No veo cómo eso es mi problema."

"Salvo que sí es tu problema", lo desafía.

"Oh, _de verdad_?", se burla Louis, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "¿Cómo es eso, qué te crees? Explícamelo, me _encantaría_ saber cómo puede ser _mi_ culp-"

Las palabras mueren en la lengua de Louis, su aliento se agita cuando el chico cierra más el espacio entre ellos, estando tan cerca que Louis puede oler el dulce alcohol en su aliento. El chico tiene un par de centímetros de altura a su favor, obligando a Louis a levantar los ojos para mirarlo. Se estudian el uno al otro, ninguno de ellos quiere ser el primero en romper la tensión. El corazón de Louis le golpea en el pecho, tan fuerte que se pregunta si el otro chico puede sentirlo. Finalmente, el chico baja la cabeza, sus labios casi rozando el lóbulo de la oreja de Louis.

"Es tu problema porque me has guiñado el ojo", murmura el chico, con la voz lenta, como si se derramara una espesa miel sobre la grava. "Y es tu problema porque creo que _quieres_ que lo sea."

El chico se tira hacia atrás, una sonrisa arrogante que se le dibuja en la boca; Louis exhala un aliento tembloroso, una risa nerviosa que se le escapa de los labios mientras hace una señal a Patrick desde el otro extremo de la barra.

"¿Qué estás bebiendo, Rizado?"

"Un Cóctel de frambuesa", responde el chico, la sonrisa arrogante se funde en una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillando en la luz tenue.

"Ya lo has oído, Patty", Louis sonríe. "Cóctel de frambuesa para el cumpleañero".

"Enseguida", Patrick asiente, inmediatamente alcanzando un vaso.

"Mientras tanto", dice Louis, deslizando el chupito extra de Jameson hacia el chico, "tengo un shot de cumpleaños con tu nombre".

"Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre", bromea el chico, aceptando el vaso.

"Tal vez deberías decírmelo entonces", Louis responde.

"¿Esto es whisky?", pregunta el chico, arrugando la nariz al oler el shot.

"Jameson", confirma Louis.

"Lo siento, no soporto esas cosas", se disculpa el chico, mientras vuelve a colocar el vaso en la barra, empujándolo hacia Louis. "No he podido soportar a Jameson desde..."

"Bueno, menos mal que no es para ti", dice Nick de repente, abalanzándose y agarrando el vaso de chupito.

( _Correcto_ , Nick sigue aquí.)

Nick rápidamente traga la bebida; el chico lo observa, sus cejas entrelazadas y sus labios haciendo pucheros, haciéndolo parecer una especie de rana celosa.

"No es tu novio, ¿verdad?"

"Jesús, no", exclama Nick, con la cara arrugada mientras baja de golpe el vaso de chupito, todo el cuerpo temblando. "No, no, no, absolutamente no, ni en un millón de años. No."

"Caramba, gracias, Nicholas", Louis dice irónicamente. "No hay necesidad de sonar tan repulsivo. Dios. Estoy tratando de causar una buena impresión aquí."

"Creo que ya lo has hecho", se ríe Nick.

El chico estalla a carcajadas, aplaudiendo con una mano sobre su boca; Louis no puede resistirse a guiñarle de nuevo mientras Patrick pone la bebida del chico delante de él.

"La próxima ronda corre de mi cuenta, chicos", les informa Patrick en su grueso broche irlandés. "Disfrutad".

"Gracias, Pat", dice Louis, deslizando algunos billetes hacia él. Nunca termina de pagar el precio completo aquí, pero siempre deja generosas propinas. Se vuelve hacia el chico, que lo está mirando, con una expresión un poco sorprendida en su cara bonita. Louis le desliza su bebida. "Aquí tienes, Rizado . Feliz cumpleaños".

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunta el chico con una sonrisa de asombro.

"Oh, ahora que tienes tu bebida, quieres saber mi nombre, ¿eh?" Louis se burla suavemente.

El chico asiente con la cabeza y sonríe más ampliamente, sus hoyuelos tan profundos que Louis está seguro de que pueden ser vistos desde el espacio.

"Soy Louis", dice finalmente.

"Encantado de conocerte, Louis", dice el chico, extendiendo la mano.

"Y es un placer conocerte..." Louis responde, deslizando su mano en la más grande del chico, apretándola suavemente.

"Harry", murmura. "Me llamo Harry".

Se sonríen el uno al otro y Louis no puede evitar sentir que está parado en una especie de precipicio, algo sorprendente que está a punto de comenzar.

"Creo que esto merece un brindis", dice Louis grandiosamente, levantando su copa en el aire. Harry se ríe, copiándolo. "Por Harry, en su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños. Que los tragos sean abundantes y los vasos intactos".


	2. Chapter 2

Harry observa a los últimos rezagados dirigiéndose hacia la salida, dejándolo solo en su sección de la galería. Saluda educadamente a la pareja con la que ha estado hablando durante los últimos quince minutos mientras le miran, esperando que su sonrisa no parezca demasiado falsa; después de todo, compraron uno de sus paisajes, y por ello está realmente agradecido. Está más listo para desconectar totalmente por hoy.

No es que haya vuelto a conectarse al mundo después de ver a Louis por primera vez en cinco años. Bueno... Cinco años, cinco meses, dos semanas, y más o menos un día.

No es que alguien esté contando los días desde que él se fue. Harry, concretamente, no lo está haciendo. 

Dada la rapidez con la que Louis desapareció (uno de sus mayores talentos, sinceramente), Harry está medio convencido de que alucinó todo, que de alguna manera, tener tantos cuadros de Louis en un solo lugar engañó su mente para verlo entre la multitud. Esa tiene que ser la única explicación para ello. Su cerebro no puede calcular el hecho de que no sólo Louis está de vuelta en Nueva York, sino que aparentemente está dispuesto a pasar su viernes por la noche en la apertura de una galería. Harry tuvo que haberse imaginado todo este asunto, ¿verdad?

Pero entonces Harry mira sus pantalones arruinados, las salpicaduras de color burdeos que sobresalen en claro relieve contra la tela blanca, parecen pruebas de una espeluznante escena de asesinato. Lo cual, él supone, que es lo que son. Son el recordatorio físico de que no se lo inventó todo, que Louis estuvo aquí en una de las exposiciones más importantes de su carrera, que Louis vio sus pinturas, y que Louis se escapó.

Otra vez.

La puerta se cierra y Harry suspira aliviado, dejando caer sus hombros al relajar su postura. Con suerte, ahora solo están él, Liam y los camareros de la galería.

 _Por fin_.

Harry se pasa la mano por el pelo, peinando sus rizos sueltos mientras dobla la esquina hacia la sección principal de la galería, listo para hacer su tradicional post mortem con Liam, preferiblemente con una botella de vino. Hace una mueca cuando ve a su agente en una profunda conversación con uno de los propietarios de la galería. Hacen contacto visual sobre el hombro del hombre; Liam inclina sutilmente su cabeza hacia el bar, donde el camarero está empacando, claramente ansioso por salir de allí y seguir con su velada. Harry asiente con la cabeza, dirigiéndose al bar, sacando su billetera a medida que avanza. Se obliga a sí mismo a volver, ofreciendo al camarero una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"¿Tienes algo de vino tinto sobrante?" Harry pregunta, dejando un par de billetes en el tarro de las propinas. "O cualquier cosa que ya esté abierta, no soy exigente."

El camarero coge una botella fresca de pinot noir de una caja abierta, abre el tapón de rosca y la entrega.

"Oops, esto va a salir mal", dice el barman con un guiño. "¿Necesitas unos vasos mejor?"

"¿Tienes de plástico?" Harry pregunta, consciente de lo que pasó antes de la noche. "¿Dos?"

El camarero saca dos vasos de plástico de una manga y los entrega.

"Gracias, hombre", dice Harry agradecido, dejando caer otro dólar en el tarro de las propinas. "Que tengas una buena noche".

"Tú también", responde el barman, volviendo a la limpieza.

Harry llama la atención de Liam, sosteniendo la botella y haciendo un gesto hacia el lugar de donde vino. Liam asiente con la cabeza y le da el visto bueno. Harry se da un golpecito en la muñeca y se estruja la nariz, poniendo una expresión cansada; Liam junta los labios mientras vuelve a prestar atención a su conversación, pequeñas arrugas que se forman por sus ojos mientras intenta no reírse.

Cualquier frivolidad que Harry sintió brevemente se evapora por completo al doblar la esquina, y sus retratos vuelven a estar a la vista. Harry se estremece, las pinturas lo desconciertan, trayendo todo tipo de emociones y recuerdos a la superficie. Y el asunto es que sabe que los retratos están ahí y todavía se le meten bajo la piel; no puede ni siquiera imaginar qué clase de shock debe haber sido para Louis verlos ahí.

Harry camina por la galería, se da la vuelta y mira los retratos mientras se desliza lentamente por el suelo. No le importa que el suelo esté definitivamente sucio tras la inauguración; ha tenido un largo día de mierda y sus pantalones ya están arruinados de todas formas. Los brillantes ojos azules de Louis lo miran fijamente, su mirada penetrante e intensa, buscando incluso cuando está capturado en la pintura al óleo. Otro escalofrío le dispara en la columna vertebral al sentir que lo observan.

Joder.

Desenrosca la tapa de la botella de vino, reflexionando por un momento sobre el hecho de beber de la botella, pero finalmente decide que no está en ese punto todavía. Se da un generoso trago y uno para Liam también, dejando la botella junto a su cadera. Sus labios se retuercen con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras levanta su copa, brindando por las cinco versiones de Louis antes de llevar la copa a sus labios, tomando un trago largo y lento de vino, el rico líquido calentando su vientre. Harry suspira, fundiéndose de nuevo en la pared y extendiendo sus piernas delante de él. Suavemente, golpea su cabeza contra la pared al ritmo de sus pensamientos.

Joder. Joder. Joder.

No es que Harry no haya soñado con varios escenarios de su primer encuentro con Louis después de la ruptura. Definitivamente lo ha hecho. Ha tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo en los últimos cinco años y medio. Se ha imaginado encontrarse con él en una fiesta con un hombre guapo en su brazo, restregándoselo todo por la cara a Louis para mostrarle lo genial que es su vida ahora, haciéndole lamentar el día en que terminó su relación. Se ha imaginado cayendo de rodillas y rogando a Louis que le acepte de nuevo, prometiéndole que esta vez lo hará todo bien, que no dejará que su amor se le escape de las manos otra vez. Joder, incluso se ha imaginado el gran final de Hollywood, donde se ven en el puente de Brooklyn y deciden que estar juntos es mejor que estar separados, encontrarse en el medio y besarse apasionadamente. (Ese puede o no haber sido influenciado por un visionado nocturno de la película _Sexo en Nueva York_ en E! y una botella de pinot grigio. Está bien).

Pero en todos los escenarios que había imaginado, Harry nunca pudo haber soñado cómo se desarrollaría todo. Cómo sus ojos se encontrarían entre la multitud, cómo se paralizaría en shock al ver a Louis, cómo su copa de vino se deslizaría entre sus dedos, el destino haciendo un homenaje a la noche en la que se conocieron, sólo que ahora con Louis huyendo de él tan rápido como puede en lugar de hacerle señas con un guiño y girando la curva de su cadera.

Sería romántico si no fuera una maldita pesadilla.

Joder.

Harry toma otro trago de vino, sus ojos se deslizan cerrados mientras traga. Debería emborracharse mucho, mucho. Es la mejor idea de la historia.

"¿El suelo, H? ¿En serio?" Las pisadas de Liam resuenan en la madera brillante de la galería mientras entra en la habitación. "Asqueroso".

Sintiendo la presencia de su amigo asomándose sobre él, Harry abre lentamente los ojos. Mira a Liam, que le devuelve la mirada, con la cara arrugada en una expresión de asco y cariño.

"Los pantalones ya están arruinados", Harry se encoge de hombros, sorbiendo su vino. "¿Qué es un poco más de suciedad?" Acaricia el espacio a su lado. "Vamos, siéntate conmigo."

"No puede ser. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta este traje? ¿Y cuánta gente ha pasado por esta galería esta noche?"

"Ya te he servido un vaso de vino", Harry trata de convencer.

Liam vacila, alisando su palma en el pecho de su chaqueta. Su traje gris es elegante, como corresponde a su reciente ascenso a socio junior de la firma, pero ha añadido un poco de estilo a su aspecto general en forma de bufanda de seda con el mismo patrón de su corbata. Metido justo debajo de las solapas de su chaqueta, el intrincado patrón de círculos salta sobre el blanco nítido de su botón de abajo y el elegante gris de la chaqueta, llevando el look de simple a chic. Harry le da al conjunto un diez sobre diez y puede entender _por qué_ Liam no querría ensuciarlo. Pero aún así. Ha tenido una noche de mierda y está triste y un poco enfadado y sólo quiere beber vino en el suelo con su mejor amigo. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

"Lee-yum", Harry arrastra las palabras, batiendo sus pestañas. "Vamos. Vive un poco".

"Harry", se queja Liam, su resolución debilitándose claramente.

"Pagaré tu cuenta de la tintorería", le asegura Harry. "Prometido".

Liam se ríe entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. Harry le devuelve una sonrisa triunfal mientras Liam se desabrocha su chaqueta de traje y se sienta a su lado en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared.

"¿Dónde está mi vino?" Liam pregunta, aflojando su corbata.

"Bien, vino", Harry asiente, pasando a Liam su vaso de plástico. "Aquí tienes".

Harry rellena su propio vaso hasta arriba, ignorando la ceja arqueada de Liam mientras lo hace. Rápidamente golpea su vaso contra el de Liam y toma un trago de vino.

"¿Estás bien, Harry?" Liam pregunta con delicadeza. "Has estado fuera de control la mayor parte de la noche."

"¿Me lo preguntas como mi amigo o como mi agente?"

"No hagas eso", advierte Liam. "Sabes que te lo pido como amigo".

"Quiero decir, no te culparía si lo hicieras", admite Harry, mirando los retratos de Louis hasta que empiezan a desdibujarse ligeramente. "Preguntar como mi agente, quiero decir".

"Harry", empieza Liam. 

"No, en serio", continúa Harry, mirando sus manos. "Negociaste el espacio de exhibición para mí para la gran apertura de una nueva galería. Fue una gran noche y mi cabeza no estaba en el juego. Yo... lo arruiné, ¿no?" 

"No seas ridículo", se burla Liam. "H, mírame". 

Harry resopla y gira la cabeza a un lado, conociendo los cálidos ojos marrones de Liam. 

"Lo hiciste increíble", le tranquiliza Liam, dándole un pequeño empujón. "Lo hiciste mejor que nadie, en mi opinión. Lo prometo. Vendiste varios cuadros..." 

"Así es, lo hice", interviene Harry, sorbiendo su vino. 

" _Y_ recibí múltiples consultas sobre encargos de retratos", continúa Liam, con su voz enérgica mientras señala a través de la galería los retratos de Louis. "Esas pinturas lograron _exactamente_ lo que pensé que lograrían, Harry." 

Harry no puede evitar la risa amarga que se le escapa de los labios. 

"Sí, seguro que sí", está de acuerdo oscuramente, tomando otro trago de vino. 

"Vale, en serio, ¿qué te pasa?" Liam pregunta. "Acabo de decirte que fue una buena noche, ¿por qué sigues enfurruñado?" 

"Ugh, estoy siendo un imbécil", Harry bufa, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared. "No eres tú, lo prometo." 

"Entonces, ¿qué es?" Liam presiona. 

La puerta suena en la habitación de al lado; Harry asume que es el camarero que sale por la noche, dejándolos finalmente solos en la galería. Suspira, dejando que se le cierren los ojos. No es que Liam no sepa lo de Louis, lo sabe; puede que no conozca todos los detalles sangrientos, pero Harry tuvo que dar algunos antecedentes cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos, cuando Liam insistió en que empezara a mostrar los retratos. Pero ni siquiera sabe cómo empezar a decirle a Liam que Louis había estado allí, reapareciendo de la nada de quién coño sabe dónde. Apenas puede creerlo, y mucho menos empezar a procesar sus sentimientos al respecto. 

"No lo sé, Li", empieza Harry. 

"¿Hola?"

Harry se congela ante la voz que le llama desde el salón, su estómago se desploma. Los pasos resuenan en la galería vacía y él aprieta sus ojos aún más fuerte. 

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. 

"Mierda, olvidé cerrar la puerta", Liam jadea. Harry le oye ponerse en pie, la tela crujiendo mientras se quita el polvo. "Déjame ocuparme de esto".

"Hay alguien-"

"Lo siento, señor", interrumpe Liam, con su voz amable y profesional. "En realidad estamos cerrados por la noche. ¿Puedo mostrarle la salida?" 

Hay un largo silencio; Harry contiene la respiración. Tal vez Louis se vaya. O tal vez esté imaginando todo esto. Ha bebido mucho vino esta noche después de todo, seguro que está en casa, acogido en su cama. Todo esto es sólo un sueño. 

"Harry", Louis llama con tono áspero. "Haz". 

O tal vez no. 

Harry exhala lentamente mientras sus ojos se abren. Louis está de pie en el arco de la puerta, claramente incómodo pero decidido, todo al mismo tiempo que se inquieta en su posición. Sus miradas se cierran y Harry se remonta a ese momento hace más de ocho años cuando sus ojos se encontraron en un bar en Kitchen's Hell. Incluso después de todo este tiempo separados, Louis sigue siendo el hombre más impresionante que ha visto nunca, sus penetrantes ojos azules nunca dejan de hacer que Harry se debilite en las rodillas. Los años han sido buenos para él, sólo lo hacen más guapo cuando las arrugas de sus ojos se han hecho más profundas y su cara se ha vuelto más angulosa. Las pequeñas canas de las que Harry solía burlarse amorosamente se han convertido en mechas de plata en sus sienes, haciéndole parecer más digno. 

Por supuesto que le sienta bien. Harry no se sorprende en lo más mínimo. Siempre supo que Louis iba a ser un gran silver fox. 

"Harry, ¿qué está pasando?" Liam pregunta. Por el rabillo del ojo de Harry, puede ver la ceja de Liam arrugándose mientras mira entre él y Louis. "¿Quién es este?" 

Sin romper la mirada de Louis, Harry levanta las cejas, asintiendo con la cabeza a través de la galería hacia sus pinturas. Puede ver el momento en que hace clic para Liam, su mandíbula cayendo sorprendida mientras mira los retratos y luego de nuevo a Louis y luego de nuevo a los retratos. 

"Oh", Liam jadea, su mano cubriéndose la boca. "Oh, mierda". 

Oh, mierda. Exactamente. 

Harry toma un largo sorbo de vino, sus ojos siguen fijos en Louis. Se siente como si estuviera a punto de salir de su piel. 

"Debería... debería irme", tartamudea Liam. "Debería irme, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, a menos que quieras que me quede. ¿O debería irme?" 

Louis rompe su concurso de miradas primero, mirando hacia abajo mientras raspa la suela de su zapatilla contra el suelo, la goma chirriando en la madera. Respira hondo, mirando a Harry mientras se aparta el pelo, alisando los mechones de su flequillo en su lugar. 

Bueno, ese tic nervioso no ha cambiado. 

"¿Harry?" Liam pregunta, pateando suavemente su pierna extendida. "¿Vas a estar bien si me voy?"

Realmente no va a estarlo, pero también sabe que si va a tener una conversación con Louis con cinco años y medio de retraso, tiene que hacerlo por su cuenta. 

"Vete a casa", se las arregla para decir Harry, dándole a Liam una sonrisa pálida. "Estoy bien". 

"Cerraré", dice Liam, buscando en sus bolsillos las llaves. "La puerta se cerrará automáticamente detrás de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo apaga todas las luces antes de irte."

"Bien".

"Te llamaré mañana, ¿sí?"

Harry asiente mientras ve a Liam irse; se detiene junto a Louis, abriendo la boca como si fuera a decir algo (oh, Jesús) pero cambia de opinión cuando Louis lo nivela con una mirada impasible. Liam prácticamente se acobarda, corriendo hacia la puerta. Harry se reiría si no supiera exactamente lo que se siente al tener esos ojos azules y helados sobre él. Cualquiera se desmoronaría bajo ellos. 

Se miran durante mucho tiempo, sin que ninguno de ellos quiera ser el primero en romperse. Harry aprovecha la oportunidad para estudiarlo más a fondo, midiéndolo mientras intenta averiguar cómo coño se siente ahora mismo, porque lo siente todo a la vez. Louis se ve sencillamente bien en su polo blanco y sus pantalones de chándal negros, la raya del pantalón roja y azul marino que le recorre la pierna haciéndolo parecer más alto de lo que es en realidad. Para el ojo inculto, uno podría pensar que Louis es demasiado informal o va mal vestido, pero Harry sabe de hecho que esos pantalones de deporte son Gucci, lo que es jodidamente raro porque Louis siempre odió las marcas y todo lo que venía con ellas y hablando de _Gucci_ , joder...

"Me debes mil dólares", afirma Harry. 

"¿Qué?" Louis pregunta, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. 

Harry acaba su vaso de vino, poniéndolo vacío en el suelo. 

"Ya me has oído", responde Harry, poniéndose de pie torpemente y quitándose el polvo del culo. "Me debes mil dólares". 

"¿Ah, sí?" Louis pregunta, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Cómo es eso?" 

Harry hace un gesto para que vea sus pantalones salpicados de vino. 

"Estos son pantalones Gucci", explica Harry, acercándose a él. "Un _traje_ de Gucci, en realidad."

"¿Y?"

"Y, está arruinado por tu culpa." 

"Tú eres el que dejó caer tu vino, no yo", Louis se encoge de hombros, manteniéndose firme, aunque Harry puede ver un poco de pánico en sus ojos cuando se acerca. 

"Dejé caer el vino por _tu_ culpa", insiste Harry. "Así que paga". 

"No voy a pagar por tus malditos pantalones, Harry", Louis contesta, inclinando su barbilla con obstinación. "Pero te diré algo, ¿qué tal si compro uno de tus cuadros en su lugar y estamos en paz? ¿Aceptas Venmo o debería ir a buscar dinero? Sé que tengo un poco, pero quién sabe, tal vez no sea suficiente para ti." 

"Quieres..." 

"Compra uno de tus cuadros, sí", Louis termina la frase, sacando su cartera del bolsillo y abriéndola. "Uno de los míos, de hecho. No, a la mierda, me gustaría comprarlos todos. ¿Cuánto?" 

"Esos no están a la venta", Harry gruñe prácticamente, deteniéndose directamente frente a él. 

Las puntas de sus zapatos casi se tocan. Louis se ve tan sacudido por su proximidad como Harry se siente, sus ojos azules recorriendo toda su cara, sin detenerse nunca en un lugar durante demasiado tiempo. El aire entre ellos se siente eléctrico. _Siempre_ lo fue, incluso cuando las cosas se pusieron tan feas, y está claro que eso no ha cambiado, incluso después de todo este tiempo separados. Incluso después de todas las noches de insomnio en las que Harry no sabía dónde estaba Louis, cómo desapareció de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro y Harry se quedó para recoger los pedazos destrozados de su corazón. Mirando a Louis, Harry no está seguro de si quiere besarle o estrangularle; aprieta el puño a su lado incluso cuando sus ojos se dirigen a los labios de Louis. 

Son del mismo tono de rosa pálido que recuerda. 

A Louis le falta el aliento y se agacha a su alrededor, entrando más en el espacio de la galería mientras guarda su cartera. Harry exhala lentamente, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. 

Jesús. 

Harry mira mientras Louis camina por la galería, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras contempla todos los demás cuadros. Es una clásica técnica de evasión de Louis, fingiendo estar interesado en el arte pero sin comprometerse del todo. Si no fuera por las canas marcadas en su cabello y la forma en que Louis mantiene sus hombros cuadrados en lugar de encorvados, Harry pensaría que están en el 2013 otra vez. 

"Sabes, cuando te vi antes, pensé que estaba alucinando", admite Harry, rascándose las manos en el pelo. "Porque no había otra manera de que estuvieras aquí, en mi galería, en una de las noches más grandes de mi carrera..."

"No lo sabía", dice Louis rápidamente, el color se le va de la cara. "Juro que no lo sabía, Harry. Estaba aquí con un amigo, no tenía ni idea de que este era tu programa. ¿De verdad crees que habría aparecido para... qué? ¿Follar contigo?"

"Yo no..."

"¿Realmente piensas tan poco de mí, Harry?" Louis pregunta, lanzando sus manos indefensas. "¿Sabes qué? Jódete. ¿Por qué no sacas la cabeza de tu culo un minuto y piensas en el shock que fue para mí girar una esquina y ver mi propia cara en la maldita pared? Jesús".

Harry odia cuando Louis tiene razón. No importa que haya estado pensando exactamente lo mismo antes, todavía lo odia. 

"Tienes razón", admite Harry a regañadientes. "Sé que no harías eso. No a propósito." 

"Gracias". 

"Pero no es como si supiera que ibas a estar aquí", dice Harry. "Tampoco lo hice a propósito, Louis. No es como si hubiera tenido alguna forma de contactar contigo para hacerte saber que estaba mostrando un montón de tus pinturas. No, _mis_ pinturas, son mías y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellas. De todas formas, ni siquiera sabía que habías vuelto a Nueva York. No he sabido dónde has estado los últimos cinco años y medio, por si lo has olvidado".

"Rompimos, Harry", dice Louis simplemente, volviéndose frente a sus pinturas. "Mi paradero ya no era asunto tuyo. Y sigue sin serlo, que yo sepa." 

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí ahora mismo?" 

"No lo sé", Louis se ríe a medias, fijando una etiqueta en la pared que se ha torcido. "Estaba en el bar de enfrente..."

"¿Estás borracho?" 

"¿Lo estás tú?" Louis contraataca de vuelta, girándose. 

"No lo suficiente", dice Harry, agarrando su botella medio llena de vino de su lugar en el suelo y tomando un trago directamente de ella, sintiéndose completamente justificado por estar en ese punto ahora. "¿Quieres un poco?" 

"He tomado whisky", declina Louis, agitando su mano. 

"Por supuesto que sí", murmura Harry, tomando otro trago de vino. "Siempre whisky. Tú y tu Jameson".

Louis lo mira durante mucho tiempo, su expresión es inescrutable. Vuelve a las pinturas, estudiándolas cuidadosamente.

"Olvidé lo buenos que eran", dice Louis después de un largo momento, casi para sí mismo. Se vuelve para mirar a Harry. "Es algo más que verlos en persona otra vez. La forma en que sólo... capturas los momentos. Es realmente notable, ¿sabes? Siempre has tenido mucho talento, Haz." 

Harry trata de no pavonearse con los elogios de Louis, pero no puede evitarlo. Siempre fue algo que deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa. No sabe cómo sentirse por el hecho de que todavía lo anhela después de todo este tiempo y todo lo que han pasado. 

"Sí, bueno", él lo pospone, erizándose el pelo cuando se pone de pie a su lado. "Tenía un sujeto fácil." 

Louis pone los ojos en blanco, devolviendo una sonrisa. 

"¿De verdad no están en venta?" 

"No". 

"¿Por qué no?" 

"No lo están", Harry sostiene, deseando que Louis deje el tema. "¿Quién los querría de todas formas?" 

El dolor aparece en la cara de Louis por el comentario insensible, pero rápidamente suaviza su expresión. 

"Yo lo haría", dice suavemente. "Los querría, Harry." 

Harry siente que la tensión en la habitación empieza a dar paso a una dolorosa sensación de tristeza. No le gusta. Es más fácil para él aferrarse a la ira que ceder a la sensación de pérdida, especialmente ahora que Louis está aquí delante de él, aparentemente no afectado por todo. 

La ira es mejor.

"Bueno, no puedes tenerlos", afirma amargamente, tomando un trago de vino. 

"Si no están a la venta, ¿por qué los muestras?" Louis presiona. 

"Porque son las mejores pinturas que he hecho, ¿vale?" Harry se enfada. "¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?" 

Louis lo mira con curiosidad. 

"Quiero oír la verdad", dice, molesto y tranquilo. "Creo que al menos me merezco eso". 

"No quería exponerlos", admite Harry a regañadientes. "Al menos, no todos así, todos alineados en una fila, pero mi agente insistió, diciendo que mostraban mi trabajo de la mejor manera. Ellos... son la razón por la que ellos me contrataron primer lugar. Y me han conseguido comisiones por otros retratos, así que sí. Las mejores pinturas que he hecho." 

"Hay más, ¿verdad?" 

Harry sólo asiente, llevando la botella de vino a sus labios. 

"Eso pensé", Louis tararea, jugando con las puntas de su cabello. "Siempre me estabas dibujando." 

"Bueno, como dije, eras un sujeto fácil", dice Harry incómodo, cediendo a la tristeza. "...mi sujeto favorito." 

Louis no se da reconocimiento, sino que se acerca a los cuadros, extiende la mano a la cuerda y la ancla como si quisiera tocarla, dejando caer su mano en el último momento. El tatuaje de la cuerda se ve tan oscuro en la piel de Louis como cuando se lo hizo por primera vez. 

Harry se pregunta si se lo ha retocado a lo largo de los años. 

"Es tan extraño", reflexiona Louis. "Quiero decir, obviamente recuerdo todos estos momentos, pero aún así, verlos capturados así, es como experimentarlos por primera vez. Y eso es lo que es, ¿no? Verte a ti mismo de la forma en que alguien más te ve. Y tú... siempre me has visto tan bien, Harry. Probablemente mejor de lo que merecía la mayor parte del tiempo". 

El corazón de Harry aprieta dolorosamente sus palabras. 

"Sí, bueno", Harry se encoge de hombros, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse casual aunque sienta que está a punto de llorar. "Estaba enamorado de ti. Es tan simple como eso". 

Louis presiona sus labios juntos, el dolor grabado en sus rasgos mientras asiente con la cabeza. Suspira pesadamente, volviendo a la pintura final. Harry hace una mueca mientras la estudia intensamente. 

"Este es difícil de mirar", murmura Louis.

Harry dobla sus manos en puños para que no tiemblen mientras ve a Louis tomar el azul salpicado en el retrato inacabado, tratando de precisar lo que siente: La vergüenza de que Louis lo vea completamente desnudo en un lienzo. Desafío por la misma razón. Satisfacción engreída de que la pintura está claramente afectando a Louis. Enojo porque una pintura como esta existe en primer lugar. 

Sí, es cierto. La ira. 

"Oh, lo siento", responde Harry, su voz condescendiente. "¿Es difícil de mirar, Louis? Porque creo que mirarlo es más fácil que vivirlo". 

"Harry..." 

"Pero no es por eso que estás aquí, ¿verdad?" Harry se rompe. "¿Para hablar de mi arte? Después de apenas terminar mis exposiciones _antes_ de que te fueras, no volviste aquí esta noche para hablar de mis pinturas, ¿verdad?" 

"¿Sí? ¿No?" Louis responde, su barbilla se tambalea ligeramente mientras se masajea la sien. "No sé..." 

"¿Cómo es que _no_ lo sabes?" Harry exige. "¿Por qué estás aquí, Lou?" 

"¡No lo sé!" Louis llora de frustración, una sola lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. La limpia rápidamente. "Había pagado mi cuenta al otro lado de la calle y estaba afuera fumando un cigarrillo y sólo... vi la galería vaciándose. Así que me fumé otro cigarrillo, y luego otro y... joder, sentí que debía ver si todavía estabas aquí. Porque se sentía raro _no_ hablar contigo al menos... Después de verte por primera vez en cinco años, ¿cómo podría...? 

"Cinco años y _medio_ ", corrige Harry. "Quiero decir, sé que no soy lo suficientemente importante como para que lleves un recuento del ..." 

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" 

"Fácilmente", escupe Harry, incapaz de detenerse, años de emociones reprimidas saliendo de él. "Te alejaste de mí después de casi tres años juntos como si no fuera nada. Como si fuera _fácil_ ". 

"Esto... esto fue una mala idea", dice Louis, retorciéndose las manos mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. "Claramente. Debería... debería irme." 

"Adelante y vete entonces", Harry llama después de él. "Quiero decir, irse es lo que mejor se te da, ¿no?" 

"¡Vete a la mierda, Harry!" exclama Louis, girándose. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. "No tienes _ni_ idea..." 

"Quiero decir, sólo estoy llamando a las cosas por su nombre, Lou", se burla Harry, levantando la botella de vino en un brindis. "Pero lo que me molesta es que no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto en primer lugar... Tú eres el que acabó con las cosas. ¡ _Tú_ me dejaste a _mí_ , Louis!"

"¿Así es realmente como recuerdas las cosas?" Louis pregunta, completamente sin energía. 

Harry sabe que está siendo deliberadamente hiriente, que está dejando fuera grandes trozos de su historia. Trozos que tiene que poseer, errores de los que tiene que responsabilizarse. De repente desea poder rebobinar toda la conversación, ser un poco más amable con Louis y su corazón, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Y la parte más mezquina de él quiere asegurarse de que Louis le duele tanto como a él. 

"Sí", dice Harry, con la garganta apretada y las lágrimas picándole los ojos. "Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer".

Louis suelta un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se frota furiosamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas. 

"Entonces recordamos las cosas de forma muy diferente", dice Louis con tristeza. "Porque lo que recuerdo, Harry, es que me dejaste mucho antes de que yo te dejara. Hice lo que hice porque no me dejaste otra opción". 

Harry no dice nada. Sólo se muerde el labio, esperando que la aguda puñalada de dolor evite que caiga en pedazos frente a Louis. Louis lo mira con lo que sólo puede ser una expresión de decepción; se frota las manos en la cara, suspirando pesadamente mientras se dirige a la puerta. 

"Si necesitas decirte a ti mismo que yo soy el malo, está bien. Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por la noche, supongo", dice Louis en voz baja, tan callado que Harry apenas puede entender las palabras. "Pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Buenas noches". 

Lo más exasperante es que Louis ni siquiera se permite la satisfacción de dar un portazo al salir. Deja que se cierre en silencio, saliendo de la galería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alejándose de la vida de Harry una vez más. 

Es cuando por fin está solo que Harry se permite llorar. 

**Marzo de 2011**

"Quiero pintarte".

Harry se lleva la mano sobre su boca. Joder, no puede creer que lo haya soltado así, interrumpiendo la historia de Louis sobre un cliente del infierno que ni siquiera había dejado una propina. Tenía todo un plan para pedirle a Louis que lo sustituyera, uno que definitivamente no implicaba que Louis inhalara bruscamente y se atragantara con su whisky de jengibre. Enterró su cara en sus manos mientras Niall empujaba un vaso de agua sobre la mesa hacia Louis, el calor irradiaba de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Han salido varias veces desde el cumpleaños de Harry, pero de alguna manera siguen terminando en un grupo, mezclando sus amigos. Es como si estuvieran destinados a conocerse, llevándose bien sin esfuerzo, pero Harry sólo ha podido conseguir estar a solas con Louis muy pocas veces. Normalmente, a Harry le gusta pensar que tiene una técnica para esto que es bastante buena, pero hay algo en Louis que no deja de despistarle. Es casi como si le gustara demasiado Louis, tan jodidamente enamorado de él que no puede hacer nada bien. Mirará a Harry con un desafiante destello en esos ojos azules y la mente de Harry se quedará completamente en blanco. Louis es... demasiado. Es inteligente, divertido y paciente, siempre escucha atentamente cuando Harry habla, dejándole divagar hasta que llega a su punto.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que es el chico más guapo que Harry ha visto nunca. Es la combinación perfecta de lo rudo y lo dulce, todos los ángulos agudos y las curvas redondas que sólo hacen que los dedos de Harry se muevan, anhelando un pincel. Harry ha querido pintarlo desde el momento en que lo vio.

Por eso tenía un plan. Y está _arruinado_. Dios. Harry desearía que el suelo se abriera debajo de él y se lo tragara entero. Está tan avergonzado.

"¿Haz?"

Harry se sacude de su trance. Mira a Louis, que finalmente ha recuperado el aliento.

Sus mejillas aún están rosadas. Harry puede decirlo incluso con la luz tenue de la barra.

"¿Quieres pintarme?" Louis pregunta, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Para qué?"

"Es para la clase", dice Harry rápidamente. "Se supone que debemos pintar a alguien que conocemos..."

"¿Y no querías pintarme?" Jadeos dramáticos de Niall. "¿Tu amado compañero de cuarto? Estoy ofendido, Harry, de verdad."

"No tienes la estructura ósea de Louis", dice Harry con toda naturalidad.

Nick resopla en la diversión.

"Cabrón", se burla Niall, empujándolo cariñosamente. Sus ojos azules brillan con picardía. "Admítelo, sólo piensas que Louis es más guapo que yo".

"Es cierto", Nick se calla, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara mientras le da un empujón a Louis. "No te ofendas, Nialler, pero mira estos pómulos. Podrían cortar el vidrio. Merecen ser inmortalizados en un cuadro. ¿No es así, Harry?"

Harry siente que sus mejillas se calientan mientras Nick lo mira, una sonrisa engreída se extiende por sus labios.

En realidad, en cualquier momento el suelo podría abrirse debajo de él y eso sería genial.

"Por favor", dice Louis con orgullo. "No finjamos que mi belleza está en discusión. Es sólo un hecho de la vida. Por supuesto que Harry querría pintarme. ¿Quién no querría?"

Todo el mundo se ríe, rompiendo parte de la tensión. Harry sorbe su Stoli de frambuesa y soda, encontrándose con los ojos de Louis en el borde de su vaso. Comparten una sonrisa privada, los ojos de Louis arrugándose a un lado. Las mariposas bailan en el estómago de Harry.

"¿Entonces te sentarás para poder pintarte?" Harry pregunta casualmente, esperando que Louis no sienta la evidente desesperación que emana de él. 

"Sí", Louis asiente con la cabeza, claramente satisfecho y un poco nervioso mientras se quita el pelo de la frente. "Me gustaría eso". 

********

Harry está afilando su lápiz cuando suena el timbre. 

"Ya voy", llama, aunque nadie pueda oírlo. Coloca el lápiz en el borde del caballete y se dirige al intercomunicador, pulsando el botón de llamada. "¿Louis?"

"Sí, soy yo", la voz de Louis resuena por el altavoz. 

"Sube", responde Harry, abriéndole la puerta. 

Sabiendo que Louis tardará un par de minutos en subir los cinco pisos hasta su apartamento y el de Niall, Harry da un gran respiro, vigilando su pequeña sala de estar. Vuelve a la improvisada zona de trabajo que ha creado con las ventanas, ajustando el ángulo del sillón. Es un día soleado y cálido para principios de marzo y Harry quiere aprovechar la abundancia de luz solar de la tarde en su apartamento. Da un paso atrás, mordiéndose el labio mientras estudia el espacio, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras decide que está bien. 

No está seguro de por qué está tan nervioso; no es como si nunca hubiera dibujado un ser humano antes. De hecho, los dibuja todo el tiempo. Los modelos vienen a una de sus clases de dibujo cada semana, sentados allí desnudos durante una hora mientras quince estudiantes estudian sus cuerpos y los dibujan. Esto debería ser pan comido. Pero también es _Louis_ , alguien que conoce y que le importa. La dificultad para sí mismo está en ser objetivo, lo que sospecha que es la razón por lo que lo quiere pintar en primer lugar.

Harry se asusta cuando Louis golpea la puerta, tres veces seguidas. Trata de arreglar un poco con su mano la camiseta de los Rolling Stones, enderezando el dobladillo alrededor de sus caderas mientras respira profundamente. 

Ahí va. 

Harry camina hacia la puerta, se despeina y moviendo el pelo hacia adelante. Rápidamente se rastrilla los dedos con los rizos antes de volver a tirar de él, apretando las puntas. Hace una pausa para golpear la puerta antes de abrirla. 

"Hola", dice Louis sin aliento, meciéndose de un lado a otro en los talones, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta vaquera negra. 

"Hola", responde Harry con una sonrisa. "Pasa". 

Louis asiente con la cabeza, pasando los dedos por su pelo perfectamente desordenado mientras entra en el apartamento. 

"Bonito lugar", comenta Louis, mirando alrededor de la sala de estar. "Este piso de cinco pisos sin ascensor es terrible, pero vale la pena". 

"Oh, Dios es lo peor, ¿verdad?" Harry responde, cerrando la puerta tras él y girando la cerradura. "Pensé que era malo cuando me mudé, pero honestamente, prueba esas escaleras cuando estés borracho. Me sorprende no haberme caído". 

"Yo también", se ríe Louis, mientras se encoge de hombros quitándose su chaqueta vaquera negra. Harry casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando pone la vista en la camiseta granate de Louis, el obsceno y profundo cuello de pico que deja al descubierto sus delicadas clavículas y la intrincada escritura de su pieza de pecho. 

Joder. 

"¿Esto está bien?" Louis pregunta, tirando del dobladillo de la camiseta alrededor de sus caderas. "No estaba seguro de lo que querías que llevara." 

"S-sí", Harry tartamudea. "El color es genial, te ves genial". 

"Genial", Louis sonríe. 

"Genial", repite Harry. 

Se miran el uno al otro durante un largo momento. Louis se da la vuelta, moviéndose nerviosamente; sigue jugando con su pelo y alisándose la camisa, sus ojos revoloteando por la habitación todo el tiempo. Harry le mira, deseando poder decir algo que le hiciera relajarse, pero siente que su lengua está pegada al paladar. 

"Sabes, no estaba seguro de si importaba lo que llevaba puesto", dice finalmente Louis, volviéndose hacia Harry mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende por su cara. "No fuiste muy claro en tu texto, ya sabes. No sabía si esto iba a ser un auténtico 'dibújame como una de tus chicas francesas' o no".

Harry suelta una carcajada sorprendida, llevando una mano sobre su boca. La sonrisa de Louis se amplía, sus ojos se cierran. Mientras todo tipo de imágenes parpadean en su mente, Harry se relaja, maravillándose de cómo Louis parece tener este don innato cuando se trata de tranquilizarlo, incluso cuando él mismo está obviamente nervioso. 

"Oh Dios mío", Harry se ríe.

"Vamos, Rizado, no me digas que no tienes una fantasía relacionada con Titanic", bromea Louis, lanzando su chaqueta por la parte de atrás del sofá. "Tienes que tenerla. ¿Cuál es el punto de ser un pintor si no tienes una?" 

"Incluso si la tuviera..." 

"Que la tienes". 

"Incluso si la _tuviera_ ", enfatiza Harry, levantando la mano. "Ciertamente no sería para la primera sesión. Tienes que ganarte el _Titanic_ , Lou." 

"Anotado", Louis asiente solemnemente, con los ojos parpadeando. "Entonces, ¿dónde me quieres?" 

En todas partes, Harry piensa. 

"El sillón", dice Harry en su lugar, señalando hacia la ventana. "¿Quieres un trago? Tengo cerveza, y estoy bastante seguro de que Niall tiene una botella de Jameson en el congelador."

"La cerveza está bien", dice Louis sencillamente, dejándose caer en el sillón. "Nunca robes el whisky de un irlandés, Haz, deberías saberlo." 

"Claro, por supuesto", responde Harry, dirigiéndose a la diminuta cocina. (Es lo único que no le gusta a Harry de este apartamento, pero eso es Nueva York para ti.) Coge dos botellas de Amstel Light de la nevera, abre las tapas con el imán abrebotellas de la puerta. 

"¿Cómo se supone que me vas a pintar si estamos bebiendo cerveza?" Louis llama desde la sala de estar. "¿No se supone que debo posar y como... no mover un músculo durante horas?"

Harry se ríe, volviendo a la sala de estar. 

"¿Me has atraído aquí con falsos pretextos, Styles?" Louis pregunta, aceptando la botella que Harry le da, haciendo un pequeño brindis. "¿Dónde está toda la pintura? Veo un caballete y un lienzo, pero no hay pintura..." 

"Tantas preguntas", comenta Harry, sentado en la silla del escritorio que sacó de su habitación. 

"Bueno, nunca he hecho esto antes, ya ves", bromea Louis, batiendo sus pestañas. "Necesito que me enseñes." 

Harry hace todo lo posible para no sonrojarse ante la insinuación obvia, tomando un gran trago de cerveza y luego dejando su botella en el alféizar de la ventana. Toma su gran bloc de dibujo de su improvisada estación de trabajo, quitando los trozos de polvo de la goma de borrar de la primera página. 

"El lienzo vendrá más tarde. Sólo voy a hacer un boceto de ti al principio", explica Harry. "Si te parece bien... Sólo para poder sentirte". 

"Vamos entonces", Louis sonríe con maldad, quitándose las zapatillas y metiendo un pie bajo su rodilla opuesta. Arquea la ceja. "Siénteme". 

"Eres el peor", Harry le dice con un rostro inexpresivo.

"Lo siento, lo siento", Louis se ríe. "No puedo evitarlo". Apoya un codo en el apoyabrazos, acunando su barbilla en la mano; sorbe su cerveza y luego apoya su botella en la rodilla, con un dedo rascando la etiqueta. 

Harry sacude la cabeza y sonríe, observando cómo el cambio de postura de Louis cambia todas las líneas de su cuerpo. Coge su lápiz y se pone a trabajar, cuadriculando rápidamente la zona y empezando a dibujar un bosquejo de círculos.

"¿De verdad no vas a hacerme posar?" 

"No", responde Harry, inclinando su bloc de dibujo mientras Louis gira el cuello para intentar ver lo que está haciendo. Se ríe, mirándolo. "Quiero que se sienta lo más natural posible, ¿vale? La idea es capturar un momento de descuido. Un pequeño fragmento de tiempo, un solo latido. Odio esos como... aburridos retratos viejos donde no hay sentido de la _vida_ en ellos, ¿sabes? Donde cada pequeña cosa es planeada y posada y se trabaja demasiado. Eso no es la clase de artista que quiero ser". 

"La Mona Lisa estaba posando", señala Louis, moviéndose en la silla. "No puedes negar que hay vida en eso. ¿Por qué si no seguiríamos hablando de ella siglos después?"

Harry se enamora un poco más fuerte de él en ese momento. 

"No estoy de acuerdo", contesta Harry, descansando el bloc de dibujo sobre sus rodillas. "Quiero decir, sí, por supuesto que posó, pero ¿sabías que da Vinci tardó cuatro años en pintar la Mona Lisa? Obviamente no se sentó allí durante cuatro años posando. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo lo hizo, pero cualquiera que sea la cantidad de tiempo ¿crees que siempre se sentó ahí y mantuvo esa sonrisa? Es prácticamente imposible para un ser humano hacer eso. No has estado sentado aquí ni 5 minutos y ya has cambiado de posición dos veces, Lou. No puedes quedarte quieto".

"¡Me dijiste que no lo hiciera!" Louis protesta de buena manera, tomando un sorbo de cerveza. 

"No, sé que lo hice", continúa Harry apasionadamente. "Escucha, la razón por la que hoy seguimos hablando de la Mona Lisa no es la pose, sino cómo la vio da Vinci, cómo interpretó ese momento en el tiempo. ¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Qué causó ese brillo en sus ojos? ¿Era realmente ella o era lo que da Vinci pensaba de ella? Millones de personas lo han meditado, pero solo dos personas saben realmente lo que pasó mientras ella se sentaba para ese retrato. Eso es lo que quiero que sea". 

"Algo que sólo nosotros sabemos", dice Louis, una sonrisa que se extiende lentamente por su cara.

"Exactamente", Harry asiente con la cabeza. "Si puedes, me encantaría que olvidaras que incluso te estoy dibujando. Hablemos. Sabré lo que quiero para el retrato cuando lo vea. Relájate y confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?" 

Louis respira lentamente, lamiéndose los labios y apretándolos mientras asiente con la cabeza. Relaja su postura, hundiéndose de nuevo en los cojines. Harry ajusta su bloc de dibujo sobre sus rodillas, mordiéndose la parte interior de la mejilla al volver al trabajo, concentrándose en los pómulos altos de Louis y la forma de sus ojos. Permanecen en silencio durante mucho tiempo; el único sonido en la habitación es el arañazo del lápiz de Harry en la página y la ocasional bocina del coche de la calle de abajo. No es incómodo, pero es un poco inquietante, sentir a Louis observando como lo dibuja. Sus ojos se encuentran cada vez que Harry levanta la vista de su bloc de dibujo, haciendo que Harry se sienta tan expuesto como Louis. 

"Lou", dibuja Harry, rellenando la curva de su ceja izquierda. "No puedo creer que esta sea la única vez desde que te conozco que te has quedado en silencio." 

"Lo siento, lo siento", Louis susurra, avergonzado. "Sólo... me gusta verte trabajar. Se te hace esta pequeña arruga entre las cejas cuando te concentras." 

Harry se da un masaje entre las cejas. 

"No hagas eso", dice Louis. "Es lindo". 

La parte de atrás del cuello de Harry se siente caliente. Se muerde una sonrisa mientras se pone el lápiz detrás de la oreja, coge su botella de cerveza y toma un trago rápido. 

"No estoy acostumbrado a que me miren mientras hago esto", admite Harry, doblando su mano de dibujo, rompiéndose los nudillos. "Es extraño." 

"¿Cómo crees que se sienten los modelos de tus clases?" Louis pregunta con una sonrisa torcida. 

"Supongo que nunca he pensado en ello", admite Harry, cogiendo su lápiz y volviendo al trabajo. "Pero por otra parte, los modelos de la clase no nos contestan nunca. Sólo se sientan ahí y se relajan". 

"Me imagino que es normal hacer eso", reflexiona Louis. "¿De qué otra forma puedes lidiar con estar sentado en una habitación llena de extraños completamente desnudos durante una hora mientras te miran fijamente? Quiero decir, me siento expuesto ahora mismo, y estoy completamente vestido." 

"En realidad es bastante clínico cuando están ahí", dice Harry, sombreando los iris de Louis y dibujando las pequeñas arrugas de sus ojos. "No es como esto." 

"¿Crees que ese es el punto de tu misión?" Louis pregunta.

Harry lo mira con asombro. 

"Es más difícil esconderse detrás de la técnica y la objetividad cuando se trata de alguien que conoces", explica Louis. "Te saca de tu zona de confort, te obliga a ponerte realmente en el cuadro también, como dijiste, bien, ¿qué? ¿De qué te ríes?"

"Es que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo antes de que llegaras", dice Harry, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara. "Quiero decir, no debería sorprenderme que lo entiendas porque tú también eres un artista. Es sólo que... es bueno saber que alguien lo entiende".

"Puede ser bastante aislante, ¿no?" Louis pregunta. "¿Pintar?" 

"Definitivamente", dice Harry. "Como si estuvieras afuera mirando hacia adentro. Siempre observando, raramente participando. Aunque imagino que escribir es peor". 

"Sí", confirma Louis. "Eres tú, tu cerebro, y todos estos sentimientos que luchan por salir si tan sólo pudieras salir de tu propio camino."

"Pero cuando _sí_ te las arreglas para hacer eso..."

"No hay nada mejor que eso en el mundo", termina Louis. "Es por lo que hacemos lo que hacemos."

"Sí", murmura Harry. 

Se callan por un par de minutos mientras Harry hace un bosquejo, punteando el lápiz en la página mientras intenta captar el rastrojo en la mandíbula de Louis. 

"¿Alguna vez te preocupas de que haces todo esto para nada?" Louis pregunta de repente. 

"¿Qué quieres decir?" 

"Como los múltiples grados, todo el entrenamiento", aclara Louis. Acaba su cerveza, poniendo la botella vacía en el suelo. "Todos esos años dedicados intensamente a estudiar algo que es claramente un talento innato. ¿Por qué lo haces?" 

"Quiero decir, creo que es importante perfeccionar tu arte", dice Harry, comenzando cuidadosamente con los mechones del cabello de Louis. "Siempre puedes ser mejor, siempre hay algo nuevo que puedes aprender. En cuanto al resto, todo depende del azar, ¿no? Pero al menos espero estar preparado para lo que venga, si es que lo hace." 

"Eso es cierto", suspira Louis, pasando los dedos por su cabello. "Supongo que a veces tengo miedo de haber gastado todo este dinero en mi título de escritura creativa de lujo para nada, ¿sabes? Tanta deuda por un pedazo de papel que dice que soy un escritor y puede que no me lleve a ninguna parte."

"Eres tan bueno", asegura Harry, metiendo su lápiz en la espiral de la parte superior de su libreta. Apoya su bloc de dibujo en sus rodillas, dándole a Louis toda su atención. "He leído esas historias cortas en su blog. Sé que no soy un experto, pero me parecieron jodidamente increíbles. Tu novela también lo será". 

"¿Las has leído?"

"Por supuesto que sí", responde Harry. "Tan pronto como me hablaste de ellos, yo... oh, mierda. ¿No querías que lo hiciera? Lo siento..."

"No, no, yo quería que lo hicieras", interrumpe Louis tímidamente. "No pensé que _realmente_ los leerías, ¿sabes?"

"¿Por qué no?" Harry pregunta, ligeramente ofendido de que Louis piense lo contrario. 

"No lo sé", Louis se encoge de hombros. "Pensaba que sólo mi madre las leería". 

Harry se burla.

"No, en serio", insiste Louis, mirando hacia abajo y haciendo un agujero en la rodilla de sus vaqueros. "No puedo evitar sentir a veces, especialmente aquí en Nueva York, donde todos son escritores, artistas, actores o algo así, ¿qué me hace tan especial? Sé que hablo mucho, que voy a escribir la próxima gran novela americana y estar en lo alto de todas las listas de best-sellers, pero ¿qué pasa si no lo hago? ¿Y si ni siquiera me publican? ¿Nunca? ¿Qué pasa si estoy como... escribiendo para un vacío? ¿Qué pasa si nadie quiere escuchar nada de lo que tengo que decir?"

"Yo quiero", dice Harry seriamente. "Siempre quiero oír lo que tienes que decir, Lou. Puede que no signifique mucho..."

"Significa todo", dice Louis, mirándolo, con sus ojos azules intensos.

Se miran durante mucho tiempo, con la electricidad chisporroteando en el aire. El corazón de Harry empieza a latir en su pecho, mariposas bailando en su vientre.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Louis pregunta después de un momento.

"Por supuesto", responde Harry.

"¿Por qué querías pintarme?" Louis pregunta, inclinándose hacia adelante inquisitivamente. "Sé que dijiste que la tarea era pintar a alguien que conocías, pero acabamos de conocernos, Harry. Apenas nos conocemos."

"¿Realmente importa eso?"

"Tal vez no", admite Louis con una sonrisa.

"Creo que no", dice Harry, sorprendido por su franqueza. "Creo que lo que importa es que _quiero_ conocerte. ¿Sabes en qué no he podido dejar de pensar desde que nos conocimos?"

"Louis es tan caliente, ¿por qué no nos hemos besado todavía?" Louis bromea, desviándose claramente.

"Bueno, sí", Harry sonríe, sin perderse ni un instante. "Pienso eso cada vez que te veo, Lou. Pensé que era obvio. Pero eso no es lo que iba a decir".

"O-oh", tartamudea Louis, su voz un poco tensa. "¿Qué ibas a decir entonces?"

"Lo que iba a decir es que desde el momento en que te vi en ese bar, supe que ibas a ser alguien importante", dice Harry, inclinado hacia adelante en su silla. "Era como... una luz encendida. No es no que me atraigas, lo cual, si no he sido lo suficientemente claro, lo haces. Me siento muy atraído por ti".

Louis se ruboriza, sonriendo mientras mira sus manos. El sol del atardecer lo baña en una luz dorada, sus pestañas proyectan sombras en sus mejillas.

"Es más que una atracción, sin embargo. Quiero estar _contigo_ , Louis", continúa Harry fervientemente. "Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo feo. Todo. Todo de ti. Si me lo permites. Y quiero compartirme a mí mismo a cambio. _Sé_ que parece una locura porque acabamos de conocernos, pero es lo que siento. ¿Es eso raro?"

Louis está tranquilo durante mucho tiempo, obviamente abrumado y absorbiendo todo. Mientras espera pacientemente por una respuesta, el corazón de Harry le da un golpe en el pecho; se pregunta si ha dicho cosas muy fuertes, si ha dicho demasiado, demasiado pronto. La mano derecha de Louis se desliza por su bíceps izquierdo, apretándolo, mientras que su mano izquierda se apoya en su cadera opuesta, casi como si se estuviera abrazando a sí mismo. Sus hombros se encorvan, haciendo que la parte superior de su camiseta baje aún más, revelando aún más de su tatuaje, el fragmento de pelo del pecho que brilla a la luz del sol. Toma un aliento tembloroso, liberándolo lentamente.

"No", murmura Louis, mirando a Harry, sus ojos brillantes y su cara inmensamente suave. "No, no lo es. Quiero todo eso, Haz. Todo de ti. Todo lo que dijiste, también lo quiero".

Es como si todo se cristalizara en ese momento. Harry puede verlo claro como el día.

"Oh Dios mío", Harry jadea. "Eso es".

"¿Qué?" Louis se sobresalta, dejando caer los brazos a su lado. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"El cuadro", dice Harry un poco frenético, dejando de lado su bloc de dibujo. Se pone de pie, cruzando el espacio entre ellos en una sola zancada. "Lo veo. Lo he visto. Oh, Dios mío".

"Oh, mierda, lo olvidé", Louis jadea, sus ojos se abren de par en par cuando lo mira. "Mierda, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Me moví, lo siento, mierda."

"No, no, no lo estés", le asegura Harry. "Es lo que quería, ¿recuerdas? Está bien, recuerdo lo que estabas haciendo."

Se agacha frente a Louis, y lo alcanza. Se detiene justo antes de tocarlo, mirando hacia arriba y encontrándose con sus ojos.

"¿Puedo?"

"S-sí", Louis asiente con la cabeza, con la voz entrecortada. "Por supuesto".

Harry toma suavemente el brazo derecho de Louis, moviéndolo a su lugar. Louis lo observa, sus pupilas se dilatan, su aliento es poco profundo. Harry siente la energía entre ellos palpitando, su polla se agita en sus vaqueros mientras coloca la mano de Louis en su bíceps, apretando suavemente.

"Así", murmura Harry, su corazón se acelera mientras sus dedos rozan el antebrazo de Louis, trazando la forma de su tatuaje de pájaro y sintiendo la piel de gallina que se ha levantado allí. "Como si te estuvieras abrazando a ti mismo, ¿sí?"

"Vale", responde Louis, igualmente suave, mientras su otro brazo se desliza en su lugar de forma natural, su mano descansando en su cadera. Se lame los labios, apretándolos, temblando ligeramente mientras traga con fuerza, su nuez de Adán se balancea. "¿Esto está bien?"

"Es perfecto", dice Harry, alisando cuidadosamente el pelo de Louis en su frente y luego trazando la línea de su mandíbula, inclinando su barbilla hacia la izquierda. "Eres perfecto".

Harry apoya sus manos en los muslos de Louis, sus dedos dibujan círculos en la tela vaquera mientras lo mira. Moja sus labios, sus ojos se fijan en la boca de Louis. El aliento de Louis se agita cuando Harry se inclina, comenzando a cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

"Harry", advierte Louis, con los ojos cerrados. "Te juro por Dios que si me besas ahora mismo, nunca podrás terminar este maldito cuadro".

"A la mierda", exclama Harry imprudentemente, todavía rondando por el espacio de Louis, su olor ligeramente picante llenando sus fosas nasales, haciéndole sentir un poco borracho. "No me importa. Honestamente, no me importa".

"Salvo que sí te importa", asegura Louis, exhalando lentamente mientras abre los ojos. "Sé que te importa".

"Joder, sí. Me importa", reflexiona Harry después de un momento, dejando caer su barbilla sobre su pecho. Respira profundamente varias veces, tratando de controlar su ritmo cardíaco y su muy interesada polla. Una vez que la tensión se disipa a un nivel soportable, vuelve a mirar a Louis, que mantiene su postura de forma obediente. "Bien, hagámoslo".

"Bien", responde Louis, sus ojos se arrugan cuando sonríe.

Usando los muslos de Louis como palanca, Harry se pone de pie, metiendo sus rizos detrás de las orejas. Da un paso hacia atrás, encuadrando a Louis con sus manos. Satisfecho con lo que ve, Harry saca su teléfono del bolsillo trasero, lo abre y abre la cámara.

"¿Te importa?", pregunta. "Te ves... ah... esta luz es increíble. No quiero perderla".

"Una ventaja que tenemos sobre da Vinci, ¿eh?" Louis bromea.

"Sí", Harry sonríe mientras prepara la toma. "Vale, ¿puedes mirar hacia abajo y luego volver a mirar hacia arriba a la de tres?"

Louis asiente con la cabeza. Harry lo cuenta, presionando el obturador mientras Louis lo mira.

"Perfecto", murmura Harry, mirando la foto. Louis tiene la misma sonrisa suave y cariñosa en su cara que cuando le llegó la inspiración. Se pregunta si Louis le ha mirado así desde el principio y si es consciente de ello. Su estómago se vuelcaun poco con el pensamiento.

"Vale", dice Harry, sacando la lista de reproducción de pinturas de su teléfono y pulsando play. Coloca el teléfono en el alféizar de la ventana y maniobra su caballete en su lugar. "Oh, ¿te gusta Fleetwood Mac? Siempre me los pongo cada vez que pinto, me ayudan a concentrarme".

"Está bien, Haz", Louis sonríe. "Yo tiendo a ser más un hombre de ABBA, sin embargo. Para futuras referencias".

"Es bueno saberlo", sonríe de vuelta Harry, chasqueando sus nudillos, sus dedos picando mientras agarra su lápiz de dibujo. "Me voy a centrar en conseguir el boceto en el lienzo por ahora. Se llama la pintura de fondo... Tengo ese dibujo como referencia, pero siempre es mejor trabajar a partir del real. Avísame si te cansas y paramos, ¿vale?"

"Vale".

Comparten una sonrisa, los ojos de Louis brillando de color azul zafiro en la luz que disminuye lentamente. Harry respira profundamente para centrarse y se pone a trabajar, poniendo su lápiz en el lienzo. Se desliza rápidamente en la zona, perdiendo todo el concepto del tiempo mientras se centra en el rostro de Louis, bosquejando meticulosamente sus rasgos. A pesar de toda su inquietud cuando llegó allí, Louis es un sujeto ideal ahora, apenas moviendo un músculo o pestañeando. No se desvía como Harry dijo que lo hacían las modelos de sus clases; de hecho, sus ojos se vuelven más intensos cuanto más larga es la sesión. El calor en la mirada de Louis hace que los pelos de los brazos de Harry se pongan de punta, se le pone la piel de gallina cuando su ritmo cardíaco se dispara. En lugar de distraerlo, sólo estimula a Harry, su lápiz volando sobre el lienzo, la pintura de fondo tomando forma cuando Louis comienza a aparecer en el lienzo.

Harry ya sabe que es el mejor trabajo que ha hecho nunca.

Harry está tan concentrado que ni siquiera reconoce el sonido de las llaves tintineando en la cerradura. Louis y él saltan a un metro del suelo cuando la puerta se cierra, la pequeña burbuja que los rodea explota mientras el olor fragante de la pizza caliente llena el apartamento.

"Cariño, estoy en casa", llama Niall jovialmente, sus llaves tintineando mientras las arroja en el plato de la mesa. "Y quiero oír todo sobre..." Sus ojos se abren mucho cuando ve a Harry y Louis. "Oh, mierda, lo siento, pensé que ya habrían terminado."

"Está bien, perdí la noción del tiempo", responde Harry, tocando su teléfono para apagar la música. Se retuerce la columna vertebral, gimiendo de satisfacción mientras explota. "Deberíamos terminar de todas formas, ¿verdad, Lou? Perdimos la luz".

"Perdimos la luz hace años, Haz", le informa Louis. "Mira".

"Joder, es verdad", se maravilla Harry, mirando las rayas rosas y púrpuras que empiezan a martillear el cielo al ponerse el sol. "Deberías haber dicho algo".

Vuelve a mirar a Louis, con la boca seca al verle estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza, revelando una parte de su estómago bronceado .

"¿E interrumpirte?" Louis responde, sonriendo cuando ve a Harry mirando su cuerpo. "Ni en un millón de años. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el baño?"

"Justo al final del pasillo a la derecha", dice Harry, tratando de no sonreír de lado mientras ve a Louis adaptándose discretamente a caminar debido a sus pies dormidos.

"Gracias", Louis sonríe, sus dedos rozando delicadamente los hombros de Harry al pasar. "Vuelvo enseguida".

"Um, ¿qué coño fue eso?" Niall exclama tan pronto como cuando Louis entra al baño.

"¡Niall, él te escuchará!" Harry susurra, mirando al final del pasillo para confirmar que la puerta del baño está cerrada.

"Lo siento mucho, H", se disculpa Niall, bajando el volumen. "¿Debería irme? Estoy seguro de que puedo llamar a Bressie para pasar el rato..."

"Parecería raro si cogieras tu pizza y te fueras", se burla Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Está bien si te quedas".

"Si tú lo dices", dice Niall, dejándose caer en el sofá y abriendo la caja de la pizza. "Sabes que me iría si me lo pidieras, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Niall", contesta Harry con cariño, empacando sus suministros de dibujo. "Sí, lo sé".

Niall enciende la televisión, pasando por los canales hasta que se queda en un episodio de _Friends_. Harry sonríe, volviendo a su lienzo y levantándolo del caballete. Apoya el borde del lienzo en sus rodillas mientras estudia su trabajo, sonriendo satisfecho por lo que ve. No puede esperar a empezar a pintar en serio, no puede esperar a darle vida y mostrar al mundo el Louis que ve.

Escuchando la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, Harry se pone rápidamente de pie, moviéndose para esconder el lienzo en su habitación. Su mano está en el pomo de su puerta cuando Louis reaparece en el salón.

"¿No puedo ver el trabajo en curso?" Louis hace pucheros. "Eso no parece muy justo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Dejas que la gente lea tu novela inacabada?" Harry cuenta, agarrando la lona a su pecho de forma protectora.

"Touché", responde Louis con una sonrisa. "Escóndete, Rizado. Esperaré al producto terminado".

"Así es, lo harás", bromea Harry, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio. Coloca cuidadosamente el lienzo en su cama, incapaz de evitar que una enorme sonrisa se le escape en la cara mientras se dirige de nuevo a la sala de estar.

"...¿Estás seguro?" Niall le pregunta a Louis. "Hay mucha pizza y cerveza para todos."

"No, realmente debería..."

"Oh", dice Harry, su cara cayendo. "¿Te vas?"

"Sí", afirma Louis, agarrando su chaqueta al pecho mientras se vuelve hacia Harry. "Tengo trabajo que hacer y me siento un poco... inspirado después de hoy, así que..."

Se aleja, ofreciendo a Harry una sonrisa suave y privada, una que hace que el estómago de Harry haga volteretas.

"Así que tienes que irte entonces", finaliza Harry, copiando su sonrisa. "Cuando la inspiración te golpea, escuchas."

"Exacto", responde Louis, su sonrisa se ampliándose.

"Te acompaño a la salida", dice Harry.

Louis asiente con la cabeza. Se despide de Niall mientras se encoge de hombros; Niall le contesta sin apartar la vista de la televisión, totalmente absorto en un episodio que probablemente ha visto docenas de veces. Harry abre la puerta, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta una vez que Louis sale al pasillo.

"Tengo que trabajar de verdad", declara Louis en voz baja, entrando en el espacio de Harry y jugando con el dobladillo de su camiseta, sus dedos rozando la cadera de Harry a través del fino algodón. "No quiero que pienses que te estoy abandonando o algo así."

"Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza".

"Mentiroso", Louis sonríe.

"Vale, me has pillado", admite Harry, levantando la mano y cepillándole el pelo a Louis de la frente. Louis suspira mientras Harry arrastra suavemente sus dedos por la columna de su cuello, su agarre de la camiseta de Harry se estrecha mientras sus ojos se dirigen a la boca de Harry.

Sería tan fácil besarlo ahora mismo, y _Dios,_ quiere, pero aún así Harry espera. Tanto porque no quiere que su primer beso con Louis esté a la vista de su compañero de cuarto y de alguna manera, la anticipación se siente más dulce ahora.

"Gracias por hoy", murmura Harry. "Por todo".

"De nada", responde Louis, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas. "¿Me necesitarás de nuevo? ¿Para el cuadro?"

"Sí, por favor", Harry asiente, distrayéndose un poco por el pequeño triángulo de pecas en la mejilla de Louis. "Te avisaré cuando esté casi terminado... ¿Podrás venir para los detalles finales?"

"Es una cita", sonríe Louis.

"Es una cita", afirma Harry, sonriendo como un tonto.

"Buenas noches, Ricitos", dice Louis, pulgando sobre su hoyuelo y presionando suavemente. "Te enviaré un mensaje de texto más tarde."

Harry lo ve irse; Louis baja trotando las escaleras, se detiene en el primer rellano y le hace un guiño.

"Buenas noches", dice Harry.

"Buenas noches", Louis hace eco.

Harry no vuelve a entrar hasta que los ecos de las pisadas de Louis en el hueco de la escalera se desvanecen.

********

Harry coge su pincel para los detalles más pequeños y lo moja con el chorro de pintura blanca de su paleta. Mira la fotografía recortada al lado del caballete, los bordes inferiores se curvan ligeramente, y luego vuelve su mirada al hombre mismo, las mariposas en su estómago pateando a toda velocidad mientras sus ojos se encuentran. La luz del sol puede no ser la misma que la tarde dorada que tuvieron el fin de semana anterior, pero Louis no parece menos luminoso mientras espera pacientemente a que Harry termine el retrato. Lleva la misma ropa que la vez pasada, su pelo está peinado igual, incluso su sombra de las cinco es la misma; lo único que se siente diferente hoy es la energía entre ellos, la anticipación palpable desde el momento en que Louis entró en el apartamento.

Harry pierde la noción de cuánto tiempo está sentado ahí, mirando a Louis, con su pincel en el aire.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, Rizado?" Louis se burla y su ceja se arquea.

"Sabes perfectamente que sí", responde Harry fácilmente.

Vuelve su atención a la pintura, añadiendo pequeños puntos blancos a las pupilas de Louis, tratando de capturar perfectamente la luz en ellas. Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, ve un toque de color que se desliza por el pecho de Louis mientras respira con calma, moviéndose ligeramente. Con una sonrisa presumida, añade un pequeño punto de blanco al centro del labio inferior de Louis, mezclándolo cuidadosamente con el rosa pálido, añadiendo profundidad y textura. Finalmente, deja caer su pincel en un frasco de disolvente para pintura, empujándolo hacia atrás en la silla de su escritorio para que pueda ver la pintura desde la distancia. Respira profundamente, suspirando de satisfacción mientras se frota las manos en las mejillas.

Está terminado.

"¿Está...?"

"Espera", interrumpe Harry, volviendo hacia el caballete y agarrando otro cepillo. Lo sumerge en la pintura negra y añade sus iniciales en la esquina, manteniendo las letras de imprenta de la firma limpias y simples. Es incapaz de evitar que la sonrisa se le escape de la cara mientras deja caer el otro pincel en el tarro de albañilería. "Ahora sí. Ya está hecho."

El aliento se desprende rápidamente del pecho de Harry al encontrarse con la mirada de Louis, el calor y la intensidad de sus ojos azules le hacen sentir como un arco tensado, listo para disparar en cualquier momento. Traga con fuerza, mojándose los labios.

"¿Puedo verlo ahora?" Louis pregunta.

"S-sí", Harry tartamudea mientras está de pie, empujando la silla del escritorio a un lado. "Por supuesto que puedes".

Harry siente que podría salir de su piel cuando Louis se levanta del sillón, tan nervioso que de repente se siente un poco mareado. Objetivamente, el cuadro es bueno, él _sabe_ que lo es. Pero cuando Louis se cruza con él, Harry no puede evitar preocuparse de que lo odie o piense que es un artista terrible. Su alma está ahí mismo en el lienzo, completamente expuesta para Louis. _Por_ Louis. Tiene su corazón en una bandeja de plata y de repente el aterrorizado Louis de Harry no va a aceptarlo.

Harry da un pequeño paso atrás cuando Louis se pone delante del caballete, dándole un poco de espacio para colocar el cuadro por sí mismo. Con el corazón acelerado, se mete las manos en los bolsillos para evitar morderse las uñas mientras Louis estudia su trabajo durante lo que parece una eternidad.

"¿Te gusta?" Harry pregunta con indecisión, odiando lo necesitado que suena. "Lo llamo 'Algo que sólo nosotros sabemos'".

Louis se gira, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Sé que todavía estoy aprendiendo", balbucea Harry. "Pero por donde estoy, creo que es bastante..."

Louis cierra de repente el espacio entre ellos, presionando suavemente con los dedos los labios de Harry para silenciarlo. Sus pechos se cepillan; Harry se estremece cuando Louis levanta con su otra mano y le pone un rizo suelto detrás de su oreja, con una sonrisa de asombro en su cara.

"Harry", respira Louis, su voz raída de emoción mientras sus dedos trazan la forma de sus labios y luego se mueven a lo largo de la curva de su mandíbula. "¿Así es... así es como me ves?"

Harry asiente con la cabeza, su corazón amenaza con salir del pecho. Louis enrosca su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, tirando de él hacia abajo y, _finalmente_ , sellando sus labios juntos en un beso. Es como si se rompiera una presa o se encendiera una cerilla; Harry se siente desesperado en el instante en que sus labios se tocan, gimiendo contra la boca de Louis, queriendo más, necesitando acercarse a él lo más humanamente posible. Sus manos vuelan hacia las caderas de Louis, aplastando sus cuerpos mientras le devuelve un ferviente beso, como si intentara recuperar el tiempo perdido, como si cada minuto que han pasado juntos desde que se conocieron hubiera sido un desperdicio, porque no han hecho _esto_ todos los días.

Louis se abraza a su cuello, y se balancea sobre los dedos de los pies para compensar la pequeña diferencia de altura. Gime mientras Harry presiona su lengua contra sus suaves labios, suave pero firmemente, pidiendo entrar. Louis abre para él, suspirando mientras Harry lame su boca, deslizando sus lenguas juntas caliente y húmeda y oh, tan jodidamente perfecto.

  
Harry es adicto a él desde el primer momento; sabe de inmediato que nunca se cansará de Louis.

Sus besos se vuelven más obscenos rápidamente, y Louis devuelve tanto como lo que recibe. La polla de Harry se endurece rápidamente y se mueve cuando Louis le pasa los dedos por el pelo, tirando de los rizos mientras le besa profundamente. Harry jadea y rompe el beso, las chispas se disparan por su columna vertebral mientras Louis lo presiona, su propia dureza se hace muy evidente. Louis se aprovecha de esto, chupando besos calientes por su garganta mientras se aferra a él fuertemente, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante otra vez.

"Deberíamos, ah, joder", Harry trata de decir, apretando la cintura de Louis y tragándose un gemido mientras Louis le pellizca el punto sensible en la coyuntura de su cuello y hombro. "Dormitorio". Ahora."

"Por favor", Louis suplica, lamiendo la piel mientras su mano roza la caja torácica de Harry. Lo mira, con los ojos completamente desorbitados, sólo se ve un pequeño anillo azul. "Llévame a la cama, Haz."

Harry se sumerge de nuevo, besando a Louis suavemente, con sus manos vagando por las curvas del cuerpo de Louis mientras las dirige hacia su dormitorio. Una vez dentro, cierra la puerta de una patada, sin querer quitarle las manos de encima a Louis ni un segundo, no si no tiene que hacerlo. Louis lo presiona contra la puerta mientras lo besa, con la lengua empujando contra él insistentemente. Las manos de Harry bajan hasta la amplia curva del perfecto culo de Louis, apretándolo mientras él muele sus erecciones, la fricción deliciosa contra su dolorosa polla.

"Joder", silba Louis, metiendo sus manos en el dobladillo de la camiseta de Harry. "Se siente tan bien, bebé."

La polla de Harry palpita ante el cariño, el algodón de sus calzoncillos humedeciéndose con el preludio. Louis echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Harry le baja la nariz por el cuello, respirándolo. Su olor es intoxicante, puro _hombre_ , fresco con un toque de almizcle picante. Harry desearía poder embotellarlo y llevarlo con él a todas partes. Mordisquea la clavícula de Louis, sumergiendo su lengua en el hueco creado por ella. Louis gime por eso, tirando de la camisa de Harry por el medio.

Harry empuja la puerta, guiándolos hacia su cama. Levanta los brazos y deja que Louis le quite la camisa; Louis se la amontona en la mano y la lanza hacia la esquina de la habitación. Louis desliza su otra mano por el pecho desnudo de Harry, sus dedos rozan su pezón izquierdo, enviando una sacudida de electricidad a través de Harry mientras se arquea al tacto con un jadeo. Louis tararea en aprobación, haciendo rodar el sensible pezón entre sus dedos, provocándolo mientras chupa un punto bajo la mandíbula de Harry.

"¡Louis, joder!"

"¿Te gusta que te jueguen con los pezones, bebé?" Louis pregunta, su aliento caliente contra su piel mientras se cambia al de la derecha, dándole el mismo tratamiento. "Te gusta, ¿verdad? Apuesto que te gusta que te jueguen con los cuatro."

Harry gruñe en lugar de responderle, metiendo las manos en las costillas de Louis, agarrando el dobladillo de su camisa y tirando de ella. Louis se ríe, presionando sus labios rápidamente y levantando los brazos. Harry quita la tela ofensiva con un movimiento fluido, la prenda granate se une rápidamente a su camisa en el suelo.

"Dios", suspira Harry, acogiendo a Louis, todo piel dorada y tatuajes oscuros y curvas suavemente tonificadas. "Eres tan jodidamente hermoso, Lou. Te deseo tanto".

"Te deseo también", responde Louis, tirando de él por las caderas, apretando sus pechos desnudos, el contacto piel a piel abrumando de la mejor manera. "Eres tan guapo, Harry. Te deseo desde el momento en que te vi con esa ridícula diadema".

"Puedo ir a buscarla si quieres", dice Harry, trazando sus dedos por la línea de la columna vertebral de Louis. "Está en mi armario en algún lugar".

Louis se ríe, con los ojos completamente cerrados. Harry se agacha y le da besos en su hombro desnudo.

"Eres ridículo", murmura Louis, presionando un beso en su sien. "Tan jodidamente ridículo".

"Te gusta".

"Me gusta", afirma Louis, sus dedos bailando en los abdominales de Harry, descansando en la cintura de sus vaqueros. Le da un tirón al botón. "¿Puedo?"

Harry asiente con la cabeza, respirando profundamente mientras Louis abre el botón, desliza la cremallera hacia abajo y comienza a bajar la tela vaquera por sus caderas.

"Espera", dice Harry, tocándole la muñeca. "Tú también".

Louis sonríe, exhalando temblorosamente mientras hace una pausa, mirando a Harry y asintiendo con la cabeza. Harry lo alcanza, desabrochando hábilmente el botón y alcanzando su cremallera. Inmediatamente se enredan el uno en el otro, riéndose mientras intentan sacarse los pantalones ajustados.

"Bueno, es la intención lo que cuenta", Harry se ríe, besando la punta de la nariz de Louis mientras desenreda sus brazos, concentrándose en bajar a su ropa interior tan rápido como pueda, añadiendo sus vaqueros y calcetines al montón de ropa desechada. Louis hace lo mismo, tirando el resto de su ropa a un lado, dejándolo en un pequeño y apretado par de calzoncillos. A Harry se le hace agua la boca al ver la línea gruesa y dura de la polla de Louis en sus calzoncillos, la tela tensándose obscenamente contra su erección. Harry rápidamente y sin ceremonias se saca sus propios calzoncillos, su dura polla golpeando su vientre mojado.

"Jesús, Harry", Louis respira, sus ojos se abren de par en par mientras mira a Harry de arriba a abajo con aprecio, admirándolo en toda su gloria desnuda. "Wow".

"¿Si?" Harry susurra, acariciándolo lentamente, sus ojos enfocándose con láser en los de Louis mientras embadurna el presemen por su eje para facilitar el deslizamiento. Inclina su barbilla hacia Louis, arqueando una ceja expectante. "Déjame verte, Lou. Vamos."

Louis engancha los dedos en la cintura elástica, alejándola de su cuerpo. Harry casi se ahoga cuando Louis sonríe malvadamente, dándose la vuelta mientras arquea la espalda, sacando el culo de forma tentadora. Harry se envuelve la polla y da unos cuantos tirones mientras Louis desliza la tela por sus muslos gloriosamente gruesos y sus pantorrillas bien formadas. Mira tímidamente a Harry por encima del hombro mientras le da una patada a los calzoncillos antes de volverse hacia él, con su gruesa polla parada orgullosamente en atención.

"Maldito provocador", gruñe Harry.

"Querías verme", se burla Louis, sus ojos brillan con maldad. "Sólo estaba haciendo lo que tú..."

Harry se abalanza sobre él, cortándole con un beso mientras lo levanta. Louis se ríe sorprendido cuando es arrojado al colchón, aterrizando con un rebote. Rápidamente aparta el edredón a un lado mientras Harry sube sobre él, a cuatro patas; Louis se lame los labios con anticipación, mirando a Harry, alcanzando a meterle el pelo detrás de las orejas.

"Hola", susurra Louis.

"Hola tú ", responde Harry, agachándose para besarle.

Louis gime suavemente cuando sus labios se encuentran, sus bocas se abren en sincronía, sus lenguas se arremolinan juntas. Sus besos se vuelven rápidamente calientes y desesperados, y toda apariencia de burla y juego desaparece. Mientras se besan furiosamente, Louis tira a Harry encima de él, sus piernas se abren cuando Harry asienta todo su peso sobre él, presionando sus cuerpos entre sí. Louis engancha sus pies en las pantorrillas de Harry, enredándolos completamente mientras le pasa los dedos por el pelo, rascándose el cuero cabelludo con suavidad mientras se siguen besando.

Harry siente que podría explotar. Le gusta pensar que ya ha tenido muchas veces sexo, incluso muy buen sexo, pero nada de lo que ha experimentado se compara con _esto_ , y ciertamente un viaje de ida. Louis es desconocido y, de alguna manera, familiar a la vez; sólo besarlo, moverse en el tiempo con él, sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo propio hace que Harry sienta que ha encontrado el hogar que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que había desaparecido.

Las uñas romas de Louis rascan ligeramente la espalda de Harry, sus manos se posan en su trasero. Se aprieta mientras se arquea hacia él, jadeando bellamente mientras sus pollas se frotan entre sí. Harry lo acribilla a besos en la garganta mientras se desliza contra él lenta, deliberada y rítmicamente; la presión y el deslizamiento de sus pollas es abrumadoramente buena y enloquecedora a la vez. Harry gime, sus ojos se cierran revoloteando mientras Louis se enfrenta a sus empujones con igual fervor. Pequeños estallidos de color explotan detrás de sus párpados mientras entierra su cara en el cuello de Louis, dejando un chupetón allí.

"Tócame", Louis jadea, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada después de un duro golpe. "Oh, Dios, Harry, necesito que me toques. Joder".

"Te tengo, cariño", lo calma Harry, repartiendo besos a lo largo de su pómulo mientras se levanta, alcanzando su mesita de noche. "Te tengo".

Harry abre el cajón, buscando su botella de lubricante, sin dejar de animar cuando la encuentra rápidamente. Abre la tapa, apretando un poco de gel transparente en la palma de su mano, cerrando el puño para calentarlo. Dejando caer la botella junto a ellos, Harry le da un beso en el hombro a Louis mientras los hace rodar ligeramente, metiéndose entre ellos y finalmente cogiendo la polla de Louis en su mano.

"Oh, joder", Louis gime, empujando hacia arriba en el hábil agarre de Harry, su polla caliente y pesada en la mano de Harry.

"Sí, Lou", anima Harry, apretando su agarre mientras desliza su mano por su eje. "¿Te gusta así?" Harry pregunta, comprobando con él en el ascenso.

"S-sí", Louis tartamudea, sus caderas tartamudean hacia adelante. "Así de simple, Harry, Dios".

Harry sonríe, le lleva un suave beso a los labios, mirando su cara con fascinación, cautivado mientras Louis se pierde en las sensaciones. Mira hacia abajo entre ellos, viendo con asombro como la cabeza gorda de la polla de Louis pasa por el anillo de sus dedos una y otra vez. Está tan absorto en complacer a Louis que ni siquiera oye el chasquido de la botella de lubricante, jadeando sorprendido cuando Louis envuelve su mano húmeda alrededor de su polla descuidada.

"Oh Dios mío", Harry llora con rotura, su polla se sacude en el agarre de Louis mientras el placer se precipita a través de él.

"Mmmm", Louis tararea, sus ojos azules nublados por la lujuria mientras acaricia hábilmente a Harry desde la base hasta la punta y vuelve a bajar. "Tan grande, Haz. No puedo esperar a tenerte."

"Joder", Harry gime, con los ojos cerrados.

Ciegamente, encuentra los labios de Louis, su lengua casi follando su paciente boca, acariciando la lengua de Louis al ritmo de sus golpes en la polla. Por mucho que quiera seguir besándolo, nunca dejar de besarlo, la falta de oxígeno obliga a Harry a romper el beso. Jadean en la boca del otro mientras continúan masturbándose, sus puños volando sobre sus pollas, ajustando el agarre y la presión a medida que empiezan a aprender el cuerpo del otro y lo que les hace bajar. La bobina del placer se aprieta en la ingle de Harry, puede sentir su orgasmo precipitándose hacia él. Lame una gota de sudor del cuello de Louis, sintiendo su pulso revolotear bajo su lengua. La respiración de Louis es irregular, su ritmo se vuelve descuidado a medida que se acerca más y más a su clímax.

"Lou, por favor", murmura Harry, acariciando sus narices juntas, la dulzura del gesto contrasta salvajemente con la forma en que Harry gira su mano alrededor de la polla de Louis. "Cariño, suéltalo."

Es casi como si Louis estuviera esperando la orden de Harry. Llega casi al instante, gritando en voz alta mientras se derrama sobre el puño de Harry, con un blanco nacarado goteando por sus dedos. Harry lo mira con asombro, mientras que hace que vuelva en sí después del orgasmo. Jadea cuando Louis empieza a sacudirlo más rápido, incluso cuando baja por su neblina post-orgásmica.

"Tú también, bebé", dice Louis, con una sonrisa tonta en su cara mientras acaricia expertamente la polla de Harry. "Déjame ver como te corres".

El orgasmo de Harry le golpea de repente, la liberación pura de todo esto causando que su visión se blanquee cuando una intensa sensación de euforia lo sobrepasa, llegando a salpicar todo su pecho. Siente que esto continúa durante años, las olas de placer chocando sobre él una y otra vez. Louis lo toma en sus brazos cuando empieza a bajar de lo alto, dando dulces besos en la parte superior de su cabeza, murmurando palabras de alabanza. Los brazos de Harry se deslizan alrededor de su cintura mientras descansa su cabeza sobre su pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras escucha el latido del corazón de Louis que disminuye gradualmente, sus dedos peinando su escaso pelo del pecho.

"¿Estás conmigo, Rizado?" Louis murmura varios minutos después, una vez que su respiración se ha nivelado y el sudor y la venida se ha enfriado en su piel.

"Apenas", Harry sonríe, presionando un beso sobre el corazón de Louis y luego descansando su barbilla sobre su pecho, mirándolo. "Jesús, Lou, eso fue..."

"Lo sé", termina Louis, hojeando suavemente el hoyuelo de Harry. "Wow".

Harry presiona sus antebrazos y se sumerge en un beso. Se besan suavemente, perezosamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y es que lo tienen.

"Déjame ir a buscar una toalla", dice Harry, forzándose a alejarse de él. "Somos repugnantes".

"Pero quiero abrazarte", se queja Louis haciendo pucheros.

"Volveré enseguida, lo prometo", se ríe Harry, dejando caer un beso en la punta de la nariz. "Entonces podremos abrazarte todo lo que quieras."

Harry se arrastra fuera de él, agarrando el edredón y envolviéndolo alrededor de su cintura, por si Niall decidiera volver a casa en algún momento. (Que Dios lo ayude si lo hizo.)

"Hola, Lou", dice Harry, deteniéndose en la puerta. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto".

"¿Te ha gustado el cuadro?" Harry pregunta con una sonrisa descarada. "En realidad nunca dijiste, ya sabes".

Louis bufa, claramente ofendido de que Harry siquiera pregunte. Harry se carcajea mientras una de sus almohadas navega por el aire, y apenas lo echa de menos mientras se escabulle por el pasillo hacia el baño.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis está en la esquina de la calle 46 y de la Octava Avenida, sintiendo un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia mezclado con una pizca de trepidación que lo invade mientras mira la miríada de coloridos toldos y signos de la famosa fila de restaurantes de Hell's Kitchen, cada uno ligeramente más chillón que el otro en sus ofertas para atraer a los transeúntes. Para Louis, ahora se siente como un pueblo fantasma; medio espera ver la sombra de su joven yo corriendo por la calle, su mano entrelazada con la de Harry, sus risas desbocadas como la brisa de verano. Mientras respira profundamente para centrarse, el coro de "This Used to be My Playground" comienza en su cabeza porque, por supuesto, así funciona su cerebro. Con una sonrisa irónica a su propio sentido del melodrama, comienza a bajar la calle, esquivando expertamente a la chica que reparte volantes frente al antiguo asador.

Desde que regresó a la ciudad, ha habido grandes franjas de Manhattan que Louis ha considerado fuera de los límites, evitándolas a toda costa. Por supuesto, tenía miedo de encontrarse con Harry (y con razón), pero también ciertos barrios están demasiado llenos de recuerdos de él. De _ellos_. Por ejemplo Chelsea, donde pasaron incontables noches ya sea mostrando el arte de Harry o visitando varias galerías, y ese fue el barrio que lentamente envenenó su relación de adentro hacia afuera. También East Village, donde compartieron su primer (y único) apartamento, el barrio que fue testigo de su vertiginosa felicidad doméstica que poco a poco se convirtió en lo que se sentía como kilómetros de distancia entre ellos, con Louis yendo a la cama por su cuenta la mayoría de las noches y Harry volviendo a casa a trompicones después de otra cena con Xander y su equipo. Pero es Hell's Kitchen lo que Louis ha evitado más porque los recuerdos son solo buenos aquí, haciéndolos aún más difíciles de afrontar. Es el vecindario donde se conocieron, donde se enamoraron de la forma repugnante, embriagadora e irrevocable, donde literalmente se tatuaron en la piel el amor que se tenían el uno al otro. Durante años, Louis pensó que no había absolutamente ninguna alguna forma de que se enfrentase a su regreso. El dolor era demasiado profundo para ello.

Pero entonces, a pesar de todas las precauciones que había tomado, se encontró con Harry de todas formas. Debería haber sabido que así iba a suceder, y ocurriría cuando menos preparado estuviera para ello. Siempre es la última persona con la que quieres encontrarte con la que acaba ocurriendo, no importa cuánto trates de evitarla. Así es como funciona Nueva York.

Aunque el encuentro con Harry fuera terriblemente devastador (que definitivamente lo fue, Louis se pasó todo el sábado en la cama cuidando de su resaca emocional, solo saliendo un momento para encontrarse con el repartidor), fue extrañamente liberador al mismo tiempo. Lo peor que podría haber pasado, efectivamente pasó. Y lo superó con la cabeza bien alta. Ahora es el momento de aflojar las riendas, de desdibujar esas líneas que había dibujado cuidadosamente porque realmente, nada puede ser peor que esa noche en la galería de arte. Y es hora de empezar a construir su vida en la ciudad de Nueva York de nuevo en lugar de vivir constantemente con miedo a ello. Después de todo, a pesar del hecho de que fueel mismo Louis esencialmente quien asoció la ciudad con Harry después de su ruptura, este no era el dueño de Manhattan. Y ya es hora de que Louis deje de actuar como si lo fuera. Se merece tener una vida aquí también, maldita sea. Tanto como Harry lo merece.

Así que, cuando un anhelo por las patatas fritas belgas de Marlowe le llegó de repente el miércoles siguiente por la tarde, decidió que iba a ir a por ellas, que se jodan los recuerdos de Hell's Kitchen. Enfrentarse a ellos no puede ser peor de lo que fue enfrentarse a Harry en carne y hueso. Y además, era el día antes de un largo fin de semana de vacaciones, la mitad de su oficina ya se había ido de todos modos, seguramente en el jitney hasta los Hamptons para sus celebraciones del 4 de julio. Nadie lo echaría de menos si se escabullía temprano. Había empacado el manuscrito en el que había estado trabajando, tomó varios más para leer durante el fin de semana largo, y le hizo saber a Zayn que estaría trabajando a distancia el resto del día.

Así de simple.

Mientras se abre paso por la calle, Louis no puede evitar sentirse triste y, francamente, un poco ofendido por cómo la vida en la Calle Cuadragésimo Sexto ha avanzado sin él. Recuerda que la única cosa constante en Nueva York es el cambio. El edificio de la esquina que una vez albergó una bodega y un par de tiendas de pornografía ha sido reemplazado por un gran y brillante hotel que se siente fuera de lugar entre el resto de los edificios de preguerra llenos de carácter que se alinean en la calle.

Louis lo odia inmediatamente.

El sórdido bar de cabaret donde bebían vino barato y cantaban canciones de espectáculos todos los miércoles por la noche sigue en pie, pero Bourbon Street, el bar temático de Nueva Orleans donde Harry había organizado una elaborada fiesta sorpresa por su 27 cumpleaños, ha desaparecido, ha sido reemplazado por un local mexicano que anuncia margaritas de cinco dólares a todas horas, todos los días. El restaurante tailandés favorito de Harry, Yum-Yum Three, ha desaparecido, aunque parece que el Yum-Yum Two de enfrente ha sobrevivido. ("El lugar es _muy_ diferente, Lou, tienes que confiar en mí, Yum-Yum Three es definitivamente mejor.") La vieja cervecería irlandesa que era más un antro que Marlowe's, la que solía tener una taberna clandestina fuera de horario, donde Louis y Harry bebían cerveza sin alcohol y se besaban en rincones oscuros hasta el amanecer, ya no existe. El espacio se divide en dos y se reemplaza con un palacio de Dim Sum y un salón de depilación muy fuera de lugar, que parece estar cerrado.

Es más que un poco deprimente.

De repente, Louis se da cuenta de que podría haberse imaginado escenarios muy distintos a la realidad. Ha pasado tanto tiempo construyendo todo esto en su cabeza cuando la realidad es que es probable que Marlowe's ya no exista. Probablemente hace mucho tiempo que se ha ido, su amado bar ha sido víctima del aburguesamiento, convirtiéndose en otro Starbucks o, Dios no lo quiera, en una de esas tiendas de ensaladas de moda que parecen estar surgiendo por todas partes. Louis acelera su ritmo, pasando rápidamente por el lugar de las tapas, una nueva tienda de ramen, y por lo que solía ser su restaurante italiano favorito; está demasiado apurado como para detenerse y comprobar si todavía ofrecen la pasta "todo lo que puedas comer" del día. Su corazón empieza a latirle en el pecho a medida que se acerca a la Novena Avenida, tratando de no pensar en cómo pasó tan rápido de no poder mirar al bar donde él y Harry se conocieron a necesitar tanto que siguiera allí que podría estallar en lágrimas en medio de la acera si no lo está. Es sólo que algunos lugares de esta ciudad deberían ser sagrados, aunque a primera vista no parezcan tan especiales y Louis piensa que el bar donde su vida cambió debería ciertamente calificarse como tal.

Se detiene en medio de la acera, escabulléndose del flujo de tráfico peatonal mientras respira con dificultad. Las lágrimas le pican en las esquinas de los ojos sin que se lo pidan mientras busca a tientas su paquete de cigarrillos, sacando uno de la caja y encendiéndolo con facilidad, incluso cuando le tiemblan las manos. Hace un profundo tirón, parpadeando las lágrimas y exhalando lentamente mientras se gira para mirar la vista familiar que tiene delante.

Marlowe's sigue ahí.

El bar se ha sometido a un pequeño lifting en los últimos dos años, claramente en un intento de parecer tan atractivo como todos los nuevos lugares de la calle. Hay un nuevo trabajo de pintura y una rampa de acceso añadida junto al pequeño conjunto de escaleras que llevan a la entrada, junto con un nuevo cartel y un logotipo rediseñado que rinde suficiente homenaje al original como para que Louis lo considere aceptable. Sin embargo, no todo ha cambiado, para su alivio. El pequeño patio de fumadores sigue ahí, luces brillantes colgando de la parte inferior del rellano de la casa de piedra rojiza sobre la barra, un gran barril de whisky en la esquina más alejada con un cenicero en el centro. Las ventanas delanteras están abiertas para dejar entrar la brisa de verano; Louis puede ver que el interior se ve más o menos igual, el largo pero estrecho espacio dominado por el enorme bar.

Jesús, es un espectáculo para su vista.

El estómago de Louis de repente gruñe en protesta, sorprendiéndole para que salga del trance; le recuerda que normalmente almuerza mucho antes que esto. Rápidamente termina su cigarrillo, lo deja caer en la acera y lo apaga con el talón. Respirando hondo, Louis se pone erguido mientras camina hacia la barra, trotando por los cortos escalones y abriendo la puerta antes de que pueda acobardarse.

Así de fácil, vuelve a casa. Un hogar más limpio y pulido, Louis nota, dándose cuenta de que todo el mobiliario ha sido actualizado. Pero todavía se siente como en casa.

Es ese punto dulce entre la hora de la comida y la hora feliz, lo que significa que el bar está casi vacío. Una mesa de turistas obvios charlan sobre los restos de su almuerzo, su cheque en la mesa con los billetes saliendo de la carpeta. Algunos universitarios bebedores de día juegan a los dardos en la parte de atrás mientras el camarero de pelo oscuro se para al final de la barra, de espaldas a Louis mientras clasifica los recibos. Este solía ser uno de sus momentos favoritos para venir a Marlowe's; nunca entendió por qué tantos escritores acudían a Starbucks cuando los bares eran mucho mejores para trabajar. Siempre que tenía la tarde libre en el café y Harry estaba ocupado en clase, traía su portátil al bar para aprovechar la tranquilidad, el wi-fi gratis y la propensión de Patrick a dar bebidas de cortesía. Escribió la mayor parte de su primera novela aquí y al poner un pie en este edificio, Louis se siente como una pieza de rompecabezas que no sabía que le faltaba... vuelve a su sitio.

Escoge el tercer asiento de la barra, el lugar que siempre había sido su favorito, equidistante entre la puerta principal, la caja registradora y las escaleras que conducen a los baños. Sube a una de las nuevas sillas de respaldo alto, y coloca su bolsa de mensajería en la silla vacía de al lado.

"¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?", pregunta el camarero. Hay algo en su voz que le resulta familiar al cerebro de Louis, pero lo ignora.

"Jameson Ginger", responde Louis, sacando de su bolso la novela de misterio en la que había estado trabajando en la oficina. La pone en la barra sin mirar, hurgando en el fondo de la bolsa en busca de su bolígrafo rojo favorito. Zayn siempre se burla de él por hacer sus notas directamente en un manuscrito en lugar de trabajar en él digitalmente, pero es una parte esencial de su proceso y no lo puede omitir. "¿Y una tapa de patatas fritas Belgas? Mierda... ¿dónde está mi puto bolígrafo...?"

Louis está tan concentrado en encontrar su bolígrafo que no se da cuenta de que el camarero no le ha contestado, el silencio prolongándose.

"Ajá", exclama Louis al final, agarrando triunfalmente su bolígrafo. "Oh, lo siento, ¿cambiaste el menú? Estaba preocupado cuando vi..."

Louis finalmente levanta la vista, aspirando un fuerte aliento mientras se encuentra cara a cara con Niall Horan, quien lo mira con una expresión tormentosa, sus labios apretados en una línea firme.

Niall, el mejor amigo de Harry.

Niall, quien, en un momento dado, también había sido uno de sus mejores amigos.

Niall, con quien no ha hablado en más de cinco años.

Mierda.

Louis estaba tan concentrado en Harry que había olvidado por completo que la ciudad de Nueva York estaba embrujada como la mierda y que había otros fantasmas a los que tendría que enfrentarse antes de poder seguir adelante y construir una nueva vida, como una especie de versión retorcida de Ebenezer Scrooge.

Y aquí ante él está el Fantasma de las Amistades Pasadas.

"H-hola, Niall", dice Louis, su tartamudeo socavando completamente su falso sentido de la bravuconería. "Tu... tu cabello está oscuro, wow. No... te reconocí."

Louis sabe que suena patético en el momento en que las palabras salen de su boca. Se sienta derecho, haciendo lo mejor para no desmoronarse bajo la mirada no impresionada de Niall.

"Sabes, casi no lo creí cuando Harry dijo que habías vuelto a la ciudad", dice Niall después de un largo momento. "Pero sabía que él nunca bromearía sobre verte."

Louis no sabe cómo sentirse por la forma en que su corazón se agita al saber que Harry estaba hablando de él.

O sí lo sabe, pero ahora definitivamente no es el momento de tratar de desempacar eso.

"Me preguntaba si aparecerías aquí eventualmente", continúa Niall, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Aunque no pensé que tuvieras las pelotas para hacerlo. Claramente, te subestimé, Tommo."

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Louis pregunta, desinflándose completamente bajo el escrutinio de Niall. "Puedo... puedo irme. Está bien."

Niall se queja cuando le da la espalda, golpeando el monitor en la esquina con más fuerza de la que probablemente sea necesaria. Los hombros de Louis se desploman en la derrota; se muerde el labio mientras asiente, metiendo su manuscrito de nuevo en su bolsa. Probablemente no es nada menos que lo que se merece, pero eso no hace que el rechazo de Niall sea menos doloroso.

"Bien", dice Louis en voz baja, poniendo su bolsa sobre su hombro mientras está de pie. Empuja su silla en su lugar. "Niall, estoy tan..."

"Pensé que habías dicho que querías patatas fritas Belgas", interrumpe Niall, dando la vuelta. "Como si realmente las hubiera sacado del menú, idiota."

"¿Qué...?"

"Siéntate, Louis, por Dios", ordena Niall, tomando dos vasos de un estante y llenándolos con hielo. "Tu comida estará lista en unos minutos."

Normalmente, Louis podría estar un poco avergonzado por el entusiasmo con el que saca su silla, prácticamente tirando su bolso a un lado mientras se acomoda en su lugar. Pero en este momento, no puede molestarse en preocuparse porque sabe que le acaban de conceder un indulto. Uno pequeño, pero un indulto de todos modos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Louis pregunta.

"Mi camarero de la tarde llamó a último momento", responde Niall, pasando por alto la botella ordinaria de Jameson y agarrando la botella Gold Reserve en su lugar. Vierte un doble trago de whisky en cada vaso. "No pude conseguir que nadie más cubriera el bar. El placer de ser el jefe y todo eso".

"Espera, ¿el _jefe_? "Louis pregunta, arqueando una ceja mientras Niall agarra la pistola de refrescos, llenando sus vasos con ginger ale. "¿En serio?"

"Sip", dice Niall, adornando las bebidas con una rodaja de lima y luego deslizando una hacia Louis. "Este es mi lugar".

Louis lo mira con la boca abierta.

La cosa es que Niall solía bromear acerca de comprar Marlowe's todo el tiempo. Se sentaban alrededor de las viejas mesas de barril, con las superficies de madera cicatrizadas y permanentemente un poco pegajosas, sintiéndose como los reyes de Nueva York con sus cócteles baratos del happy hour en la mano. Niall se emborracharía y hablaría sobre cómo iba a arreglar el lugar sin perder nada de su carácter mientras Louis y Harry escucharían con indulgencia, abrazados mientras compartían un cono de fritas. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, no puede creer que no haya caído rápidamente en que el cambio de imagen del bar es obra de Niall. Es todo lo que siempre dijo que sería, desde la forma en que el amarillo cálido y mantecoso de las paredes abre el espacio, compensando perfectamente los oscuros muebles de madera teñidos de cerezo hasta los carteles de cerveza y licor de metal clavados en el techo, hasta el _Cheers_ , un mural que Louis reconoce inmediatamente como obra de Harry, su estilo distintivo e inconfundible.

Es mucho para asimilar.

"Ha sido mío desde hace casi dos años", continúa Niall, chocando su vaso con el de Louis y tomando un largo sorbo. "Pero no tendrías ninguna manera de saberlo, ¿verdad?" añade, estrechando sus ojos hacia Louis por encima del borde de su vaso.

Louis sorbe su (muy fuerte, Cristo) cóctel, tragando fuerte mientras una ola de arrepentimiento lo baña.

Se ha perdido muchas cosas.

"Niall, no sé qué decir", dice Louis en voz baja, arrastrando su dedo a través de la condensación de su copa. "Aparte de que lo siento. Lo siento mucho".

"Nu-uh, Tommo," dice Niall, poniendo su bebida con un pensamiento. "No puedes aparecer aquí después de más de cinco años de completo silencio de radio y sólo decirme que lo sientes, ¿de acuerdo? Eso no es suficiente".

"Sé que no lo es, joder", gime Louis. "Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar o cómo..."

"¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?" Niall interrumpe.

La puerta de la cocina se abre de golpe, el aroma de las patatas recién fritas llena la habitación. La boca de Louis se hace agua mientras un camarero se dirige hacia la barra que lleva su pedido, el alto cono de metal prácticamente rebosante de patatas fritas humeantes, tres pequeñas tinas de salsas para mojar agrupadas alrededor de sus pies en un plato. Niall agradece al camarero, quitándole el plato y poniéndolo delante de Louis.

"Están muy calientes", advierte Niall. "Con cuidado".

"Aw, gracias, amigo", bromea Louis, volviendo a sus viejas bromas sin siquiera pensarlo. "Todavía te importo".

"Los cojones", refunfuña Niall, sin ningún tipo de veneno. "No quiero que te quemes la lengua antes de decirme dónde coño has estado los últimos cinco años. Eso es todo. Así que empieza a hablar".

Louis toma un largo y fortificante sorbo de su bebida, el whisky calienta su vientre. Rara vez se permite siquiera pensar en esos últimos meses en Nueva York y en las consecuencias inmediatas de la implosión de su relación con Harry, y mucho menos hablar de ello. El dolor de perder a Harry sigue ahí después de todos estos años, incluso si es más un dolor fantasma en estos días que la herida abierta que una vez fue. Prefiere mantener a Harry en una caja, bonita y compartimentada, escondida donde no tenga que tratar con él. No es saludable, él lo sabe. Pero saber que no es sano embotellar las cosas no hace necesariamente más fácil que se desnude ante otro ser humano.

Pero al mismo tiempo, este es Niall. Niall, que lo conoció a él y a Harry juntos. Niall, que sabía lo que Nueva York había empezado a simbolizar para Louis, cómo se había sentido como si se hubiera ahogado en el fracaso y el autodesprecio. Niall, que es una de las únicas personas, aparte de Nick, que podía entender la abrumadora sensación de pérdida que sentía cuando la relación terminó. Niall, quien definitivamente merece una explicación por su comportamiento.

Niall, quien, a juzgar por su mirada, podría de alguna manera, después de todo, seguir siendo su amigo.

"Esa noche", comienza Louis, con la garganta apretada al tropezar con sus palabras. Se detiene, agitando su pajita roja de cóctel a través de su bebida. Se endereza en su silla y empieza de nuevo. "La noche en que todo terminó... la noche en que finalmente... ya sabes, bueno, fui a casa de Nick..."

"Lo sabía", interrumpe Niall, chasqueando los dedos. "Lo sabía, pero esa rata bastarda se negó a decirme nada."

"Dale un respiro", dice Louis suavemente, incapaz de mantener el cariño por su mejor amigo fuera de su voz. "No es su culpa. Le hice jurar que guardaría el secreto. Sólo estaba haciendo lo que le pedí".

Niall resopla, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"Sabes que ahora está en Chicago", dice Louis, sabiendo que se está desviando pero no puede detenerse. "Su novio está en un grupo de baile allí. Odia eso, pero le encanta la malla, así que..."

"Sí, Louis, lo sé", Niall le corta, cruzando sus brazos de nuevo. "Somos amigos de Facebook. A diferencia de ti y de mí."

"Oh", dice Louis de forma poco convincente.

Niall lo mira fijamente sin decir nada, y Louis puede decir que ve directamente a través de él.

Está bien.

Es hora de arrancar la tirita.

"Correcto. Volviendo a mí", continúa Louis. "Reservé el primer vuelo que pude conseguir a California. Estuve en casa de mi madre para el almuerzo del día siguiente".

"Entiendo", Niall asiente con la cabeza. "Tiene sentido que te vayas a casa por un tiempo. Pero nunca esperé que no volviera a saber de ti. Louis, tú sólo... nunca regresaste. Te volviste totalmente fantasmagórico toda tu vida".

"Sé que lo hice", Louis asiente. "Y lo siento, de verdad. Pero yo sólo... necesitaba una ruptura limpia. De Nueva York, de nuestra vida juntos, de todo."

"Rotura limpia", se burla Niall. "Lo que hiciste no fue una ruptura limpia, Louis. Fue una destrucción total. Cambiaste tu número, no respondiste los correos electrónicos, cerraste todas tus redes sociales..."

"Tenía que hacerlo", confiesa Louis. "Joder, sé que suena dramático, de verdad, y, en retrospectiva, sé que fue un verdadero movimiento de mierda. Pero yo estaba como... en modo de supervivencia, ¿sabes? Tuve que hacer una ruptura limpia porque de lo contrario, habría ido corriendo a Harry, rogándole que me aceptara de nuevo. Por favor. Quería hacerlo casi tan pronto como me fui. Pero no podía, sabía que no podía seguir así. Me sentí como si le cortara un maldito miembro al dejarlo, Niall-"

"Sin embargo, Harry no es el único al que dejaste, Louis". Niall exclama en voz alta. "¡Joder!"

Es tan fuerte que los chicos que juegan a los dardos los miran con curiosidad, su charla constante se detiene. Al notar que han llamado la atención del camarero, uno de los chicos sostiene su jarra vacía. (Imbéciles. ¿No ven que están en medio de algo?) Niall asiente, rastrillando sus dedos a través de su cabello oscuro y respirando profundamente para reponerse. Agarra una jarra limpia y la pone bajo el grifo de Sam Adams, tirando de la palanca hacia adelante.

"¿No... no _pensaste_ ni por un segundo cuando te fuiste a Dios sabe dónde?" Niall continúa en silencio mientras llena la jarra, con la herida escrita en su cara, "porque sé que no hay forma de que hayas estado en Los Ángeles todo este maldito tiempo, Louis. Olvidas lo bien que te conozco. O al menos eso creía. De todas formas, ¿has considerado cómo... desaparecer... podría afectar a otras personas aparte de Harry? ¡Jesús, yo también me preocupé por ti, sabes! Eras uno de mis mejores amigos y te _fuiste_. Maldito idiota egoísta".

Louis se queda sin habla, con la boca abierta mientras ve a Niall cerrar el grifo con rabia, moviendo la cerveza en la jarra mientras se derrama un poco de espuma. Llevando el jarro en una mano, Niall levanta la tapa al final de la barra, marchando hacia los jugadores de dardos. Louis se desploma en su silla, tomando un largo sorbo de su bebida. Un gran sentimiento de vergüenza lo invade, asentándose como una roca en su vientre.

Niall tiene razón, después de todo. Nunca pensó en nada más que en alejarse de Nueva York y de Harry lo más rápido posible. Y para cuando estuvo en un mejor lugar para hacerlo, se sintió como si su ventana para el perdón se hubiera cerrado. Se dijo a sí mismo que nadie querría saber nada de él, que el daño ya estaba hecho y que lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar de ese capítulo de su vida.

Dios, realmente es un maldito egoísta.

Louis se mira las manos y se muerde la uña del pulgar. Escuchando en vez de ver a Niall regresar, Louis suspira pesadamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras el grifo vacío hace ruido en el fregadero y la tapa del bar se cierra. Levanta la vista sorprendido cuando la silla a su lado es arrastrada hacia atrás, Niall se instala a su lado. Se sirve el olvidado cono de papas fritas, saca una de la parte superior y la sumerge en mayonesa.

"Niall, tienes razón, y lo siento", dice Louis contrariado. "No debí hacerte el vacío, y lamento haberlo hecho. Lamento no haberte contactado una vez que estaba mejor. _Soy_ un puto egoísta gilipollas".

"No, no lo eres", suspira Niall, alcanzando su vaso de whisky. "No me malinterpretes, me he sentido muy bien al decir eso hace un momento, pero no lo he dicho en serio. Quiero decir, joder, yo estaba allí, Louis. Tal vez no esa noche, pero vi cómo os desmoronabais. Fue terrible para mí _verlo_ , no puedo imaginarme _viviéndolo_. No puedo... no puedo culparte por cómo reaccionaste. En realidad no."

"Aunque debería haberte hecho saber al menos que estaba bien".

"Sí, deberías haberlo hecho", concuerda Niall, tomando otra papa frita. " _Eso_ fue una verdadera mierda".

"Sé que lo fue".

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" Niall pregunta, volviéndose hacia él. "¿Pensaste que no me importabas? ¿Que no querría estar ahí para ti?"

"Creo que pensé que... bueno, primero fuiste amigo de Harry", explica Louis. "No importaba lo cercanos que fuéramos, eras su mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Y yo sólo... pensé que irías con él en la ruptura. Porque eso es lo que siempre pasa, ¿no? La gente dice al principio que serán amigos de ambas personas, pero inevitablemente..."

"Jesús, eres un cínico hijo de puta", se burla Niall.

"Me gusta pensar que es realista."

  
"Habría hecho que funcionara", dice Niall tercamente. "Lo habría hecho".

Louis bebe a sorbos su bebida, mirando a Niall por el borde de su copa; Niall arquea una ceja a cambio, prácticamente desafiándolo a disentir.

"Sabes, creo que si alguien pudiera hacerlo, serías tú."

"Supongo que nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad?" Niall dice tristemente.

Ouch.

"Realmente espero que puedas perdonarme", dice Louis con pesar. "Quiero decir, no espero que lo hagas en este momento, pero algún día..."

"No desaparezcas de nuevo, maldito", Niall con severidad, moviendo un dedo hacia él. "De hecho, dame tu teléfono ahora mismo para que pueda obtener tu número."

Louis saca con entusiasmo su teléfono de su bolsillo, lo abre y lo desliza hacia Niall. Mientras Niall se acerca a su lista de contactos, presionando el botón "nuevo contacto", Louis siente de repente que se ha levantado una enorme carga, otra pieza del puzzle encajando en su lugar. Echa los brazos alrededor de Niall, quien se sorprende cuando Louis lo abraza lo mejor que puede, considerando el incómodo ángulo.

"Lo siento, amigo", Louis murmura en el hombro de Niall. "Te extrañé, Neil. Muchísimo."

"Yo también te extrañé, Lewis", responde Niall fácilmente, dándole palmaditas mientras escribe un mensaje de texto para sí mismo con una mano. Presiona "enviar" y deja el teléfono de Louis, su propio teléfono zumbando al otro lado de la barra. "Estás perdonado. Ahora come tus putas patatas fritas antes de que se enfríen. Bueno, que lo hagan más."

Niall se desenreda del abrazo de Louis, empujando el cono de papas fritas hacia él. Louis sonríe, sacando una corta y extra gruesa del medio del cono y sumergiéndola en el alioli de chipotle, que siempre había sido su favorito. Niall resopla divertido mientras Louis se lo mete en la boca, apenas reprimiendo un gemido de satisfacción mientras mastica.

"Gracias por no quitarlos del menú", dice Louis, con la boca medio llena. "No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que se me han antojado."

"De nada", se ríe Niall, tomando otro para sí mismo, sumergiéndolo en la salsa pesto.

Se comen las papas fritas en un silencio que los acompaña, los últimos trozos de tensión se desvanecen.

"¿Otra?" Niall pregunta, señalando el vaso casi vacío de Louis. Coge una servilleta, limpiándose la grasa y la sal de sus dedos.

"Por favor", responde Louis, agarrando su vaso y sorbiendo la última gota.

"Ya voy".

Niall le da una palmada en el hombro a Louis cuando se levanta, regresa detrás de la barra y se detiene para tomar la generosa propina que dejan los turistas.

"Así que, tienes que decírmelo", afirma Niall, mezclando su segunda ronda de cócteles. "¿A dónde fuiste después de Cali? ¿Siberia?"

"Como si fuera a ir a un lugar tan frío", Louis resopla de buena manera. "Honestamente, Niall. Pensé que habías dicho que me conocías."

"Bien, bien, ¿en qué estaba pensando?" Niall se ríe. "Bien, en algún lugar no frío... ¿en algún lugar del Caribe? Puedo verte en alguna isla en medio de la nada."

"No estás tan lejos en realidad", admite Louis, aceptando su nuevo trago. "Fui a Nueva Zelanda".

"¿Nueva Zelanda?" repite Niall. "Como en el otro lado del planeta, la Tierra Media, _el Señor de los Anillos_ , ¿Nueva Zelanda?"

Louis asiente con la cabeza.

"Jesús, realmente te fuiste tan lejos como pudiste, ¿no?"

" _Técnicamente_ , la costa oeste de Australia es lo más lejos que se puede llegar desde Nueva York antes de empezar a dar vueltas", corrige Louis, masticando otra patata. "Lo he buscado en Google".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no irte ahí?" Niall pregunta, robando una patata frita. "¿Como comprometerse completamente con ello?"

"Nueva Zelanda parecía el polo opuesto a Nueva York", explica Louis. "Como, no sólo la ubicación, sino la _sensación_. El concepto de que había más ovejas y vacas que personas era muy atractivo en ese momento, ¿sabes? Y lo era. Estuve allí durante un año..."

"¿Un _año_?" Niall grazna. "¿Cómo te has permitido...?"

"Mi madre me ayudó a llegar hasta allí", Louis se encoge de hombros, sin querer entrar en detalles. "Y trabajé mientras estaba allí. Un año fue lo máximo que me permitieron quedarme, sin tener que lidiar con un montón de mierda legal. Pero en realidad, si no fuera por todo el asunto de la ciudadanía y, bueno, mi familia, no creo que hubiera vuelto, sinceramente. Era sólo..."

Louis se pierde en sus pensamientos, recordando cómo la gente de Nueva Zelanda y su forma de vida ayudaron a unir su corazón roto y su espíritu destrozado. Piensa en el piso que finalmente alquiló en Nelson, en cómo tomaba café casi todas las mañanas en su pequeño balcón con vistas al río, garabateando en su diario o escribiendo en su portátil. Piensa en la librería, en Violet y sus dos perros que siempre la acompañaban al trabajo, en todas las tardes que pasaba allí, catalogando a los recién llegados o trabajando detrás de la caja u organizando las reuniones quincenales del club de lectura. Piensa en cómo finalmente pudo dejar de lado su propio orgullo y aceptar ayuda cuando Violet le ofreció conectarlo con su primo, que era dueño de una editorial independiente en San Francisco, dándole un lugar para aterrizar cuando regresara a los Estados Unidos, poniéndolo en el camino que lo trajo de vuelta aquí, hasta este mismo momento.

"Era todo lo que necesitaba que fuera y más," dice Louis simplemente, sabiendo que nunca habrá una forma de resumir lo que todo esto significaba para él.

No en una conversación de todos modos.

"Pero en serio, ya basta de hablar de mí", Louis difiere, cavando en el cono para la última fritura, raspando alrededor del pote de la casi vacía salsa de chipotle, tratando de conseguir hasta el último pedazo de ella. "Necesito oír hablar de ti, Neil. Empezando por cómo coño acabaste comprando este sitio."

"Es una larga historia", responde Niall, pasando un paño de cocina sobre su hombro.

"Tengo tiempo", sonríe Louis, sorbiendo su bebida. "Vamos, cuéntame."

"Bueno, recuerda cómo Patrick y yo aparentemente..."

La puerta golpea fuerte y los ojos azules de Niall se abren de par en par en pánico. Louis mira hacia la puerta, su estómago se desploma mientras ve a Harry entrar en el bar, su atención se centra en su teléfono, el siempre persistente arrugamiento entre sus cejas se hace más profundo mientras su pulgar golpea la pantalla. Se ve sin esfuerzo en una camiseta a rayas rojas y azules (Jesús, ¿cuándo le salieron esos pectorales?) metido en unos jeans acampanados de cintura alta, con sus rizos cortos asomando por debajo de una descolorida gorra de jean.

Harry termina de escribir, se embolsa el teléfono. Levanta la vista, se detiene y frunce el ceño cuando ve a Louis. Louis se sienta más alto en su asiento, arqueando una ceja mientras se prepara para la inevitable explosión. 

Se niega a desmoronarse en presencia de Harry. 

Esta vez no. 

"Ah, buenas, Harry", dice Niall torpemente, retorciendo la toalla en sus manos. "¿Qué... erm... qué puedo ofrecerte?" 

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Harry exige, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, sus bíceps abultados. 

"¿Yo?" Louis pregunta, presionando una mano en su pecho, fingiendo inocencia. "Estoy tomando un trago, ¿qué parece que estoy haciendo?" 

Para probar su punto, Louis toma su bebida, tomando un largo y puntiagudo sorbo, sus ojos nunca dejan de estar en los de Harry. 

"Pero este es _mi_ bar", gruñe Harry, sus ojos se estrechan. "¡No puedes estar aquí!"

"¿Quién lo dice?" 

"¡Lo digo yo!" 

"No eres el _dueño_ de Hell's Kitchen, Harry", responde Louis con frialdad, manteniendo su mirada fija en la de Harry. "Y, si quieres ser más técnico, este era _mi_ bar primero, yo venía aquí mucho antes de que tú..."

"Quiero decir", interrumpe Niall, un poco histérico en su voz. "Si _realmente_ estamos siendo técnicos, este es literalmente _mi_ bar, sabéis."

"Así es", dice Louis, mirando a Niall y asintiendo en solidaridad. "Este es el bar de _Niall_ , Harry. Y soy un cliente que paga. Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí".

"Pero no puedes venir _aquí_ ", protesta Harry. "No puedes entrar aquí después de todo este tiempo y esperar que... ¿Volver a tu antigua vida como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Que te den la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos? No funciona así, Louis."

"Harry", Niall interviene. "Él no..." 

"Escucha, coño de pelo rizado", dice Louis furioso. "Si piensas por un segundo que me tomé el venir aquí a la ligera, entonces claramente nunca me conociste en absoluto. ¿Sabías que llevo más de un _mes_ en Nueva York, Harry? ¡Un mes! ¿Y qué he estado haciendo en ese tiempo? Caminando por la ciudad en puntillas, aterrorizado de que pudiera encontrarme contigo en cualquier momento. Que te jodan por pensar que _todo_ esto es fácil. Ha habido trozos gigantes de esta ciudad a los que no me he atrevido a acercarme por _tu_ culpa. ¿Quién puede vivir así? ¿Quién?" 

"Pero tú..."

"Pero tú nada", dice Louis. "La respuesta es nadie. Nadie puede vivir así. _Yo_ no puedo vivir así. ¡Yo también merezco tener una vida aquí, sabes! Joder, siento si mi vuelta a Nueva York te _molesta_ , Harry. Créeme, ¡tampoco ha sido genial para mí! Pero estoy aquí y no me voy a ninguna parte, así que mejor que te acostumbres. No voy a esconderme ni a darte rienda suelta en Manhattan sólo para evitar _quizás_ encontrarme contigo, ¿entendido? Ya no. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Harry, tanto como te gusta pensar que lo hace. Crece de una puta vez". 

Harry no responde; sólo lo mira, con la boca abierta. Louis pone los ojos en blanco, volviendo a Niall, que parece extrañamente orgulloso de él. 

"Niall, lo siento amigo, pero tengo que irme", afirma Louis, buscando su cartera, ignorando decididamente la forma en que prácticamente puede _sentir_ la mirada de Harry quemándole la espalda. "¿Cuánto te debo?"

"Nada", dice Niall, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Paga la casa, Tommo." 

"Gracias", Louis sonríe, lanzando dos billetes de veinte en la barra de todos modos. "Te veré por ahí, ¿sí?"

"Definitivamente", Niall asiente con la cabeza. "Tengo tu número, te enviaré un mensaje de texto." 

"Genial", contesta Louis, poniendo su bolsa sobre su hombro. "Gracias por el día de hoy". 

"Estoy aquí siempre", responde Niall, extendiendo el puño para dar un golpe. 

Louis le golpea los nudillos y luego se gira para irse, con los ojos fijos en los de Harry. Su expresión es inescrutable, sus labios fruncidos y sus ojos de color verde bosque oscuro. Louis mantiene la columna recta y la cabeza alta mientras camina hacia él, dejando muy claro que se va en sus propios términos en lugar de asustarse. Se detiene al lado de Harry, mirándole; Harry evita su mirada por una vez, mirando al suelo, apretando los dientes contra su labio inferior. Louis abre la boca para decir algo pero se detiene, viendo cómo le tiembla la barbilla a Harry y cómo la punta de su nariz se enrojece ligeramente. Es puro instinto cuando Louis toma su mano con preocupación; ni siquiera sabe que lo ha hecho hasta que la punta de sus dedos se cepilla la de Harry. Harry inhala bruscamente, dando un paso atrás. Louis lo mira conmocionado. 

"Harry..."

"Por favor", susurra Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Por favor, vete, Lou." 

Louis le hace caso.

**Febrero de 2012**

"¿Cómo te sientes, bebé?" Louis pregunta, metiendo suavemente un rizo suelto detrás de la oreja de Harry, rascando su cuero cabelludo con suavidad mientras su tatuador Spyder le venda la muñeca con una envoltura de plástico, la tinta fresca del ancla estrellada contra su pálida piel.

"Me siento bien", responde Harry, arrastrando los pies ligeramente mientras se inclina hacia el toque de Louis como un gatito. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz, se agita en la silla mientras inspira profundamente y exhala lentamente, repitiendo inmediatamente el proceso. "Un poco mareado".

Louis estudia a su novio, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras analiza su lenguaje corporal y sus pupilas hinchadas. Echa una mirada a Spyder, que parece demasiado preocupado por limpiar su pistola de tatuajes como para prestarles demasiada atención, y luego se acurruca en el cuello de Harry, dándole un beso en el hueco de su garganta. Sintiéndose un poco provocador, Louis deja besos en todo su cuello, abriéndose camino hasta su oreja. Se ríe mientras Harry gime en la parte posterior de su garganta.

"Dime la verdad", Louis le susurra al oído, tirando suavemente de su lóbulo entre sus dientes. "Estás medio duro ahora mismo, ¿no?"

Harry bufa, apretando el muslo de Louis con fuerza. Louis se ríe, dando un último beso bajo la oreja de Harry antes de sentarse, mirándolo expectante.

"No confirmaré ni negaré tu acusación", responde Harry después de un momento, arqueando una ceja mientras cruza los tobillos, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla.

"Así que eso es un sí, entonces."

"Te odio", gruñe Harry cariñosamente, con las mejillas rosadas. "Eres de lo peor".

"No, tú me amas", Louis sonríe con suficiencia. "Me amas lo suficiente como para dejar tinta debajo de tu piel de por vida dedicada a lo mucho que me amas, bebé."

La cara de Harry se suaviza mientras enreda sus dedos.

"Sí, de verdad que sí", murmura.

"Yo también te amo", Louis hace eco reverentemente. "Te amo lo suficiente como para dejar tinta debajo de mi piel de por vida dedicada a lo mucho que te amo."

"Bueno, gracias a Dios por eso, porque te toca a ti", interrumpe Spyder con divertida exasperación. "Sal de mi silla, Styles, ya has terminado. Sólo tengo que hacer el patrón y conseguir una nueva aguja y luego empezaremos con tu novio aquí."

De repente, Louis siente que podría vomitar, con sudor en las sienes. Se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas mientras acuna su cabeza en sus manos.

Realmente odia las agujas, eso es lo que pasa.

Le encantan sus tatuajes, de verdad. Son parte de él, un mapa de su vida, cada uno con un recuerdo muy específico. No se arrepiente de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera de los de mierda. Así que cuando Harry le sugirió que diseñara un conjunto de tatuajes complementarios para que se los hicieran el día de su cumpleaños para celebrar el primer aniversario de su encuentro, Louis se sumó inmediatamente a ello. Le encantaba la idea de que su amor por Harry estuviera grabado en su piel, un recordatorio permanente de que se habían encontrado, que eran los amores de sus vidas.

Es el proceso de hacerse tatuajes lo que realmente apesta. Nunca va a ser alguien que disfrute haciéndoselos, definitivamente no de la manera en que Harry lo hace, el dolor es una parte de la experiencia placentera para él. Louis no puede superar el hecho de que es una aguja que le perfora la piel una y otra vez en una rápida sucesión. La persona que dijo una vez que hacerse un tatuaje era como una goma elástica golpeando la piel repetidamente era un jodido mentiroso y probablemente también un masoquista.

Dios, no puede creer que esté haciendo esto. Y en su muñeca, como realmente rodeando completamente su muñeca huesuda y delgada. Jesús, esto va a doler como la mierda, ¿por qué está haciendo esto? Louis trata de decirse a sí mismo que el dolor no puede ser peor que el del tatuaje de su pecho, pero luego recuerda que casi se desmaya al hacérselo, así que, ¿cómo puede ser esa la forma correcta de tranquilizarse?

"Oye, oye", Harry lo tranquiliza, inmediatamente dándose cuenta de la angustia de Louis. Se levanta de la silla y se pone en cuclillas delante de él, apoyando sus manos en los muslos de Louis, apretándolos con comodidad. "Cariño, sabes que no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, ¿verdad? Podemos celebrar nuestro aniversario de otra manera, no es la gran cosa."

"No, quiero hacerlo, lo prometo", dice Louis débilmente. "Es tu cumpleaños. Nuestro aniversario".

"¿Estás seguro?" Harry presiona suavemente. "En serio, no tienes que hacerlo".

Louis mira el nuevo ancla en la muñeca de Harry; jura que realmente puede _sentir_ que está flotando.

"Sí, estoy seguro", dice Louis en voz baja. Pasa suavemente un dedo a lo largo de la cinta que sujeta el vendaje en su lugar, mirando el tatuaje con asombro. "Es tan hermoso, Hazza, wow."

"El tuyo también lo será", promete Harry. "Te tomaré de la mano y te hablaré todo el tiempo, Lou. Y Spyder es genial, será tan amable como pueda y podrás tomarte un descanso si lo necesitas. Será tan genial, amor, y serás tan feliz una vez que esté hecho".

"Lo sé, lo sé", Louis asiente, lamiéndose los labios. "Está bien".

"Bien", afirma Harry, presionando y besándolo dulcemente. "Te amo. Eres tan valiente".

"Yo también te amo", responde Louis, besándolo de nuevo. "Tanto, Harry".

Harry se estira, de pie a su altura máxima. Extiende su mano hacia Louis; Louis la toma, permitiendo que Harry lo ponga de pie.

"¿Estás listo para hacerlo?" Spyder pregunta, colocando cuidadosamente la plantilla en su puesto de trabajo.

"Sí", dice Louis con determinación mientras se sienta en la silla de tatuaje, colocando su brazo derecho en el reposabrazos. "Hagámoslo".

"Oye, Spyder, ¿puedo hacerlo?" Harry pregunta de repente. "Colocar el esténcil, quiero decir..."

"Hazlo, chico", dice Spyder, quitándose los guantes. "¿Recuerdas qué hacer bien?"

Harry asiente con la cabeza, con su hoyuelo saltando mientras sonríe.

"Saldré a fumar un cigarrillo rápido, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Perfecto", Harry sonríe, se sienta en el taburete de Spyder y se frota las manos con un poco de desinfectante en la palma de la mano.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Haz?" Louis pregunta, devolviendo una sonrisa mientras Harry agarra una bola de algodón, empapándola con alcohol. "¿Marcarme?"

"Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo", sonríe Harry, acariciando una parte de la muñeca de Louis, consiguiendo que la piel esté bien y húmeda. Lo mira, su expresión se suaviza mientras se encoge de hombros. "Pensé que esto te ayudaría a estar más cómodo. Si yo hiciera toda la preparación."

"Quiero decir, eres muy bueno en eso", Louis asiente. "La _preparación_ , quiero decir."

"No lo sabes tú bien", guiña Harry, tirando la bola de algodón a la basura.

Louis _realmente_ ama a este hombre.

A continuación, Harry coge una cuchilla de afeitar fresca y desechable, que, para diversión de Louis, es de color rosa pálido con pequeñas margaritas impresas en ella. La sostiene, sonriendo a Louis.

"¡Mira, incluso tiene una tira hidratante!"

Louis se ríe mientras Harry toma su mano de nuevo. Pasa cuidadosamente la navaja por la piel de Louis, prestando atención al hueso nudoso del exterior, como se llame. Observa fascinado cómo Harry coge una barra de desodorante transparente y sin perfume y se la frota en la piel.

"¿Dime qué significan?" Louis pregunta. "Los tatuajes".

"Ya sabes lo que significan", responde Harry, cogiendo el fino trozo de papel y sosteniéndolo sobre la muñeca de Louis. Su lengua sale de la comisura de su boca mientras se concentra en la colocación adecuada, desplazando el centro del nudo infinito varias veces hasta que sus ojos de artista entrenado están satisfechos de que está en el lugar perfecto. Respira profundamente y presiona la plantilla sobre la piel de Louis.

Por supuesto, Louis sabe lo que significan los tatuajes. Estaba allí cuando a Harry se le ocurrió la idea, esbozando meticulosamente varias iteraciones de la cuerda y el ancla en su bloc de dibujo antes de pasar a dibujarlas en las dos muñecas de Louis con un bolígrafo, sólo para ver cómo sus diseños se traducirían a la realidad.

"Dímelo otra vez", demanda Louis, con la voz baja, sintiendo el momento como sagrado.

Harry mira hacia arriba, dándole una sonrisa privada mientras agarra otra bola de algodón empapada en alcohol.

"Un ancla significa firmeza", explica Harry, frotando la bola de algodón a lo largo del papel de la plantilla, el líquido frío en la piel de Louis. "Simboliza la determinación y la pasión. Un ancla es firme. Es segura".

Apreta los dedos de Louis, mirándolo, con sus ojos verdes llenos de emoción. Con amor. Tanto amor.

"Un ancla no es nada sin una cuerda", continúa Harry, volviendo a la tarea que tenía entre manos, presionando firmemente el papel mojado, apretando su gran mano alrededor de la muñeca de Louis, haciendo todo lo posible para asegurar que el diseño se transfiera correctamente. "Una cuerda simboliza la fuerza y la seguridad. Mantiene las cosas juntas, mantiene las cosas cerca. ¿Y este nudo?" Harry señala, trazando su dedo sobre su forma. "Es un nudo infinito. Es el nudo más fuerte que existe. Es interminable, siempre perdurable, no importa la tormenta que enfrente."

Harry inclina la cabeza hacia abajo, presionando con dulces y delicados besos la mano de Louis. Louis pasa suavemente su otra mano por el pelo de Harry, los rizos suaves y sedosos bajo la punta de sus dedos.

"Bebé", susurra Louis, su corazón a punto de estallar.

"Ahora, individualmente, estos tatuajes son geniales y pueden sostenerse por sí solos muy bien", explica Harry, retirando cuidadosamente el papel de la plantilla, revelando su intrincado diseño. "Pero eso no es lo que se supone que deben hacer. Mira lo que están destinados a hacer, Lou."

Harry coloca su muñeca junto a Louis, la piel hinchada y tierna bajo la venda. El ancla y la cuerda se entrelazarán siempre que se tomen de la mano, atándolos como dos barcos.

"Están destinados a estar juntos", dice Harry. "Juntos significan..."

"Amor eterno", Louis termina para él, su voz llena de emoción.

"Amor eterno", Harry asiente con la cabeza, sus ojos brillando. "Somos tú y yo, cariño. Estás atrapado conmigo".

"No hay ningún lugar en el que prefiera estar", responde Louis, metiendo el pulgar en el hoyuelo de Harry, agachándose y besándolo tiernamente. "Eres mi persona favorita, Harry".

"Y tú eres la mía", repite Harry, golpeando la punta de la nariz de Louis. "Siempre".

"Jesús, ustedes dos son unos cursis", se ríe Spyder, de pie en frente de ellos, colocando la nueva pistola de tatuajes en su mesa. Se inclina y estudia la colocación de la plantilla, asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Estás contento con esto?" le pregunta a Louis.

"Sí", Louis asiente con la cabeza. "Estoy muy contento con esto".

"Bien", sonríe Spyder. "Vamos a empezar".

Louis respira profundamente mientras Spyder coge un nuevo par de guantes de la caja de la mesa. Se los pone, pateando suavemente el tobillo de Harry, señalando el taburete vacío del lado izquierdo de Louis. Harry asiente con la cabeza, se levanta y se mueve hacia el otro lado, tomando la mano de Louis con sus dos manos. El arma zumba y Louis aprieta los dientes con anticipación, apretando los ojos para cerrarlos mientras agarra las manos de Harry.

"Amor, mírame", insta Harry suavemente.

Louis exhala lentamente, forzándose a sí mismo a relajarse mientras sus ojos se abren, encontrándose con la cálida mirada esmeralda de Harry.

"Ahí están mis ojos azules favoritos", Harry sonríe, y sus pulgares dibujan un patrón relajante en la parte superior de la mano de Louis. "Estoy aquí contigo. No hay ningún lugar en el que prefiera estar. Puedes con esto, Lou, te amo".

Las palabras de Harry no pueden quitarle la picadura inicial de la aguja del tatuaje que le perfora la piel, pero por primera vez en su vida, a Louis no le importa tanto el dolor. No cuando este es el resultado. Aprieta con fuerza la mano de Harry, respirando a través del dolor, concentrándose en su hermoso rostro.

"Yo también te amo".


	4. Chapter 4

Harry comprueba su reloj mientras sube las escaleras de la estación de Christopher Street, acelerando su ritmo cuando ve la hora, imaginando la cara de cachorro triste de Liam. Sólo llega unos quince minutos tarde, pero aún así, es el principio de todo el asunto.

Odia llegar tarde.

Odia aún más cuando no puede culpar al transporte o al Uber por no aparecer o por no poder conseguir un taxi. No, hoy en día Harry sólo puede culparse a sí mismo, habiendo pasado el día en su estudio en Tribeca, perdiéndose completamente en su trabajo, pintando durante horas y horas, apenas parando para comer. Cuando finalmente se detuvo y comprobó el reloj, se dio cuenta de que tenía menos de treinta minutos para llegar a Greenwich Village para una cena de "conocer a los amigos" y una cosa de bebidas con Liam y su misterioso nuevo novio. Y ahora, Harry llega tarde.

Qué manera de causar una buena primera impresión.

En realidad, Harry reflexiona, es un maldito milagro que sólo llegue quince minutos tarde, considerando que necesitaba ordenar su espacio de trabajo y lavar y secar sus cepillos adecuadamente después de trabajar todo el día. (Había aprendido de la forma más dura en la escuela de posgrado a no escatimar en ese proceso, habiendo tenido que reemplazar un juego entero después de dejarlos en el disolvente durante la noche). Había tenido que limpiarse también, cambiando sus monos de mezclilla salpicados de pintura por un conjunto más adecuado de mocasines, pantalones de amplias piernas color canela y una camisa de lino amarillo y blanco desabrochada sobre un simple tanque blanco. Al ver su reflejo en una de las ventanas del bar, se detiene, apretándose la nariz. Su cabello está en esa fase incómoda, intermedia, floja donde tiene que cortárselo o comprometerse a dejarlo crecer de nuevo. Suspira, rastrillando sus dedos a través de los rizos rebeldes, esponjando las puntas y metiendo un trozo rebelde detrás de su oreja.

Eso es lo mejor que va a ser capaz de hacer esta noche.

Tratando de suavizar su pulso en su pecho, Harry empuja la puerta de la barra abierta con su otra mano, entrando. Wilfie and Nell's es como el punto medio entre Marlowe's y los lugares más pretenciosos que solía frecuentar. El espacio es un homenaje a un pub inglés, con vigas de ladrillo y madera a la vista e iluminación cálida, con grandes mesas comunes con acogedoras banquetas y largos bancos, mientras que los pequeños huecos en las esquinas albergan mesas redondas de madera con ingeniosos taburetes y sillas de respaldo alto rodeándolas. El menú está repleto de comida casera y los cócteles son lo suficientemente elegantes como para sentirse especial, pero a un precio que no te hace sentir que te estás gastando todo el presupuesto en una noche, una rareza en esta parte de la ciudad. Es el lugar perfecto para traer a alguien a quien quieres impresionar sin que parezca que te esfuerzas demasiado y Harry sabe inmediatamente que a Liam le debe gustar mucho este nuevo chico.

"¡Harry! ¡Estamos aquí!"

Harry se vuelve en dirección a la voz de Liam, sonriendo cuando ve que Liam y Niall se las arreglaron para reclamar la codiciada mesa redonda en la alcoba del mirador. Una camarera está depositando dos cócteles y un vaso alto de cerveza oscura en la mesa, así que debe haber logrado ganarle al novio. Se abre paso entre la multitud, pidiendo permiso para pasar entre lo que es claramente una reunión de hora feliz de la oficina, abriéndose camino hacia la esquina delantera.

"Siento llegar tan tarde, estaba trabajando", Harry se disculpa, dando palmitas a Liam en el hombro mientras saca una silla junto a Niall, dándole un rápido golpe de puño antes de sentarse. Echa una mirada a los asientos vacíos entre él y Liam, una sonrisa burlona tirando de sus labios. "Sin embargo, he ganado a tu chico, Li."

"Por favor", Niall se burla cariñosamente, tomando un sorbo de su Guinness. "Nos dijo - bueno, a _ti_ \- que estuviéramos aquí media hora antes de que el novio llegara."

"Heeeeeeeeey", Harry hace pucheros, sacando su labio inferior dramáticamente cuando se vuelve hacia Liam. "¿De verdad?"

"He estado trabajando contigo durante tres años y medio, H," Liam se ríe, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas. "Sé cómo te pones cuando estás en el estudio."

"Supongo que es justo", gruñe Harry. "Pero sabes que odio llegar tarde, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé", Liam asiente con la cabeza, "y de esta manera no lo haces. Realmente no. Toma, te pedí ese cóctel de mezcal de piña que tanto te gustó la última vez que vinimos. La primera ronda la pago yo."

"Aw, gracias, Li", Harry agradece, chocando su vaso con el de Liam. "¿Esta es tu forma de hacernos la pelota para que nos guste este misterioso nuevo novio?"

"Vamos, no es _tan_ misterioso", dice Liam, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Liam, lo has estado viendo durante casi dos meses", señala Harry. "¿Y lo estamos conociendo ahora? Misterioso".

"No quería gafar nada", insiste Liam. "No hasta que fuéramos oficiales. Y _acabamos_ de hacerlo oficial. Quiero decir, nos conocimos en Tinder, por el amor de Dios, las posibilidades de que nos convirtiéramos en algo más que un... bueno..."

"De una mierda", Harry completa. "Puedes decirlo. Todos sabemos para qué sirve Tinder. Todos hemos pasado por eso, hemos hecho eso".

  
"Oye, tiene más clase que Grindr", añade Niall. "En realidad conozco gente que conoció a sus parejas en Tinder."

"Oh Dios mío, os odio chicos", gime Liam. "Es más que una _aventura_ , imbéciles. No pensé que sería más que una aventura, pero nos gustamos, ¿sabes? ¡Y os he hablado de él! Lo he hecho."

"Apenas", Niall resopla, un brillo burlón en su ojo. "¿Cómo se llama? ¿Zachary? ¿Ziggy? ¿Zeke?"

"Zayn", corrige Harry, devolviendo una sonrisa mientras señala a Niall.

"Oh, sí", Niall jadea exageradamente, chasqueando los dedos. "¡Zayn! ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¿Zayn qué?"

"Malik", responde Liam, sorbiendo su cóctel.

"¿Y a qué se dedica el joven Zayn Malik?" Niall pregunta, acechando con sus dedos. "¿Puede soportar el estilo de vida al que te has acostumbrado?"

"Trabaja en la industria editorial", responde Liam. "Y puedo mantenerme, muchas gracias."

"Bien, bien", Niall asiente. "Un trabajo remunerado, pero no dependes de él, me gusta."

Liam pone los ojos en blanco.

"Ahora, ahora, Liam", Harry interviene, disfrutando de la forma en que las mejillas de Liam se están poniendo rosadas por sus bromas. _Realmente_ debe gustarle este chico. Harry espera que este Zayn sea un guardián. "Sabes que tendremos que preguntarle a Zayn sobre sus intenciones".

"Realmente no lo tienes que hacer", dice Liam marchitándose.

"Oh, pero nosotros lo haremos", proclama Harry. "¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saber si es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?"

"Lo es", dice Liam, mirando por encima del hombro de Harry y sonriendo. "Sé que lo es. Ahora, tranquilos ustedes dos, él está aquí."

La sonrisa de Liam se amplía cuando se pone de pie, haciendo señas a Zayn; Harry se da la vuelta en su silla, ansioso por ver quién demonios hace que su amigo se ilumine de una manera que nunca antes había visto. Uno de los hombres más guapos que ha visto entra por el restaurante, sus ojos oscuros fijándose en Liam. Niall murmura "Oh Dios mío" en voz baja, de lo que Harry definitivamente se burlará más tarde. Pero en verdad, "Oh Dios mío" es correcto. Zayn Malik es como un Dios griego a la altura de la respiración, con una piel brillante de color oliva, una mandíbula cincelada, y un pelo oscuro y grueso que se le ha barrido de la cara, excepto por un mechón que cae sobre su frente como si fuera el puto Superman o algo así. Normalmente, Harry está bastante seguro de su aspecto, pero cuando Zayn se aproxima con sus ojos ardientes y sus labios mocosos, pareciendo un modelo de pasarela en un conjunto sencillo y totalmente negro, no puede evitar sentirse un poco rechoncho, frotando rápidamente una mancha de pintura azul seca que se le escapó en la muñeca.

"Um, Li," Niall se ríe nerviosamente. "¿Dijo Zayn que también traería a alguien?"

"Sí, por supuesto", Liam frunce el ceño, mirando a Niall. "Trae a su mejor amigo. Trabajan juntos. Mierda, ¿cómo se llama? Lo-"

"Louis", Harry muere, mirándolo a los ojos por encima del hombro de Zayn. "Su mejor amigo es Louis".

Por supuesto.

La cara bonita de Louis palidece; se acerca a Zayn, pero Zayn está demasiado adelantado, demasiado concentrado en saludar a Liam. Niall empieza a reírse más fuerte, su cara se enrojece a medida que sus risas se vuelven más y más histéricas. Harry le da una patada en la espinilla bajo la mesa.

"Lo siento", Niall jadea con su risa. "No puedo parar, oh Dios mío, esto es... ni siquiera sé qué. ¿Vosotros dos tenéis implantes de dispositivos de rastreo o algo así?"

Aparentemente lo hacen.

"Oh, joder, es que es..." Liam se vuelve hacia ellos, asustado. "¿El de los cuadros?"

Harry asiente con la cabeza, habiendo perdido la capacidad de formar correctamente las palabras.

"No lo sabía", dice Liam rápidamente. "Honestamente, no lo sabía. Quiero decir, dijo que trajo a alguien a tu programa, Harry, pero..."

"Oye, tú", dice Zayn cálidamente, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Liam y agachándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Harry no puede evitar notar cómo su amigo se funde en él a pesar de su angustia. Zayn se retira, frunciendo el ceño mientras observa la estrecha sonrisa de Liam y sus ojos llenos de pánico. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Um, bueno, ya ves", Liam traga, deslizando su mano por el brazo de Zayn, apretando su bíceps. "Parece que tu mejor amigo y mis mejores amigos ya se conocen."

"¿Qué?" Zayn pregunta, con la cara desconcertada. "¿En serio? Es una locura".

"Exacto", grita Niall, agarrando su cerveza y tomando un gran trago.

El surco entre los ojos de Zayn se profundiza cuando mira a Harry y luego a Louis, que está a una distancia segura de la mesa, con las manos apretadas a los lados. La boca de Louis está un poco aturdida cuando rompe la mirada de Harry, enfocando su atención en su mejor amigo. Harry aprovecha la oportunidad para estudiarlo, la familiar punzada de atracción que se agita en su pecho mientras lo observa. Sus delgados vaqueros negros ya no están tan apretados como los que solía usar, pero aún así muestran sus cualidades perfectamente, y el suéter de manga corta con estampado de diamantes negros y azules resalta el azul de sus ojos. Sus mejillas y mandíbula están empolvadas con un par de días de barba mientras su pelo está ingeniosamente despeinado, cayendo suavemente por su frente, las canas plateadas en sus sienes brillando a la luz.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que verse tan bien? Honestamente. Es realmente molesto.

"¿Louis?" Zayn pregunta. "¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo...?"

"Nosotros", comienza Louis, tragando fuerte, su nuez de Adán balanceándose. "Bueno, nosotros..."

"Salíamos", finaliza Harry, encontrando su voz.

Harry se estremece en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca, Louis retrocede visiblemente ante su tono despectivo. Sabe que eso fue absolutamente incorrecto; se siente barato reduciendo todo lo que él y Louis tenían juntos a algo tan banal como "salir". Hace que su relación suene como si fuera fugaz o casual cuando es exactamente lo contrario. De hecho, Harry no está seguro de si alguna vez calificaría su relación con Louis como "de citas", incluso cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez. No. Louis había sido para Harry desde el primer día, su mejor momento, nunca encontrará nada mejor que ese tipo de amor. Su amor más profundo. Su musa. Y ahora, su mayor arrepentimiento. Todo se convirtió en una persona que está delante de él, que de repente volvió a su vida sin ninguna advertencia.

¿Pero cómo le explicas eso exactamente a alguien que acabas de conocer?

"Bien", Louis dice cortante, sus ojos helados. " _Salíamos._ De acuerdo."

Dios, Harry es un _imbécil_.

Louis le da una palmada en el hombro a Zayn y luego gira sobre su talón, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

"¿Te _vas_?" Zayn lo llama, sus ojos se abren de par en par con preocupación.

"Voy a fumar", responde Louis con calma, dando una vuelta, caminando hacia atrás por un momento. Sus ojos revolotean hacia Harry antes de volver a Zayn. "Donde voy a pensar si me voy o no".

Con eso, Louis da la vuelta y marcha hacia la puerta, donde esquiva con gracia a una pareja en su camino.

"Lo siento mucho, amor", dice Zayn después de un momento, sus ojos se dirigen a la puerta. Suspira profundamente y se vuelve hacia Liam, apretando su mano. "Tal vez deberíamos irnos. Podemos pensar en otro momento para hacer esto. Por separado, creo."

Zayn mira a Harry, sus cejas tejiéndose en el juicio.

"Tienes razón, supongo", suspira Liam, luciendo absolutamente devastado, sus ojos marrones llenos de decepción mientras sus hombros se desploman. "Probablemente sea lo mejor".

No.

No, esto no acabará así.

"¡Espera!" exclama Harry, buscando su cartera mientras se pone de pie. "Sólo... espera."

Saca su tarjeta de débito, entregándosela a Liam.

"Louis bebe whisky", dice Harry. "O bourbon. Pero en realidad prefiere el whisky irlandés. Pídele cualquier cosa con eso. Pero nada demasiado elegante o exagerado, ¿sí? Odia cuando hay demasiada mierda extra en un cóctel. Dice que siempre hay una cosa que le quita el sabor".

Mira a Zayn para confirmarlo, y se da cuenta de que las preferencias de Louis por la bebida podrían haber cambiado a lo largo de los años.

"¿Verdad?"

"Verdad", Zayn asiente con la cabeza, sus ojos escépticos.

"Pedid lo que queráis", continúa Harry, intentando no pensar demasiado en el coste inesperado. "Esta ronda corre de mi cuenta. La próxima también. Soy Harry, por cierto. Encantado de conocerte por fin, Zayn".

Harry extiende su mano, tratando de no suspirar de alivio mientras Zayn la toma, aunque apriete un poco demasiado fuerte.

"Dame diez minutos", dice Harry, señalando a Liam.

"Harry, está bien..."

"¡Diez minutos, Li!" Harry llama por encima del hombro mientras se pone en marcha en busca de Louis. "¡Toma un trago!"

Harry no está muy seguro de lo que le dirá a Louis cuando salga a la acera, en una noche de verano agradablemente cálida. Lo que _sí_ sabe es que quiere volver a encarrilar la noche. Liam ha hecho mucho por él en los últimos años, y aunque _ahora_ lo esté minimizando, Harry sabe que esta noche es muy importante para él. Así que cuanto antes superen el hipo, mejor.

Harry mira a su izquierda, su estómago revoloteando cuando ve a Louis sentado en la escalera de la casa de piedra rojiza junto a la barra, sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas, un cigarrillo encendido colgando de sus dedos mientras mira fijamente a la distancia. Se quita el cigarrillo con una larga calada, el pecho elevándose mientras inhala, conteniendo la respiración por un segundo antes de inclinar la barbilla hacia arriba y exhalar, rizos de humo saliendo de sus labios. Harry se muerde el interior de la mejilla, luchando contra una sonrisa a pesar de sí mismo.

Louis siempre ha sido un fumador elegante.

Louis mira en su dirección, llamando la atención de Harry. Aparta la vista rápidamente, sacude la cabeza y delicadamente echa cenizas en su cigarrillo y da otra calada. Harry se acerca a él con cautela, como si fuera un animal asustado. Louis exhala lentamente, el humo sale por el lado de su boca.

"No estoy de humor, Harry", dice Louis, sacando más ceniza de su cigarrillo, "para lo que sea que hagamos ahora. Estoy cansado. ¿Podemos no hacerlo?"

"Vengo en paz", dice Harry, extendiendo las manos en señal de rendición. "Prometido".

Louis no dice nada, sólo da otra calada, el extremo de su cigarrillo brillando en naranja.

"¿Puedo fumar uno?" Harry pregunta, señalando el paquete por la cadera de Louis, el mechero que descansa pulcramente sobre la caja.

Es un punto de entrada débil y Harry lo sabe. Louis también lo sabe, a juzgar por la forma en que arquea la ceja. Aún así, Louis coge la cajita de cartón y el mechero y los extiende hacia Harry en ofrenda; las yemas de sus dedos se cepillan mientras Harry se los quita. Harry abre torpemente la tapa de la caja, extrae un cigarrillo del paquete casi completo y luego le pasa la caja a Louis, y sus dedos se cepillan de nuevo. Coloca el cigarrillo entre sus labios y enciende el encendedor, aspirando el filtro para atraer la llama, encendiéndolo.

Harry no ha fumado en años. Siempre fue más bien un fumador social o un fumador borracho, no como Louis, que fumaba con tanta regularidad que Harry casi podía ajustar su reloj con él. Incluso después de todos estos años, Harry todavía asocia el olor del tabaco con él. Inhala demasiado profundo a la primera, el humo le quema los pulmones. Harry intenta toser sutilmente, aclarando su garganta y golpeando suavemente su pecho con el puño, pero Louis ve a través de él, presionando sus labios para enmascarar su diversión, sus ojos arrugándose a los lados.

"Ha pasado un tiempo", Harry tose, aclarando su garganta mientras le da a Louis su mechero, sus dedos rozando por tercera vez.

Louis tararea, tirando la colilla de su cigarrillo a la acera, inmediatamente saca otro de la caja y lo enciende. Harry no dice nada; sabe que Louis tiende a ser un fumador empedernido cuando está estresado o molesto y lo tiene claramente merecido en este momento. Así que Harry se apoya en la barandilla y da otra calada, consiguiendo no toser esta vez. Fuman en un silencio incómodo pero no del todo incómodo, lo que Harry supone que es un gran paso adelante considerando cómo la mayoría de sus otras interacciones han llegado tan lejos. Harry sabe que debería empezar a hablar, que es el que persiguió a Louis fuera, el que se está entrometiendo en su momento privado, pero se esfuerza por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir. No está seguro de si confía en sí mismo para decir lo correcto, temiendo que el más mínimo error pueda hacer que Louis se ponga en marcha de nuevo y termine la noche para siempre.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Louis finalmente pregunta, su voz devolviéndolo a la tierra.

"Lo siento", dice Harry simplemente. "Por lo que dije dentro. Salió mal."

Las cejas de Louis se elevan, sus ojos se estrechan sospechosamente mientras da otra calada a su cigarrillo. Harry no puede culparlo por estar sorprendido. En realidad, no. Ser capaz de admitir fácilmente cuando lo siente nunca ha sido uno de sus puntos fuertes. Louis exhala, su postura se relaja ligeramente mientras asiente con la cabeza.

"Hablas un poco de mierda", contesta Louis, encendiendo su cigarrillo. " _Salir_. Honestamente, Harry."

"Entré en pánico", explica Harry. "No esperaba verte, y mucho menos explicar... lo nuestro... y sólo solté la primera cosa que me vino a la cabeza y fue una _tontería_ , Louis, lo siento."

Louis asiente con la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada fija en Harry mientras da otra calada, inhalando profundamente. Harry no tiene ni idea de lo que está pensando y eso le vuelve loco porque hace tiempo Harry estaba tan en sintonía con Louis que estaba seguro de que podían leerse la mente mutuamente.

"Ya sabes", Louis exhala con un suspiro, girando para no soplar el humo en la cara de Harry. "Estuve esperando esto todo el día. Y no sólo porque Zayn estaba muy emocionado por presentarme a su chico, sino porque se suponía que era una cosa de _amigos_ , una mezcla de los círculos internos. Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para hacer nuevos amigos en Nueva York, amigos fuera del trabajo, ¿sabes? Es tan difícil tratar de hacer amigos, amigos de _verdad_ , a los 30 años, ¿sabes? A nuestra edad, todo el mundo tiene ya su grupo de amigos."

Harry no responde, sintiendo que Louis no espera que lo haga de todas formas. Louis da otra calada del cigarrillo, tirando la ceniza mientras exhala.

"Es una mierda", continúa Louis. "Y sé que estoy siendo jodidamente egoísta al hacer esto sobre mí, pero estoy desanimado porque esta noche no va a resultar como yo quería."

"Todavía podría", dice Harry tímidamente.

Louis resopla.

"¡Podría!" Harry protesta. "Hay tres personas dentro que son o podrían ser tus amigos. Y podríamos... podríamos ser amigos. Fuimos amigos una vez, ¿no?"

  
"Nunca fuimos amigos, Harry."

Harry sabe que Louis tiene razón, pero aún así, se niega a renunciar a esta noche.

"Vale, nunca fuimos amigos", admite Harry, apagando su cigarrillo en la barandilla y tirando la colilla. "Pero al menos deberíamos ser capaces de ser adultos y dejar nuestras mierdas a un lado por una noche, ¿no? Por el bien de nuestros mejores amigos que realmente se gustan? Esta noche no se trata de nosotros. Es sobre ellos. Liam y Zayn no pidieron esto".

"¿Pedir ser un daño colateral, quieres decir?" Louis pregunta irónicamente.

"Sí, exactamente", dice Harry. "Entonces, ¿qué dices?"

"No lo sé, Harry", dice Louis, barriendo su pelo a un lado. "¿Podríamos incluso...?"

"Podríamos", Harry asiente con la cabeza, sintiendo que la determinación de Louis empieza a resquebrajarse. " _Podríamos_. Además, acabo de darle mi tarjeta de débito a Liam y le he dicho que nos invite a todas las bebidas por mi cuenta. Así que realmente, cuando lo piensas, vas a salir ganando esta noche. Vamos, Lou. Sólo quédate."

Louis se ve contemplativo, dando otra larga calada el cigarrillo casi hasta el filtro. Harry se mastica el labio, su estómago hace un pequeño giro mientras Louis sopla cuidadosamente una serie de anillos de humo, sus mejillas se ahuecan mientras lo hace. Harry se pregunta si Louis está tratando de torturarlo a propósito o si lo hace inconscientemente; siempre le pareció insoportablemente sexy cuando Louis hizo ese pequeño truco de la fiesta, y no es menos sexy todos estos años después. Harry se plantea sacar algunos de sus viejos trucos que solía usar para engatusar a Louis para que hiciera lo que quería (Louis siempre fue un tonto para sus hoyuelos) pero tampoco quiere presionarlo más, el momento se siente frágil. Nuevo.

Prometedor.

"Vale", dice Louis finalmente, señalando a Harry con su cigarrillo humeante. "Una tregua. Por el bien de nuestros amigos, por una noche".

"Bueno", Harry sonríe, meciéndose de un lado a otro en sus talones. "Podemos empezar con eso de todos modos."

"No tientes a la suerte, Styles", resopla Louis, apagando su cigarrillo en el escalón y tirándolo a la acera mientras está de pie. "Soy inmune a esos hoyuelos ahora, ya sabes."

********

Teniendo en cuenta el comienzo rocoso de la noche, Louis piensa que la cena no va tan mal. Claro que fue un poco incómodo cuando él y Harry se vieron por primera vez, pero al final, los dos grupos de amigos se acabaron presentando entre sí y Louis se introdujo formalmente a Liam mientras Niall se deslizaba por un asiento para que Zayn y Liam pudieran sentarse juntos, y a la vez para que Harry y Louis no tuvieran que hacerlo. La tensión disminuyó mientras mantenían toda su atención en la feliz pareja, Zayn y Liam disfrutando de la atención mientras compartían su historia, desde cómo se conocieron hasta que decidieron hacerla exclusiva. Debería ser deprimente, estar en presencia de una relación incipiente en la fase de luna de miel mientras su propia vida amorosa es un caos, pero Louis no puede evitar estar encantado con los dos juntos, la calidez y la seriedad de Liam contrarrestando la naturaleza tímida pero rápida de Zayn.

A veces se producen golpes de tristezas, a menudo provocados por las veces en las que se encuentran con los ojos de Harry o cuando se ríen a la vez, pero él deja de lado esos sentimientos, tratando de centrarse en lo positivo. Uno, Zayn está definitivamente lo más feliz que Louis lo ha visto en los tres años que han sido amigos. Dos, Niall es un maestro en dirigir la conversación hacia temas más ligeros, sin permitir nunca que un silencio incómodo se prolongue demasiado. Y tres, este es el tiempo más largo que él y Harry han compartido el mismo espacio sin lanzarse algún tipo de ataque emocional el uno al otro, dándole la esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, _puedan_ aprender a coexistir pacíficamente.

Antes de que Louis se dé cuenta, están a más de la mitad de la comida y pidiendo su tercera ronda de bebidas mientras debaten los méritos de _Advengers. Endgame._ Mientras algunos de los chicos cambian sus pedidos esta ronda, Louis se queda con el cóctel que Liam ordenó originalmente para él, seguramente con la ayuda de Zayn, porque es exactamente el tipo de cosa que habría ordenado para él mismo, la refrescante combinación de mora, lima, club soda y whisky irlandés de una sola malta, perfecta para una cálida noche de verano.

"...Y eso, amigos míos," proclama Niall, golpeando la mesa, con sus vasos vacíos haciendo ruido, "es por lo que el final de Steve Rogers apestó. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

"Creo que fue romántico", dice Liam, apretando la mano de Zayn. "¿Volver y finalmente tener su baile con Peggy? Steve siempre fue un hombre fuera de tiempo y ahora lo pasa con el amor de su vida. ¡Es un buen final!"

" _Vamos_ , Li, eso contradice completamente todo lo que sabemos sobre la vida de _ella_ ", insiste Harry. "Sin mencionar el hecho de que desde _Winter Soldier_ , la motivación de Steve giraba enteramente en torno a salvar a Bucky Barnes. ¿Y qué obtenemos? Un abrazo fraternal desechable. Basura".

"Oh, por favor", interviene Louis. "Como si Marvel fuera a llegar a ahí. Eran tan 'no homo' con Steve que preferían que besara a la _sobrina_ de Peggy Carter por encima de los dos intereses amorosos masculinos muy válidos sentados en el coche viendo como todo se derrumba. Siempre íbamos a tener ese final."

"Sí, ¿pero es uno _bueno_?" Niall presiona.

"Joder, no", se burla Louis. "Estoy contigo y con Hazza. El final de Steve fue una basura".

"¡Ajá!" Niall grita triunfante, golpeando la mesa otra vez. "¡Es mayoría! Tres de cinco, ¡ganamos!"

Harry mira a Louis, sorprendido, pero complacido, con su hoyuelo saltando ligeramente y sus ojos brillando con la luz tenue. Joder, piensa Louis, sintiendo la sangre correr por su cara. Había usado el viejo apodo sin siquiera pensarlo, volviendo a caer en sus viejas bromas tan fácilmente. Coge su vaso de agua, tomando un gran trago mientras mira su nuevo cóctel, que la camarera dejó sigilosamente durante su acalorado debate.

Tal vez debería tomar este último un poco más despacio.

"Si sirve de algo, estoy contigo, amor", dice Zayn consoladoramente, deslizando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Liam y tirando de él hacia su lado. "Fue romántico y sólo están amargados".

Louis hace ruidos de arcadas; Harry se ríe mientras Zayn le saca el dedo a Louis.

"Entonces, Louis", dice Liam una vez que todos se recuperan. "¿Zayn dijo que trabajaban juntos? ¿También eres editor de adquisiciones?"

"No, estoy en desarrollo", contesta Louis, agitando su cóctel y tomando un pequeño sorbo. "Básicamente Zayn compra o busca los manuscritos y luego trabajo con el autor a través de reescrituras, llevándolos a su borrador final."

"Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?"

Louis sabe que Liam no tiene la intención de ponerlo en un aprieto, que su pregunta es sólo una típica pregunta para conocerle, pero al mismo tiempo, no puede evitar sentirse así. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Harry sentado un poco más recto en su asiento mientras sorbe su margarita, intentando y fallando en enmascarar su interés en lo que Louis tiene que decir. Si Harry va a aprender lo que ha estado haciendo durante los últimos cinco años, Louis supone que ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, cuando están en un ambiente neutral y rodeados de amigos. Como ha hecho la mayor parte de la noche, Louis se centra en Zayn, sonriendo cariñosamente a su amigo.

"Nos conocimos en una conferencia de editores", explica Louis. "ACES 2016. ¿Dónde estábamos, Zaynie?"

"Portland, Oregon", Zayn suministra, robando una patata frita del plato de Liam.

"Bien, bien", Louis se ríe, pensando en la marihuana de alta calidad que Zayn les consiguió en su segunda noche allí. "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? De todas formas, era mi primera vez allí. Pasé un año en Nueva Zelanda, donde terminé trabajando en una librería..."

Louis echa rápidamente un vistazo a Harry, que ni siquiera se inmuta ante la información. Niall debe haberle dicho a Harry sobre Nueva Zelanda, y por eso, está agradecido. Cuanto menos tenga que hacer, mejor, francamente.

"Y cuando regresé a los Estados Unidos, empecé a trabajar en una editorial independiente en San Francisco. Era un personal pequeño, así que me fui aunque sólo había estado allí un poco más de un año."

"Todavía estaba en desarrollo en ese momento", dice Zayn. "Nos pusieron en la misma sesión de análisis ese primer día y conectamos de inmediato. Estuvimos juntos el resto de la conferencia y nos mantuvimos en contacto después, obviamente. Y nos vimos en todas las grandes conferencias o ferias comerciales después de eso."

"Esos programas son en su mayoría redes de contactos", añade Louis. "Básicamente es una excusa para que la gente de la industria pueda pasar el rato en persona, así que nos tenemos que hacer buenos amigos en el camino, incluso compartiendo habitación en algunas de las pequeñas exposiciones de libros."

"Entonces, ¿cómo terminaste en Nueva York?" Niall pregunta.

"Cuando me pasé a las adquisiciones a principios de este año, lo traje conmigo", presume Zayn. "Sabía que no podría rechazar Penguin Random House, y teníamos una vacante para un editor asociado de desarrollo en uno de nuestros sellos, Anchor Books."

El corazón de Louis se aprieta cuando se sorprende viendo a Harry trazando la forma de su tatuaje de ancla con su dedo índice, sus labios fruncidos.

En ese momento, Louis se había dicho a sí mismo que era una coincidencia que Anchor Books lo trajera de vuelta a Nueva York. Ahora, mientras estudia la familiar tinta negra en la muñeca de Harry, se pregunta si fue la forma en que el destino le llamó a casa.

"Es una gran editorial", dice Louis con tristeza, tratando de mantener su voz firme. "Fue un lío en el traslado, en cuanto al papeleo, pero hubiera sido estúpido si no..."

"Espera un momento", interrumpe Harry. "Estoy confundido. ¿Dices que ya no escribes más?"

Louis se gira para mirarlo; Harry se _ofende_ al pensar que Louis no escribe, sus cejas se entrelazan y su labio inferior hace pucheros.

"Yo escribo", dice Louis con cautela, conociendo la mirada problemática de Harry. "Pero es bajo mis condiciones. No estoy como, persiguiendo las tendencias u obsesionado con escribir un bestseller. Sólo... finalmente me di cuenta de que tengo que escribir lo que me gusta y dejar de intentar definirme por el éxito comercial. No se trata de eso, ¿sabes? Es sobre el trabajo. Se trata de hacer algo de lo que pueda estar orgulloso".

"Pero trabajas literalmente en una de las mayores editoriales del mundo", le responde Harry, el arrugamiento entre sus cejas haciéndose más profundo. "Todo lo que siempre has querido está ahí. ¿Cómo no podrías...?"

"Le digo eso todo el tiempo, Harry, no me escucha", interviene Zayn, agitando la mano. "He leído su material; es muy bueno. Pero Louis siempre se ha empeñado en hacer las cosas a su manera, él..."

"¿Por qué eres tan terco?" Harry pregunta, volviéndose hacia Louis, con los ojos brillantes. "Ya has oído lo que Zayn acaba de decir. Eres _bueno_. La gente debería leer tu trabajo. Te mereces que te publiquen, Lou, _siempre_ te lo has merecido. ¿Cómo es que _aún_ no lo has publicado? Jesús, quiero decir... ¡joder, Niall, eso duele!"

Harry frunce el ceño, y se agacha para frotar donde Niall le pateó la espinilla bajo la mesa. Niall sonríe bellamente, tomando un delicado sorbo de su cerveza mientras las cejas de Zayn se elevan hasta el cielo. Louis siente que sus mejillas se calientan cuando un nudo se le sube a la garganta; olvidó lo que era ser el único foco de atención de Harry, lo abrumador que puede ser cuando se está en el extremo receptor de uno de sus apasionados despotriques. Harry se sienta de nuevo, con fuego lento en sus ojos mientras mira a Louis.

"Lo siento", suspira Harry, rascándose el pelo. "Sé que no es asunto mío, ya no, yo sólo..."

"Pero están publicados", afirma Louis, haciendo lo posible por mantener sus emociones bajo control. "Auto publicado. Fue la mejor solución para mí realmente, hacerlo todo yo mismo. Tengo un control creativo completo y un mejor amigo que resulta ser un editor profesional y sólo me cobra la exorbitante cuota de una elegante cena por proyecto..."

"Una ganga", interviene Zayn, guiñándole el ojo.

"Todos definen el éxito de forma diferente, Harry," continúa Louis, "y esto es lo que significa para mí. Ahora, de todos modos. Me ha costado mucho tiempo llegar aquí y no voy a disculparme por ello. Además, resulta que me encanta mi trabajo. Y soy jodidamente bueno en ello".

"Lo es", dice Zayn con orgullo. "¿Por qué crees que he luchado tanto para conseguirlo? Es inteligente y creativo e increíblemente apasionado por el trabajo..."

Louis se desentona, tomando un gran trago de su bebida. No es que no le guste oír todo sobre sus mejores atributos, porque lo hace. Ha trabajado duro para llegar a donde está, y le ha costado mucho llegar aquí, tanto mental como emocionalmente. Esta conversación es un poco exagerada, especialmente delante de Harry, que sabe exactamente cuánto luchó Louis para que su trabajo se notara cuando estaban juntos. Harry, que lo está mirando ahora mismo con esa expresión ligeramente asombrada que Louis conoce muy bien, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios y estrellas en sus ojos. Hace que le pique la piel y que se le acelere el corazón porque Harry dejó de mirarle así hace mucho tiempo. No tiene por qué mirarlo así ahora, después de todo este tiempo y de todo lo que han pasado. No puede soportarlo. Es demasiado.

"-Y _luego_ pasa por mi pila de manuscritos cada semana."

"¿Pila de manuscritos?" Liam pregunta.

"Manuscritos rechazados por editoriales", explica Zayn. "Louis se lleva un montón a casa cada fin de semana y envía a los autores comentarios en su tiempo libre."

"¿Realmente haces eso?" Harry pregunta en voz baja.

"No es para tanto", Louis se encoge de hombros, sus mejillas se queman mientras intenta restarle importancia al asunto. "Normalmente sé en las primeras páginas si es algo en lo que estaríamos interesados. Si veo potencial, les doy una referencia a un agente, para que se presenten a través de los canales adecuados. Si no, bueno... les hago saber que alguien al menos miró su presentación, que no estaban simplemente... enviando cosas al vacío."

"Es increíble", Harry se maravilla. "Es un acción tan _buena_ de tu parte, Lou."

"Quiero decir, me gustaría haber tenido a alguien que hiciera eso por mí en su día", Louis se pone nervioso, se mueve incómodo en su silla, la adulación en la voz de Harry le pone los dientes de punta. "Alguien que me viera, que creyera en mí y reconociera que mi trabajo valía la pena. Alguien que me abriera las puertas. Ya sabes, como lo que Xander hizo por ti y por tu arte".

Niall gira el cuello tan rápido que Louis está preocupado de que tenga un traumatismo cervical ahora.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo está?" Louis pregunta rápidamente, incapaz de evitar preguntar ahora que finalmente ha dicho su nombre en voz alta. "No lo has mencionado en absoluto".

Se quedan en silencio, las palabras de Louis colgando en el aire torpemente. Algo parpadea en los ojos de Harry... ¿dolor? ¿O es ira? ¿Remordimiento? Louis hace una mueca, mordiéndose el labio. Odia que ya no pueda saber qué pasa por su mente. Harry suspira pesadamente, rompiendo su mirada cuando comienza a destrozar metódicamente una servilleta. Louis siente que podría vomitar. Sabe que se ha pasado de la raya, que ha roto oficialmente su tregua al traer a Xander, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se quebró bajo la presión de toda la atención sobre él y su carrera y esa maldita mirada en la cara de Harry. Además, es lo único que ha estado en su mente desde que Harry regresó a su vida, y las preguntas sin respuesta lo han estado volviendo loco. Una disculpa está en la punta de la lengua cuando Harry lo mira, la expresión de su cara deja a Louis sin palabras.

"Bien", dice Harry, su voz incluso y su mirada inquebrantable mientras hace una pausa. "Quiero decir, he oído que está bien".

Niall se aclara la garganta, agarra su cerveza y toma un enorme trago, mirando decididamente al frente. Louis puede _sentir_ la ansiedad irradiando de él y se pregunta qué tipo de lata de gusanos acaba de abrir. Louis se da cuenta de repente de que es posible que haya estado operando bajo una falsa suposición todo este tiempo, que no tiene ni idea de qué coño pasó entre Harry y Xander, y a juzgar por su reacción, fuera lo que fuera, no fue nada bueno.

¿Y eso? Bueno, eso simplemente saca a todo su mundo de su eje.

"¿Quién es Xander?" Zayn pregunta con cautela, mirando alrededor de la mesa.

"Xander Ritz", Liam suministra, mirando a Harry, con la frente arrugada. "Él es..."

"Nadie", Harry finaliza sucintamente, juntando las manos. "No he hablado con él en cinco años. ¿Alguien quiere postre? Yo quiero el postre".

**Octubre de 2012**

"No entiendo por qué vamos a todas estas galerías si no le estás mostrando nada a nadie", dice Louis, agitando su mano y la de Harry mientras caminan por la calle 25 de la mano. Se aceleran al cruzar la Décima Avenida, la señal de "No camine" parpadeando en rojo. "¿No es importante ver tu trabajo si quieres entrar en algún sitio? O sólo estamos viendo la competencia, porque si tienes algún tipo de fantasía de espía de la que no me hablas, definitivamente tengo otras ideas".

"Se trata de todas las conexiones, Lou", dice Harry con cariño, apretando su mano. "Xander dice que ponerle cara al tiempo en las inauguraciones es crucial. Dice que es importante no sólo para la investigación, para ver dónde podría encajar tu trabajo y todo eso, sino también para que tu cara aparezca en el radar de la gente. Nunca se sabe con quién puedes terminar hablando en estos espectáculos, ya sabes. _Y_ según él, esta galería a la que vamos a ir esta noche está realmente abierta a darse a conocer y a visitantes".

Ah, sí. _Xander_. Harry lo conoció cuando asistió a un espectáculo que Harry y varios compañeros de la Escuela de Artes Visuales habían montado en Brooklyn el mes anterior, y desde entonces no ha podido hablar de otra cosa. Xander dice esto, Xander piensa aquello. Louis ha estado muy ansioso por conocer a este nuevo amigo que capturó la atención de Harry tan plenamente; Harry ha estado tratando de reunirlos a todos por bastante tiempo, pero ha sido difícil, entre el horario de trabajo de Louis en el café, sus sesiones de escritura, el tiempo de estudio de Harry y lo que sea que Xander hace para ganarse la vida. Pero Harry finalmente ha conseguido encontrar una noche para que se conozcan y Louis prácticamente puede sentir la emoción que vibra de su novio.

Pero aún así, no puede resistirse a burlarse de él. Sólo un poco.

"Oh sí, dime, Harry", Louis sonríe con indulgencia. "¿Qué más dice Xander?"

"Dice que relacionarse bien con un galerista es casi, si no tan importante como tu arte", responde Harry con entusiasmo, dejando el tono de Louis pasar por alto. "Lo mismo ocurre con la construcción de tus relaciones con otros artistas. Y también dice que tienes que ser estratégico en las galerías a las que te acercas, tienes que hacer trabajo ambulante..."

Louis presiona sus labios, apenas conteniendo una risa mientras Harry se detiene en el camino, mirándolo, su nariz arrugándose adorablemente y su labio inferior haciendo pucheros.

"-¡Y te estás burlando de mí, imbécil!"

"No puedo evitarlo", se ríe Louis, sacando a Harry del flujo de tráfico peatonal, guiándolo hacia uno de los tranquilos edificios de oficinas que bordean la calle. "Es tan lindo que tengas un friend-crush masivo con este tipo."

"¡No lo tengo!" Harry protesta.

"Oh, bebé", se ríe Louis, golpeando a Harry en la nariz y luego gritando cuando Harry trata de morderle el dedo. "Lo tienes totalmente. Sólo admítelo, está bien."

"Oh, Dios, de verdad", Harry gime, apoyándose en la pared de ladrillos, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Louis, tirando de él hacia su pecho. "Es tan vergonzoso, lo juro por Dios".

"No lo es", asegura Louis, devolviendo su abrazo y presionando un beso en el lado de la mandíbula de Harry. Se acurruca en su cuello, respirando su familiar aroma a cítricos y sándalo. "Creo que es realmente genial. No puedo esperar a conocerlo".

Harry lo aprieta más fuerte, besando su sien y balanceándolos ligeramente.

"Creo que realmente cree en mi trabajo", dice Harry, con la voz baja, casi como si no lo creyera realmente. "Quiere usar sus conexiones para ayudarme a salir adelante. Conoce a toda esta gente, Lou, su padre es como un gran coleccionista. Realmente conoce su mierda y quiere ayudarme, ¿puedes creerlo?"

"Por supuesto que puedo", Louis suspira. "Eres brillante, Hazza, por supuesto que lo ve. Y todos los demás también lo harán. Esta galería sería estúpida si no te escogiera."

"Una _galería_ , amor", dice Harry. "Dios, ¿te imaginas si puedo conseguir un lugar? Una galería legítima, no como una de esas que pagan por lugares de alquiler."

"Oh, como el que te hizo una oferta y cuando nos sentamos a hacer las cuentas..."

"Te refieres a cuando le pedimos a Niall que hiciera las cuentas por nosotros."

"Bien, cuando Niall hizo las cuentas y nos dimos cuenta de que con todas esas comisiones y honorarios, ¿tendrías que vender 40.000 dólares de arte _sólo_ para cubrir gastos?"

"Sí, exactamente, a la mierda con eso", Harry asiente enfáticamente. "Xander dice que encima que todos esos lugares son estafas, también pueden verse mal en tu currículum."

"Bueno, si Xander lo dice", Louis sonríe, picoteando los labios de Harry. "Entonces debe ser verdad."

Harry se ríe, besándolo otra vez.

"Gracias por venir conmigo esta noche", murmura Harry, frotando sus narices. "Significa mucho, tenerte aquí conmigo."

"¿Dónde más podría estar?" Louis sonríe, presionando con su pulgar el hoyuelo izquierdo de Harry. "No sólo puedo apoyarte, sino que hay vino y aperitivos gratis. No está mal para un viernes por la noche, si lo pienso."

"Sólo necesitamos quedarnos una hora, hora y media como máximo", promete Harry, uniendo los dedos cuando empiecen a caminar de nuevo. "Luego podemos ir a Marlowe's, si quieres, o podemos ir a casa y puedo hacer esa cosa que te gusta."

"Pero, ¿y si _yo_ quiero hacer esa cosa que _te_ gusta?" pregunta Louis de morros.

"¿Ambas?" Harry pregunta, moviendo las cejas mientras abre la puerta de la galería, llevando a Louis adentro. "¿Qué tal si hacemos ambas cosas?"

"Ambas", se ríe Louis, sacando su chaqueta y entregándosela a la chica que lleva el guardarropa, tomando un ticket rojo a cambio.

"Mmmm", Harry tararea, besándolo rápidamente. "Definitivamente ambas".

Harry entrega su abrigo, tomando su ticket a cambio. Se vuelve hacia Louis, le quita el ticket de la mano con un guiño y lo mete en su cartera junto con el suyo.

Dios, Louis lo ama mucho.

"Bien", dice Harry, ajustando su camisa medio desabotonada con estampado de leopardo alrededor de sus caderas, su collar cruzado brillando contra la suave extensión de su pecho. Coge dos vasos de vino de uno de los camareros de la entrada y se los pasa a Louis. "Me pregunto dónde..."

"¡Harry!" una voz llama desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Estás aquí".

"Ahí está", Harry sonríe.

Louis se gira, enderezando su columna y sonriendo agradablemente, tratando de no sorprenderse cuando Xander se acerca. Tenía toda esta imagen mental de cómo sería Xander, esperando conocer a alguien como uno de los compañeros de la escuela de arte de Harry, estrafalario y de espíritu libre con un sentido de la moda ecléctico y siendo propenso a conseguir buena hierba. Este tipo es el polo opuesto, más Wall Street que East Village, la riqueza y el privilegio irradiando de él mientras pasea por la habitación, con una copa de champán en la mano. Xander es guapo, pero de una manera completamente básica, como el estereotipado chico de preparatoria que estaría en el fondo del _Club de los Poetas Muertos_ o algo así, con su altura media y su pelo oscuro y su mandíbula perfectamente cuadrada, sus dientes cegadoramente blancos mientras le sonríe a Harry. Parece _rico_ con su traje perfectamente ajustado, camisa azul nítida y corbata a rayas, ni un pelo fuera de lugar. De repente, Louis se siente deplorablemente mal vestido, como si sobresaliera como un pulgar dolorido en su Vans, skinnies negros y suéter gris, aunque sabe que es uno de los outfits favoritos de Harry, siempre diciendo que el cuello del suéter muestra perfectamente sus clavículas.

"Hola, hombre", dice Harry, saludando a Xander con un rápido abrazo, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Me alegro de verte, amigo. Este es..."

"El famoso Louis", Xander termina con una sonrisa aceitosa, extendiendo su mano. "Encantado de conocerte por fin".

"Lo mismo digo", responde Louis, estrechando su mano con firmeza. "Harry ha hablado mucho de ti".

"Todo bueno, espero", se ríe Xander, mirando a Louis de arriba a abajo de forma apreciable. "Vaya, te ves exactamente igual a tus retratos".

Algo en la forma en que Xander lo dice (y francamente, la forma en que le mira por la nariz) hace que Louis se ponga nervioso; suelta la mano de Xander, se pone de nuevo al lado de Harry y desliza su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Bueno, eso espero", bromea Louis, apretando la cadera de Harry mientras lo mira. "De lo contrario, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí tratando de meter a Hazza en esta galería, no estoy en lo cierto?"

Delicadamente toma un sorbo de su vino mientras Harry suelta una carcajada, con Xander uniéndose unos segundos después, sus ojos estrechándose muy poco.

"Touché", dice Xander, haciendo un brindis con sus copas. "Entonces Louis, ¿qué es a lo que te dedicas?"

"Soy escritor", responde Louis, tomando otro sorbo de vino.

"¿Algo que podría haber leído?"

Dios, Louis realmente odia esa maldita pregunta. Nunca sabe cómo responderla, porque nunca hay una respuesta simple y positiva cuando se trata de su trabajo. Es como preguntarle a un actor desempleado cuál es su próximo proyecto o preguntarle a una persona soltera sobre su vida amorosa. No quiere hablar de todos los trabajos que ha enviado esta semana o de las llamadas en frío o la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado mirando la pantalla de su ordenador, el cursor parpadeante burlándose de él. No a un extraño, concretamente.

"Lo dudo", responde Louis. “Yo-"

"Oh, vamos, cariño, no seas tan modesto", le regaña Harry, poniendo el brazo alrededor de su hombro, siempre su mayor fan, sin importar el qué. "En primer lugar, terminó una novela a principios de este año..."

"La próxima gran novela americana, ¿eh?" Xander interrumpe, su sonrisa de lado con no muy buenas apariencias.

"Uno puede esperar", dice Louis suavemente. "Yo creo en ello de todas formas."

"Sabes, tengo algunos amigos en la industria editorial", dice Xander, poniendo su copa de champán vacía en la bandeja de un camarero que pasa, cambiándola por una llena. "Deberías dejarme leerlo. Podría pasárselo a ellos si es algo bueno".

Louis trata de no irritarse visiblemente ante la palabra _si_. ¿Quién se cree que es este tipo? Louis duda de que sea un enterado del mundo literario; Xander le parece el tipo de hombre de Cliff's Notes.

"Oh, es más que algo bueno, es brillante", dice Harry, sonriendo a Louis, y sin captar la implicación de Xander. "Sería increíble, ¿verdad, Lou?"

"Totalmente", Louis miente, sabiendo inmediatamente que prefiere saltar al río Hudson desnudo a entregar su novela a este tipo. "Gracias, hombres, te lo agradecería mucho".

"Louis también tiene un blog el cual se hizo viral en Reddit el mes pasado", alardea Harry, que ahora está en racha. "No hay forma de que no lo hayas visto, tuvo como, casi cien mil visitas en un día. Fue una locura."

"¿En serio?" Xander pregunta, levantando una ceja. "¿De qué trataba?"

"Oh, um", dice Louis, sintiéndose de repente avergonzado y no estando seguro de por qué. "Fue sólo este tonto post que escribí para el estreno de la última temporada de _The Office_... Eran todos los personajes como los signos del zodíaco, como, ¿qué personaje estás basado en tu signo, sabes?"

"Fue muy divertido", dice Harry con orgullo. "Y terriblemente preciso".

"No fue nada seria", dice Louis avergonzado, con sus mejillas calentándose.

Harry lo mira, su frente arrugándose en confusión. Louis no sabe por qué le quita importancia al blog; el día que se hizo viral fue increíble, el teléfono de Louis explotó con notificaciones a la hora del almuerzo. Él y Harry se sentaron vertiginosamente frente a su ordenador durante el resto del día, refrescando constantemente el sitio a medida que sus vistas subían más y más, hasta el punto de que tuvo que poner al teléfono en alojamiento web y comprar un servidor de almacenamiento dedicado porque su pequeño sitio web se había colapsado por todo el tráfico. Había sido uno de sus momentos de mayor orgullo, pero ahora, mientras Xander le sonríe con un toque de condescendencia en sus ojos, no puede evitar sentir que fue un poco tonto. Y definitivamente no representa a lo que quiere ser como escritor.

"Vaya, es genial", dice Xander, sorbiendo su champán. "Tendré que buscarlo en Google."

"Tendrás, sí", dice Louis con frialdad.

Hay un silencio incómodo mientras sorben sus respectivas bebidas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Louis ve a Harry frunciendo el ceño y se siente fatal por juzgar a su nuevo amigo tan rápidamente, sin importarle lo que le griten sus tripas. A Harry le gusta y eso debería ser suficiente para que Louis le diera una oportunidad. Respira hondo, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras jura silenciosamente ser mejor.

Por Harry.

"Es realmente increíble lo que has estado haciendo por Harry, Xander", dice Louis, esperando que suene genuino, porque lo _dice_ en serio. "Es tan útil tener a alguien que nos muestre cómo navegar por todo el mundo, ¿verdad, Haz?"

"Verdad", Harry asiente, frotando su brazo mientras le sonríe agradecido. "Porque no tenemos ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo realmente. No me enseñaron exactamente este papel en el SVA, ¿sabes? Sólo te dan un diploma que dice que eres un artista y te arrojan a los lobos de alguna manera".

"Oh, es un placer", dice grandiosamente Xander. "Lo cual, hablando de enseñar cosas, Louis, ¿te importa si me robo a Harry por un rato? Veo al dueño de la galería por allí, y me gustaría presentárselo, si te parece bien."

"Claro", responde Louis de manera uniforme.

"¿Estás seguro?" Harry pregunta, sus cejas juntándose en preocupación. "No quiero abandonarte".

"Soy un chico grande, puedo arreglármelas un poco", asegura Louis con una sonrisa. "Miraré el arte. Rastrearé las tapas que me prometieron. Creo que veo a alguien con una bandeja de mini-hamburguesas por ahí."

"¿Me reservarás una?" Harry pregunta. "No tardaré mucho, lo juro".

"Tómate tu tiempo", dice Louis, asistiendo. "Déjalos muertos de asombro, bebé. Te amo."

Harry se agacha y lo besa rápidamente.

"Yo también te amo", murmura Harry contra sus labios, besándolo de nuevo. "Definitivamente voy a hacer esa cosa que te gusta después."

"Sí, lo harás".

"Harry, vamos", insiste Xander. "Está terminando su conversación, quiero hablar con ella antes de que alguien más lo haga".

"Vale, vale", dice Harry, con su voz mareada. "Vuelvo en un rato, Lou. Te encontraré".

"Estaré esperando".

Louis bebe su vino mientras Xander se lleva a Harry. Los ve irse, viendo momentáneamente todo rojo cuando la mano de Xander se apoya en lo que le gusta pensar de _su_ sitio en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry mientras lo guía hacia una mujer elegante con un elegante traje de pantalón negro.

Oh...

 _Oh_.

Un nudo se forma en su garganta, el vino se agria un poco cuando mira a su Vans rayadas, suspirando para calmarse. Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, Xander tiene las manos quietas. Louis traga con fuerza, diciéndose a sí mismo que está viendo cosas. Harry le devuelve la mirada, sus ojos brillan, los hoyuelos esculpen profundos cráteres en su mejilla mientras mueve las cejas. Louis se ríe, dejando de lado su trepidación mientras le da a Harry un sutil pulgar, frunciendo los labios en un beso.

Bien... Tiene algunas tapas que rastrear.

**Actualidad**

"Bien, muchachos, reúnanse", dice Niall, sacando su teléfono mientras los cinco se desparraman en la acera, la última ronda de bebidas que tomaron con el postre habiéndolos dejado a todos un poco achispados. "Tenemos que hacernos un selfie".

"Oh, Dios, Neil, ¿en serio?" Louis gime, peinando sus dedos por el pelo. "Me veo como una mierda".

"Sí, Lewis, de verdad", dice Niall con obstinación. "Quiero conmemorar esta ocasión trascendental en la que los cinco nos reunimos".

"Sólo ven a tomarte la foto, Lou", suplica Harry, pasando el brazo por el hombro de Liam. "Sabes que no sirve de nada discutir con él cuando está así."

"Así es", dice Niall. "Ahora vamos, deja de arreglarte, te ves hermoso".

Louis pone los ojos en blanco, devolviendo una sonrisa mientras toma su lugar al final de la línea, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Niall, poniéndose bizco y sacando la lengua. Niall sostiene su teléfono, resoplando de frustración mientras intenta que todos estén en la toma.

"Ponte en mi sitio", le dice Niall a Louis. "Tengo que estar en el final. ¡Y nada de hacer muecas, Tommo!"

"Dios, olvidé lo jodidamente mandón que puedes ser después de unos tragos", Louis gruñe cariñosamente, complaciéndolo.

"Bien, acurrucaos todos", ordena Niall, sosteniendo su teléfono. "Voy a tomar un par."

Todos se aprietan entre sí, Zayn se mueve delante de Liam para que todos puedan caber en el marco. Un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral de Louis mientras las puntas de los dedos de Harry rozan su brazo al acercarse; Harry se ajusta, enroscándolos y apoyando su puño en el hombro de Liam. Louis pone una cara tonta en una de las fotos, ganándose un cariñoso puñetazo de Niall. Todos se ríen a carcajadas cuando Niall golpea el obturador una vez más.

Se siente bien. Reírse juntos.

"Son geniales", sonríe Niall, pasando y mirando las fotos en su galería cuando un coche negro aparece en la acera. "Oh, este es mi Uber. Enviaré las fotos por mensaje de texto. ¡Me divertí esta noche! ¡Nos vemos!"

"¿Siempre es así?" Zayn pregunta desconcertado mientras Niall se arrastra en su auto, cerrando la puerta y saludándolos mientras se aleja. "¿Un huracán humano?"

"Sí", dicen Harry y Louis simultáneamente, viendo el coche de Niall desaparecer en el tráfico. "Siempre".

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa, bebé?" Liam pregunta, se acerca a la acera y extiende su mano para llamar a un taxi. "Está más cerca".

"Suena genial", responde Zayn, sonriéndole suavemente.

Dios, son tan lindos y Louis no está para nada celoso.

"Zayn Malik", Louis se burla, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si vienes a la oficina con el mismo look que ayer, se lo diré a todo el mundo".

"Cierra la boca, Louis", resopla Zayn, dándole un abrazo rápido. "Te veré mañana. ¿Seguro que estás bien para volver a casa?"

"Sí", dice Louis, echando un vistazo rápido a Harry. "Estoy bien".

"Bien", Zayn asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a Harry. "Encantado de conocerte, Harry".

"Lo mismo", dice Harry, tomando su mano y dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Buenas noches, Li. ¿Me mandas un mensaje de texto mañana?"

"Lo haré", dice Liam, abriendo la puerta del taxi, haciendo un gesto para que Zayn entre primero. "Que tengas una buena noche. Encantado de conocerte, Louis."

"Lo mismo para ti, Payno", saluda Louis. "Nos vemos, espero."

"Sí, me gustaría eso", dice Liam mientras sube al taxi, cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Oh, ahora la has hecho buena", Harry se ríe, viendo como se van. "Le has puesto un apodo; ahora será tuyo de por vida, espero que lo sepas."

"Es un buen tipo", sonríe Louis. "Puedo ver por qué te gusta".

"Sí, él es el mejor", Harry está de acuerdo. "Zayn también es genial. Son geniales juntos".

Louis asiente, sacando su paquete de cigarrillos. Se lo ofrece a Harry primero, levantando una ceja en cuestión.

"Estoy bien, gracias", rechaza Harry.

Louis asiente, saca un cigarrillo de la caja y lo coloca entre sus labios. Lo enciende, inhalando profundamente mientras embolsa la cajetilla.

"¿También te vas en coche?" Harry pregunta después de un momento.

"No", dice Louis, haciendo un gesto en la cuadra con su cigarrillo. "El tren está justo ahí abajo. ¿Y tú?"

"Lo mismo", dice Harry, raspando su mocasín en la acera. "No me gusta llamar coches a menos que esté como, muy borracho. O muy cansado. El dinero no se acumula rápido, ¿sabes?"

"Sí", dice Louis. "Um... ¿vamos, entonces?"

Harry asiente con la cabeza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos cuando empiezan a caminar por la calle.

"¿Dónde estás viviendo estos días?" Louis pregunta, principalmente para llenar el silencio.

"Estoy en la 102 entre West End y Broadway", responde Harry.

Louis se ríe a carcajadas, dando otra calada a su cigarrillo mientras mira al cielo, preguntándose si quien está ahí arriba moviendo los hilos está orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Harry pregunta, su nariz se estruja en la confusión. "Es una gran área, he estado allí durante tres años..."

"No, sé que es una gran área", Louis ríe con incredulidad, echando cenizas a su cigarrillo. "Lo sé porque vivo en la 110 y Morningside."

"¿Hablas en serio?" Harry pregunta, deteniéndose en su camino, con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿A una parada de distancia? ¿Cómo... cómo es que nunca te he visto en el tren o algo así?"

"Suelo ir a pie hasta el tren C", explica Louis. "Está un poco más cerca del 1, tanto a mi apartamento como a mi oficina".

"Pero incluso así", Harry se maravilla. "Eso es salvaje".

"Podrías llamarlo así", bromea Louis, sonriendo a Harry de lado. "Podría llamarlo de otra manera".

"Esta noche, cuando apareciste por primera vez, Niall preguntó si teníamos como, dispositivos de rastreo implantados o algo así", dice Harry. "Estoy empezando a preguntarme si tenía razón".

"No lo sé", bromea Louis. "¿Estás diciendo que me has metido algo sin mi permiso, Styles?"

"Quiero decir, si estamos siendo técnicos, yo estaba en ese barrio primero," Harry contraataca. "Así que realmente debería hacerte esa pregunta, Lou. ¿Me has estado siguiendo todo este tiempo?"

Louis no puede evitar notar lo diferente que es esta conversación en comparación con la discusión que tuvieron sobre a quién le pertenecía Marlowe's la semana anterior. No hay nada de veneno en la voz de Harry ahora, sólo una suave burla.

"Oh no, me has pillado", Louis dice serio. "Definitivamente te implanté un chip en el hombro hace todos esos años, al estilo de _Expediente X_. Siento no habértelo dicho nunca".

"Oh, por eso nunca puedo pasar por los detectores de metales sin activarlos", se ríe Harry. "Me preguntaba".

"Sí, bueno, ahora ya lo sabes", sonríe Louis.

Se quedan en silencio. Louis empieza a fumar otro cigarrillo, exhalando lentamente. Su teléfono suena en su bolsillo justo cuando llegan a la estación de tren; el de Harry también debe sonar, sale del flujo del tráfico para pararse frente a un Starbucks cerrado mientras saca su teléfono, abriéndolo. Louis lo sigue, sacando también su teléfono.

"Niall envió las fotos", dice Harry, sosteniendo la pantalla para mostrarle a Louis. "También hizo un grupo de WhatsApp para nosotros".

"¿Crees que está tratando hacer un _Parent Trap_ con nosotros?" Louis bromea, desbloqueando su teléfono y abriendo el chat, tratando de deducir la cadena de emojis con la que Niall lo ha titulado. "Yo no lo dejaría pasar por alto."

"Creo que sólo quiere que seamos amigos", dice Harry después de un momento. "Estaría bien, ¿no crees?"

Louis lo mira, sonriendo a la cara de rana tan familiar que Harry hace mientras estudia la pantalla de su teléfono con atención.

"Sí", Louis está de acuerdo. "Sí, estaría bien."

"¿Cuál es tu número?" Harry pregunta, finalmente mirándolo. "Hay dos aquí que no reconozco. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Oh", Louis tantea, mirando su teléfono, dos contactos sin nombre listados en el chat del grupo, aunque sólo uno de los números es desconocido. "Um, el código de área 646 soy yo. Zayn es 718."

"Lo tengo", dice Harry, pasando su pantalla. "El mío es..."

"Recuerdo tu número, Harry."

Harry deja la boca abierta y Louis puede ver que quiere decir algo, pero luego elige no hacerlo, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza mientras vuelve a su teléfono. Louis guarda el número de Harry, así como el de Liam, su pulso revoloteando mientras lo hace. Vuelve a su cigarrillo, sabiendo que Harry está esperando a que lo termine para que puedan subir al tren juntos. Louis raspa su zapatilla en la acera, tratando de sacar coraje.

"Harry, lo que dije antes sobre Xander", dice Louis torpemente. "Lo siento, no debí haberlo mencionado".

"Oh", dice Harry suavemente, sus ojos enterrados en la acera. "Está... está bien".

"Realmente no lo está", insiste Louis. "Estaba siendo mezquino, y lo siento. ¿Perdóname?"

"Lo hago", Harry asiente con la cabeza, tronándose los nudillos. "Bien".

"Bien".

Se callan una vez más, el aire entre ellos pesado con todas las cosas no dichas.

"Tenías razón sobre él, sabes", admite Harry después de un largo momento, mirando a Louis a los ojos. "Xander. Tenías razón en todo".

"O-oh", Louis tartamudea, el saber que tenía razón todo el tiempo enviándolo a tambalearse. No es tan satisfactorio como una vez pensó que podría ser. No se siente reivindicado, sólo se siente... triste. Triste por él mismo, triste por Harry, triste por lo que perdieron. "Qué... qué pasó..."

"Creo que ya hemos abierto suficientes heridas viejas por una noche", dice Harry con firmeza, cerrando el tema. "¿No lo crees?"

Louis asiente con la cabeza, su cerebro todavía ebrio tratando de procesar todo. Termina su cigarrillo, lo muele en la fachada del edificio y clava la colilla en un poste de fumador antes de alcanzar su caja de nuevo.

"¿Vienes?" Harry pregunta, inclinando su cabeza hacia la entrada del metro.

"Adelante", dice Louis, sacando otro cigarrillo de la caja con manos temblorosas. "Creo que voy a caminar hasta la C en la West 4th. Es una linda noche y está..."

"Más cerca de tu casa", Harry asiente, sabiendo claramente lo que Louis está haciendo, pero eligiendo no incriminarlo.

"Sí".

"Buenas noches, Lou", dice Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se vuelve hacia la estación. "Disfruta de tu paseo".

"Gracias", dice Louis en voz baja. "Nos vemos, Haz."

"Eso espero", dice Harry, sonriéndole mientras se detiene en el primer escalón. "Buenas noches".

Con eso, baja trotando las escaleras, dejando a Louis en paz. Louis lo ve irse, sus emociones son un lío que no puede ni siquiera empezar a desentrañar ahora mismo. Se inclina hacia atrás contra la pared de ladrillos del Starbucks, tomando una profunda calada de su cigarrillo, el reconfortante y familiar acto siendo un bálsamo para sus nervios deshilachados.

Cuando Louis llega a casa cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde y comprueba su correo electrónico, no se sorprende lo más mínimo al ver un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada indicando que lo primero que hizo Harry al llegar a casa fue pedir los tres libros de su página web.


	5. Chapter 5

**Abril de 2012**

Louis apaga el televisor, tira el mando a un lado y se deja caer en el sofá de Harry dramáticamente, mirando la puerta de su dormitorio y deseando que se abra. Por mucho que lo haya intentado, no puede concentrarse en nada más que en el hecho de que Harry está leyendo su novela terminada a puerta cerrada.

Necesita hablar con su novio sobre lo que significa la frase "¡Ya casi termino!", porque se ve que ambos tienen diferentes definiciones sobre ella.

Louis supone que no está siendo del todo justo, sin embargo. Su novela tiene casi cuatrocientas páginas (trescientas ochenta y seis, para ser exactos) y sólo ayer le dio a Harry el borrador completo, sorprendiéndole con una copia que había conseguido imprimir y encuadernar en el Staples de la calle 47. Harry había llorado, le había besado, y luego le había gritado a Louis por no decirle que estaba _realmente_ terminado al fin, después de trabajar en él durante más de un año, golpeándolo juguetonamente con el pesado manuscrito.

Entonces se vistió inmediatamente y tiró todas sus cosas en su mochila, dejando a Louis desnudo y medio duro en su cama, porque tenía que ir a casa y leerlo _ahora_ mismo y no había manera de que lo hiciera con Louis respirando en su cuello, monitorizando cada pequeña reacción. Harry había llegado incluso a apagar su teléfono, dejando a Louis a su aire todo el día, rompiendo su silencio sólo para enviarle su texto estándar de buenas noches, sin mencionar el libro o lo que piensa de él hasta ahora.

La espera ha sido una tortura, a decir verdad.

Han sido las 24 horas más largas de la vida de Louis, impaciente, inseguro, y un poco cachondo, cosa que no le sienta bien. (Debería haberle dado el libro a Harry _después_ de su habitual polvo de sábado por la mañana, no antes; es tan tonto.) Había pasado el día leyendo mentalmente junto con Harry, preguntándose dónde estaba en la historia, quién era su personaje favorito y qué pensaba exactamente del giro de la trama en el capítulo doce. Había dormido bien, preguntándose si debería haber cortado esa escena con Adam y su padre al final o no, preguntándose si era un poco demasiado pesada, incluso para una historia de madurez sobre un adolescente gay de un pequeño pueblo aprendiendo a desplegar sus alas después de pasar un verano en el extranjero.

Tal vez Louis se precipitó un poco, apareciendo en la puerta de Harry media hora después de recibir su mensaje de buenos días. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Honestamente, Louis cree que se merece algún tipo de medalla por esperar tanto tiempo. Harry no se había sorprendido lo más mínimo al verle, besándole y sonriéndole con indulgencia y luego desterrándole a la sala de estar antes de marchar de vuelta a su habitación, declarando que estaba "casi acabado" mientras cerraba la puerta.

Eso fue hace cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Oh Dios, piensa Louis, agarrando una de las almohadas de los extremos a su pecho mientras rueda de lado a lado. ¿Y si Harry ya ha terminado?

Joder, ¿y si no le ha gustado? ¿Y si lo _odia_? ¿Y si se esconde en su habitación porque no sabe cómo decirle la verdad a Louis? O peor, ¿qué pasa si se subió a la escalera de incendios y se escapó?

Joder.

Louis se pone la almohada sobre su cara, gritando en ella.

Está bien si Harry lo odia, se lo dice a sí mismo. La gente tiene gustos diferentes, no es gran cosa.

Excepto que sí _es_ gran cosa.

Esas trescientas ochenta y seis páginas son sólo los últimos quince meses de su vida, cada palabra en cada página empapada en su sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Es su corazón latiendo, su alma abierta y desnuda. No es que no lo entendiera antes, pero ahora Louis entiende de _verdad_ cómo se debió sentir Harry hace tantos meses cuando lo pintó por primera vez. Tiene una nueva apreciación de lo aterrador que debió ser para Harry hacerse vulnerable y lo valiente que fue al compartir su arte con Louis de tal manera, especialmente cuando su relación era tan delicada y nueva. Debería ser más fácil ahora, Louis razona, pero realmente no cree que lo sea. Han estado juntos durante un año, el mejor año de la vida de Louis. Ama a Harry con cada fibra de su ser, y más que eso, confía en Harry implícitamente. Su rechazo sería devastador, algo de lo que Louis no está seguro de poder recuperarse.

Louis se asusta cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abre, sintiéndose un poco mareado al sentarse demasiado rápido, la sangre brota de su cabeza. Respira hondo, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón mientras Harry emerge, con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, agarrando el manuscrito de Louis a su pecho como si fuera algo precioso.

Louis se relaja un poco porque... Eso es una muy, muy buena señal.

Le sonríe a Harry y Harry le devuelve la mirada, sus ojos brillando de orgullo. Abre la boca para hablar, pero parece haberse quedado sin habla, cerrando la boca y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras su sonrisa se amplía, sus hoyuelos esculpiendo profundos cráteres en sus mejillas. Aún así, Louis todavía necesita oír las palabras, no importa lo patético que pueda ser dada la reacción de Harry.

"¿Te ha... gustado?"

"¿Que si me _gustó_?" Harry contesta, su cara se estruja ofendido. "¿Me _gustó_ , Louis?"

"Bueno, ¿sí o no?"

Tiene que ser la evidente necesidad de su voz lo que finalmente impulsa a Harry a actuar. Cruza a zancadas la habitación, sus ojos nunca abandonan los de Louis mientras sus cejas se tejen con determinación. Colocando suavemente la novela de Louis en la mesa de café, Harry se sube al regazo de Louis, a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Louis traga con fuerza mientras Harry le toma la cara con sus enormes manos, sus pulgares rozan suavemente sus pómulos mientras le mira con adoración.

Sus ojos son tan, tan, tan verdes. Louis puede no ser capaz de pintarlos, pero ciertamente puede escribir sonetos sobre ellos. No. _Novelas_ sobre ellos.

"Cariño, no me _gustó_ ", dice Harry, con su voz reverente. "Lo _amé_ , joder. Lo amé tanto".

Con eso, baja la cabeza, capturando los labios de Louis con los suyos, besándolo minuciosamente. Louis se derrite bajo él, la tensión de las últimas veinticuatro horas se disipa mientras le devuelve el beso con igual fervor, agarrando los muslos de Harry para que se apoye en el suelo, amontonando en sus puños el suave algodón gris de su chándal. La lengua de Harry presiona contra sus labios y Louis gime, abriéndose para él inmediatamente, su lengua se encuentra con la de Harry ansiosamente. Louis no tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo se besan y se besan y se besan, perdiéndose completamente en Harry y cómo sabe a la segunda taza de café que siempre toma los domingos y al refrescante olor de su jabón corporal de cítricos y al reconfortante peso de él en su regazo, su piel suave y cálida bajo la punta de los dedos. Enreda sus dedos en los sedosos rizos de Harry, tirando de su cabeza a un lado para que pueda controlar el beso; Harry se va fácilmente, lloriqueando bonitamente en la parte de atrás de su garganta mientras se desliza hacia adelante en el regazo de Louis. La polla de Louis empieza a levantarse con su sudor mientras Harry se balancea de nuevo hacia delante, su propio semi empujón contra la barriga de Louis.

Está sin aliento y jadeando y más que listo para desnudarse en la sala de estar, que se jodan las reglas de Niall sobre el sexo en el sofá, cuando Harry rompe el beso, sentado en las rodillas de Louis.

"Niall nos matará", Harry sonríe descaradamente, adaptándose descaradamente. "Conoces las reglas".

"Sí", Louis gime, tratando de controlar sus hormonas mientras le da un apretón de manos a las curvas del culo de Harry, quien se arquea ante el toque. "Joder, vale".

"Más tarde", dice Harry, sonriendo, sus labios rosados todos hinchados y resbaladizos y sus rizos un halo salvaje alrededor de su cabeza.

Joder, ¿cómo tuvo tanta suerte?

"Estoy", murmura Harry, agachándose y dándose un suave beso en una mejilla y luego en la otra, Louis riéndose mientras lo hace, "tan jodidamente", deja caer un beso en la punta de la nariz, "orgulloso de ti, amor. Lo has conseguido".

"Lo hice, ¿no?" Louis sonríe, metiendo uno de los rizos de Harry detrás de su oreja. "Finalmente. Sólo tomó quince meses."

"Valió la pena la espera", dice Harry, extendiendo la mano y alisando el pelo de Louis en su frente. "Quiero decir, en serio, Lou, es tan jodidamente bueno... Me llevó tanto tiempo terminar porque seguí volviendo y releyendo las cosas..."

"¡Podrías haberlo dicho!" Louis se ríe, haciéndole cosquillas a Harry. "¡Me estaba volviendo loco aquí!"

"¡Y ese final!" Harry continúa, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis. "La escena en la que Adam se enfrenta a su padre... Yo estaba hecho un jodido desastre".

"¿No es demasiado? ¿Demasiado cursi?"

"Absolutamente no", afirma Harry con firmeza. "Necesitamos esa... mierda... ¿cuál es la palabra? ¿Como cuando sólo _necesitaba_ ese llanto?"

"Catharsis", suministra Louis, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

"¡Sí!" Harry exclama. "No se habría sentido completo sin ello, ¿sabes? Todo era tan perfecto. ¡Oh! ¿Sabes qué más fue perfecto? ¡El capítulo doce! Cuando Seth besó a Adam en medio de esa discusión... No lo vi venir, hiciste un buen trabajo haciendo que se odiaran entre ellos..."

"Múdate conmigo", dice Louis de repente.

"Quiero decir, secretamente esperaba que él y Seth se reunieran, pero nunca pensé... espera, ¿qué acabas de decir?"

Los ojos de Harry son grandes como platos, su boca está atónita mientras mira a Louis en estado de shock. Louis lo mira, tragando con fuerza; su corazón late con fuerza, la sangre le corre por los oídos mientras su pulso se acelera. Hace tiempo que quería pedirle a Harry que se mudara con él. Prácticamente viven juntos de todos modos, ambos tienen llaves de sus casas, normalmente pasan al menos 4 noches a la semana juntos, sus armarios se entremezclan. Pero Louis pensó que se lo pediría de una manera más romántica, derrochando para una noche de lujo en la ciudad o, oh tan casualmente, pasándole la sección inmobiliaria de _The Village Voice_ en su café matutino, con todos los listados prometedores en círculo. Ciertamente nunca esperó pedírselo a Harry de _esta_ manera, sin ninguna previsión, ambos en pantalones de chándal y con la tinta apenas seca en su novela terminada, pero al mismo tiempo, se siente tan increíblemente bien y tan increíblemente _ellos_.

Sus ojos se cierran mientras toma un profundo y depurador respiro, sosteniéndolo por unos segundos. Al exhalar lentamente, sus ojos se abren y una ola de calma lo envuelve al encontrarse con la brillante mirada esmeralda de Harry.

Nunca ha estado más seguro de nada en toda su vida.

"Dije", dice Louis, lamiéndose los labios. "Múdate conmigo, Harry".

"Eso es lo que pensé que habías dicho", dice Harry suavemente, con una expresión de asombro en su cara. "¿De verdad quieres vivir conmigo, amor?"

"Sí", Louis asiente con la cabeza, sus dedos trazando patrones en los muslos de Harry. "De verdad que sí".

"Yo también quiero vivir contigo", sonríe Harry, con sus hoyuelos saliendo con toda su fuerza. "Me mudaría contigo mañana si no dejara a Niall colgado, en cuanto al alquiler."

"No, no podemos hacerle eso", dice Louis. "Estaba pensando que podríamos esperar hasta el 1 de junio... Eso le da mucho tiempo a Niall para encontrar a alguien..."

"Y que me lleve a la graduación el mes que viene", añade Harry pensativo.

"Bien, puedes concentrarte en tu portafolio final", Louis asiente, enredando sus dedos. "Y nos da tiempo para encontrar un lugar que realmente nos guste..."

"¡Me gusta tu casa!" Harry interrumpe con entusiasmo. "¡Vayamos allí!"

"Cariño, mi casa es demasiado pequeña para los dos a tiempo completo", se ríe Louis. "Además, mi contrato de alquiler se vence en julio de todos modos, tendríamos que mudarnos de nuevo."

"Ew, no, gracias. Un nuevo lugar el 1 de junio es entonces."

"Exactamente", se ríe Louis. "Además, ¿no quieres encontrar un lugar que sea sólo _nuestro_ , Hazza? ¿Uno en el que podamos tener un hogar juntos? En algún lugar..."

"- que sólo lo sepamos nosotros?" Harry termina por él, su cara suavizándose.

Louis asiente con la cabeza, tan feliz que siente que se va a romper en un millón de pedacitos. Harry sonríe, trazando suavemente su dedo por la pendiente de la nariz de Louis, dando golpecitos en el extremo de la misma antes de cerrar la pequeña distancia entre ellos y besándolo dulcemente. Suavemente.

"Te amo", susurra Harry contra sus labios, besándolo de nuevo. "Tanto. No puedo creer que pueda vivir contigo".

"Te amo demasiado", responde Louis entre besos. "Y no puedo esperar a vivir contigo, cariño".

"¡Mierda!" Harry exclama con una risa, rastrillando su mano por el pelo y luego agarrando la cara de Louis en sus dos manos y besándolo descuidadamente. "¡Vamos a _vivir juntos_ , Lou! ¿Seguro que no te cansarás de mí, de mí, de mí todo el tiempo? ¿Veinticuatro, siete, trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año? Eso es mucho de mí, amor".

"Nunca podría tener demasiado de ti", Louis sonríe, completamente sincero. "Todo eso suena jodidamente perfecto, en verdad."

"Hablando de perfecto", dice Harry, dando vueltas y cogiendo la novela de Louis de la mesa de café. "Me gustaría discutir esto más. Me interrumpieron bruscamente antes cuando intentaba cantar tus alabanzas..."

"¡Pidiéndote que _vivas conmigo_ , imbécil!"

"Como he dicho", Harry se ríe, hojeando el manuscrito. "Interrumpido groseramente. Ahora, si no le importa, me gustaría compartir contigo mis pasajes favoritos de tu libro, si te parece bien. Los resalté y todo, ¿ves?"

Harry gira el libro para mostrarle, la franja de amarillo neón cegadoramente brillante.

"Hazza", se ríe Louis. " _Toda la página_ está resaltada. La siguiente también".

"Eran dos páginas muy buenas, Louis", dice Harry seriamente, mordiendo su labio. "No, esto no es con lo que quiero empezar. Creo que, en realidad, debería empezar desde el principio. Espero que estés cómodo, cariño, tenemos mucho que discutir..."

**Actualidad**

Cuando se trata de los domingos por la mañana, Harry es una criatura de hábitos. Siempre le han gustado los domingos flojos, pero en los últimos años, se han vuelto esenciales para él. Es una rutina que aprecia, una de la que es protector, una que necesita para recargar para la semana que viene. Harry sabe que no tiene un trabajo típico de nueve a cinco (gracias a Dios) y que a menudo se da el lujo de poder establecer su propio horario, pero aún así necesita aprender la importancia de regalarse un día para sí mismo.

No fue una lección fácil de aprender. Harry solía pensar que necesitaba promocionarse constantemente, asegurándose de que se le viera de forma constante, manteniendo su cara y su trabajo presentes en la mente de la gente. Se le dijo que siempre tenía que pensar diez pasos adelante, anticipando las tendencias y ajustándose a ellas. Porque nunca se sabe cuándo se pueden presentar oportunidades o, por el contrario, cuando pueden desaparecer por completo. Sin embargo, no es una forma sostenible de vivir, y fue necesario que le arrancaran la alfombra de debajo de él para que Harry se diera cuenta de que no tiene que estar activo _todo_ el tiempo. El ajetreo puede continuar sin él por un día; su carrera no se acabará si dice que no a las cosas o si se va por un tiempo. Estará bien, incluso mejor para él, si lo hace.

Así que los domingos se han convertido en su día y tiene una rutina muy específica.

Aunque a Harry le encantaría dormir hasta tarde, una vez que cumple los treinta, su cuerpo se niega a dejarlo dormir más allá de las 8:30, a menos que haya estado de juerga la noche anterior. Hace una gran café y prepara el desayuno, aunque tenga planes para el almuerzo más tarde. Luego se acurruca en el sofá con su café y se pone al día con su DVR o se deja absorber por lo que sea que repitan las _Amas de Casa Reales_ en Bravo en ese momento. A veces se lleva a sí mismo al cine por la tarde o pasa horas vagando por los rincones más alejados del Met, evitando las exhibiciones turísticas más congestionadas en favor de las más oscuras. O a veces, se queda en el sofá todo el día con Netflix. Si coge un bloc de dibujo o un pincel, es por _él_ y por el simple amor a hacerlo, sin preocuparse de dónde podría encajar una pieza en particular en su próxima exposición o si será capaz de venderla. Se va a los Gristedes a la vuelta de la esquina por las tardes y se toma el tiempo de preparar la cena, Niall y Liam a veces se le unen si hay algo bueno en la televisión esa noche.

Realmente, los domingos son sus días favoritos.

Este domingo en particular, tres días después de lo que Harry se refiere como a _la_ cena con Louis y el resto de los chicos, es definitivamente un domingo de tres tazas de café. Está en su sofá, agarrando su taza medio llena en una mano y desplazándose por su teléfono con la otra, mirando los horarios de las películas y reflexionando sobre si realmente quiere o no cambiarse de su sudadera y camiseta desgastada y unirse al resto de la raza humana hoy.

El timbre de la puerta suena.

Por una fracción de segundo, Harry entra en pánico, pensando que ha olvidado un compromiso que va a perturbar su tranquila mañana, pero se relaja mientras exhala. Probablemente sea la señora McCluskey al otro lado del pasillo en el 1B; suele hornear para sus nietos los domingos, y no sería la primera vez que necesita una taza de azúcar o unos huevos. A él no le importa en absoluto, es una dama dulce y siempre hornea un poco más para que Harry le dé las gracias.

"¡Ya voy!" Harry llama mientras coloca su taza en la mesa de café, se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta.

La última persona que espera ver cuando abre la puerta es Louis Tomlinson.

Harry parpadea varias veces, seguro de que está alucinando, de que todo el tiempo que ha pasado pensando en Louis en las últimas semanas se le ha subido a la cabeza.

Pero no, claro, Louis está ahí de pie en su pasillo, muy real y parece estar un poco asustado y pálido, como si no esperara que Harry estuviera en casa o algo así. Está agarrando una caja en su pecho como si fuera un escudo, moviendo su peso de un lado a otro de sus pies, como si estuviera listo para escapar en cualquier momento.

"¿Louis?" Harry pregunta, sacudiendo la cabeza en la confusión. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿En mi edificio?"

"Oh, Dios, sabía que era una idea estúpida", Louis gime, se pasa la mano por el pelo y se aprieta la nuca. "Siento molestarte, Harry, soy un idiota..."

"No, no, no lo eres", responde Harry, su cerebro tratando de alcanzar su boca. "Lo siento, es que... ¿cómo sabes siquiera dónde vivo?"

"Porque me lo dijiste, idiota", responde Louis, empujando la caja hacia el pecho de Harry. "A menos que haya otro Harry Styles que viva en la calle 102 que..."

"Oh Dios mío", Harry jadea, quitándole la caja con entusiasmo. "¿Son estos tus libros?"

"Entregado personalmente a su puerta por el autor", dice Louis, balanceándose sobre sus talones. "Chúpala, Amazon".

Harry se ríe, apoyando la caja contra el marco de la puerta mientras abre la tapa, revelando los libros de Louis, su primera novela, _Feels Like Home_ , sentada en la parte superior del montón, cuya portada muestra una villa toscana.

"Oh, wow", Harry respira, sacándolo de la caja. "Este es un _libro de verdad_ , Louis, oh mierda. Quiero decir, sabía que lo sería, pero al verlo..."

"He recorrido un largo camino desde que imprimí las cosas en Staples, ¿eh?" Louis pregunta con una sonrisa irónica.

"Realmente sí", afirma Harry, pegando el primer libro bajo su brazo. "Oh mierda. Lo siento, sigo diciendo eso."

Mete la mano en la caja y saca los otros dos libros, dejando la caja vacía dentro de su apartamento. El segundo libro, titulado _Defenceless_ , tiene una cubierta verde vivo, con el título, el simple contorno de un paisaje urbano, y el nombre de Louis impreso en azul real. El último libro tiene una portada blanca y dura, el título _Only The Brave_ en negrita, con letras negras al estilo de los graffitis. Echa una mirada a Louis, que lo observa nervioso, mordiendo su labio.

"Son increíbles", comenta Harry, sosteniendo los tres juntos, mostrándolos con orgullo. "Muchas gracias por traerlos, Lou, no tenías que hacerlo".

"Sí, bueno", dice Louis, mirando hacia abajo y raspando su zapatilla contra el suelo. "Estaba empacando la caja y pensé... bueno, estaba a la misma distancia de la oficina de correos que de tu departamento, así que me pareció tonto ponerla en el correo, ¿sabes? Cuando sólo estaba viajando diez cuadras y todo eso. Y yo tenía tu dirección, así que..."

Louis se aleja, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry se pregunta desesperadamente si Louis sólo quería verlo, pero no puede preguntar eso exactamente.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaría en casa?" pregunta en su lugar.

"Lo he adivinado", responde Louis mientras mira hacia arriba, alisándose el pelo en la frente. "Domingo Perezoso y eso".

Harry asiente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Harry pregunta, arriesgándose. "Todavía tengo un poco de café, si quieres..."

"No, no, debo irme", Louis declina rápidamente, pareciendo un poco asustado. "Yo... tengo algunos recados que hacer y trabajo que hacer, así que. Sí. Debería irme."

"Bien", Harry asiente con la cabeza.

"Gracias por comprar los libros..."

"De nada", responde Harry. "Sólo hay un problema, sin embargo."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Pagué quince dólares extra por el envío prioritario de estos", dice Harry, tratando de mantener una expresión seria en su cara. "Y aún así, no han pasado por el servicio postal, así que parece que me debes un reembolso."

"Oh, um", Louis se tambalea, sus ojos se abren de par en par mientras se da palmaditas en los bolsillos. "Mierda, tienes razón. Lo siento, yo... mierda... necesito ir al cajero automático, no tengo dinero en efectivo..."

"Puedes pagarme comprando bebidas en Marlowe's", ofrece Harry. "Cuando termine con los libros".

"Pagar por tus bebidas toda la noche no es lo mismo que devolverte quince dólares, Harold!" Louis protesta.

"Es cuando Niall está detrás de la barra", Harry sonríe descaradamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. "¿Qué dices?"

Harry sabe que suena como si estuviera pidiendo a su ex-novio una cita. Demonios, tal vez lo esté haciendo. No sabe lo que está haciendo. Todo lo que sabe es que le gustaría volver a ver a Louis. A propósito esta vez. Cuando su pelo no esté un poco grasiento y pueda llevar un traje más bonito.

Eso no lo convierte en una _cita_ , ¿verdad?

Louis lo reflexiona durante lo que se siente como una eternidad, sus ojos se estrechan ligeramente, como si pudiera ver a través de él, lo que para ser honesto, probablemente pueda. El corazón de Harry empieza a latir en su pecho anticipadamente, preguntándose si ha llevado las cosas demasiado lejos.

"¿Qué tal si nos reunimos para tomar un café en su lugar?" Louis ofrece finalmente. "Hay una gran cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina de mi oficina, podríamos ir allí en mi almuerzo o algo así."

Lo aceptará. Pasito a pasito.

"Suena genial", dice Harry suavemente. "Te enviaré un mensaje de texto cuando termine. Tengo un gran proyecto en el que trabajar esta semana, así que puede que lleve un tiempo..."

"Está bien", contesta Louis tímidamente. "No hay prisa. Tengo un autor entregando lo que espero que sea un borrador final esta semana, así que yo también estaré desbordado".

Se sonríen el uno al otro por unos momentos. Harry siente como si las burbujas de champán estuvieran burbujeando en sus venas.

"Yo, um, te dejaré volver a tu domingo entonces", se despide Louis, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, sus ojos arrugándose mientras sonríe. "Estoy seguro de que tienes _Amas de Casa Reales_ que ver."

"Siempre", Harry se ríe. "Gracias de nuevo por traer esto".

"De nada", responde Louis. Empieza a bajar por el pasillo, pero se detiene, volviéndose hacia Harry, con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro. "Um... no leas demasiado entre líneas en _Defenceless_ , ¿vale? Yo... bueno... lo escribí cuando... bueno... ya verás."

Harry asiente con la cabeza, mirando el libro verde y azul en medio de los otros dos.

Oh, Dios.

Debe ser sobre él.

Harry no sabe por qué nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Louis escribiera sobre él. Teniendo en cuenta cuántas veces Harry lo pintó y cómo esos cuadros han sido expuestos en galerías de toda la ciudad durante años, es realmente justo.

"No... no lo haré", se las arregla para decir Harry, su lengua volviéndose seca en la boca. "Prometido".

Louis asiente con la cabeza, ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta, trotando de nuevo hacia el cálido sol del verano. Harry lo ve marchar, el peso de los libros de repente pesa en sus manos.

Bien, entonces. Tiene algo de lectura que hacer.

**Noviembre de 2013**

Harry resopla de frustración mientras se abotona la camisa negra hasta el cuello, abriendo inmediatamente el botón superior para poder respirar. Mete la camisa dentro de su par de skinny jeans negros más apretados, aspirando su estómago y saltando en su lugar mientras los abotona. A pesar de que siente que le quema la muñeca, Harry no hace caso a su reloj mientras se abrocha el cinturón.

Louis debería haber llegado a casa hace veinte minutos.

Está bien, se dice a sí mismo mientras agarra su chaqueta negra de su percha, encogiéndose de hombros. No es necesario que estén en la galería hasta dentro de una hora. Una hora y quince minutos si quieren llegar elegantemente tarde. Una hora y media si quieren hacer una entrada, lo que Harry no quiere hacer. Claro, llevará algún tiempo conseguir un taxi durante la hora punta de la tarde de un viernes y luego de quince a veinte minutos para cruzar toda la ciudad hasta la Décima Avenida, y eso _si_ no hay tráfico un viernes, lo cual no es probable, pero como sea, está bien. Tienen mucho tiempo.

Siempre y cuando Louis llegue a casa en los próximos diez minutos más o menos.

Está bien.

Harry se vuelve a mirar al espejo, estudiando su reflejo de forma crítica mientras tira de las mangas de la chaqueta para que todas las líneas estén rectas en su cuerpo. No estaba muy seguro de esta chaqueta cuando se la probó por primera vez, preocupándose de que el cuello mandarín, los elaborados bordados y los botones de oro a juego que podían hacer que pareciera el director de una banda de música o el director de un circo. Xander había respondido que el estilo militar de la chaqueta lo hacía parecer más al Príncipe Azul porque, de todas formas, ¿qué clase de director de banda o jefe de ceremonias usaba Saint Laurent?

Tenía un buen argumento. Y, como siempre, Xander tenía razón. La chaqueta da la nota perfecta para el evento de esta noche y más vale que así sea. La va a estar pagando por los próximos meses. O hasta que consiga unas cuantas ventas más importantes. Cada vez que recibe la factura de la tarjeta de crédito, Harry tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que está invirtiendo en su _marca_ , que es tan importante como su arte.

Harry finalmente revisa su reloj, apretando la mandíbula y rechinando los dientes en señal de molestia. Coge su teléfono, abre Twitter y abre la página del MTA, comprobando si hay algún tipo de retraso importante en la línea de Louis.

Sorprendentemente, por una vez todo parece funcionar según lo previsto.

Entonces, ¿dónde _coño_ está Louis?

Harry mira alrededor del dormitorio sin ayuda, como si Louis saltara de repente de detrás de las cortinas o algo así.

Si decide el traje de Louis, podría ahorrarle unos minutos de tiempo de preparación una vez que llegue a casa.

Abre el armario que comparten, arrugando la nariz al pasar por el lado de Louis. No es que Louis no tenga gusto porque lo tiene. Siempre tiene buen aspecto, bien combinado y nunca es descuidado. Su estilo tiende a ser informal y deportivo, y eso... bueno, eso no funciona para los cócteles. Puede ser como ponerle el cascabel al gato sacar a Louis de sus amadas chaquetas Vans y Adidas, pero eso es lo que tendrá que hacer esta noche. Harry saca el cuello de cachemira negro que le compró para el día de San Valentín este año y la chaqueta negra de doble pecho que muestra la curva de su cintura y el destello de sus caderas y las coloca en su cama. Coge un par de pantalones negros de la cómoda, comprueba la talla para asegurarse de que son de Louis, antes de ponerlos encima del jersey, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Eso se verá perfecto.

Harry oye las llaves tintinear en la cerradura y suspira de alivio mientras revisa su reloj otra vez. Llegarán bastante justos, pero se han arreglado en menos tiempo que esto. Se vuelve hacia el espejo, se echa el pelo hacia delante y se peina con los dedos, para luego tirarlo hacia atrás y peinarse las puntas.

Está bien, está bien, está bien.

"Bebé, estoy en casa", llama Louis desde la sala. "¡Y tengo comida china!"

El estómago de Harry cae.

¿De verdad acaba de decir...?

"¿Tienes qué?" Harry responde, saliendo a la sala de estar.

Hielo corre por sus venas cuando ve a Louis de pie en la barra del desayuno, dándole la espalda mientras descarga una gran bolsa de papel marrón de comida china para llevar, alineando los pequeños contenedores blancos y rojos en una fila. Es suficiente para un buen festín; parece que Louis tiene todos sus favoritos, además de dos botellas de vino tinto.

"Comida china", responde Louis, metiéndose un wantán en la boca mientras saca una grasienta bolsa blanca de rollos de huevo de la bolsa. "Tenía un antojo, así que paré en el East Garden de camino a casa. Estaba todo lleno de gente..."

"Louis", dice Harry, tratando de mantener su voz calmada y uniforme.

"Lo siento, sé que debería haber enviado un mensaje de texto, pero pensé que..."

"Louis", Harry lo intenta de nuevo.

"-¿Podría darte una sorpresa? Y pasar una buena velada en casa".

"¡Louis!" Harry grita.

"Jesús, Haz, ¿qué?" Louis pregunta, finalmente volviéndose para mirarlo, con los ojos abiertos y asustados.

"Tenemos que estar en el Ágora en cuarenta y cinco minutos", informa Harry, respirando profundamente y apretando los puños a los lados. "La fiesta de la noche de apertura de su nueva exposición... ¿Te suena?"

La cara de Louis palidece, su postura se deshincha al colocar un recipiente de sopa de huevo en el mostrador.

"Joder", Louis suspira, pasándose la mano por el pelo. "Harry, lo olvidé por completo, lo siento".

"Está bien", asegura Harry. "Tenemos tiempo, aún podemos llegar..."

"O podemos saltarnos la fiesta", interviene Louis.

"No podemos saltarnos la fiesta".

"¡Pero compré toda esta comida!" Louis protesta. "¡Tanta comida! Acabo de dejar casi 50 dólares en el East Garden por todo esto y ya _sabes_ lo baratos que son. Sin mencionar que tengo el vino..."

"Ponlo todo en la nevera", sugiere Harry con impaciencia, sin dejar de dar golpecitos con el pie. "Podemos comérnoslo cuando lleguemos a casa, estará bien."

"Los rollos de huevo recalentados son asquerosos, Harry", se burla Louis. "Se empapan y son asquerosos y no son crujientes cuando los metes en el microondas. Es como tirarlos a la basura".

"¿Qué quieres que haga, Lou?" Harry pregunta, levantando las manos. "No puedo volver atrás en el tiempo y que no compres comida china".

"¡Podemos no ir a la fiesta!" Louis exclama. "¡Es realmente así de simple! Es sólo una fiesta, Harry, vas a ellas como 4 veces a la semana, si no más. ¿Qué hace a ésta tan especial que no podemos perdérnosla?"

"Estas son las personas que producirán mi espectáculo en enero", explica Harry, que hace todo lo posible por mantener la calma, aunque está dispuesto a arrancarse el pelo.

"¿No puedes llamar a alguien y decir que estás enfermo? Es noviembre, la gente se enferma. Tose de forma convincente, y todo irá bien".

"No lo entiendes", dice Harry, apretando los dientes. "Están produciendo mi programa y no es una buena imagen si no me presento para apoyar sus otros proyectos. Esta es _su_ galería..."

"No entiendo por qué coño les haces la pelota, Harry", Louis resopla indignado. "El que vayas o no a esta fiesta no va a cambiar el hecho de que te pongan el espectáculo en el puto Red Hook, cuando tienen espacio en Manhattan. Un espacio en el que deberías estar, por cierto, pero ¿qué sé yo?"

Harry sabe que Louis tiene razón, pero no tiene ganas de dársela. No en este momento. Y definitivamente no cuando Louis está usando ese punto para ser mezquino.

"Oh, así que sí escuchas", dice Harry. "Al menos es bueno saberlo".

"Por supuesto que te escucho, ¿qué mierda, Harry?"

"No lo sé", Harry se encoge de hombros. "Siento que tienes un poco de audición selectiva en este momento, porque definitivamente recordé..."

"¡Dije que lo siento, lo olvidé!"

"¿De verdad?" Harry acusa. "Porque eso es muy conveniente, Louis".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Louis pregunta, sus ojos azules brillando de rabia. "¿Crees que lo olvidé a _propósito_?"

"Quiero decir, no es un secreto que odias ir a estas cosas", afirma Harry con toda naturalidad. "Todos lo sabemos. Todo el mundo lo sabe."

"Y aún así voy", señala Louis. "Voy porque, por alguna razón, siempre me quieres allí, aunque ya no sé por qué. Voy, y tomo mi vino de mierda y sonrío y asiento y finjo que sé una mierda de composición cuando en realidad sólo estoy mirando algo que podría haber pintado en la guardería. Y todo el tiempo, Harry, estás actuando como una especie de político, dándole la mano a todos en la sala e ignorándome completamente..."

"¡Se llama red de contactos, Louis!"

"Y si alguien se digna a hablar conmigo", continúa Louis, ignorando su intercesión, "tan pronto como se den cuenta de que no soy nadie importante, de que sólo soy el acompañante, no querrán hablar más conmigo. Y entonces me dejan solo en un rincón. Esperándote. Esto es todo lo que he estado haciendo durante el último _año_ y seguiré haciéndolo porque te amo, pero no quiero hacerlo esta noche."

"Louis-"

"He tenido un día de mierda, y estoy cansado, y quiero pasar una noche en casa con mi novio. Quiero acurrucarme en el sofá con él porque le echo de menos", ruega Louis, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, agarrando las solapas de su chaqueta mientras le mira a los ojos. "Te echo de menos, joder".

Harry trata de no vacilar por la forma en que la costosa tela se amontona y arruga al alcance de Louis.

"Siento como si ya no te viera nunca, bebé. Me refiero a verte de verdad, no como la versión de ti en estos eventos en los que te vendes _todo el tiempo_ , sólo quiero verte a ti. _Mi_ Harry", dice Louis seriamente, golpeando el pecho de Harry para enfatizarlo. "Quiero que bebamos vino tinto barato y nos llenemos la cara de comida china mientras vemos películas estúpidas y luego quizás incluso follemos en el sofá más tarde. Como hicimos cuando nos mudamos juntos por primera vez. ¿Podemos hacer eso, por favor? Realmente necesito eso esta noche. Te lo pido, Harry, por favor."

Harry tiene que admitir que toda la idea _suena_ tentadora. Él y Louis han estado fuera de sincronía últimamente, sin poder encontrarse en la misma página. Una noche lejos del constante ajetreo podría hacerles mucho bien. Abre la boca para aceptar saltárselo todo cuando su teléfono suena en su bolsillo. Harry da un paso atrás, la mano de Louis cae mientras saca su teléfono y lo desbloquea; suspira cuando ve un mensaje de Xander preguntándole si está en camino y recordándole sobre algunas de las personas de la lista de invitados que tiene que conocer esta noche.

Joder.

Harry cierra los ojos, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz mientras respira profundamente. Exhala lentamente, cerrando su teléfono y poniéndolo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

"Lo siento, me tengo que ir", responde Harry uniformemente. "Entiendo que no vayas, y eso está bien. Supongo que sí. Pero tengo que ir. Es importante. Hay gente importante que tengo que conocer esta noche".

La cara de Louis se endurece.

"Bien", dice Louis serio, cruzando a la barra de desayuno y agarrando una de las botellas de vino, abriendo el tapón de rosca. "Ve, entonces."

Harry suspira, volviendo a su dormitorio para conseguir sus botas. Dejando a un lado la ropa que había dejado para Louis, se sienta en su cama y se pone sus botas con estampado de leopardo. Se pone de pie, se mira en el espejo y alisa las arrugas de su chaqueta; el sonido del armario que se abre y se cierra hace eco en la sala de estar. Harry comienza a reflexionar por unos momentos antes de enderezar sus hombros y esponjar los extremos de sus rizos, preparándose para la noche siguiente.

Así que está solo esta noche. Está bien. Totalmente bien, joder.

"Sólo tardaré unas pocas horas", le informa Harry, Louis dándole la espalda. Coge su bufanda del perchero que hay junto a la puerta y se la pone en el cuello. "No saldré a tomar una copa ni nada después, lo prometo. Volveré a casa enseguida".

"Bien", responde Louis, la botella de vino tinto resoplando mientras se sirve una copa generosa.

"¿Me guardas algo de comida china?" Harry pregunta tentativamente, su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

"¿Sabes lo que me vuelve loco?" Louis pregunta, girándose para enfrentarlo, derramando vino en su copa. "Lo siento, ¿puedo decir esto? ¿Sabes lo que me saca de mis casillas? El hecho de que no hay necesidad de _reservarte_ nada de comida, Harry. ¡Está todo aquí! Caliente y esperándote ahora mismo. ¡No debería tener que guardarlo para ti!"

"Ya te dije..."

"No", dice Louis con firmeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¡No! Podríamos estar juntos, _aquí_ juntos, compartiendo nuestra noche y pasando nuestro tiempo _juntos_. Como te pedí, hace un momento. ¡Pero estás eligiendo a alguien más con quien estar!"

"No estoy eligiendo..."

"¡No, lo estás!" Louis exclama. "Harry, eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo, ¿no lo entiendes? Podrías estar aquí conmigo o podrías estar allí con ellos y es como, como siempre, ¿adivina a quién eliges? No a mí. ¡Ya nunca es a mí!"

"No se trata de elegir a alguien, Louis", gruñe Harry. "¡Dios! Estoy tomando decisiones, decisiones importantes para mi carrera. ¿No lo entiendes, joder? _Tengo_ que ir..."

"No, Harry, no _tienes_ que ir a otra fiesta con los mismos veinte imbéciles que ya conoces". Siempre es la misma gente allí, no importa cuánto sigas diciendo que es una oportunidad de hacer contactos. Vas a terminar teniendo la misma conversación de mierda que siempre, sólo que con diferentes piezas de arte colgadas en diferentes galerías. ¿Cómo _coño_ ayuda eso a tu carrera? No lo hace."

"¡Estás equivocado!" Harry protesta. "Como esta noche, Xander dice que un gran..."

Louis resopla, levantando las cejas mientras toma un trago de vino.

"¿Qué?" Harry pregunta, volviendo a la sala, porque claramente están haciendo esto ahora. "Sabes, Lou, me gustaría que dijeras lo que sientes en vez de poner los ojos en blanco y levantar las cejas de forma pasiva-agresiva y como si pensaras que no lo veo. ¿Cuál es tu problema con él? ¿En serio? Porque nunca te ha gustado, no desde el principio."

"Tampoco le he gustado nunca, por si no lo has notado. Siempre me habla con desprecio, siempre se las arregla para menospreciarme o hacerme sentir sin importancia. ¡Oh, es muy bueno!" Louis dice con maldad, levantando un dedo cuando Harry empieza a protestar. "Siempre lo hace lo suficiente para que parezca que está bromeando o que parezca un comentario inofensivo para todos, excepto para la persona a la que lo dirige. Es un mocoso con derecho a un fondo fiduciario que nunca ha oído la palabra "no" en toda su vida, Harry. Tienes la cabeza demasiado metida en su culo para verle realmente como es".

"¿Y cómo es él, Louis?" Harry pregunta, su voz goteando en sarcasmo. "Dímelo porque, créeme, me muero por saberlo".

"Es un imbécil pretencioso", escupe Louis. "Y tú eres un gilipollas cuando estás con él. Y lo peor es que no creo que te des cuenta, Harry. Es como si ya casi no reconociera al hombre del que me enamoré. ¿Sabías que tienes una risa diferente a su alrededor? Tienes una gran, hermosa y sonora risa que sale a carcajadas, Harry. Fue una de las primeras cosas de las que me enamoré, y siempre ha sido una de mis cosas favoritas de ti. O solía serlo, de todos modos. Desearía que pudieras oír cómo suenas cuando estás con él. Haces este forzado 'ja ja ja' y es tan obvio que sólo te ríes porque todos los demás lo hacen, no porque realmente pienses que algo es gracioso. En verdad, es tan falso que me pone la piel de gallina".

"¿L _a piel de gallina_? "Harry pregunta, completamente horrorizado, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. "Jesús, Lou, ¿te estás escuchando a ti mismo en este momento?"

Louis toma otro trago de vino.

"No lo sé", se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez sí sabes cómo suenas. Tal vez te gusta. Quizá te parezca bien ser falso con toda esta gente, pero a mí no. Es asqueroso y lo odio. No eres _tú_. Sé que crees que sólo estás trabajando, tratando de salir adelante, tratando de ponerte a ti mismo ahí fuera, ¡pero todo es una mentira, Harry! ¿Porque lo estás haciendo en realidad? Simplemente no lo estás, cariño. ¿Cómo diablos te convenció el maldito Xander Ritz de que él es el final de todo, de toda la escena artística de Nueva York, Harry? Y _sé_ que ese mensaje que acabas de recibir era de él. Estuviste _así de cerca_ de saltarte la fiesta, sé que lo estuviste, lo pude ver en tus ojos, y luego él te envió un mensaje y cambiaste de opinión. No lo niegues".

"¿Me ves negándolo?" Harry se rompe.

"Sólo quiero saber por qué cuando él dice 'salta', tú dices '¿qué tan alto?'" Louis exige. "No sabe una mierda, sólo dice lo que la gente quiere oír pero de alguna manera te ha hecho pensar que el sol brilla en su culo. Es un adulador sin una sola pizca de integridad artística que sólo entra en cualquier parte por los nombres de su Blackberry. ¡Nombres que ni siquiera obtuvo por su propio mérito! Todo lo que tiene es gracias a mami y papi, nunca ha trabajado para nada..."

"Ya _basta_ , Louis", gruñe Harry. "¿Tienes idea de cuánto ha hecho Xander por mí? ¿La cantidad de puertas que ha abierto?"

"Sabes que quiere follarte, ¿verdad?"

Se callan, las palabras salvajes de Louis como una bofetada en su cara. Harry lo mira conmocionado; Louis toma un largo sorbo de su vino, sus ojos se dirigen a Harry por encima del borde de su copa.

"Vete a la mierda, Louis", dice Harry después de un largo momento. "Sólo estás celoso".

"¿De qué estoy celoso? ¿De Xander? Por favor."

"No", dice Harry, la rabia y el resentimiento hirviendo en su vientre. "Estás celoso de _mí_. Estás tan celoso que apenas puedes ver bien".

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí, joder", Harry se burla. "Estás celoso y te proyectas porque realmente quieres... no... _necesitas_ encontrar algún tipo de excusa de por qué yo tengo éxito y tú no. Porque, _por supuesto_ , la única razón por la que estoy llegando a alguna parte es porque alguien quiere follarme".

"No tergiverses mis palabras, Harry, ¡no he dicho eso!"

"Sin embargo, lo hiciste", replica Harry. "Básicamente dijiste que la única razón por la que alguien como Xander querría ayudarme es porque sólo quiere follarme. Eso tiene que ser así, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con que yo tenga talento y él quiera ayudarme a tener las oportunidades que merezco. Sí, puede que haya preparado algunas cosas para mí, pero no las consiguió para mí, Louis. Yo lo hice. _Yo_. Yo y mi talento. Y siento que no puedas lidiar con eso. Pero no voy a disculparme o sentirme culpable por mis éxitos. Me niego a hacer eso".

"Harry, yo no..."

"No", interrumpe Harry, señalándolo. "No, ya tuviste tu turno, Louis. Ahora me toca a mí, así que escucha. ¿Quieres saber qué _me_ vuelve loco? ¿Qué _me_ saca de mis casillas? No eres el único que está sufriendo aquí, ¿sabes? Y realmente ya no sé qué demonios se supone que debo hacer, así que ayúdame con esto".

Louis cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, su mandíbula se mueve mientras mira a Harry.

"Lo que _me_ vuelve loco", dice Harry, dándose palmaditas en el pecho para enfatizarlo, "es que _siempre_ te he apoyado, Louis. Soy tu mayor admirador. Lo he sido desde el principio, cariño. Creo en ti. Creo en tus historias y en lo que tienes que decir sobre el mundo en el que vivimos. Odio que sea tan difícil para ti ahora mismo. Ojalá pudiera arreglarlo, de verdad. Golpearía las puertas del edificio de Random House si pensara que eso podría ayudarte. Pasaría copias de tu novela en la calle o las dejaría en el metro si pensara que eso te haría notar."

"¿Crees que no lo estoy intentando?" Louis pregunta, con la voz tensa. "Lo intento cada maldito día".

"Sé que lo haces", Harry está de acuerdo. "Y va a pasar, sé que pasará. Y tan pronto como se publique, voy a estar en primera fila de todos los firmantes animándote. Estoy de tu lado todos los días, Louis, así que, ¿por qué no puedes estar del mío?"

"¿Crees que no estoy de tu lado?" exclama Louis, una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. "¿Que no te apoyo? Jesús, Harry, todo lo que _hago_ es apoyarte. ¡Todo es siempre tú, tú, tú, nada más que tú todo el maldito tiempo! ¡No queda nada para mí! ¡Nada!"

"¡Ves, lo acabas de hacer otra vez!" Harry grita. "¡Deja de culparme! ¡No es mi culpa! ¿Por qué me haces sentir como si hubiera cometido algún tipo de delito por hacer lo que siempre he jurado que iba a hacer? Con gusto iré a todas las fiestas y estrecharé todas las manos y tendré las conversaciones falsas si eso es lo que me hace avanzar. Tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Haría _cualquier cosa_ para verte triunfar, cariño, pero no puedo hacerlo por ti. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Eres la única persona que se interpone en tu camino. Y siento que te cueste tanto, pero me niego a perder sólo porque no puedas ganar. ¡No voy a fracasar para que te sientas más cómodo en esta relación, Louis!"

Louis aspira un aliento fuerte, el color se le escapa de la cara mientras otra lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

Joder.

Harry no puede creer que haya dicho eso.

No es que nunca haya tenido ese pensamiento antes, porque definitivamente lo ha tenido en los últimos meses, en sus momentos más oscuros. Nunca esperó ponerles voz.

"Louis..." Harry trata de tomarle la mano.

"No", Louis solloza, agarra la botella de vino y se dirige al dormitorio. "¡No! Sólo ve a tu maldita fiesta, Harry. Llegas tarde. Muy tarde, en realidad."

La puerta del dormitorio se cierra tan fuerte que los cuadros de la pared suenan. Harry mira su reloj.

Llega muy, muy tarde.

Aún así, Harry se queda en su sitio, mirando la puerta del dormitorio, deseando que Louis vuelva a salir para que puedan disculparse y seguir adelante. Cuenta hacia atrás desde veinte, suspirando fuertemente cuando llega a cero.

Probablemente esté ahí dentro esperando a que Harry llame a la puerta ahora mismo, ya que dio el último puñetazo. Pero Louis también había golpeado muy duro. Golpes emocionales que le hicieron mucho daño. ¿Por qué tendría que disculparse primero cuando Louis es el que empezó?

El teléfono de Harry vuelve a sonar en su bolsillo, sacándolo del trance. Se dirige a la puerta, agarrando su largo abrigo negro del gancho. Mientras se encoge de hombros, mira hacia la puerta.

Permanece cerrada. Harry sacude la cabeza, agarra las llaves y saca el teléfono, escribiendo una rápida respuesta a Xander. Abre la puerta de un tirón, dejando que se cierre de golpe detrás de él.

No tiene tiempo para un juego de gallina emocional. No esta noche.

Llega muy, muy, muy tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T:  
> Os recomiendo que vayáis a beber agua, ha sido un capítulo muy intenso y hay que retomar energías. Casi me muero traduciéndolo porque cada frase de la discusión era peor que la anterior pero en fin, ¡así son las relaciones! Realmente tampoco podría saberlo porque mi experiencia amorosa se basa en Louis y Harry, sus canciones con graves problemas de comunicación y fics como la que estáis leyendo. Que, por cierto, espero que os esté gustando. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Dos semanas.

Louis se quita el cigarrillo y exhala lentamente, abriéndose camino entre la multitud del mediodía en la Octava Avenida.

Dos semanas es un maldito largo tiempo de espera.

Lógicamente, Louis sabe que dos semanas no es tanto tiempo. Harry le había dicho que estaba ocupado trabajando en un proyecto importante, y Dios sabe que Louis recuerda cómo puede ser Harry cuando se pierde en su trabajo o tiene una fecha límite. Se sienta y mira catatónicamente por la ventana, trazando un mapa de todo lo que hay en su cerebro o pinta durante horas y horas, sus hábitos alimenticios normalmente saludables dan paso a una dieta constante de Doritos, M&Ms de mantequilla de maní y Dr. Pepper. No hay un punto intermedio. O al menos no lo había cuando estaban juntos.

Louis también sabe que le dijo a Harry que estaba ocupado, y lo estaba. Había pasado la última semana y media afinando lo que confía que será _el_ thriller del próximo verano, la próxima lectura de playa de la que todo el mundo hablará con su madre, la que Louis definitivamente verá la adaptación de la película en los cines dentro de dos años y gritará sobre cómo el guionista hizo mal a su personaje favorito o cómo ese giro de la trama fue su idea, ya sabes. Pero por mucho que intentara dedicar toda su atención a su trabajo, Louis no pudo evitar la voz que le rondaba en su cabeza susurrando que Harry había leído el borrador original de _Feels Like Home_ en poco más de veinticuatro horas, así que, ¿por qué coño tardaba tanto?

Louis podría haber enviado un mensaje a Harry pidiendo una actualización, pero no quería parecer demasiado necesitado. Y además, a pesar de la nueva amistad provisional entre ellos, Louis no creía que estuviesen todavía a nivel de mensajes de texto para charlar, aunque en realidad no era un mensaje de texto "porque sí", sino un mensaje de "ohDiosmío, dime qué piensas de mis libros". Así que Louis lo había dejado pasar, aunque el silencio de la radio lo volvió un poco loco.

Dos semanas es un largo tiempo de espera.

Louis da otra calada a su cigarrillo, echando la ceniza a la calle mientras esquiva a un grupo de turistas de paso lento.

Para ser justos, Harry le había enviado un mensaje de texto el viernes por la mañana, diciendo simplemente que había terminado _Only the Brave_ la noche anterior. Así que, en realidad, le había llevado diez días leer los tres libros. Lo cual no es mucho tiempo, si lo piensas bien. Y Louis había pensado en ello, haciendo las cuentas en su cabeza. Los libros tienen un promedio de unas cuatrocientas páginas cada uno entre los tres, así que son mil doscientas páginas, lo que significa que Harry leía unas cien páginas al día, mientras trabajaba al mismo tiempo, así que en realidad, leía los libros bastante rápido. Probablemente tan rápido como podía, reflexionó.

Pero entonces Louis había pospuesto la quedada en la cafetería con Harry cuando él le preguntó si estaba libre esa tarde, y le contestó que no estaba libre hasta el lunes. No había estado emocionalmente preparado para ver a Harry el viernes, y realmente quería la red de seguridad de poder decir que tenía que volver al trabajo, en lugar de verlo el fin de semana cuando todo parecía más suelto, abierto y peligroso. La autopreservación es una mierda, porque no sólo Louis prolongó la agonía de conseguir el veredicto de Harry en sus libros, sino que todo el fin de semana se sintió como una especie de cuenta atrás, Louis increíblemente consciente de cada hora que transcurría hasta su cita para el café (¿es una cita? Va a _invitarlo_ de alguna forma _,_ definitivamente es una cita, ¿qué _coño_ está haciendo?) con Harry a las doce y media del lunes.

Cuando ve el cartel de "Ground Central", Louis da una última calada a su cigarrillo, inhalando profundamente mientras el papel se quema hasta filtrarlo. Mete la colilla en la rejilla del metro y comprueba su reloj, pensando si tiene tiempo para otro antes de entrar. Llega cinco minutos antes, y Harry llega perpetuamente diez minutos tarde, sin importar cuántas veces diga cuánto odia llegar tarde, así que Louis cree que tiene el tiempo suficiente. Saca su caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, dando palmaditas a su otro bolsillo para buscar el encendedor al mismo tiempo que sale del flujo de tráfico peatonal, parado en la acera frente a la cafetería.

Louis saca un cigarrillo y casi deja caer la caja cuando mira hacia arriba y ve a Harry esperándole, apoyado casualmente en un poste de luz. Cinco minutos antes.

Harry aún no se ha dado cuenta, su atención se centra en el teléfono, así que Louis aprovecha la oportunidad para verlo hasta saciarse, su corazón traidor revoloteando en su pecho al verlo.

Harry parece el epítome del verano, sin esfuerzo, con una camisa blanca de manga corta desabrochada y en capas sobre un top de tirantes de cuello alto, que está metido en un par de pantalones cortos beige de medio muslo con los botones a los lados que llaman la atención sobre sus estrechas caderas. Lleva zapatillas blancas y calcetines tobilleros, y los rizos más largos de la parte superior de su cabeza se mantienen alejados de su cara con una pequeña pinza. Louis no puede evitar mirarlo de arriba a abajo, apreciando cómo los pantalones cortos muestran las piernas largas de Harry y sus entrañables rodillas. Louis se estremece cuando ve que esas entrañables rodillas están ahora enmarcadas por cuatro pequeños tatuajes. Parecen ser escritos en cursiva, pero no está lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que dicen. Eso ni siquiera importa ahora mismo, porque lo único en lo que Louis puede pensar es en cuánto le habrá dolido que le tatúen las rodillas. Los dos de arriba no habrán dolido tanto, dado que están más en el músculo, en cambio las dos de abajo están justo en el puto _hueso_ , sólo mirándolas le da un escalofrío en la columna vertebral. Pero, por otra parte, Harry siempre tuvo más que un kink con el dolor, así que Dios sabe bien, probablemente se excitó con eso.

Joder.

Pensamientos como estos son exactamente el motivo por el que Louis se limita a ver a Harry sólo en su hora de almuerzo o en una situación de grupo porque claramente, no se puede confiar en él cuando se deja sin supervisión.

"¿Vas a fumar eso o qué?" Harry pregunta de repente, su voz suave y profunda como un whisky con miel.

Louis se asusta y sale de su ensoñación, volviendo en sí. Harry lo mira, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, y Louis se da cuenta de que sus ojos están brillantes, incluso detrás de las enormes gafas de sol estilo _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ que lleva puestas. Mira el cigarrillo olvidado en sus manos, sintiendo la sangre correr por sus mejillas.

Ha sido atrapado.

"Bueno, iba a hacerlo", contesta Louis, deslizando cuidadosamente el cigarrillo no fumado de vuelta a la caja de la manera más digna que puede. "No contaba con que llegaras a tiempo, Styles, y mucho menos con que llegaras temprano."

"Heeeeeeeey", Harry hace un puchero, su cara estrujándose con desagrado. "¡Me molesta esa implicación! Odio llegar tarde."

"Más bien eres el epítome de esa implicación", Louis sonríe. "¿Necesito recordarte que llegaste tarde a tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños...?"

"Bueno, dijiste que esta era tu hora del almuerzo", Harry protesta de buena manera, su hoyuelo saliendo para saludar. "No quería perder tiempo llegando tarde."

"O-oh", Louis tartamudea. "Bueno, entonces".

"Tal vez he cambiado mis costumbres en los últimos años, Louis", continúa bromeando Harry, empujando sus gafas de sol en la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus ojos son realmente brillantes. "¡No lo sabes!"

Louis se maravilla de cómo un comentario así se habría sentido como un golpe en el estómago hace un mes, las palabras de Harry llenas de veneno, le lanzaron como un arma; ahora sólo siente un calor familiar y no del todo inoportuno que se extiende por su pecho mientras Harry le sonríe.

"Tienes razón", admite Louis con una sonrisa. "Supongo que no lo sabría."

Dios, está tan jodido.

"Me alegro de verte, Lou", dice Harry después de un momento.

El lado lógico del cerebro le está gritando que corra en la dirección opuesta tan rápido como pueda, recordándole todas las formas en que él y Harry se lastimaron antes, lo mal que estuvieron juntos en la recta final, y todas las formas en que la historia podría estar repitiéndose y lo fácil que su frágil corazón podría ser destrozado de nuevo.

El lado emocional de su cerebro que mantiene sus pies en su lugar porque, después de todo, Harry siempre ha sido su ancla, incluso después de todo este tiempo.

"También me alegro de verte, Haz", responde Louis.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplía mientras extiende su brazo hacia él. Durante varios segundos aterradores, Louis piensa que Harry va a tirar de él para darle un abrazo, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa en anticipación porque, no, no está listo para ese tipo de contacto. Ni en lo más mínimo. Louis se congela, sus ojos se abren de par en par; Harry lo mira desconcertado, bajando los ojos a su puño extendido y volviendo a la cara de Louis. Arquea una ceja en espera.

Oh...

Es muy posible que sea un gilipollas.

Louis choca sus nudillos con los de Harry torpemente, registrando el calor de la piel de Harry incluso con el breve contacto. No puede evitar reírse mientras Harry explota su puño, con efectos de sonido.

Hay algo que definitivamente no ha cambiado en Harry. Sigue siendo un completo idiota.

"¿Deberíamos, ya sabes?" Louis dice, haciendo una mueca ante su falta de elocuencia mientras señala hacia la puerta.

"Sí", Harry asiente con la cabeza. "Deberíamos".

Harry llega antes a la puerta, sus largas piernas llevándolo allí en dos zancadas. Abre la puerta y se agacha un poco para hacer una pequeña reverencia mientras hace un gran gesto a Louis para que vaya delante de él.

"¿Sabes que la otra noche Liam me dijo que llegara media hora antes de que llegarais vosotros?" Harry pregunta mientras Louis pasa junto a él riéndose.

"¿Y a qué hora llegaste allí?" Louis pregunta por encima de su hombro, poniéndose en la fila corta frente a la caja registradora.

"Unos diez minutos antes que tú", responde Harry, que se pone a su lado.

"No tengo nada más que añadir, Señoría.", dice Louis con aire fresco, mirando el menú, aunque siempre pide lo mismo cuando viene aquí. "Piensa bien que vas a pedir, tengo que hacer que tus quince dólares valgan la pena, ya sabes."

"Lou, _realmente_ no tienes que hacerlo, sólo estaba bromeando, ya sabes..."

"No, no, Rizado", insiste Louis, el apodo escapándose sin siquiera pensarlo. "Pide lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sume quince dólares. Un trato es un trato".

Dos manchas de color rosa se elevan en las mejillas de Harry mientras mira el menú. Louis se dice a sí mismo que es por el calor que hacía fuera.

"La ensalada de col y coles de Bruselas", decide Harry finalmente, "y el mayor macchiato de caramelo helado que tienen. Con caramelo extra, por favor."

Louis asiente con la cabeza, apretando los labios para no reírse porque la orden es tan Harry.

"¿Qué?" Harry pregunta, volviéndose hacia él, sus manos en las caderas. "¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Está por debajo de los quince dólares! De hecho, tengo dinero de sobra, Lewis."

"Lo sé", se ríe Louis, sacando su cartera del bolsillo. "Es sólo... es como la dualidad del hombre, ¿sabes? ¿Pedir lo más sano posible y luego pedir la bebida más azucarada del menú?"

"Encuentra un hombre que pueda hacer ambas cosas", Harry sonríe gallardamente. "Y las hago. Ambas cosas."

Es el turno de Louis para ruborizarse. Por el calor de afuera, por supuesto.

"¿Qué es lo que pides tú entonces?" Harry desafía. "Ya que claramente eres el ordenante experto aquí?"

"Croissant de jamón y queso, tostado", dice Louis automáticamente, "y un flat white".

"¿Volviéndote caprichoso con el café en tu vejez, Louis?" Harry pregunta con una sonrisa torcida. "Solías ser el tipo de persona que pide un café solo. _Tal vez_ un café con leche si te sentías indulgente".

Su pecho se oprime al pensar en Harry recordando su pedido de café después de todo este tiempo.

"En primer lugar", responde Louis con firmeza, dando un paso adelante mientras la línea se mueve. "No soy _viejo_ , imbécil. Sólo soy dos años mayor que tú, ¿recuerdas?"

"Las canas dicen lo contrario", interviene Harry.

"Hablé de eso con el lado de la familia de mi madre", Louis resopla, peinándose el pelo con los dedos de forma tímida. "¡No puedo evitar mi genética! Sabes, en realidad he estado pensando en teñirlas..."

"¡No te atrevas!" Harry jadea. "¡Son perfectas!"

Louis se vuelve hacia Harry, quien lo mira, completamente escandalizado, con la boca abierta de tan solo pensar en Louis coloreándose las canas. Louis se ríe, el calor de su pecho se extiende a las puntas de sus dedos de las manos y de los pies. Harry se une a él, soltando una gran carcajada, llevando rápidamente la mano sobre su boca cuando la persona que está delante de él se da la vuelta y le echa una mirada molesta. Esto sólo hace que Harry se ría más fuerte.

Jesús, extrañó ese sonido.

"¿Qué era lo segundo?" Harry pregunta en voz baja, una vez que se han calmado.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Dijiste 'en primer lugar', como si tuvieras una lista o algo así."

"Oh, claro, flat whites", Louis asiente, retomando su tren de pensamiento perdido. "Son como, prácticamente la bebida nacional de Nueva Zelanda. La gente de allá dice que ellos los inventaron, es como una rivalidad con Australia que no entiendo, pero es muy real. De todos modos, me hice adicto a ellos allí. No están bien hechos aquí, la leche no es tan buena, pero los de este lugar se acercan bastante a los originales".

Cuando Louis mira a Harry, sus ojos se ponen tristes, aunque intenta ocultarlo con una sonrisa; Louis se estremece, y la realidad de su situación se precipita hacia él y no puede evitar sentirse triste, la magnitud de todo lo que han perdido perfilándose. Después de todo, esto no es sólo una cita casual para almorzar como solían hacer todo el tiempo y hay una razón por la que sabe sobre los flat whites de Nueva Zelanda y no es una buena. Y aquí está él, charlando sobre ello como si hubiera estado en un viaje divertido o algo así, viviendo su mejor vida. Harry no sabe lo duros que fueron esos primeros meses, cómo vagó de un lugar a otro, aislándose del resto del mundo, sin dejar entrar a nadie mientras lamía sus heridas y trataba de coser su corazón roto. Louis se pregunta si debería contárselo a Harry, pero la conversación es demasiado pesada para un café.

"No me digas que te has convertido en uno de esos tipos que se ponen caprichosos con la comida americana", dice Harry con debilidad. "Lo próximo que harás será que me dirás cuán mierda es nuestro chocolate."

"Oh, no me hagas empezar con eso", bromea Louis torpemente. "No creerías la diferencia en los Kit-Kats".

Harry resopla, raspando la suela de su zapatilla contra el suelo de baldosas. Un silencio incómodo se instala entre ellos mientras la persona frente a Louis paga su pedido. Louis mira por encima de su hombro a la cola que se ha alargado detrás de ellos, la multitud del almuerzo apoderándose lentamente de la tienda. Le da un suave codazo a Harry para llamar su atención.

"¿Por qué no vas a conseguirnos una mesa?" Louis pregunta. "Está empezando a haber mucha gente aquí".

Harry asiente, dándole una pequeña y apretada sonrisa mientras avanza; Louis suspira profundamente, agradecido por el pequeño indulto y la oportunidad de reestablecer la conversación. Se acerca y hace el pedido, añadiendo una galleta blanca y negra, sabiendo que Harry la partirá por la mitad, entregándole el lado de vainilla de la galleta mientras él se queda con el chocolate. ("Por qué no hacen una versión sólo de chocolate de una galleta blanca y negra, Lou, nunca lo sabré.") No pierde de vista a Harry mientras entrega su tarjeta de crédito, y se siente aliviado cuando Harry evita los sofás más íntimos y las mesas de café bajas del rincón de lectura, eligiendo en su lugar una de las pocas sillas altas que quedan. Harry le llama cuando sube a su silla de respaldo alto, levantando las cejas como si pidiera su aprobación. Louis asiente con la cabeza y le da su aprobación mientras desliza su tarjeta en su cartera, cogiendo un pequeño cartel con un número de la caja para la comida.

Sus bebidas están en camino en cuestión de minutos, el equipo de camareros trabajando como una máquina bien engrasada durante la hora punta del almuerzo. Louis coge las bebidas, el cartel con el número de la comida, y una pajita para Harry, y comienza a hacer su camino de vuelta a la mesa. Mientras se mueve por el espacio cada vez más concurrido, luchando por no derramar el expreso caliente sobre sí mismo, no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho más fácil que sería si tuviera las manos tan grande como las de Harry; le ha visto llevar dos litros de refresco en una mano como si no fuera nada.

"Amé los libros", dice Harry mientras Louis cuidadosamente deposita su bebida frente a él. "Lo siento, debería haberlo dicho antes, Lou, me distraje. Estoy seguro de que has estado volviéndote loco preguntándote si me habían gustado".

"¿Yo?" Louis pregunta, cepillándose el pelo hacia atrás con una falsa indiferencia mientras se sienta, como si Harry no acabara de deshacer el nudo de la ansiedad que ha estado en su estómago durante las últimas dos semanas. "Estoy súper relajado todo el tiempo, Harry, no sé de qué estás hablando".

Harry se ríe, desenvolviendo su pajita y metiéndola en la tapa, girando su bebida y tomando un largo sorbo.

"Dios, esto está realmente bueno", Harry suspira apreciativamente.

"Te dije que este lugar era genial", dice Louis, sorbiendo delicadamente su café caliente para no quemarse la lengua.

"Pero en serio, Louis, amé los libros," Harry se entusiasma, poniendo su bebida sobre la mesa. "Es como si hubiera olvidado lo mucho que echaba de menos leer tus escritos hasta que me senté y lo hice... Tienes esa forma de hacer que la gente _sienta_ cosas, ¿sabes? Como si no hubiera mentiras, no te anduvieras con rodeos, sólo vas directo al corazón de las cosas y es sólo... wow."

"Gracias", dice Louis, sus mejillas se calientan por los elogios. "Eso... significa mucho. Viniendo de ti."

"Eres brillante, lo sabes", dice Harry con naturalidad. "Espero que lo sepas. Jodidamente talentoso."

"No sé si diría brillante", responde Louis. "Pero sí, sé que el talento nunca fue el problema. Me... uhm... me costó mucho llegar a ese lugar de aceptación."

Harry lo mira durante mucho tiempo, su cara suave con comprensión. Louis trata de no retorcerse bajo su mirada, su estómago va a una carrera de volteretas de nivel olímpico. Bendice a cualquier poder superior que los vigile cuando una camarera elige ese momento para entregarles su comida, difundiendo el momento. Ambos sonríen y le agradecen mientras recoge su cartel, corriendo hacia otra mesa.

"No pedí una galleta en blanco y negro, Louis", dice Harry divertido.

"Sí, bueno", Louis se encoge de hombros. "La galleta ha hecho que la orden suba a quince dólares. Dieciséis, en realidad, así que técnicamente, soy dueño de la mitad."

"La mitad de vainilla", sonríe Harry, sus hoyuelos tallando profundos cráteres en sus mejillas mientras delicadamente rompe la galleta en dos, colocando la mitad blanca en el plato de Louis. Louis presiona sus labios juntos, tratando de contener su sonrisa.

"Sentarse a leer _Feels Like Home_ otra vez fue espectacular", dice Harry, escarbando en su ensalada con vigor, su lengua saliendo de su boca mientras se lleva el tenedor a los labios. "Era como... reconectarse con un viejo amigo. Me trajo muchos recuerdos".

Louis sólo tararea, dando un mordisco a su sándwich. Hay muchos recuerdos que rodean a esa primera novela, los mejores momentos entre los mejores y los peores momentos entre los peores. Él se pregunta cuáles fueron los más destacados para Harry.

"Sin embargo, lo cambiaste", continúa Harry, sus cejas juntándose. "Es como si lo hubieras racionalizado. Como si hubieras ampliado algunas escenas pero luego eliminaste toda la subtrama con Adam y Ashley, por ejemplo."

"¿Te diste cuenta?" Louis desafía con una sonrisa de conocimiento.

"No lo hice hasta que lo terminé", admite Harry. "Sobresalió de inmediato. Toda la historia fue mucho más fuerte sin esas complicaciones añadidas".

"Exactamente", Louis asiente con la cabeza. "Resulta que mi consejero tenía razón después de todo. Sobre el argumento, al menos. Estaba demasiado cerca de acabarla y, francamente, era demasiado arrogante y demasiado valioso sobre mi manuscrito en ese momento para verlo."

"Quiero decir, todavía era increíble antes de que hicieras todos los cambios", dice Harry con obstinación. "Me atengo a eso".

"Hice que mi amiga Violet lo leyera", explica Louis, sacudiendo las migajas de sus dedos. "Era la dueña de la librería donde trabajé en Nelson, una mujer muy inteligente que sabe muy bien lo que hace. Te habría caído bien. Habla mucho sobre no andar con rodeos".

Harry sonríe.

"Me recordó que a veces, cuando se trata de escribir, tienes que matar a tus queridos, sin importar lo apegado que estés a ellos. Y yo estaba demasiado apegado a esa línea argumental, y eso sólo le quitaba importancia a la historia, ¿sabes?"

Harry asiente, girando su bebida en su mano, tratando (y fallando) de atrapar su pajilla entre sus labios sin romper el contacto visual. Louis sofoca una risa, sorbiendo su café mientras Harry finalmente la coge entre sus labios, sorbiendo ruidosamente.

"Definitivamente amé _Only the Brave_ ", dice Harry, dejando la taza en la mesa. "Realmente es una lectura adictiva; ¡no podía dejar de leer! Me quedé despierto hasta las 2 de la mañana para terminarlo".

"Ese es el mayor cumplido, honestamente", Louis sonríe, dando un mordisco a su croissant.

"¿Cuándo lo publicaste?"

"En enero", responde Louis después de tragar, presionando su servilleta contra sus labios. "Es realmente nuevo".

"Realmente puedes ver cómo tu escritura ha madurado ahí", elogia Harry. "Bueno... a través de todos ellos, en realidad. Es algo que realmente noté, leyendo los tres consecutivamente. Y _Only the Brave_ es... es muy confiado. Como si realmente supieras quién eres ahora y no te disculparas por ello. Y eso es realmente maravilloso de ver. Y leer".

"Cuidado, Haz", bromea Louis, desviándole porque empieza a sentirse un poco abrumado. "Me voy a volver un total creído si sigues así."

"Y _Defenceless_..."

Harry se aleja, mirando su ensalada y dándole vueltas con su tenedor, hasta que encuentra un tomate cherry. Se lo mete en la boca, masticando pensativamente mientras mira a la distancia.

Louis contiene la respiración y se prepara para la crítica de Harry, cuestionándose una vez más por habérselo dado a Harry en primer lugar. Podría haber mentido y dicho que estaba agotado, pero había sentido que Harry necesitaba leerlo, que tal vez le daría algún tipo de idea de dónde había estado su cabeza cuando su relación se había deshecho. Sabe que hay muchos momentos en los que el personaje inspirado por Harry es pintado bajo una mala luz, en los que es demasiado ambicioso, egoísta e indiferente, demasiado envuelto en sí mismo como para ver lo mucho que le duele a su pareja. Pero hay otros tantos momentos en los que el personaje de Louis es un bastardo celoso e inseguro que no puede manejar el éxito de su pareja. Ha sido muy importante para él culparse a sí mismo de la misma manera, para hacerlo lo más crudo posible, y eso significa juzgarse a sí mismo también. Y cree que es por eso que el libro funciona y por qué a la gente le ha gustado de la manera en que la que lo ha hecho.

"Pensé que la forma en que jugaste con la línea de tiempo fue realmente efectiva", dice Harry finalmente, su mirada inquebrantable al encontrarse con los ojos de Louis. "Diciéndolo fuera de orden, sabiendo el final antes de saber el principio? Eso fue... bueno".

"Sí", dice Louis torpemente, moviéndose en su silla, sintiéndose increíblemente expuesto. "Es... es mi libro más popular, si puedes creerlo. La gente, uhm... realmente ama las trágicas historias de amor, supongo."

"Supongo que sí", dice Harry, sus ojos están tristes.

El silencio se instala entre ellos. El peso de su historia compartida y todas las palabras no dichas son como un peso palpable que presiona sobre sus hombros, Harry literalmente se desploma en su silla mientras pincha en su ensalada. Louis suspira pesadamente, metiendo la servilleta en su puño, apretando con fuerza mientras respira profundamente y limpiando.

¿Qué más hay que decir realmente?

El silencio se prolonga, ambos perdidos en sus propias cabezas. Harry deja de comer su ensalada, se le forma una arruga en el entrecejo mientras la mira como si lo hubiera ofendido o algo así. Louis se siente inquieto, moviéndose en su asiento y luchando contra el impulso de excusarse por un cigarrillo muy necesario, sólo para conseguir un poco de espacio.

Todo había ido tan bien.

"Lou, yo..."

"Harry..."

Ambos se detienen, riéndose suavemente.

"Empieza tú", dice Harry, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Niall me ha estado molestando para que lleve a amigos a mi casa", dice Louis, rompiendo una esquina de su galleta. "No he invitado a nadie más que a Zayn desde que me mudé, y Niall dice que el apartamento estará maldito si no tengo una fiesta de inauguración pronto".

"Suena bien", Harry se ríe, algo de ese brillo vuelve a sus ojos.

"De todos modos, estaba pensando en organizar una noche de juegos el sábado", continúa Louis, tronándose los nudillos. "Nada demasiado extravagante ni nada. Sólo los chicos. Niall, Zayn, Liam también, por supuesto, y... tú. Si quieres venir, claro. Sé que es con poca antelación, puede que ni siquiera estés libre"

"Lewis", interrumpe Harry, el regocijo de sus ojos desmintiendo la seria expresión de su cara.

"¿Sí, Harold?"

"¿Nos estamos haciendo amigos?"

"Ya sabes, han pasado cosas más extrañas", se ríe Louis, pasándose los dedos por el pelo y lo alisa a un lado. "Entonces, ¿podrás venir?"

"Sí", Harry sonríe. "Sí, allí estaré".

"Genial", expresa Louis con brío, devolviendo la sonrisa a Harry. "Pondré todos los detalles en el chat del grupo".

"Genial", repite Harry, metiéndose un trozo de su galleta en la boca.

"Vale, ahora tu turno", dice Louis, acabando el resto de su café. "¿Qué ibas a decir antes?"

"Oh", dice Harry, mirando su galleta, rompiéndola en varios trozos. "Yo sólo..."

Louis espera pacientemente mientras Harry contempla sus próximas palabras; parece tomar una decisión, exhalando lentamente y mirando a Louis con una sonrisa.

"Sólo quería saber si estabas trabajando en algo nuevo..."

Louis duda que eso sea lo que Harry iba a decir antes, pero lo deja pasar, más que feliz de cambiar a temas más fáciles.

"Vale, estoy solo empezando, así que no te entusiasmes demasiado todavía, pero", dice Louis, haciendo una pausa para inclinarse hacia adelante de manera conspirativa y haciendo que Harry haga lo mismo, "acabo de empezar un borrador de una secuela de _Feels Like Home_ ".

"¿Qué?" Harry grita fuerte, causando que varias personas en las mesas de alrededor se den vuelta. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"¡Harry!" Louis se ríe, mirando alrededor de la cafetería llena de gente. "¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?"

"Lo siento, no escuché nada más que tú diciendo que estabas escribiendo una secuela de _Feels Like Home"_ dice Harry, prácticamente chillando de emoción. "¡Cuéntamelo todo, necesito saberlo!"

"Bueno, me gusta la idea de comprobarlos diez años después. ¿Sabes? Como si Adán y Seth lo hubieran conseguido..."

"Uhm, por supuesto que lo lograron", se burla Harry. "No me hagas esto, Lou."

"Bueno, creo que es un poco más complicado que eso", insiste Louis. "Quiero decir, tenían dieciocho años _y_ era una cosa de larga distancia..."

Louis no volvió a su escritorio hasta las dos y media de la tarde. Ignora la ceja arqueada de Zayn al pasar por su oficina, creyendo que ha comido lo suficiente en su escritorio para justificar la hora extra. Y no es que Zayn pueda hablar. Louis sabe que su "larga reunión para almorzar" de la semana anterior fue en realidad sólo él escabulléndose a una venta de muestras de Versace.

Además... No es asunto suyo.

**Abril de 2013**

El aroma del ajo, el queso que se derrite y la salsa de tomate saluda a Louis tan pronto como abre la puerta del apartamento, levantando instantáneamente su mal humor.

"Oh Dios mío", Louis gime, su boca salivando mientras deja caer su mochila al cerrar la puerta, se saca sus Vans y las patea a un lado. "Cariño, ¿has hecho la cena?"

"Sí", responde Harry, saliendo de la cocina en saludo, un cuchillo en una mano, una baguette en la otra. "Espero que tengas ganas de lasaña para los próximos días, he hecho una tonelada. También tengo muchísimo pan de ajo".

"Mmmmm, eso suena increíble", dice Louis, picoteando suavemente los labios de Harry cuando los frunce para un beso. Se dan un beso de esquimal antes de tirarse hacia atrás, y después le mete un rizo que se había salido del moño de Harry detrás de la oreja. "El mejor novio de la historia. Siempre me cuidas tan bien, bebé, te amo".

"Yo también te amo", contesta Harry, y se agacha para otro beso. "El vino está abierto por allí. Lo he estado dejando respirar".

"¿Realmente este vino necesita respirar?"

"Todo el vino tinto necesita respirar, Lou, incluso el barato", informa Harry en serio. "Los taninos. ”

"Oh, sí", afirma Louis con una voz presumida. "Los taninos".

Harry se ríe, volviendo a cortar la baguette.

"¿Crees que está listo entonces?" Louis pregunta, agarrando la botella.

"Ni idea", se ríe Harry. "Sírvenos un poco de todos modos."

"Por supuesto", dice Louis, llenando los vasos que Harry había puesto en la mesa, dándoles a ambos un generoso vertido. Le da a Harry su vino, y se sienta en uno de los taburetes con el suyo propio, contento con sentarse y ver a Harry cortar el pan por un momento. Ha pasado un minuto desde que pudieron cocinar la cena juntos. Bueno... Desde que Louis ha sido capaz de ver a Harry cocinar la cena para ellos; Harry se vuelve muy territorial en su cocina, normalmente desterrando a Louis a los deberes de alcohol o helados, lo que está bien para él. Es un cocinero horrible, completamente desesperante en la cocina. Sólo ha hecho una comida, y hasta el día de hoy, está seguro de que el pollo relleno era casi incomestible, por mucho que Harry lo elogiara en su momento.

Solían hacer esto al menos una vez a la semana, especialmente después de que se mudaran juntos, con la novedad de la felicidad doméstica. Pero sus horarios han estado fuera de lugar en el último par de meses, las noches acogedoras como esta noche se han convertido de repente en un bien escaso. El tiempo de Harry últimamente ha estado ocupado con sesiones de estudio y reuniones desde que firmó oficialmente con la Galería Agora en enero, mientras que Xander ha estado actuando como una especie de publicista o gerente o algo así, llenando las noches de Harry con varias cenas, fiestas e inauguraciones de galerías. Mientras tanto, Louis ha estado trabajando mucho en los turnos de tarde y noche en el café, liberando sus días para seguir tratando de hacer un camino para encontrar algún tipo de tracción, _cualquier_ tipo de tracción en su carrera de escritor, ya sea un agente o alguien que crea en su libro lo suficiente como para publicarlo.

Louis ha estado tratando de mantener su barbilla en alto, pero es agotador. Sigue diciéndose a sí mismo que lleva tiempo, que nada va a pasar de la noche a la mañana, pero ha pasado un año desde que terminó _Feels Like Home_ y no tiene nada que mostrar aparte de una creciente pila de cartas de rechazo.

Es difícil no tirar la toalla a veces. Se ha acercado un par de veces, ha buscado en los anuncios clasificados trabajos de escritorio aburridos y estables que le paguen un salario digno. Pero a la hora de la verdad, de rendirse, no puede. No se metió en una deuda estudiantil - de grado y de posgrado - sólo para renunciar cuando no le sucede de inmediato. Así es como ha sido toda su vida, terco hasta la médula; cuando se propone hacer algo, lo hace. Y de todas las cosas que se ha propuesto hacer, su escritura es la más importante. No puede explicarlo; sólo sabe que esto es lo que debe hacer. Destinado a ser. Un escritor, no un camarero.

Pero últimamente no puede evitar preguntarse si se está engañando a sí mismo.

"Pensé que no ibas a estar en casa hasta más tarde", comenta Louis, tomando un sorbo de su vino. "¿No dijiste que tenías una 'cosa de bebidas' esta noche?"

"Lo tenía", Harry sonríe, untando un poco de mantequilla de ajo en una rebanada de pan. "Pero me la salté porque te extrañaba demasiado. No hemos tenido una noche como esta en mucho tiempo y quería hacer algo bueno por ti. Puede que me haya excedido un poco con las flores, lo que aún no has notado, por cierto, pero siempre piensas primero con el estómago..."

Louis se da la vuelta, sus entrañas se hacen papilla cuando ve el enorme ramo de girasoles sentado en la mesa de café. Los narcisos son sus favoritos, pero Harry le había traído girasoles en su primera cita oficial, proclamando que le recordaban a Louis.

Han sido una cosa suya desde entonces.

Se vuelve hacia Harry, con la boca abierta; Harry sonríe, con los hoyuelos totalmente abiertos mientras le guiña el ojo, volviendo su atención a la preparación del pan de ajo.

"Gracias, Hazza", dice Louis en voz baja. "Por la cena y las flores, por supuesto, pero sobre todo por estar aquí, bebé. Es una sorpresa maravillosa".

"En ningún otro lugar preferiría estar", dice Harry simplemente.

"¿Qué tal tu día?" Louis pregunta, tomando otro sorbo de vino.

"Bien, bien", Harry asiente, sorbiendo de su propio vaso. "Me reuní con Glenne y Jeff en la galería para discutir el próximo par de exposiciones en colaboración en las que voy a aparecer, qué piezas usar, todo ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes. Pero escucha esto, Lou, ¡ya están hablando de darme una exposición individual! ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Wow", Louis se sorprende, un poco en shock por lo rápido que todo se mueve de repente. "Eso es increíble, bebé, y ¿cuánto hace que firmaste? ¿Ni siquiera cuatro meses?"

"Lo sé, es una locura", dice Harry, metiendo la bandeja de pan de ajo en el horno y poniendo el temporizador. "A veces parece que las cosas van demasiado rápido, pero esto es lo que siempre he querido, ¿no? Y todo parece estar sucediendo."

"Definitivamente está sucediendo", sonríe Louis. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Haz, te lo mereces".

"Quiero decir, todavía estamos en las primeras conversaciones para la exposición en solitario", Harry cuenta. "No va a suceder pronto, definitivamente van a necesitar ver más de mí primero. Estuvieron hablando mucho hoy acerca de cómo tengo que esforzarme, pero honestamente, no pude escuchar mucho más allá de las palabras 'solo show', ¿sabes?"

"Me lo imagino".

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Harry pregunta, cogiendo una esponja y limpiando la encimera. "¿No ibas a almorzar con tu antiguo consejero de la Universidad de Nueva York hoy? ¿Cómo fue eso?"

"Ugh", Louis gime. Toma un largo sorbo de vino, todas las razones por las que estuvo de mal humor toda la tarde volviendo a gritarle.

"¿Tan malo fue?" Harry pregunta, mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos esmeralda llenos de preocupación.

"Fue bastante malo, sí", Louis frunce el ceño. "Julian dijo que tengo que considerar la posibilidad de reducir _Feels Like Home_ a la longitud de una novela de literatura juvenil. Piensa que podría ser más comercial de esa manera. Dijo que ahora todo el mundo está a favor de ese tipo de literatura, y que es lo que debería hacer si quiero que me publiquen."

"¿Cuánto tendrías que cortar?"

"Al menos veinticinco mil palabras", suspira Louis, colocando su vaso en la barra. "Cincuenta páginas".

"Eso es ridículo", escupe Harry. "¡Cincuenta páginas! Eso es mucho, Lou!"

"Lo sé", Louis confirma. "Lo _sé_ ". En realidad, pensó que debía optar a que se redujera a unas trescientas veinte páginas. ¿Y luego empezó a enumerar las líneas de la trama que podía cortar? Como, de inmediato dijo que la historia de Adam y Ashley podría irse. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en ello."

"Oh Dios mío, Lou", dice Harry, rematando el vaso de vino de Louis.

"Y como, no quería ser grosero porque Julian me hizo un gran favor con sólo leerlo, y no quería que me viera echando fuego por la boca pero... wow. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba oír. Nada de eso lo fue. Como, el recuento de páginas es una cosa, estoy seguro de que podría hacer otra pasada para ajustar la historia, supongo. Aunque siento que he hecho todo lo que puedo sin sacrificar mi visión, ¿sabes?"

"No entiendo _por qué_ necesitas cortarlo", opina Harry. "Como, _Hunger Games_ y _Twilight_ son literatura juvenil, ¿verdad? Y son bastante largos, más largos que tu libro, seguro."

"Técnicamente el mío es más largo que el primer libro de _Hunger Games_ ", corrige Louis. "Aunque no por mucho. Y no es realmente una comparación justa. Las historias de ciencia ficción/fantasía siempre tienen más espacio para el recuento de palabras debido a todo lo que hay que hacer para construir el mundo".

"Entonces haz que Adam sea un vampiro", sugiere Harry con una sonrisa burlona. "¡Boom! ¡Bestseller! ¡En la cima de las listas de éxitos! Una gran película de Hollywood protagonizada por un guapo y moderadamente famoso actor de un programa de CW."

Louis resopla burlonamente.

Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil.

"Tendría que hacer una completa reescritura..."

"Amor, sabes que estoy bromeando sobre lo de los vampiros, ¿verdad?", interviene Harry. "No hagas a Adam un vampiro bajo ninguna circunstancia".

"No, no, sé que lo estás, pero esto es lo que te digo", dice Louis con impaciencia, el pánico que sintió durante el almuerzo volviendo a surgir, amenazando con salir de él. "No puedo cortar en partes mi historia y volver a empaquetarla como una novela juvenil así como así. No es la voz con la que la escribí, no es el grupo demográfico al que me dirigía. Joder, la mayoría de los libros juveniles están escritos en primera persona y el mío en tercera persona omnisciente! Tendría que empezar de nuevo completamente, Harry, ¿no lo ves?"

El temporizador se apaga, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Harry lo apaga rápidamente, sacando la bandeja de pan de ajo del horno, así como el plato de lasaña, colocándolos ambos en la encimera y apagando el horno. Se vuelve hacia Louis, le echa un vistazo y sale corriendo de la cocina, poniéndose delante de él, con los ojos llenos de preocupación y lástima, lo que hace que Louis se sienta peor.

"Empezar de nuevo significaría que he desperdiciado todo este año", admite Louis tembloroso, con lágrimas que de repente le arden en los ojos. "Y podría pasar al menos otro año antes de que pudiera intentarlo de nuevo, dependiendo de lo rápido que lo reescriba. Joder, para entonces todo este boom de lectura juvenil podría haber terminado. ¿Y entonces dónde me dejaría eso? Sólo de pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo lo arruiné tanto? ¿Cómo?"

"No la has cagado, Louis", le tranquiliza Harry, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Louis, mirándole a los ojos. "Eres un escritor brillante".

"Eres el único que piensa así."

"Mira", dice Harry, su voz firme. "Sé que respetas a Julian, pero todo este asunto de literatura juvenil... Es sólo su opinión. Es una persona, cariño, no habla por toda la industria editorial".

"Podría hacerlo", Louis resopla, las lágrimas derramándose. "No he recibido ninguna respuesta, no hay indicios de que nadie esté leyendo mis propuestas. ¿Sabes cuántas copias he enviado, Haz? ¿Digitales y físicas? Han sido tantas que he perdido la cuenta. Estoy desperdiciando tanto dinero en sobres y franqueo, ¿y para qué? Todos van directo al cubo de basura o a la carpeta de spam. Tengo suerte si recibo una carta de rechazo. Todo ese trabajo y a nadie le importa".

"A alguien le importará", asegura Harry, su rostro decidido mientras limpia suavemente una lágrima de la mejilla de Louis con la yema del pulgar. "Sé que a alguien le importará. Eres demasiado bueno para pasar desapercibido, Lou."

"¿Quieres apostar?" Louis resopla, quitándose las lágrimas. "¿Recibiste el correo hoy?"

"Está en la barra del desayuno", informa Harry, frunciendo el ceño. "No lo he mirado todavía. Empecé a cenar básicamente en cuanto entré por la puerta..."

"Veamos lo que tenemos hoy, ¿sí?" Louis pregunta dramáticamente. "Quiero decir, como he dicho, tengo suerte si consigo algo, así que ¡quién sabe! ¡Quizás hoy sea un ganador!"

Louis se dirige a la barra del desayuno, agarrando la pequeña pila de correo; Harry lo mira clasificarlo, con cara triste.

"Factura, factura, publicidad, publicidad", dice Louis, dejando de lado la factura de la tarjeta de crédito de Harry, la factura del cable, un anuncio de un nuevo musical de Broadway y una solicitud de tarjeta de crédito preaprobada. "¡Ajá!" grita triunfalmente, sosteniendo dos delgados sobres preimpresos dirigidos a él. "¡Contemplen la carta de rechazo del formulario estándar!"

"No lo sabes, Louis", insiste Harry, mordiéndose el labio.

"Oh, vamos, Harry, por favor", Louis se burla. "¿Recuerdas cómo funcionan las cartas de aceptación de la universidad, verdad? Lo grueso es bueno y lo fino es malo. ¡Y esto es lo más delgado que hay! Veamos, esta es de una de las impresiones de Random House. Pensé en intentarlo, ¿sí? Claro, es la mayor editorial que hay, pero nunca se sabe", escupe Louis, abriendo el sobre y sacando una sola hoja de papel. "Estimado Sr. Tomlinson, lamentamos informarle..."

Louis arruga la carta antes de terminarla y la tira al suelo.

"Va a terminar diciendo que no aceptan manuscritos no solicitados y que debería encontrar un agente", explica Louis. "Eso es lo que todos dicen. Vale, este es de una agencia, porque, lo creas o no, sé que necesito un agente literario para que me publiquen. A menos que tenga mucha, mucha suerte, que ya hemos establecido que no la tengo, así que..."

"Lou"... Harry se ahoga, sus ojos brillan con lágrimas no derramadas.

"Querido Sr. Tomlinson", lee Louis. "Desafortunadamente, en este momento, no estamos aceptando nuevos clientes..."

También arruga esa carta, dejándola caer junto a la otra.

"Ese dirá que los contacte de nuevo en seis meses", se burla Louis. "Lo que realmente significa es contactar con ellos cuando tengas algo publicado, lo cual, no puedo hacer si no tengo un maldito agente. ¿Ves cómo estoy totalmente jodido aquí, Haz? No puedo ganar sin importar lo que haga!"

"Bien, entonces intentamos otras cosas", sugiere Harry. "Xander dijo que tiene contactos en la industria editorial, ¿recuerdas? Estoy seguro de que te ayudaría si le pidiera..."

"Sí, claro", Louis se ríe amargamente. "Estoy seguro de que se muere por ayudarme".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Antes dijo que lo haría, así que..."

"¡Maldita sea, Harry, por favor deja de intentar arreglarlo todo!" Louis grita de frustración. "¡Joder! ¡No puedes arreglar esto!"

Harry retrocede, casi como si Louis le hubiera dado una bofetada, las lágrimas finalmente se derraman por sus mejillas. Lo mira mucho tiempo antes de sacudir la cabeza, girándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Louis hace una mueca, masajeándose las sienes mientras escucha el golpeteo de los armarios y el tintineo de Harry dejando los platos que resuena en el tranquilo apartamento.

Louis es un imbécil.

Respira profundamente, alzando sus hombros mientras sigue a Harry a la cocina. Harry está encorvado sobre la estufa, cortando la lasaña con más vigor del que debería, resoplando ligeramente.

No sólo es un imbécil, sino que es una completa y absoluta mierda por descargar varios meses de frustración en el hombre que ama sólo porque le estaba intentando ayudar.

"Bebé", dice Louis en voz baja.

"No me llames bebé", ordena Harry, sin mirarlo, manteniendo sus ojos enfocados en la lasaña. "Estoy enfadado contigo".

"Bebé", repite Louis, yendo a quedarse justo detrás de él.

Intenta alcanzar a Harry, apoyando suavemente las manos en sus caderas. El alivio pasa a través de él cuando Harry no se acobarda y se derrite en su lugar. Louis suspira, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura por completo, presionando sus cuerpos entre sí. El cuchillo golpea contra el plato Pyrex cuando Harry lo deja caer, poniendo sus manos sobre Louis, uniendo sus dedos. Louis lo sostiene, presionando un beso en la parte posterior de su cuello ligeramente sudado y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

"Bebé, lo siento", Louis respira, balanceándolos juntos suavemente, dando otro beso al lado de la garganta de Harry. "He tenido un día de mierda. He tenido un par de meses de mierda, de verdad, y me desquité contigo, lo siento mucho."

"No sé qué quieres de mí, Lou", declara Harry en voz baja. "Dime lo que necesitas, quiero dártelo."

Louis considera su petición, dando besos en el hombro de Harry .

"Creo que a veces necesito que me escuches", expresa Louis finalmente, soltando un aliento tembloroso. "Necesito que... me dejes decir estas cosas. ¿Me dejes compartir lo que tengo en la cabeza y lo que temo sin ofrecer una solución ni nada?"

"Vale", responde Harry. "Siento que hayas tenido un día de mierda, amor. Siento que hayas tenido unos meses difíciles. Desearía poder mejorarlo para ti, de verdad que sí".

"Lo haces", le asegura Louis, besando la curva de su mandíbula. "Lo haces al estar aquí conmigo. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo", sonríe Harry, estrechando los brazos de Louis a su alrededor. "Incluso cuando eres un gilipollas".

"¿Arruiné la cena?" Louis pregunta tímidamente, mirando la lasaña y el pan de ajo.

"No", responde Harry, con su hoyuelo apareciendo mientras sonríe. "Puedo recalentar el pan. La lasaña está realmente perfecta ahora".

"Bien", dice Louis, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry, apretándole la cintura antes de que se desenrede de su abrazo. "Porque me muero de hambre".


	7. Chapter 7

Harry se muerde el labio mientras empuja su pincel a través de los remolinos de rojo, amarillo y blanco de su paleta, mezclándolos. La sombra aún es demasiado ligera para su gusto, sumerge su pincel en una mancha de pintura roja concentrada, recogiendo un poco y llevándolo al naranja mezclado, doblándolo con cuidado. Añade un poco de siena quemada, sonriendo satisfecho cuando el color finalmente, _finalmente_ comienza a verse como él quiere que se vea. Otro pequeño toque de siena y es perfecto, un profundo y vibrante coral, exactamente el tono que ha estado buscando, pero que no pudo encontrar en la extensa colección de pinturas que ya posee.

Tarareando junto con el álbum _Rumors_ , Harry frota su pincel contra el trapo de su rodilla, limpiándolo. Se mete un par de M&Ms de mantequilla de cacahuete en la boca, masticando y tragando mientras llena el pincel con la pintura de coral. Con su pincel en una mano, Harry agarra el pequeño control remoto, subiendo el volumen de la música con la otra mano. Tirando el mando hacia abajo, se vuelve a su lienzo.

"’Cause I feel that when I’m with you", Harry canta suavemente, mezclando el coral debajo del rojo y naranja saturados, creando un efecto de gradiente. "It’s alright, I know it’s right."

Harry sigue tarareando para sí mismo mientras regresa por más pintura, trabajando con el coral, mezclando un poco de blanco y un poco más de amarillo mientras lo dibuja más abajo en el lienzo, haciendo que el color sea cada vez menos intenso a medida que avanza. Finalmente, deja el pincel, flexiona los dedos y gira la cabeza de lado a lado, liberando la tensión que se acumula en su cuello. Empuja su taburete hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos hacia atrás para que pueda ver correctamente el gran cuadro que se está formando en su lienzo.

Agarra un puñado de Doritos, masticándolos mientras analiza el cuadro, mirándolo críticamente. Un hombre domina el cuadrante izquierdo del lienzo, derrumbado sobre sus rodillas, con la cabeza levantada y las manos extendidas en señal de súplica. El hombre se sienta en un charco de luz, cuya fuente comienza en la parte superior derecha del lienzo; la luz fluye hacia abajo sobre él como un arco iris, como si se filtrara a través de un vitral. Hay muchos detalles aún por hacer, y Harry necesita trabajar en hacer que esos colores parezcan más translúcidos, pero no puede evitar estar satisfecho de cómo la pintura está tomando forma hasta ahora, su trabajo saliendo exactamente como él imaginó la escena en su mente.

_"No sabía que iba a ser tan difícil", admite Danny en voz alta, cayendo de rodillas en la capilla vacía. "Por favor, te lo ruego, ten piedad de mí. No sé qué hacer, por favor, sólo dime qué hacer". Él mira hacia arriba, buscando impotente una respuesta que está seguro que nunca llegará. Las nubes se desplazan, la luz del sol entra de repente a través de la gran ventana de cristal de colores sobre el altar, bañándole en un verdadero arco iris de luz. Mira los colores que bailan sobre sus manos y se ríe, cerrando los ojos y saboreando el calor en sus mejillas._

_Parece que tiene su respuesta._

Las palabras de Louis habían saltado de la página, alojándose en el cerebro de Harry y haciendo que sus dedos picaran al coger un pincel. Si no hubiera estado tan absorto en _Only the Brave_ , necesitando desesperadamente saber cómo acababa la historia de Danny, habría recogido sus cosas y se habría ido a su estudio en ese instante, toda la escena exigiendo que la pusieran sobre el lienzo. Tal como fue, como le había dicho a Louis durante el almuerzo, se quedó despierto hasta las dos de la mañana para terminarla, apenas pudiendo ver a través de sus lágrimas al final. Sabía que quería pintar la escena de la capilla. No. Sabía que _necesitaba_ pintarla. Era el mejor tipo de inspiración, cuando una idea le agarraba, constantemente en el fondo de su mente, o incluso al frente, y sabía que no le dejaría ir hasta que pusiera el pincel en el lienzo.

Para su leve molestia, no había podido empezar a pintar de inmediato; todavía estaba terminando un encargo importante, trabajando incansablemente en los dos retratos durante todo el fin de semana, dedicando toda su atención a ellos. La escena de la capilla nunca dejó su mente, Harry garabateando ideas en su diario por la noche, tratando de llegar a la composición perfecta que pudiera transmitir la dualidad de la desesperación y la esperanza de Danny. Finalmente pudo empezar a pintar ayer, colocando el lienzo en blanco en el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras su satisfecho cliente, trabajando hasta pasadas las once de la noche y volviendo esta mañana temprano, deseoso de volver a sumergirse.

Harry se pregunta si debería haberle dicho algo a Louis sobre el cuadro, si necesitaba pedirle permiso o no. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo varias veces en el transcurso de su almuerzo, pero se detuvo, no queriendo desviar la atención de Louis y sus logros. Además, no tiene ni idea de cómo reaccionará Louis a la idea de todo esto, su carrera artística se ha convertido en un punto de discordia entre ellos cuando aún estaban juntos. La amistad que están forjando ahora todavía se siente frágil, y no quiere volver a caer en comentarios sarcásticos y regresos bruscos como los que tuvieron hace unas semanas.

Se lo mostrará cuando haya terminado. Eso es lo que hará. Y si Louis le dice que se vaya a la mierda y lo tire a la basura, entonces lo hará, incluso si es una de las mejores pinturas que ha hecho.

Recién resuelta su duda, Harry se quita el exceso de polvo naranja de los Doritos de los dedos, caminando hacia su lavabo y lavándose las manos, limpiándoselas en su mono de trabajo salpicado de pintura.

Bien... Es hora de trabajar en los amarillos.

Se sienta de nuevo en su taburete, agarrando su tubo de amarillo primario y exprimiendo una gran mancha en su paleta. Añadiendo un poco de madera quemada y una pizca de blanco, mezcla la pintura, doblando gradualmente más madera quemada hasta que consigue el color dorado exacto que busca, el oro de una tarde de verano. Carga su pincel y vuelve al lienzo, listo para volver al trabajo.

Alguien llama a la puerta.

Harry se asusta, su pincel se cierne sobre el lienzo. Nunca ha estado más agradecido por sus manos firmes que en este momento, porque podría haber sido un desastre.

“H?” Liam llama desde fuera. "¿Estás vivo ahí dentro?"

"Apenas", contesta Harry, poniendo su pincel en el lienzo, sin querer desperdiciar la pintura que había mezclado y cargado con tanto esmero. "La puerta está abierta".

"No has estado respondiendo a mis mensajes", afirma Liam, entrando en el estudio y cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Vaya, hola a ti también, Liam", dice Harry, con la mirada fija en el lienzo, rozando cuidadosamente el oro junto al naranja. "Me alegro de verte en este hermoso miércoles. Es miércoles, ¿verdad? Es difícil llevar la cuenta cuando no tienes un trabajo de verdad".

"Hola, Harry, hola", saluda Liam rodando los ojos de forma audible. "No has estado respondiendo a mis mensajes. He estado intentando localizarte toda la mañana".

"Estoy trabajando", responde Harry, experimentando con un trazo de rayas cruzadas, mezclando la naranja y el oro. Arruga su nariz, decidiendo inmediatamente que no le gusta. Toma un pincel diferente, trabajando rápidamente para rectificar el error, mezclando completamente los dos colores en su lugar. "Mi teléfono está en silencio".

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso alrededor del quinto texto sin respuesta", bromea Liam, pasando un taburete al otro extremo de la mesa de trabajo de Harry.

"Sabes cómo puede distraerme", Harry hace pucheros, y finalmente lo mira. "Ni siquiera lo saqué de mi bolsa hoy porque realmente he estado en mi mundo..."

"Tienes que revisar tu teléfono de vez en cuando, H", regaña Liam suavemente, colocando una gran bolsa de papel sobre la mesa. "Y también necesitas comer."

"¡Estoy comiendo!" Harry insiste, usando su pincel para señalar su bolsa de papas fritas a medio comer.

"Cosas que no sean basura", dice Liam seriamente, metiendo la mano en la bolsa y sacando dos grandes ensaladas. "Verduras. Proteínas. Ya sabes, comida de verdad".

"¿Es eso una ensalada César de kale comprada en Sweetgreen?" Harry pregunta, mirando el familiar recipiente marrón. Su estómago gruñe. "¿Con pollo?"

"Sí", afirma Liam con una sonrisa. "¿Estás listo para tomar un descanso?"

"Uhm, me vendría bien un descanso", murmura Harry, limpiando su pincel y apoyándolo en el soporte de su caballete. Deja su paleta a un lado y agarra su control remoto, bajando la música. Se dirige a Liam, aceptando agradecido una de sus ensaladas. "Gracias, Li".

"No es nada", Liam sonríe, sentado en su taburete y le pasa una lata de LaCroix. "Y mira, incluso tenían el seltzer de pomelo que tanto te gusta."

"No es pomelo, Liam", dice Harry seriamente, abriendo la lata y tomando un largo sorbo, el sabor cítrico es increíblemente refrescante. "¡Es Pamplemousse!"

"Eres un idiota", Liam se ríe cariñosamente. "¿Estás delirando? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste de verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí de todos modos?"

"No sé", responde Harry, extendiendo los brazos sobre su cabeza. "Desde las ocho, creo... ¿Tal vez antes?"

"Harry, es más de la una", afirma Liam con desaprobación.

"¡Estaba en mi mundo!" Harry protesta, destapa la tapa de su ensalada y empieza a comer.

"Ya lo veo", Liam asiente, haciendo un gesto hacia el nuevo cuadro. "Lo cual, definitivamente quiero hablar de eso en un minuto, pero primero, hay una razón por la que he estado tratando de contactarte todo el día, H-"

"¿Está todo bien?" pregunta Harry, repentinamente preocupado. "Joder, soy tan gilipollas..."

"No, no", asegura Liam, agitando su tenedor en el aire. "Todo está bien. Genial, en realidad. Realmente genial."

Liam no dice nada más, sólo toma un bocado de su ensalada, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios mientras mastica. Harry lo observa expectante, esperando que continúe, pero Liam sigue comiendo su almuerzo.

"Oh Dios mío, me estás matando, Lima", Harry gime. "¡Deja de ser tan dramático y dime qué está pasando!"

"La jefa de la Galería Kelly me llamó esta mañana", comienza Liam, presionando su servilleta contra sus labios. "Estuvo en la exposición el mes pasado, ya sabes".

"Sí", Harry asiente con la cabeza, su corazón empieza a acelerarse. "Margaret". La recuerdo. ¿Cómo está?"

"Bueno, ella está bien", dice Liam casualmente. "Excepto que de repente se encuentra con un enorme agujero en su agenda de otoño porque uno de sus artistas tuvo que dejar su exposición debido a algunas circunstancias atenuantes. Me llamó queriendo saber si te interesaría ayudarla a salir de un aprieto."

"Liam", dice Harry, sin atreverse a esperar, no hasta que Liam diga realmente las palabras. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás diciendo?"

"Digo que la Galería Kelly te ofrece una exposición individual", le informa Liam, el orgullo brilla en sus cálidos ojos marrones. "Cuatro semanas, comenzando el primer día de octubre."

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclama Harry, poniéndose de pie de un salto, con la mano volando hacia su pelo mientras mira alrededor de su estudio, ya catalogando mentalmente las piezas que tiene. "Oh, Dios mío... ¿Liam? ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Muy en serio", sonríe Liam, poniéndose de pie también, caminando hacia él. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es firmar en la línea punteada, H."

"¡Mierda!" Harry llora, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Liam y apretando con fuerza, las lágrimas de alegría picando en los ojos. "Mierda, Liam. Lo logramos."

"Lo lograste, amigo", dice Liam, devolviendo el abrazo de oso. "Te mereces tanto esto, Harry, estoy tan orgulloso de ti."

"Yo sólo..." Harry empieza, alejándose de él y restregándose las manos por las mejillas, secándose las lágrimas. "No puedo creerlo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años, no sabía si volvería a estar aquí, ¿sabes? Y no lo habría hecho, no sin que tú creyeras en mí, Li, sólo... muchas gracias".

"De nada", dice Liam, con sus mejillas rosadas por los elogios. "Es un placer, ya sabes. Sabía que podías hacerlo."

"¡Oh Dios mío, tengo que hacer una exposición en dos meses!" Harry grita. "¡Menos incluso! Seis semanas, siete es el máximo absoluto..."

"Será un cambio de rumbo muy ajustado de tiempo", asiente Liam, que se sienta de nuevo en su taburete. "Pero tú puedes hacerlo. Tienes mucho trabajo en marcha, sólo tenemos que aterrizar en un tema para el show. Entonces podemos empezar a juntar las cosas, echando un vistazo a lo que podríamos sacar..."

"Vale", articula Harry, respirando profundamente para calmarse mientras se sienta. "Vale, sí, puedo hacerlo".

"Una vez que revisemos tu inventario, tendremos una mejor idea de qué tipo de cosas nuevas necesita hacer. De las cuales, hablando de...", dice Liam, señalando el lienzo inacabado. "No puedo creer que ya hayas empezado con algo nuevo. ¿No acaba de recoger la Sra. Adams su encargo?"

"Ayer al mediodía", Harry, partiendo su pedazo de pan por la mitad y dando un mordisco. "He estado trabajando en esto desde entonces. Tuve que hacer un alto e irme a casa anoche, no creerías lo cerca que he estado de dormir aquí."

Liam suelta un silbido por lo bajo, sus cejas arrugadas mientras estudia el cuadro. Harry muerde el interior de su mejilla, mirándolo nerviosamente.

"¿Qué piensas?", finalmente pregunta. "Quiero decir, sé que todavía tiene un camino por recorrer, pero..."

"Creo que podría ser la pieza central de tu espectáculo", declara Liam con naturalidad. "Eso es lo que pienso".

"¿Si?"

"Definitivamente", Liam asiente con la cabeza. "Está realmente lleno de sentimiento, H, es de lo más bueno que he visto de ti en un tiempo. ¿El uso de la luz y la sombra? Cómo el arco iris parece estar revelando lo que ya estaba allí-"

"¡Eso es lo que yo quería!" Harry interviene con entusiasmo. "¡Como si le dijera algo de sí mismo que ya sabía!"

"Tiene el potencial de ser realmente poderoso, emocionar a mucha gente", observa Liam solemnemente. "Realmente habla de la experiencia como queer, parece."

"Exactamente", Harry está de acuerdo. "Exactamente".

"¿Qué lo inspiró?"

"Oh, um", Harry tartamudea. "Bueno, verás..."

Se aleja, ganando tiempo con un gran bocado de su ensalada. Harry odia esta parte de su trabajo, odia tener que explicar el significado de sus pinturas, incluso a Liam, cuyo trabajo realmente gira en torno a venderlo a él y a su trabajo a otros. Prefiere dejar que la gente se lleve sus propias interpretaciones y significados, porque en el momento en que le dices a alguien exactamente de qué se trata una obra de arte, la magia desaparece.

Y Harry quiere aferrarse a la magia de esta. Sólo por un poco más de tiempo.

"Está inspirado en algo que leí recientemente", explica Harry honestamente. "Algo que... me agarró y no me soltó. No podría no pintarlo, ¿sabes?"

Liam lo mira durante mucho tiempo, con una ceja levantada. Harry mira hacia atrás, manteniendo su expresión plácida, esperando que su actual explicación sea suficiente. Finalmente, Liam asiente, volviendo su atención a su ensalada; Harry intenta valientemente no dejar que su alivio se muestre mientras da otro mordisco.

"Así que Louis es el anfitrión de la noche de juegos del sábado, ¿eh?" Liam pregunta intencionadamente, pinchando en su ensalada. "¿Y vas a ir?"

Oh, Liam lo sabe. Definitivamente lo sabe.

"Sí", confirma Harry con la boca llena de ensalada. Hace una pausa para tragar, agarrando su soda y bebiendo un sorbo. "Quiero decir, fui invitado, ¿no? ¿Por qué no debería ir?"

"Sólo me estoy asegurando de que estés bien con ello", dice Liam. "Tiene que ser más que un poco raro para ti, ser lanzado a un grupo de amigos con tu ex, es todo lo que digo".

"Estoy bien", le informa Harry. "Más que bien. De hecho, Louis y yo almorzamos el lunes. Se suponía que iba a ser sólo un café y luego lo siguiente que supimos fue que habíamos estado allí durante dos horas. Fue... agradable. Realmente agradable".

"¿Agradable?"

"Me refiero a que es agradable que podamos ser amigos", explica Harry, un poco a la defensiva. "Porque eso es lo que somos ahora. Amigos. Eso es todo. Y es genial".

"Vale, Harry", Liam dice serio. "Si tú lo dices".

"Vale", Harry asiente con la cabeza, tomando otro bocado de ensalada.

"¿Le has contado a Louis todo lo que pasaste después de que se fuera?" Liam pregunta después de un momento. "¿Sabe cómo...?"

"No", interrumpe Harry. "No lo sabe. Le dije que tenía razón sobre Xander, pero no expliqué más allá. No creí que fuera necesario".

"Creo que deberías decírselo", opina Liam. "Creo que es importante que lo sepa".

"¿De qué serviría, sin embargo?" Harry desafía. "En serio, Li, ¿qué sentido tendría decírselo?"

"Quiero decir, para empezar, sería..."

"No cambiaría nada de lo que pasó", declara Harry con firmeza. "No tiene sentido detenerse en el pasado. Sólo quiero seguir adelante. Empezar con borrón y cuenta nueva. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bien", Liam se calma, levantando las manos para rendirse. "Era sólo una sugerencia".

"Y aprecio la aportación, de verdad", reconoce Harry. "Pero sé lo que estoy haciendo".

"¿Pero puedes hacer borrón y cuenta nueva cuando se trata de él?" Liam presiona. "Con toda vuestra historia..."

"No quiero marear la perdiz", admite Harry. "No cuando acabamos de llegar a un buen lugar, ¿sabes?"

"Lo entiendo", Liam asiente. "Honestamente, lo entiendo. Pero, H-"

"Además", Harry sonríe disimuladamente, queriendo dirigir la conversación hacia temas más ligeros, "todo sucede por una razón. Piénsalo, Li. Si nunca hubiera llevado a Louis hasta el punto de dejarme y si Xander nunca hubiera sido un completo pedazo de mierda, nunca te habría _conocido_ , Liam-"

"Y Dios sabe dónde estarías sin mí", bromea Liam, finalmente cambiando el tema.

"Exactamente", Harry asiente, golpeando la mesa con el puño para dar énfasis. "Estaría perdido sin ti. Ciertamente no estaría preparándome para mi propia exposición en solitario si no fuera por ti. ¿Ya te he dado las gracias?"

"Lo has hecho, sí", Liam sonríe. "Puedes seguir diciéndolo, no me importa".

"Gracias", agradece Harry. "Gracias, gracias, gracias".

"De nada", responde Liam. "Una vez que terminemos de comer, ¿quieres volver a pintar o quieres que me quede para que podamos revisar tu portafolio y decidir qué piezas exponer? El resto de mi tarde está libre, puedo hacer lo que sea."

"Quédate", Harry asiente con la cabeza con decisión. "Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer".

**Julio de 2013**

Algún día, Louis piensa, haciendo una pausa en el cuarto piso para recuperar el aliento. Algún día, si alguna vez logra publicar un libro y llevarlo a la cima, les comprará una casa en la ciudad. Una casa como con la que Harry está obsesionado de _Real Housewives_ , una que sea lo suficientemente grande como para que puedan convertir un piso entero en un estudio de arte para él. Porque si hay algo de lo que Louis está harto ahora mismo es de tener que ir a las afueras de Chinatown si quiere sorprender a su novio en el trabajo, ya que un pequeño estudio en un sexto piso en East Broadway es todo lo que pueden permitirse por el momento.

Louis toma un fortificante sorbo de su café helado con leche, el clima miserablemente húmedo finalmente lo lleva a cambiar su bebida habitual. Lleva con cuidado el Frappuccino de Harry con un caramelo que se derrite a su brazo derecho, para limpiar rápidamente la condensación en sus pantalones vaqueros. Finalmente situado, respira profundamente, su mirada se centra en las escaleras que le quedan en frente.

Dos pisos más.

Harry ha pasado más y más tiempo en el estudio últimamente, y aunque Louis lo entiende, todavía echa de menos cuando Harry solía trabajar en el apartamento, pasando las tardes dibujando en su escalera de incendios o requisando la mitad de la sala de estar, siempre pidiéndole a Louis que le diera su opinión, rebotando ideas en él. Cuando empezó a alquilar el estudio, todavía intentaba trabajar desde casa un par de días a la semana, coordinando con Louis sus días libres en el café para que pudieran estar juntos. Sólo en los últimos dos meses Harry se mudó a trabajar exclusivamente en el estudio, alegando que no podía trabajar en su apartamento porque había demasiadas distracciones allí y necesitaba concentrarse. Louis trató de no ofenderse demasiado por eso, porque Harry tiene una gran exposición el próximo mes, que es esencialmente una audición para un solo show. Sin embargo, le dolió oír que su novio lo consideraba una distracción, pero si hay algo que puede respetar, es que Harry necesita espacio para trabajar. Dios sabe que él mismo ha tenido esos días. Tal vez no tanto últimamente, pero definitivamente recuerda haberse encerrado en su apartamento durante días y días mientras intentaba terminar su novela, sólo salía para comprar más cigarrillos o aceptar su pedido de comida para llevar.

Así que, como compañero creativo, lo entiende, de verdad. Incluso si le ha dejado sintiéndose un poco descuidado.

Pero por mucho que respete el proceso de Harry, no puede resistir el encanto de una tarde de viernes de verano. El café se había quedado sin clientela, la mayoría de la habitual probablemente ya estaba de camino a sus lugares paradisíacos, así que su manager le cortó el rollo antes de tiempo, diciéndole que disfrutara del fin de semana. Enfrentado a dos días y medio de libertad, Louis se subió al tren hacia Canal Street, parando en Starbucks antes de caminar el resto del camino hacia el estudio, con la esperanza de convencer a Harry de que dejara el trabajo por la tarde y se fuera a beber con él. Harry ha estado encerrado allí toda la semana, trabajando como un burro; es exactamente el tipo de tarde que ambos necesitan. Louis se da palmaditas en la espalda por ser un novio tan considerado.

Louis abre la puerta del sexto piso con el hombro, frunciendo el ceño cuando oye las risas que resuenan por el pasillo; vienen del estudio de Harry, cuya puerta está entreabierta. Louis camina a zancadas por el pasillo, un nudo formándose en su garganta.

¿Pensó que Harry estaba trabajando?

"¿Hazza?" grita después de anunciar su presencia con un golpe en la puerta, no queriendo simplemente irrumpir.

"¿Lou?" Harry responde.

"Sí, soy yo, ¿puedo...?"

"Pasa", le corta mientras abre la puerta, mirándole sorprendido, pero encantado, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Amor! Creí que estabas trabajando."

"Lo estaba", responde Louis, deteniéndose a besar los labios de Harry suavemente antes de darle el Frappuccino. "¿Sorpresa?"

"La mejor sorpresa", dice Harry, besándolo otra vez. "Gracias por esto".

"Lo siento, está todo derretido", Louis se disculpa. "Hace como un millón de grados afuera y el Starbucks más cercano está en..."

"Es perfecto", sonríe Harry con entusiasmo, tomando un sorbo ruidoso. "Justo como me gusta. ¿Qué pasó en el trabajo?"

"No había mucha gente, así que Jamie me dijo que me fuera", explica Louis, sorbiendo su propio café. "Ya sabes cómo es, el viernes de verano* y todo eso..."

"Me encantan los viernes de verano, a mí también me dejaron salir antes hoy."

Louis se estremece involuntariamente al oír la voz suave y sedosa de Xander Ritz, que es como una tiza chirriando en una pizarra en el mejor de los casos.

Y esta vez no es la mejor de los casos.

Mira por encima del hombro de Harry hacia donde Xander está apoyado en una de las mesas de trabajo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión permanentemente petulante en su cara.

¿Qué coño está haciendo aquí?

La chaqueta del traje de Xander está colgada sobre una silla, dejándolo en su estilo de gilipollas de Wall Street, con las mangas subidas por los antebrazos. El nudo de su corbata azul cobalto está aflojado, haciéndole parecer completamente en su propia casa en el espacio de Harry, como si viniera aquí todo el tiempo... y tal vez lo haga... Dios, Louis no puede soportar la idea de eso. No puede soportarlo, como, realmente no puede soportarlo a _él_.

"Oh, hola, Xander, me alegro de verte", dice Louis airosamente.

"Louis", responde Xander, mirándolo por debajo de la nariz. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, bien. Lo siento, no tengo café para ti", Louis sonríe con afectación, incapaz de mantener la mala leche fuera de su voz. "No sabía que estarías aquí y todo eso."

"Es genial que estéis los dos aquí", expresa Harry antes de que Xander pueda responder, llevando a Louis más adentro del estudio, cerrando la puerta tras él. "Le estaba mostrando a Xander las nuevas piezas en las que he estado trabajando para este show..."

"Son impresionantes, H", interviene Xander. "Como te he estado diciendo, son impresionantes. Glenne y Jeff estarían locos si no te dan la exposición en solitario una vez que las vean."

"Gracias", agradece Harry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Sólo tengo 5 piezas para el show, así que tengo que causar una gran impresión."

"Créeme", dice Xander con entusiasmo, haciéndole la pelota. "Lo harás".

Louis por poco no evita poner los ojos en blanco, presionando sus labios en una línea recta. Jesús, sabe que Harry tiene talento, que es increíblemente talentoso, pero la forma en que Xander le está halagando es poco sincera, como si estuviera chupando el culo de Harry, diciéndole lo que quiere oír en vez de ser honesto. Pero es el uso de la frase "como te he estado diciendo" lo que realmente molesta a Louis en este momento porque, ¿realmente Harry le pide tanto al jodido Xander Ritz que le dé su opinión que tiene que decir "como te he estado diciendo", como si fuera una especie de cosa continua? Louis no puede evitar sentirse herido. No hace tanto tiempo que _él_ era la primera persona a la que Harry acudía corriendo en busca de consejo sobre su trabajo, ya sea mostrándole bocetos o simplemente para intercambiar ideas durante la cena.

Louis se pregunta cuándo exactamente se hizo tan irrelevante.

"...Lou? ¿Puedes?"

"¿Qué?" Louis pregunta, saliendo de su aturdimiento. "Lo siento, bebé, me he desconectado, ¿qué necesitas?"

"¿Puedes decirme lo que piensas de los cuadros?" Harry pregunta pacientemente, un pequeño arrugamiento que se forma entre sus cejas mientras inclina la cabeza con curiosidad. "Sería bueno tener una nueva perspectiva de ellos. Y tu opinión realmente me importa..."

No importa lo suficiente, una voz insidiosa susurra en el fondo de la mente de Louis. ¿Le preguntaría Harry si él no hubiera aparecido hoy por casualidad o los habría mantenido en secreto hasta la exposición?

"-¿Así que puedes echarles un vistazo? Y sé honesto."

"Por supuesto", Louis sonríe, dejando de lado esos feos pensamientos. Este es _Harry_ , el amor de su vida. Su pareja. El hombre con el que se casará algún día. Por supuesto que importa, siempre ha sido parte del proceso.

Incluso si se une a él un poco tarde esta vez.

"¿Algo que necesite saber?" Louis pregunta, colocando su café en la esquina de la mesa de trabajo. "¿Algún tipo de historia en ellos?"

"No", sonríe Harry, rebotando un poco en sus pies mientras endereza uno de los caballetes, el cuadro, como todos los demás, mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. "Quiero decir, sí hay, obviamente hay un concepto, pero no quiero influirte ni nada. Sólo... dime lo que piensas."

"Entiendo", responde Louis, frotando sus manos, haciendo un poco de espectáculo, para el deleite de Harry. "Así que, veamos que tenemos aquí..."

Se queda en silencio al doblar la esquina, con las pinturas a la vista.

Lo que a Louis siempre le ha gustado del trabajo de Harry es cómo está enraizado en el fotorrealismo, cómo se obsesiona con los detalles más pequeños para capturar momentos con la mayor precisión posible, ya sea pintando cada pestaña individual o las motas de polvo reflejadas en un rayo de luz solar que fluye entre los edificios. Siempre está tomando fotos de cosas que le inspiran, estudiándolas mientras pinta, añadiéndolas a un collage cada vez más grande de instantáneas que lentamente se apoderan de una pared de su estudio. Ver a la gente, ver _momentos_ siempre ha sido lo que Louis ha considerado el mayor talento de Harry, lo que siempre le ha hecho destacar entre la multitud.

Así que estas nuevas pinturas le sorprenden, por no decir otra cosa.

No es que sean _malos_ en sí, es sólo que no se sienten como _Harry_. Todo lo especial de su trabajo falta, y Louis se odia a sí mismo por pensarlo, pero estos nuevos cuadros se parecen a todo lo que ha visto en varias galerías en los últimos meses, saltando de galería en galería los viernes por la noche habiendo reemplazado sus habituales noches de bar en Marlowe's. Las nuevas piezas se sienten más abstractas, más surrealistas, más conceptuales, mucho menos personales y mucho menos propensas a llegarle al corazón. Louis se detiene frente a un gran cuadro que parece una pálida imitación de un Jackson Pollock. Frunce las cejas pensando en el fondo azul pálido con una miríada de colores que gotean y se arremolinan sobre el lienzo en un patrón vagamente familiar.

"Ese está inspirado en el sistema de tránsito", explica Harry de manera útil. "¿Ves cómo sólo usé los colores que usa la Autoridad Metropolitana del Transporte? ¿Y seguí las rutas?"

"Oh, sí, ya lo veo", Louis asiente, haciendo lo posible por mantener su cara neutral mientras procesa todo esto. "Me pareció familiar."

La habitación vuelve a quedar en silencio; Louis se siente listo para que la tierra lo trague, sintiendo no sólo los ojos de Harry, sino también los de Xander, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y escudriñando cada microexpresión, esperando que hable.

"¿Qué?" Harry finalmente pregunta, un borde nervioso en su voz. "Lou, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Bueno", Louis evade, echando un vistazo rápido a Xander, no queriendo hacer esto delante de él. "Son interesantes, eso es seguro."

"¿Pero qué?" Harry presiona.

"Pero nada", declara Louis con calma, a pesar de que siente que está siendo acorralado lentamente.

"Mentira", expone Harry, dándose cuenta de que es un farol. "Está claro que hay un 'pero' escrito en tu cara, Louis. Sólo dime lo que piensas, te lo pido. Por favor."

"Bueno", murmura Louis con delicadeza, "son... son muy diferentes de tu estilo habitual, Haz".

"Oh", dice Harry, con dolor en los ojos. "Bien, ¿y?"

Joder, joder, joder.

"No es que sean malos", deja claro Louis rápidamente, sabiendo inmediatamente que "malo" era la palabra equivocada por la forma en la que Harry se pone pálido. "No son lo que esperaba, eso es todo."

"Glenne y Jeff me dijeron que me saliera de mi zona de confort", sostiene Harry, inclinando su barbilla con obstinación. "Este soy yo saliendo de mi zona de confort. No puedo seguir haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, Lou. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a crecer si sigo siendo el mismo?"

"No digo que no debas crecer, bebé", le corrige Louis suavemente, tratando de no dejar que eso le duela porque si hay algo que Harry ha hecho una y otra vez, es pintarlo. "Sólo pregunto si esta evolución significa dejar ir todo lo que les llamó la atención de ti en primer lugar. Todo lo que te hace especial, Hazza, que te hace diferente de todos los demás. Quiero decir, no soy un experto, pero..."

"Así es, no lo eres", Xander salta de repente, llegando en defensa de Harry. "Estas pinturas son todo lo que está de moda ahora mismo. Son lo que se vende. Lo sabrías si prestaras atención a todas las exposiciones a las que hemos ido".

"He prestado atención", dice Louis con frialdad, a pesar de que está hirviendo por dentro. "Pero, ¿qué hay que destacar? ¿Por qué Harry tiene que seguir estas tendencias como una especie de lemming*?"

"Porque estamos tratando de pensar a largo plazo aquí", explica Xander, su voz goteando en condescendencia. "Cuando Harry sea muy conocido, puede ser él el que marque las tendencias, pero hasta entonces... Tiene que seguirlas. Se trata de anticipar lo que la gente querrá comprar. El arte también es un negocio, Louis. Los galeristas reciben comisiones por cada venta que hacen. Quieren invertir en lo que se vende, y si Harry quiere tener alguna oportunidad de hacer una exposición individual, de hacerse un nombre en el mundo del arte, esto es lo que hay que hacer. No es ser un lemming, es ser inteligente. Seguir las tendencias es inteligente."

"¿Aunque eso signifique sacrificar tu integridad artística?" Louis protesta, girándose a Harry.

"¿De verdad crees que estoy sacrificando mi integridad?" Harry pregunta, alejándose de él, con dolor escrito en su cara.

"Harry, bebé, sólo digo que éste no eres tú", insiste Louis, señalando el cuadro.

"Aunque quizás sí lo sea", insiste Harry, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho a la defensiva. "Tal vez es exactamente lo que soy. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso?"

Louis se deshincha, toda la lucha le abandona. No es que quisiera hacer esto de todos modos, pero Harry insistió, así que lo hizo. Y ahora está claro que Harry se está esforzando mucho y no hay manera de que lo escuche ahora, así que lo deja pasar, no importa cuánto le moleste. Aún así, estará condenado si muestra alguna debilidad frente al maldito Xander Ritz, así que se endereza los hombros, y se encuentra con la mirada de Harry sin vacilar.

"Bien, sí, vale", dice Louis uniformemente, cogiendo su café helado y tomando un largo sorbo. "Como dije, no soy un experto. Es tu decisión, Harry."

"Gracias por la aportación", dice Harry, con su voz igual de uniforme. "Te lo agradezco".

"De todos modos", dice Louis con una brisa forzada. "Sólo bajaba para ver si querías dejar el trabajo para el resto de la tarde, pero claramente, estás ocupado. Llamaré a Nick. Nunca es de los que rechazan el beber durante el día. ¿Quizás puedas reunirte con nosotros más tarde?"

"Sí, puedo..."

"Tenemos esa exposición en el Gagosian esta noche, Harry", interrumpe Xander. "¿Te acuerdas?"

Louis se vuelve hacia Xander y le echa una larga y dura mirada; Xander sólo mira de vuelta, con sus ojos brillantes. Louis sólo quiere borrar esa sonrisa engreída de su cara.

"Bien", Harry asiente con la cabeza. Se vuelve hacia Louis, levantando las cejas en cuestión. "¿Quieres que nos encontremos allí? ¿A las seis y media?"

"¿Está bien si lo salto esta noche?" Louis pregunta, sabiendo que no va a estar de humor para ir a otra puta galería esta noche. "No tendré tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarme, y no he visto a Nick en años, así que..."

"Sí, está bien", suspira Harry, pareciendo cansado de repente. "Te veré en casa entonces. Gracias por el café".

"De nada", dice Louis, inclinándose y dándole un beso suavemente. "Hasta luego. Te quiero."

"Yo también", responde Harry. "Te enviaré un mensaje de texto cuando esté de camino a casa".

"Encantado de verte Louis", Xander sonríe de lado.

"Sí", murmura Louis sin querer hacerse el falso más, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se dirige a la puerta. "Nos vemos".

Louis no da un portazo mientras va, pero definitivamente deja que se cierre más fuerte de lo que debería mientras busca su teléfono, abriéndolo y enviando a Nick un mensaje de texto de ayuda 9-1-1.

Tiene algo para emborracharse pendiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T:
> 
> *Summer Fridays/Viernes de verano: Estuve investigando sobre qué era esto y resulta que en Nueva York algunas empresas o comercios dejan salir a sus trabajadores horas antes de lo normal para ya "relajarse el fin de semana" los viernes en verano.
> 
> Os recomiendo buscar un poco sobre el arte abstracto de Jackson Pollock, mencionado en el capítulo en los pensamientos de Louis comparando su obra con la obra de Harry. No soy -ni mucho menos- una experta en arte como xAnDeR pero me ha parecido interesante [este](https://lapiedradesisifo.com/2015/03/18/puedes-distinguir-un-pollock-autentico-de-una-cagada-de-paloma-las-matematicas-si-pueden/#:~:text=Una%20cr%C3%ADtica%20habitual%20a%20la,ni%C3%B1o%20o%20por%20un%20mono.&text=A%20pesar%20de%20eso%20hay,hasta%20dejar%20una%20obra%20completa.) artículo. 
> 
> Hablando ahora del "¿Por qué Harry tiene que seguir estas tendencias como una especie de lemming?" no he encontrado una traducción exacta de esta comparación pero he aprendido que existe un mito sobre que los leminos (unos roedores) se suicidan en masa arrojándose al mar como parte de un mecanismo de autorregulación de la naturaleza. La ciencia ha rechazado este mito y niega que exista el "suicidio en masa" ya que no existen pruebas. Podéis leer más [aquí](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lemmini).
> 
> Veis como cada día se aprende algo nuevo, incluso leyendo fics !! Primero cultura neoyorquina, después historia del arte y finalmente, ecología/biología. Ya me agradeceréis luego eh. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que os guste porque me estoy pegando cabezazos contra la pared cada vez que aparece el nombre de Xander y es un esfuerzo muy duro para mí traducir esto,,, qué sacrificio. ¡Nos vemos! (Estoy en @twolouist en Twitter por si necesitáis cualquier cosa, ¡no dudéis en hablarme!)


	8. Chapter 8

El sonido del telefonillo atraviesa el apartamento justo cuando Louis empieza a echar las chips en un bol. Las últimas se caen por la mesa, y él suspira, deseando que sus latidos disminuyan después del susto que el repentino ruido le había dado.

"Mierda", murmura Louis, barriendo el puñado de chips que se escaparon del bol y volviéndolas a tirar a la basura. "¿Ya son las seis?"

Un rápido vistazo al reloj del microondas confirma que sólo faltan diez minutos para las seis. Louis se escabulle hacia su intercomunicador y presiona el botón de llamada, preguntándose si podría ser Harry el que llegara diez minutos antes.

"¿Sí?"

"Soy yo", la voz de Zayn resuena en el altavoz. "Y Liam".

"Entrad", responde Louis mientras presiona el botón. Ahora que lo piensa, no le sorprende que Zayn y Liam sean los primeros en llegar, recordando lo que Harry dijo de que Liam le engañó para llegar a tiempo a esa cena de amigos. Tiene mucho más sentido que Harry llegando temprano.

No está seguro de si está aliviado o decepcionado.

Mientras espera a Zayn y Liam, Louis revisa su apartamento, con el estómago revoloteando. Hace mucho tiempo que no organiza una fiesta y ha olvidado lo angustioso que puede ser tener un grupo de gente en su casa. Siempre ha sido un poco almacenador compulsivo, sus apartamentos siempre están llenos de libros y revistas y manuscritos perdidos y tazas de café vacías. No es que sea desordenado en sí, es sólo que sus espacios de vida tienden a estar perpetuamente en un estado de caos poco menos que organizado, a diferencia de cuando vivía con Harry, que en realidad disfrutaba de mantener las cosas ordenadas y limpias. No ha vivido aquí el tiempo suficiente para que el desorden reine, así que esta noche ha logrado contener el caos en su dormitorio, la combinación de la sala de estar y el comedor limpios y (espera que sean) acogedores, las persianas se abren para mostrar su espectacular vista de la Catedral de St. John the Divine.

Toma los boles de chips y salsa de la isla que separa la cocina del resto del espacio vital y los coloca en la pequeña mesa del comedor que ha diseñado como un buffet improvisado. Niall se había ofrecido a traer alitas y patatas fritas de Marlowe's y Harry había aprovechado la oportunidad para encargarse del postre, así que se centró en las chips y en varias salsas e incluso consiguió un pequeño plato de verduras. Nadie más que Harry lo tocará, pero lo hace sentir como un adulto responsable de todos modos. Hay pequeños platos de papel y servilletas a un lado, ya que estarán en el sofá y en el sofá-cama para jugar. Mira por encima del hombro para comprobar que su caja de Cards Against Humanity está en la mesa de café, así como una baraja de cartas en caso de que quieran jugar al póquer.

Suena el timbre de la puerta.

"Ya voy", dice Louis, sus pies con calcetines se deslizan un poco en el suelo de madera mientras se apresura hacia la puerta. Abre la puerta, revelando a Zayn y Liam, que tienen varias bolsas de plástico negras de una licorería. "¿Planeando abrir nuestro propio bar, no?"

"Pensamos que ya habría suficiente comida ", sonríe Zayn, sosteniendo dos bolsas, con los cuellos de las botellas de cerveza sobresaliendo. "Así que venimos con alcohol".

"Mucho alcohol", sostiene Liam.

"Entrad, entrad", dice Louis, manteniendo la puerta abierta. "Esto debe pesar. Liam, me alegro de verte de nuevo, bienvenido, siéntete como en casa."

"Gracias por recibirnos", sonríe Liam, colocando sus bolsas en la isla de la cocina. (Louis se da palmaditas en la espalda por la previsión de mantener claro que es muy buen anfitrión.) Liam saca una botella verde de Jameson y se la da a Louis. "Esto es para ti. Feliz inauguración de la casa."

"No tenías que hacerlo", objeta Louis, incluso cuando toma la botella. "Yo he..."

"Insistió", cuenta Zayn, se quita los zapatos y los alinea en la pared junto a las viejas Vans de Louis. Entra en la cocina y empieza a descargar las bolsas, apilando las vacías y metiéndolas en el tubo bajo el fregadero, completamente cómodo en la cocina de Louis.

" _Es_ una fiesta de inauguración, ¿verdad?" Liam pregunta, sacándose sus zapatos también. "Sé que lo vi en el chat".

"Es noche de juegos", corrige Louis. "No importa lo que diga Niall".

"Aún así", Liam protesta con buen humor. "Mi madre me enseñó que es de mala educación si no le llevas un regalo al anfitrión".

Louis mira a Zayn, que se encoge de hombros, mirando a Liam con cariño.

"Gracias", dice Louis, conmovido por el simple gesto. "Te lo agradezco".

"De nada", responde Liam, volviendo a descargar las bolsas, sacando un litro de ginger ale y una gran botella de vino blanco.

"Chicos, realmente habéis cubierto toda la bebida, ¿verdad?" Louis pregunta con diversión.

"Sí, bueno", Liam se encoge de hombros. "No estábamos seguros de si la gente estaría de humor para ello. Y realmente no hay tal cosa como demasiado alcohol, ¿verdad?"

"Verdad", Louis asegura. "Por algo sabía que me gustabas, Payno."

Liam se ilumina con el apodo, sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas. Al sonar el timbre, Louis coloca la botella de whisky en la isla y vuelve por el corto pasillo al intercomunicador.

"La cerveza fría ya está en la nevera", Louis llama por encima de su hombro mientras pulsa el botón de llamada sin responder. "Tráeme un Peroni, ¿quieres? Servíos lo que queráis. Bueno, deja la cerveza de pomelo, se la compré a Harry ya que en realidad sólo bebe cervezas de frutas".

Louis regresa a la cocina y encuentra a Liam mirándolo con curiosidad, con la puerta del refrigerador abierta.

"¿Qué?" se ríe nerviosamente. "¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"No, no, lo siento", responde Liam, sacando tres botellas de cerveza de la nevera, cerrando la puerta con la cadera. "Es sólo que Harry ha estado bebiendo mucho seltzer de pomelo últimamente, realmente es todo lo que bebe. Es gracioso que le hayas comprado cerveza de pomelo, como si supieras exactamente sobre eso..."

"O-oh", Louis tartamudea torpemente. "Afortunad-"

"-pero entonces, es como, por _supuesto_ que lo sabrías, ¿verdad?" Liam termina, sus ojos se abren de par en par cuando mira a Louis. "Mierda, te he incomodado, ¿no? Lo siento, es que es fácil olvidar que tú y Harry tenéis una historia, ¿sabes? Como..."

"Amor", interrumpe Zayn suavemente, sacando el imán abrebotellas de la nevera y tomando las cervezas de Liam, colocándolas en la isla. Abre una y se la devuelve a Liam. "¿Viste las vistas de Louis? Es bastante espectacular."

"Oh, wow", respira Liam, sacando un Dorito de un tazón mientras se adentra en la sala. "Puedes ver toda la catedral."

"Parte de la razón por la que compré este lugar, en realidad", dice Louis, sonriendo a Zayn agradecido mientras acepta una cerveza. Zayn lo mira, con la boca retorcida por la diversión. "Realmente no es necesario y cuesta mucho, en cuanto a la renta, pero la vista vale la pena..."

"¡Tommo!" La voz de Niall llama desde el otro lado de la puerta, seguida de un débil golpe. "Tengo las manos llenas, déjame entrar, ¿quieres?"

Louis se ríe, se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

"Jesús, Niall," Louis se ríe incrédulo mientras mira la gran bolsa aislante roja que está agarrando con ambas manos. "¿Trajiste todo el menú?"

"Puede que me haya dejado llevar un poco", admite Niall al entrar, y Louis cierra la puerta tras él. "No es mi culpa que mi bar tenga una espectacular variedad de opciones, Louis."

Afortunadamente, Liam y Zayn han guardado todo el alcohol, por lo que la isla está despejada de nuevo, los dos se han trasladado a la mesa de juego, donde están comiendo. Niall los saluda mientras levanta la bolsa roja, la apoya en el mostrador y abre la cremallera. Saca una bolsa de papel y se la entrega a Louis; Louis se asoma al interior y sonríe cuando ve cubetas de tamaño de una pinta de salsas variadas para mojar. Descarga la bolsa, apilando los contenedores ordenadamente en el mostrador.

"Veamos", dice Niall, sacando bandeja de aluminio tras bandeja de aluminio, como si estuviera metiendo la mano en la bolsa mágica de Mary Poppins para llevar o algo así. "Traje las dos alitas picantes normales y luego estas de ajo de soya que pensamos agregar al menú, vosotros podéis ser la prueba de si están buenas o no, decidme lo que pensáis. Palitos de mozzarella. Salsa de espinacas y alcachofas. Liam, ¿quieres poner esto junto con las chips?"

"Dios, esta cosa es mi favorita", Liam gime felizmente mientras toma la bandeja, despega la tapa y toma un poco en cuanto la deja.

"Lo sé", Niall hace un guiño. "Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo, ya sabes. Bien, por último, tenemos una coliflor al estilo búfalo para quien quiera fingir estar sano. Oh, y patatas fritas, por supuesto. Tommo, tal vez quieras ponerlas en el horno si estamos esperando a Harry-"

"No, estoy seguro de que estará aquí pronto", descarta Louis, mirando la hora. "Todavía está entre su hora de llegada habitual, está bien."

"Tú eres el jefe", dice Niall, sacando una bolsa de plástico para servir y luego cerrando la bolsa. "¿Dónde puedo poner esto para que no estorbe?"

"En el perchero", responde Louis, señalando hacia la puerta. "¿Te traigo una cerveza, Neil?"

"Sí, por favor", Niall sonríe mientras va a colgar la bolsa. "¿Tienes Guinness?

"¿Que si tengo Guinness?" Louis bufa, colocando su cerveza en el mostrador y abriendo la nevera, agarrando una botella negra. "¿Qué clase de anfitrión crees que soy? Tengo esto sólo para ti."

Abre la tapa de la botella con el abridor y se la entrega a Niall.

"Salud, amigo", dice Niall, uniendo los cuellos de sus botellas. "Gracias por invitarnos. No puedo esperar a patearte el trasero en Celebrity más tarde".

"Vete a la mierda", se burla Louis. "¿Crees que realmente puedes vencerme, Horan?"

"Oh Dios, aquí vamos", Zayn gime, acurrucándose en Liam. "Niall, ¿por qué tuviste que ir a provocar?"

"No parece que haya necesitado mucho trabajo", observa Liam, recogiendo más salsa de espinacas.

"Escuchad, no sé vosotros, pero yo sólo estoy aquí por la comida y el alcohol", comenta Zayn. "¿Realmente necesitamos jugar?"

"Disculpa, Neil", dice Louis, ignorando las súplicas de Zayn mientras se vuelve hacia Niall, con las manos en las caderas. "¿Cuándo me has vencido?"

" _Discúlpame_ , Lewis", desafía Niall, sus ojos azules brillantes. "¿Necesito mencionar el Día de Acción de Gracias de 2012?"

Louis respira profundamente, preparándose para lanzar una diatriba sobre cómo Niall había engañado ese Día de Acción de Gracias apilando la baraja con figuras deportivas (¿quién coño sabe quién es Jack Nicklaus de todos modos?) pero el timbre le corta justo cuando abre la boca.

"Salvado por la campana", anuncia Louis, señalando a Niall mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. "¿Y qué te dije? ¡Las seis y diez! ¡Ja! Gané."

"No fue una competencia, Louis", dice Niall con humor socarrón.

Louis presiona el botón para hacer entrar a Harry en el edificio, sacándole a Niall el dedo de espaldas; las risas de Niall llenan el apartamento y Louis ni siquiera puede fingir estar enfadado con él, el sonido familiar llenando su pecho de calidez. Louis se queda en la puerta escuchando a Niall obsequiando a Liam y Zayn con la historia del Día de Acción de Gracias 2012, y simplemente... sonríe, moviendo la cabeza con cariño. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un año que volvería a Nueva York, se habría reído y les habría llamado locos. Y sin embargo, aquí está, discutiendo con Niall como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y esperando ansiosamente la llegada de Harry para que la noche de juegos pueda comenzar.

La vida es divertida, ¿no?

No es que su vida se haya detenido hasta este momento, pero a veces se _siente_ así, como si alguien allá arriba hubiera vuelto a darle al play, la película de su vida volviéndose a poner en movimiento después de haber estado parada durante tanto tiempo. Louis no se arrepiente de las decisiones que ha tomado en los últimos cinco años, no del todo. Es extraño que lo hayan traído de vuelta aquí, a este momento, justo donde empezó. Se pregunta si así es como se supone que debe ser su vida, que todos los caminos lo lleven de vuelta eventualmente. ¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?

Toma un largo sorbo de su cerveza, dejando esos pensamientos a un lado.

Son demasiado sensibleros para la noche de juegos, especialmente después de sólo media cerveza.

El timbre de la puerta suena, rompiendo su ensoñación. Louis rápidamente mira su reflejo en el espejo de la pared opuesta, tirando de su camiseta alrededor de sus caderas y pasando sus dedos a través de su pelo hasta que está perfectamente despeinado. Respira profundamente y con calma mientras gira el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola.

Louis sigue esperando que un día desarrolle mágicamente algún tipo de inmunidad a Harry Styles, algo, cualquier cosa que evite que le den una paliza mental por lo jodidamente guapo que es, pero hoy no es ese día. Ni siquiera es que Harry se haya vestido con algo especial; es la imagen del sábado por la noche informal con zapatillas blancas, pantalones sueltos color ciruela y una camiseta vintage de aspecto suave, la escritura azul pálido que le dice que disfrute de la salud y coma su miel. Es todo lo que tiene, desde la forma en que sus cortos rizos están despeinados, hasta su adorable barba de pocos días por su labio superior y su barbilla, y el simple collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello. Pero lo que realmente lleva a Louis al límite, haciendo que su estómago haga un pequeño giro, es la forma en que la cara de Harry se ilumina cuando lo ve, sus hoyuelos apareciendo en sus mejillas y sus pequeños dientes de conejo mordiendo su labio inferior.

Sí, hoy definitivamente no es ese día.

"Harold, Harold, Harold," Louis chasquea la lengua mientras se ríe burlonamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. "Mira la hora. Y mira que te has esforzado para cambiar tus costumbres, ¿eh? Pero eso duró ¿cuántos días?"

"Vale, vale", admite Harry con una sonrisa. "Todavía llego siempre tarde, tienes razón. Pero tengo una excusa legítima esta vez, lo juro".

"¿Y esa sería?"

"Magdalenas", responde Harry, sosteniendo dos tuppers apilados. "Tuve un percance con uno de los lotes, así que tuve que rehacerlos y luego tuvieron que enfriarse completamente antes de que pudiera glasearlos porque el glaseado se derretiría de otra manera y sí. Una excusa legítima. ¿Vas a dejarme entrar o qué?"

"Eso depende", dice Louis. "¿De qué sabor son esas magdalenas?"

"Red velvet", contesta Harry con una sonrisa engreída, sus ojos parpadeando porque sabe que el red velvet es el favorito de Louis.

"Supongo que puedes entrar entonces", Louis se encoge de hombros, abriendo la puerta de par en par para él.

"Y estos otros son el pastel de vainilla relleno de Nutella con crema de mantequilla de frambuesa", continúa Harry mientras entra. "Son los que jodí la primera vez, pero son deliciosos, lo prometo."

"Estoy seguro que sí", expresa Louis, despejando un poco de espacio en la isla para él. "Gracias por hacerlos. No tenías que exagerar tanto, Haz, honestamente, comprados en una tienda habría..."

"No seas ridículo", se burla Harry, dejando el tupper y juntándose las manos. "Ya casi no puedo hornear, fue divertido. Y me imaginé que podrías, no sé, llevar las sobras a la oficina el lunes o algo así?"

"Podría, sí..."

"Disculpa, Harry", Niall se mete, aparece de repente a su lado y abre uno de los tuppers. "¿Te he oído decir que has horneado? ¿Y ya estás ofreciendo las sobras? Estoy herido, de verdad. Yo soy el primero en tenerlas".

"Sí, sí, por supuesto, lo siento, son todo tuyas", dice Harry, sonriendo a Louis sobre el hombro de Niall mientras le da un rápido abrazo. Saluda a Liam y Zayn. "Hola chicos, me alegro de veros".

Liam y Zayn saludan de vuelta mientras agarran platos de papel de la pequeña pila de la mesa.

"Sí, sí, que todo el mundo coma mientras aún está caliente", anuncia Louis, aplaudiendo con las manos juntas. "Harry, las bebidas están en la nevera detrás de ti. Tenemos casi todo lo que quieras."

"Bien, bien", dice Harry, dándose la vuelta y abriendo la nevera, tocando la puerta con los dedos mientras reflexiona sobre sus elecciones. "¡Ooh! Cerveza de pomelo, ¡genial!"

Harry cierra la nevera y agarra el abridor de botellas, saca la tapa de su cerveza y da un largo sorbo.

"Dios, está realmente buena", Harry suspira apreciativamente, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Louis se encuentra con la mirada de Liam sobre la bandeja de alitas, sus mejillas se calientan cuando Liam murmura "Te lo dije".

"Harry, he oído que hay que felicitarte", menciona Zayn, agarrando uno de los juegos de pinzas de plástico que Niall había preparado, ayudando a comerse los palitos de mozzarella. "Liam me habló de tu nueva exposición en solitario, es increíble."

"¿Qué?" Louis exclama, mirando a Harry con sorpresa. "¿Tienes una exposición individual? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde el miércoles", responde Harry con cuidado, poniendo su cerveza en el mostrador mientras se encuentra con los ojos de Louis. "Me enteré el miércoles por la tarde. Todavía estoy como procesando todo, de verdad. Fue una gran sorpresa, ¿no es así Liam?"

"No para mí", opina Liam, poniendo un poco de aderezo de queso azul en su plato. "Esto tendría que llegar tarde o temprano."

Louis odia lo cauteloso que suena Harry, como si ni siquiera estuviera seguro de si se le permite sacar a relucir su carrera delante de él, como si tuviera que asegurarle a Louis que no sabía nada de esto cuando almorzaron el lunes. Odia pensar en el daño persistente que ha dejado la relación, como si Harry pudiera pensar que no puede celebrar sus éxitos o que tiene que restarles importancia por miedo a pisar algún tipo de mina terrestre emocional.

Bueno... Ese tipo de pensamiento termina esta noche.

"Creo que es increíble, Harry, de verdad", expresa Louis sinceramente, mirándole a los ojos para que Harry pueda ver lo mucho que le importa. "Felicitaciones. Te lo mereces".

"Gracias, Lou", Harry sonríe mientras Louis da un brindis con sus botellas de cerveza. "Salud".

"¿Cuándo es la inauguración?"

"El 1 de octubre", responde Harry, con sus mejillas volviéndose muy rosadas. "En la galería Kelly en el SoHo".

"Marquen sus calendarios, muchachos", dice Louis grandiosamente mientras agarra un plato. "El 1 de octubre nos vestiremos e iremos a la inauguración de una galería en el SoHo".

"Sí, claro", Niall resopla, añadiendo patatas a su plato. "Harry no me ha dejado ir a una de sus inauguraciones en años."

"¿Por qué no?" Louis se desconcierta. Mira a Harry, que de repente está muy interesado en la coliflor al estilo búfalo, apilándola en su plato. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Exactamente lo que dije", afirma Niall, mirando entre Harry y Louis, su frente arrugándose en la confusión. "Quiero decir, siempre sé cuándo son las aperturas, por supuesto, pero..."

"Sólo prefiero que la gente que me importa me visite en una noche diferente", termina Harry para él, cuidadosamente rociando la salsa sobre su coliflor. "Siempre estoy demasiado ocupado en la noche de apertura, muchas manos que estrechar, muchas redes que hacer y todo eso."

Los ojos de Harry se levantan, encontrando y manteniendo la mirada de Louis para un golpe fuerte, un momento de comprensión pasando entre ellos.

"No creo que sea justo", continúa Harry en silencio, dirigiendo su atención a las alitas de ajo de soja. "Invitar a la gente a salir cuando en realidad no puedo pasar tiempo con ellos."

"S-sí", tartamudea Louis, tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que la confesión de Harry le ha sacudido hasta la médula. "Sí, eso tiene sentido, por supuesto. Escogeremos otra noche para ir."

"Suena bien", dice Harry, ofreciendo a Louis una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a los demás. "Así que, um, ¿noche de juegos? ¿A qué vamos a jugar? ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Vale", exclama Niall, cepillando las migajas de sus dedos. "Noche de juegos. Justo antes de que llegaras, acordamos que empezaríamos con Celebrity..."

"Quiero decir, en sí no estábamos de acuerdo", interviene Zayn. "Pero Niall y Louis comenzaron a burlarse el uno del otro, así que..."

"Suena como lo normal", Harry sonríe.

"Obviamente Louis y yo somos capitanes", continúa Niall, con sus ojos brillando maliciosamente. "Y en realidad, es justo separar a la pareja, ¿no? ¿Verdad, Louis?"

"Vale", Louis dice, tratando de ponerse al día, todavía tambaleándose por la confesión de Harry. "Es justo..."

"Bueno, el primero en hacer bunny up* se pone primero... ¡oh, demasiado lento, Tommo!" Niall se burla, saltando sobre Louis y haciendo orejas de conejo.

"Maldita sea, Neil, ¿tienes doce años?" Louis se queja. "Un poco precoz en el sorteo, ya veo. Debe apestar tu vida sexual."

"Lo que sea", Niall canta alegremente. "¡Pido a Liam!"

"Bueno, si me tengo que quedar con Zayn-"

"Caramba, gracias", Zayn dice sarcásticamente, tirándose al sofá con su cerveza y su plato de comida. "Yo también te quiero, Louis".

"-entonces quiero a Harry", termina Louis, ignorando la forma en que las mejillas de Harry se sonrojan y cómo arruga su nariz.

Las cejas de Niall se levantan, sus ojos se abren entre los dos. Louis inclina su barbilla con obstinación, negándose a retroceder o a reconocer las implicaciones de elegir a su ex-novio como compañero de equipo. Este no es el momento para el equipaje de la relación, es la noche de juegos y su orgullo está en juego.

"Es justo", insiste Louis. "Zayn ya ha admitido que es un asco".

"Y otra vez, gracias", Zayn dice desde el sofá.

"Además", argumenta Louis. "Vosotros tres pasáis demasiado tiempo juntos. Te daría una ventaja injusta".

"Bien", concede Niall. "Tú tienes a Harry".

"No soy un premio que se pueda ganar, ya sabes", bromea Harry, instalándose al lado de Zayn en el sofá, colocando su plato de comida en la mesa de café. "¡Soy un ser humano!"

Louis resopla divertido mientras Niall saca su teléfono, abriéndolo.

"Tengo la aplicación en mi teléfono", expresa Niall, presionando un icono naranja brillante, su pantalla de inicio se disuelve. "¿El puntaje más alto después de seis rondas se lleva las magdalenas que sobran?"

"Trato hecho" dice Louis, estrechando la mano de Niall.

"¿Cómo nos beneficia esto al resto de nosotros?" Liam pregunta, sentado en el sillón.

"Shhhh, Liam", Harry se ríe. "Sólo deja que suceda".

"Incluso te dejaré ir primero", anuncia Louis amablemente. "Ya que sois el equipo más pequeño".

"Qué amable", Niall sonríe. "Necesito otra cerveza primero. ¿Alguien más necesita una?"

Todos levantan sus botellas casi todas vacías; Liam se levanta para ayudar a Niall a conseguir las bebidas mientras Louis se deja caer en el sofá junto a Harry, que lo mira, perplejo.

"Es hora que nos pongamos serios, Styles", ordena Louis, tronándose los nudillos. "No queremos que se repita el Día de Acción de Gracias de 2012, ¿verdad?"

"¿Te refieres al año en que Niall hizo trampa?"

"Exactamente".

********

"Bien", anuncia Liam, mirando el puntaje en la pantalla del teléfono de Niall después de completar su último turno. "El puntaje que va a la ronda final es cuarenta y ocho para mí y Niall, cuarenta y dos para Louis, Harry y Zayn. Louis, necesitas siete en sesenta segundos para ganar".

"¡Ja!" Niall se burla con una carcajada. "No hay manera. Has estado perdiendo todo el juego."

"Cierra la boca, Neil", espeta Louis con frialdad, quitándole el teléfono a Liam, reiniciando el temporizador. "Esto será pan comido. Lo tenemos, ¿no es así, chicos?"

"Definitivamente", dice Zayn, habiéndose metido muy en el juego a pesar de sus antiguas declaraciones. "Guardamos lo mejor para el final".

"Puedes hacerlo, Lou", le asegura Harry. "Podemos hacerlo".

"Podemos hacerlo", repite Louis, saltando arriba y abajo para que la sangre fluya, concentrándose en el rostro decidido de Harry. "¿Listo?"

Harry y Zayn asienten con la cabeza. Louis respira profundamente, presionando el botón de inicio, la música que induce al estrés empieza a sonar mientras sostiene el teléfono en su frente.

"Um, ella tiene un famoso programa de entrevistas", comienza Zayn.

"¡Oprah!" Louis grita.

"No", dice Zayn rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Una vez fue anfitriona de los Oscars!"

"¡Oprah también lo fue!" Louis gime, saltando alrededor con impaciencia.

"No, no lo hizo", interviene Niall.

"¿No lo hizo?" Louis pregunta, mirando a Niall, confundido. "Podría jurar que ella..."

"¡Louis! ¡Concéntrate!" Zayn regaña. "Lo hace a propósito".

"¡Niall cuando era rubio!" Harry suelta de repente.

"¡Ellen DeGeneres!" Louis exclama, moviendo el teléfono de arriba a abajo para cambiar el nombre mientras Harry asiente furioso.

"Vete a la mierda", gruñe Niall.

"¿Eras rubio?" Zayn pregunta.

"¡Silencio, Zayn!" Louis chilla. "¿Qué prosigue?"

"Tienes un odio irracional hacia él", sugiere Harry.

"¡Justin Bieber!" Louis grita, volteando el teléfono.

"Eso es bastante racional, si me preguntas", comenta Liam.

"Si te gustaran las mujeres-", comienza Harry emocionado, poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá.

"¡Cate Blanchett!"

"¡No es justo, está jugando sucio!" Niall protesta. "¡Usa el conocimiento personal!"

Louis hace todo lo posible para bloquear todo el ruido en la habitación, su pulso golpeando en sus oídos, la música del teléfono empezando a acelerarse. Respira profundamente, concentrándose en Harry y sólo en Harry, el resto de la habitación se desvanece mientras sus ojos se cierran.

"Tengo un extraño crush en él", dice Harry.

"¡Jack Black!" Louis grita, la adrenalina bombeando por sus venas. "No es raro, _The Holiday_ , ¡hola!"

"Tu Friend** favorito", Harry sonríe, moviéndose para sentarse en el brazo del sofá.

"¡Matthew Perry!"

"Van cinco", anima Zayn desde la línea de banda, habiendo cedido completamente la ronda a Harry. "¡Vamos, vosotros podéis!"

"¡Harry, vamos!" Louis urge, sus manos empiezan a temblar al bajar el teléfono, la música que suena haciéndose cada vez más rápida.

"¡Fuimos a su concierto en Jersey!" Harry chilla. "¡En 2011!"

"¡Lady Gaga!" Louis responde, la victoria está tan cerca que puede saborearla.

"¡Y estamos empatados!" Liam anuncia. "¡Quedan 15 segundos!"

"Mierda. Um... Tú... tú... tú", balbucea Harry, pasando sus dedos a través de sus rizos mientras intenta pensar en una pista, sus ojos frenéticos. "¡Tú la atendiste!"

"Más específico, Haz", regaña Louis, pisoteando su pie. "¡Atendí a mucha gente!"

El teléfono comienza a vibrar en las manos de Louis mientras cuenta hacia atrás desde diez.

"Ella fue una de tus clientas habituales durante un tiempo", explica Harry rápidamente. "¡Te dejó una propina de trescientos dólares cuando acabó de grabar una película! ¡Vamos, Lou!"

"Cinco... cuatro... tres..." Niall cuenta alegremente.

"¡Marisa Tomei!" Louis grita.

El timbre suena. Louis se sobresalta, dando una bocanada mientras tira el teléfono al sofá como una patata caliente.

"Oh Dios mío", Louis jadea mientras el teléfono rebota en el cojín. La mandíbula de Harry cae, sus ojos se abren mucho. "¿Acabamos de ganar?"

"Hijo de puta", Niall gime dramáticamente. "Tienes que estar bromeando".

"¡Ganamos, Lou!" Harry aclama, saltando a sus pies y lanzándose hacia Louis. "¡Ganamos!"

"¡Mierda!" Louis grita triunfante. "Dream Team"

Más tarde, Louis culpará al alcohol, pero es puro instinto lo que le impulsa a lanzarse a los brazos de Harry porque sabe que Harry le atrapará.

Y Harry lo hace. Por supuesto que lo hace.

Parece como si el tiempo se detuviera cuando Louis pasa sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry, apretándolo con fuerza y enterrando su cara en el pliegue de su cuello, aferrándose con su amada vida mientras Harry los hace girar alrededor de la habitación riéndose, con una mano anclada en la parte baja de la espalda de Louis y la otra enganchada debajo de su rodilla derecha para que pueda agarrarse mejor a él. Mientras Louis engancha sus tobillos detrás de las rodillas de Harry, se da cuenta tardíamente de que es la primera vez que se tocan, _realmente_ se tocan, en más de cinco años y de repente es una sobrecarga sensorial, como tirarse en bomba a la parte profunda de una piscina, estando completamente rodeado por Harry. Es sólido y robusto y cálido debajo de Louis, y puede sentir los músculos que Harry definitivamente no tenía antes a través del suave algodón de su camiseta, músculos que se abultan mientras lo lleva por la habitación con facilidad. Pero Jesús, _huele_ exactamente igual, como jabón líquido cítrico y colonia de sándalo mezclados con un toque de vainilla azucarada y el persistente olor a trementina que se aferra perpetuamente a él después de todas esas horas de pintura. Harry huele como _hogar_ y eso marea un poco a Louis, consiguiendo olerlo de nuevo después de todo este tiempo. Puede sentir el pecho de Harry retumbando de risa, las vibraciones que le hacen sentir cálido por dentro mientras ríe con él.

Es mucho. Es demasiado y a la vez no lo suficiente y Louis no puede decidir si se quiere alejar de Harry o no volver a dejarlo ir. Así que hace lo único que puede hacer. Se agarra más fuerte, esperando que Harry no lo deje caer.

Alguien lanza una almohada hacia ellos y la pequeña burbuja que les rodea se revienta, el tiempo volviendo a su ritmo normal.

"Vale, vosotros dos", regaña Liam, chasqueando su lengua. "Es Celebrity, no las Olimpiadas. A nadie le gusta un ganador engreído."

Es como si Harry volviera en sí en el mismo momento que Louis, su agarre se afloja mientras Louis se desliza de mala gana por su cuerpo. Sus grandes manos no dejan las caderas de Louis hasta que está claro que Louis está firme en sus pies y entonces ambos dan un paso atrás, poniendo un muy necesario espacio entre ellos. Harry parece tan agitado como Louis, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos que recorren la cara de Louis, los labios ligeramente separados cuando recupera el aliento. Por el rabillo del ojo, Louis puede ver a los otros tres chicos mirándolos con curiosidad, especialmente Niall, y siente que el pánico comienza a subir por su garganta.

"Tienes razón", dice Louis, intentando recuperar algo de su autocontrol mientras le da al hombro de Harry lo que espera que sea una palmadita totalmente fraternal. Se abre camino por la habitación, ofreciendo a Zayn, Liam y finalmente a Niall un choque de puños, ignorando firmemente la mirada que Niall le está echando. "Buen juego, chicos. Estuvo cerca."

"¿A qué jugamos ahora?" Harry pregunta brillantemente. "¿Quién se apunta a Cards Against Humanity?"

"Oh, guay", dice Liam, deslizando la caja negra de la mesa de café hacia él. "Tienes la colección del juego de cartas más grande".

"Necesito otra cerveza", anuncia Louis. "¿Alguien más quiere?"

"Yo", responden Niall y Zayn simultáneamente, levantando sus botellas vacías.

"Ya voy", Louis asiente con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta.

"¿Lou?" Harry pregunta. Louis se vuelve hacia él, con el corazón en la garganta. "¿Me traes otra de las cervezas de pomelo? ¿Y una de las magdalenas?"

"Sí, por supuesto", responde Louis, su mirada se prolonga una fracción de tiempo. Harry le sonríe suavemente antes de volver a la caja, sacando la tapa.

"Hace mucho que no juego a esto", le dice Harry a Liam mientras Louis va hacia la cocina.

Louis abre la nevera, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente mientras el aire fresco golpea su cara caliente.

Ponle las riendas a tu vida, imbécil.

********

Harry silba mientras baja los escalones de Marlowe's, agarrando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola. No es la Golden Hour sobre la que Louis siempre se pone poético, pero es el comienzo de la Happy Hour, justo en punto, y es un miércoles de agosto, por lo que la multitud es todavía relativamente escasa. Coge uno de los taburetes altos en el centro del bar, y pone su mochila en el taburete vacío de su derecha, esperando poder guardarlo un rato. Niall está al final de la barra, con los vasos de martini alineados frente a él. Charla con un par de chicas guapas, definitivamente presumiendo y agregando algo de estilo mientras mezcla sus bebidas, volteando la botella en el aire, para su deleite. Harry observa divertido a Niall en su pequeño espectáculo, las chicas riéndose y aplaudiendo cuando finalmente vierte sus cócteles rosados en sus vasos, añadiendo trozos de lima. No puede evitar unirse a los aplausos cuando Niall hace una reverencia, porque _es_ impresionante al fin y al cabo. Grita y silba, finalmente llamando la atención de su amigo.

"Disculpen, señoritas", dice Niall amablemente mientras una de ellas desliza un billete en la barra, agradece cuando lo toma y se gira a la caja registradora para obtener cambio. "Disfruten de sus bebidas".

"Estoy herido", Harry hace pucheros mientras Niall se acerca a él. "Nunca haces trucos cuando me preparas bebidas".

"¿Me dejas una propina de diez dólares por dos Happy Hours de cosmos?" Niall pregunta, pasando un paño de cocina sobre su hombro.

"No", responde Harry.

"Bueno, cuando lo hagas, tendrás trucos", Niall sonríe con suficiencia. "¿Qué vas a tomar, amigo?"

"Vodka de frambuesa con soda", responde Harry. "Con una lima".

"Pregunta estúpida", se ríe Niall. "En nueve años de amistad, rara vez te he visto ordenar algo más."

"No soy nada si no soy consistente", Harry sonríe.

"Y es verdad", responde Niall, guiñándole el ojo a Harry mientras gira la botella de vodka en su mano, dándole la vuelta y dándole una generosa dosis. Agarra la pistola de refrescos, llenando el resto del vaso con agua con gas y luego toma un trozo de lima del caddy en la barra, fijándolo en el borde del vaso. "Aún así, no esperaba verte hoy, H. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Llegué a un buen punto para parar en la pieza en la que estaba trabajando en el estudio", explica Harry, aceptando la bebida de Niall cuando la desliza por la barra, "y pensé, oye, debería seguir el consejo de Liam y empaquetar a una hora normal por una vez, ¿sabes? Además, ya sabes, estamos justo en el medio de la semana".

"Mhhhhmmm", Niall tararea, poniendo la vista al nivel de Harry con una mirada penetrante. "¿Así que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Louis puso en WhatsApp esta mañana que iba a pasar por aquí después del trabajo para el Whiskey Wednesday?"

"¿Dijo eso?" Harry pregunta casualmente, sabiendo que le han pillado.

"No eres astuto, Harry. Sé exactamente lo que estás haciendo".

"¿Ah, sí?" Harry dice, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. "¿Qué estoy haciendo exactamente, Niall?"

"Dímelo tú", Niall sostiene. "Puedes empezar con lo que sea que haya sido el sábado a la noche."

"No sé de qué estás hablando", declara Harry, sentado en lo alto de su taburete.

"¿Ah, no?" Niall insiste. "¿Así que toda esa celebración de la victoria con Louis saltando en tus brazos fue un suceso totalmente normal entonces?"

"Fue una competición muy intensa", Harry balbucea a la defensiva. "Por supuesto que nos emocionamos cuando ganamos."

"Sabes, es más que eso", continúa Niall, agarrando un estante de vasos recién limpiados de debajo de la barra y una toalla limpia para limpiarlos antes de guardarlos. "Aunque en realidad, Harry, hablemos de eso por un segundo porque, ¿qué carajo? Sentí como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo hasta el 2011 en ese momento, realmente, fue como una experiencia fuera del cuerpo."

"Yo..." Harry empieza a explicar.

"No, pero como dije, es más que eso. Te pones con esos ojos saltones alrededor de él, como si fuera la mejor cosa que hayas visto jamás. Y la forma en la que cada cosa que Louis dice o hace es la cosa más divertida que has visto u oído en tu vida. En serio, H, me preocupé por ti durante el juego de Cards Against Humanity, realmente me pregunté si podrías hacerte daño por reír demasiado. Y lo mejor es que Louis se alimenta de ello. Como que él hace todo el doble de grande porque se está luciendo por _ti_ , porque quiere tu atención y luego, cuando no lo miras, se vuelve suave y cariñoso mirándote porque está loco por ti y tienes que estar bromeando si dices que no ves lo que está pasando. Otra vez."

"Somos _amigos_ , Niall", insiste Harry. "¡Querías que fuéramos amigos y mira! ¡Lo somos! ¿Cuál es el problema?"

" _No_ sois amigos", afirma Niall. "No sé si vosotros alguna vez dos podríais llegar a ser amigos, Harry. ¿Toda esa exhibición del sábado? Los ojos saltones y el lucirse y las caras cariñosas y el saltar a los brazos del otro como si estuvierais en una maldita película de Hallmark no es amistoso. Son los juegos preliminares. Olvidas que he visto todo esto antes, sabes. Estuve allí la primera vez que pasó, sé cómo es todo y se ve exactamente así."

"¿Sería realmente tan malo si Louis y yo volviéramos a estar juntos?" Harry desafía. "No digo que eso vaya a suceder, pero Jesús, Niall, actúas como si fuera un desastre si lo hiciéramos. ¡No todo era malo cuando estábamos juntos! Nada de eso, en realidad."

"Escucha, Harry", suspira Niall, masajeando sus sienes. "Amo a Louis, joder. Siempre lo he hecho. Es como un hermano para mí y estoy tan jodidamente feliz de que haya vuelto. Y os amé a los dos _juntos_ , sabes que lo hice. Tú y Louis erais esa pareja, ¿sabes? Esa pareja que todo el mundo quiere odiar porque están tan asquerosamente enamorados, pero al mismo tiempo es imposible odiarlos porque son tan jodidamente perfectos el uno para el otro y todos queremos secretamente lo que tienen".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?" Harry protesta. "Si te gusta tanto que estemos juntos, ¿no deberías ser feliz? ¿Por qué me das este discurso?"

"¿Has hablado siquiera de por qué rompisteis en primer lugar?" Niall pregunta. "Supongo que no tienes toda esa discusión en torno a tu programa."

Harry no tiene nada que decir a eso, así que sólo toma un largo sorbo de su bebida.

"Ves, también recuerdo lo que os separó porque yo también estaba allí para eso. Y no fue sólo una cosa que lo hizo", continúa Niall, con la cara seria. "Quiero decir, claro, hubo esa última pelea, pero eso fue después de esto como... un lento y doloroso deterioro que fue realmente terrible de ver, Harry. Y si no hablas de esos temas y de por qué ocurrieron la primera vez, van a volver a ocurrir, ya sabes. Y no sé si esta vez puedo recoger los pedazos."

"Vale, te entiendo, deberíamos hablar", dice Harry con cautela, agitando su pajita en la bebida. "Pero al mismo tiempo, no somos las mismas personas que éramos hace cinco años, Niall. Sé que no lo soy. Tengo una perspectiva mucho más saludable de mi carrera, no voy a... bueno, lo que pasó antes no va a volver a pasar. Y Louis también es diferente. ¿Ves eso, verdad? Es más... se comporta de forma diferente ahora, ¿no? Como si estuviera más seguro, más asentado en lo que es ahora..."

"Y ahí vas con los ojos de nuevo, Harry", declara Niall, señalándolo. "Es como si no estuvieras escuchando ni una sola palabra de lo que digo."

"Lo hago. Te estoy escuchando."

"No lo haces", dice Niall, colocando el último vaso en su estante y deslizándolo de nuevo bajo la barra. "Pero al menos ya he dicho mi parte. Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Harás lo que quieras sin importar lo que yo diga".

"Soy un chico grande, Niall", asegura Harry. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo".

"Si tú lo dices", Niall se encoge de hombros. "Sólo no digas que no te lo advertí."

"No lo haré".

Se callan, Harry sorbiendo ruidosamente su cóctel, vaciando el vaso.

"Por si sirve de algo, planeaba darle a Louis el mismo sermón", dice Niall, tomando el vaso vacío y tirando el hielo en el fregadero, colocándolo en el cubo de la basura. Coge un vaso nuevo y empieza a preparar una segunda copa para Harry.

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Sí", Niall asiente con la cabeza. "Llegaste primero".

"Me siento honrado".

"Louis juega sus cartas con un poco más de cabeza, ya sabes", explica Niall. "O al menos le gusta pensar que lo hace. ¿Todo eso de anunciar en la charla de grupo del que tú eres parte que él iba a venir a tomar unos tragos esta noche? Eso tampoco es ingenioso. E hiciste exactamente lo que él quería que hicieras".

"¿De verdad crees que quería verme?" Harry pregunta, arreglándose el pelo.

"Por favor", responde Niall, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "De lo contrario, ¿por qué no me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que venía a mi bar? Lo puso en el chat del grupo por una razón. No ves a Zayn o Liam aquí, ¿verdad?"

"No lo hago".

"Eso es todo, Señoría", finaliza Niall, deslizando el cóctel de Harry hacia él. "Ya he dado mi opinión y ahora..." Se queda en silencio, levantando las cejas mientras mira la camisa de Harry. "Espera un segundo, ¿estás _realmente_ usando una camisa que tiene dos tipos masturbándose en ella?"

"Sí", Harry sonríe, enderezando el dobladillo alrededor de sus caderas. "¿Es demasiado?

Niall pone los ojos en blanco mientras pone la botella de vodka en el estante.

"Ya sabes, es..." Niall se calla, sonriendo sobre el hombro de Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Justo a tiempo".

Harry mira por encima de su hombro, siguiendo la mirada de Niall. Su corazón se acelera cuando Louis entra en el bar, luciendo como siempre con unos delgados pantalones gris carbón con un cinturón a rayas y un polo beige, su pecho asomando ligeramente desde la camisa del cuello. Sus zapatillas combinan perfectamente con el beige de su polo y Harry no puede evitar sonreír ante la atención de Louis por los detalles. Louis sonríe cuando ve a Harry, con los ojos arrugados en las esquinas.

"Bueno, mira hablando del rey de Roma", dice Niall. "Debe ser el Whiskey Wednesday."

"Gracias a Dios", responde Louis al llegar a la barra. "Necesito un maldito trago".

"Ya voy", dice Niall, alcanzando la botella de Jameson.

"Hola", dice Louis, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y apretando los labios.

"Hola", Harry vuelve a sonreír, arrugando la nariz, sabiendo que Louis sabe lo que eso significa.

"Dios mío", Niall murmura en voz baja.

"¿Está ocupado este asiento?" Louis pregunta, haciendo un gesto hacia el taburete vacío con la mochila de Harry.

"Lo está ahora."

**Octubre de 2013**

"...y Bill me acaba de decir: '¡O te gusta Picasso o no te gusta Picasso!'"

Harry se ríe, sintiéndose un poco sucio por animar a este tipo, ya que su broma le pareció poco original, nada divertida y más que un poco misógina. Pero Xander le había inculcado lo importante que era caerle bien a Ben Winston esta noche, que establecer una conexión con uno de los críticos más prominentes de la ciudad de Nueva York podía ser un paso fundamental para él, así que Harry deja esos sentimientos a un lado. Después de todo, Winston tiene la capacidad de hacer o deshacer carreras, de acuerdo con Xander, y con la primera exposición en solitario de Harry oficialmente en los libros para enero, entrar en su radar ahora es crucial. Harry no sabe si Winston ha echado un vistazo a la obra que va a mostrar esta noche, pero sí sabe que han estado hablando con él por dos copas de champán, y eso tiene que significar algo, ¿verdad? Así que Harry mantiene su cara contenta y se ríe de sus chistes, esperando que esté caminando por la cuerda floja de la promoción agresiva sin parecer demasiado desesperado porque eso es lo que hay que hacer.

Ignora la vocecita en su cerebro que suena muy parecida a la de Louis diciéndole que está sacrificando su integridad para salir adelante.

A su lado, Xander carcajea, le da palmaditas a Winston en el hombro y se lanza a contar una historia sobre el internado de élite al que ambos asistieron. Harry detiene a un camarero que pasa, sonriéndole mientras cambia su copia de champán vacía por una nueva. Las burbujas gaseosas le hacen cosquillas en la nariz mientras da sorbos a su bebida, medio escuchando mientras Xander y Winston critican a otro alumno, asegurándose de reír o asentir de vez en cuando mientras sus ojos recorren sutilmente la habitación, mirando el resto de las piezas del espectáculo. Siente una satisfacción presumida por la prominente colocación de su trabajo en la galería, asegurándose la máxima exposición y tráfico peatonal. Incluso ahora, mientras la fiesta comienza a disminuir y la gente se dirige a sus próximos destinos de viernes por la noche, todavía hay un grupo bastante grande estudiando sus pinturas.

Harry está particularmente orgulloso de lo que está mostrando esta noche, una colección de cápsulas llamada "These Deep City Lights" (Estas Luces Profundas de la Ciudad) que consiste en cinco piezas. Había leído un artículo en el _Visual Arts Journal_ durante el verano sobre la particular belleza de una persona en un momento de tristeza que realmente le había impresionado. Para Harry, el concepto de belleza en la melancolía se sentía como Nueva York en pocas palabras, como la soledad de la ciudad puede ser opresiva incluso en los mejores días y como las miradas pasajeras y las conexiones fugaces con los extraños también pueden recordar que no estás solo. El tema también le pareció una forma de matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, mostrando al mismo tiempo su alcance al integrar tanto los estilos abstractos y conceptuales que habían sido tan bien recibidos en la exposición de agosto y su retrato, el cual siempre considerará como su mayor fortaleza.

"...me aseguraré de decirle que tú lo dijiste, Ben", se ríe Xander. "Lo veremos la semana que viene, ¿verdad, Harry?"

"¿Tommy Bruce?" Harry pregunta, volviendo a la conversación, agradecido de que siempre escuche y recuerde los nombres, incluso cuando su mente empieza a divagar. "Sí, vamos a cenar con él en Carbone el jueves. Estoy deseando conocerlo".

"¿Carbone?" Winston pregunta, levantando las cejas cuando se vuelve hacia Xander. "¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?"

"Mi padre conoce al maitre", presume Xander. "Hizo algunas llamadas".

"Debe ser agradable tener amigos de alta clase", expresa Winston, impresionado. "He estado tratando de conseguir una reserva durante meses."

"Puedo hacer otra llamada", dice Xander suavemente, "si tú y Meredith queréis uniros a nosotros. Estoy seguro de que puedo ajustar la reserva, no hay problema".

El ritmo cardíaco de Harry se acelera al pensar en cenar con uno de los mayores críticos de Nueva York.

"Eso será genial, un millón de gracias", sonríe Winston. Acaba su copa de champán y le da una palmada en el hombro a Xander. "Debería irme. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto mañana para confirmarlo?"

"Perfecto", sonríe Xander.

"Encantado de conocerte, Harry", dice Winston, girando hacia Harry y extendiendo su mano. Harry la toma, agitándola firmemente. "Tu trabajo es muy prometedor".

¿"R-realmente"? ¿Eso cree?" Harry tartamudea sorprendido, su comportamiento frío se desliza ante el cumplido. "Wow, muchas gracias, yo..."

"A la colección le vendría bien un poco más de cohesión y los retratos son demasiado sentimentales para mi gusto", observa Winston, girándose para mirar la exposición de Harry. "Ese tipo de sentimiento puede ser difícil de vender en estos días. Pero la habilidad está ahí, seguro. Definitivamente estaré interesado en ver lo que nos tienes preparado para enero."

"Gracias", agradece Harry, tratando de no dejar que se note lo que le ha dolido el aguijón de ese "cumplido". "Tendré en cuenta sus comentarios mientras organizo las cosas. Se lo agradezco".

"No es nada", contesta Winston de forma seria, sacando su teléfono y desbloqueándolo, escribiendo un texto. "Realmente necesito irme. Cena tardía en Balthazar. Os veo el jueves".

Se despiden mientras Winston esquiva a un grupo de mujeres charlando sobre sus copas de vino.

"Estaba tan seguro de que los retratos funcionarían en este contexto", suspira Harry, volviendo a Xander una vez que Winston está lejos. "Joder. Debería haberte escuchado cuando me lo comentaste".

"Definitivamente deberías haberlo hecho", concuerda Xander, apretando el hombro de Harry de forma reconfortante. "Pero no es un desastre, H. Ni mucho menos".

"¿En serio?" Harry pregunta con esperanza. "¿Tú crees?"

"Lo creo", Xander asiente con la cabeza. "Él dijo que tienes habilidad y que eres prometedor. Eso es lo que importa. Y ahora tenemos planes para cenar con él la semana que viene, así que podemos seguir preparando el terreno para más tarde".

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso", Harry se maravilla. "¿De verdad vas a poder cambiar la reserva, así como así? Saltar de cuatro a seis es complicado si la lista de espera es tan larga como dijo."

"Por favor", Xander sonríe. "La reserva siempre fue para seis personas. Ben tiene un punto débil por entrar en los restaurantes de alta gama, así que lo intenté. Y, como puedes ver, funcionó".

"Dios no quiera que alguna vez termine viendo tu lado malo", se ríe Harry. "Eres como una especie de genio malvado, ¿no?"

"Me declaro culpable", Xander se ríe y acaba su champán. "Voy a cambiar a la cerveza, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí", Harry asiente, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. "Debería tomarme esto con calma de todos modos. No he comido suficiente para tanto champán".

"Deberíamos encontrar a Glenne y contarle lo de Ben", dice Xander. "Le va a encantar esto".

"En realidad, probablemente debería ir a buscar a Louis", informa Harry. "Lo he dejado solo durante demasiado tiempo y ya sabes cómo puede perderse un poco en estas cosas."

"Por no decir otra cosa", bromea Xander.

"Lo hace lo mejor que puede", lo defiende Harry. "Sabes que esto no es lo suyo. De todos modos, voy a ir a buscarlo y luego iremos a buscarte a ti, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y entonces podremos averiguar a dónde vamos a ir después?"

"Suena bien", Xander asiente con la cabeza. "¿Quizás vayamos a ese nuevo lugar de tapas en Meatpacking District?"

"Mientras tenga comida, no me importa", Harry sonríe. "Me muero de hambre".

Xander se ríe, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la barra en la esquina trasera. Harry se da la vuelta, buscando a su novio por la galería, frunciendo el ceño cuando no lo ve enseguida. Louis no está al acecho en los bordes exteriores de la multitud como suele hacer en las inauguraciones, nunca se siente lo suficientemente cómodo como para acercarse a la gente y empezar a hablar, no importa cuántas veces Harry le diga que podría ser una oportunidad para establecer contactos también para él. Tampoco está por la exposición de Harry, ni en el bar. Finalmente, Harry se da cuenta de dónde debe estar, mirando por los ventanales de cristal del suelo al techo de la galería y viendo a Louis fuera apoyado en una farola, con una mano metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de gamuza marrón, su teléfono en la otra, un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios. Harry se acaba el resto de su copa de champán (muy rápido como para estar tomándoselo con calma) y suspira profundamente, sintiéndose como una absoluta mierda. Coloca la copa en una mesa vacía, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¿Lou?" pregunta Harry, un escalofrío que se le sube por la columna vertebral al salir, la tarde de principios de octubre se ha vuelto repentinamente un poco fría. "Amor, te estaba buscando..."

"Oh, ¿te acordaste de que yo estaba realmente aquí?" Louis pregunta, exhalando humo, con la vista fija en su teléfono. "Han pasado dos horas desde que llegamos, Haz, me preguntaba si te habías olvidado".

"Lou, yo..."

"Sabes, pensé en irme un par de veces", continúa Louis, encendiendo su cigarrillo, "pero luego se convirtió en un juego, preguntándome cuándo me notarías. Estaba tan seguro de que iba a ser al menos en otra media hora. O cuando se acabara el champán, lo que fuera primero." Louis finalmente lo mira, sus normalmente brillantes ojos azules apagados en gris. "Así que, buen trabajo. Ganaste, supongo."

"Lo siento, cariño", Harry se disculpa. "Había alguien con quien realmente necesitaba hablar..."

"Siempre hay alguien con quien hablar, Harry", suspira Louis, guardándose el teléfono. "Múltiples personas".

"Esto es parte de mi trabajo", señala Harry, de repente a la defensiva. "Probablemente la parte más importante."

"Es curioso, realmente pensé que las pinturas lo eran."

"Esos cuadros tienen que ser vistos", espeta Harry con irritación. "La gente tiene que ponerlos en galerías, tienen que escribir sobre mi trabajo, y no lo harán si no me pongo cara al público. Así es como funciona todo esto, Louis. Siento haberte ignorado pero podrías haberte unido a nosotros, ya sabes. Nadie dice que tengas que estar en una esquina toda la noche esperándome."

"¿Y terminar pareciendo un idiota o un colgado cuando no tengo nada que aportar a la conversación? Gracias, pero no".

Se callan mientras Louis da una gran calada a su cigarrillo. Harry suspira pesadamente, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz en un intento de evitar el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza por tensión, esa última copa de champán sintiéndose de repente como una muy mala idea. Louis tiene razón, Harry sabe que la tiene; después de todo, no es la primera vez que tienen esta discusión y duda que sea la última. Pero aún así, parece que hay algo más detrás de esto esta noche, y Harry desea que Louis deje de ser tan pasivo-agresivo y simplemente diga lo que siente por una vez. Harry observa cómo Louis fuma su cigarrillo hasta el filtro, lanzando la colilla a la calle. Inmediatamente saca su cajetilla y extrae otro, se lo pone en los labios y lo enciende.

Harry se pregunta cuántos ha fumado seguidos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" pregunta cuidadosamente.

"No sé", responde Louis, el humo envolviéndose a su alrededor mientras exhala. "Lo suficiente para que finalmente supere el nivel del Candy Crush que he estado intentando pasarme durante los últimos días".

Harry realmente no sabe qué decir ante eso. Así que no dice nada.

"No podía soportar estar ahí dentro más" Louis continúa después de un momento, echando cenizas de su cigarrillo y dando otra calada, expulsando el humo lentamente después de unos segundos. "No con la forma en que todos me miraban. Preferiría que la gente se me acercara y me preguntara si soy el tipo de ese cuadro en vez de susurrar sobre ello cuando estoy ahí de pie. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente, Harry?"

"Quiero decir, sí, por supuesto que sí", afirma Harry, un poco sorprendido. "Ese es mi arte, Louis, todo el mundo habla de ello, y no siempre a mí..."

"Pero no es tu puta _cara_ , ¿verdad?" Louis grita. "No es tu cara la que está pegada a la pared, desnuda para que todos la vean".

"Nunca has tenido un problema con eso antes", señala Harry, un poco más enfadado. "Sabes, no puedo ganar contigo, Lou. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí? Odiaste las pinturas que hice para el último show..."

"Nunca dije eso, Harry, no pongas palabras en mi boca..."

"Por favor, sé que las odiaste", se burla Harry. "No tenías que decirlo, estaba escrito por toda tu cara..."

"Dije que no eran _tú_ , hay una diferencia entre eso y odiarlas", protesta Louis.

"Así que ahora, trato de traer de vuelta las cosas que son más 'yo' para este show, con gran riesgo para mi carrera, por cierto", continúa Harry. "¿Ese 'alguien' con el que estuve hablando toda la noche? Era un crítico importante, y no era un fan de los retratos, pero eso no viene al caso. El punto es que tú odias lo que hago..."

"No, el punto es que nunca me has pintado _así_ antes, Harry!" Louis exclama, haciendo un gesto hacia el cuadro, que es visible desde la calle. "Jesús, ¿cómo se supone que debo sentirme con esto? Dime qué estabas pensando con ese, porque me encantaría saberlo."

El corazón de Harry se hunde cuando se vuelve a mirar el cuadro, tratando de ver lo que Louis ve en lugar de lo que hace. Como tiene cada pincelada de este cuadro memorizada, es la pieza central de toda la colección. En el cuadro, Louis está de perfil, con el pelo cayendo suavemente por la frente, con los labios apretados en una línea recta. Sus ojos están abatidos, sus pestañas proyectan sombras en sus mejillas y sus hombros están encorvados, como si tratara de hacerse más pequeño. Harry ve la foto que le inspiró tan clara como el día en el ojo de su mente; se ha encontrado con ella rebuscando entre las fotos oficiales para el espectáculo de agosto, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en su propia página web. Lo que más le había llamado la atención de esta foto en particular era que Louis ni siquiera había sido el centro de atención, dos hombres que Harry ni siquiera conoce en primer plano, mientras que Louis está de pie en el fondo, completamente inconsciente de que su foto estaba siendo tomada, un desnudo momento de vulnerabilidad capturado para siempre.

Harry había pensado que era hermoso. Todavía lo piensa. Sabe que Louis ha tenido un año de mierda, subiendo constantemente colina arriba, sin llegar nunca a ninguna parte con su escritura. Pero aún así, Louis se niega a rendirse, nunca tirando la toalla cuando otros hombres con mucho menos lo habrían hecho. Louis tiene una fuerza que Harry sólo se atreve a soñar con tener, sólo desearía que Louis lo supiera. Harry había pensado que este cuadro podría mostrarle a Louis que incluso cuando está en lo más bajo, es la primera persona que Harry ve. Siempre será la primera persona que Harry vea.

"Pensé que te veías hermoso", explica Harry. "Yo sólo... había algo tan hermoso en la forma en que te veías..."

"¿Miserable?" Louis termina. "Porque eso es lo que es, Harry, me veo jodidamente miserable. ¡Me veo perdido y me veo patético! Es como si de alguna manera te las arreglaras para tomar cada una de mis inseguridades, cada cosa con la que me he enfrentado en el último año y las pusieras ahí mismo en ese lienzo para que todo el mundo lo vea. ¿Cómo coño te atreves? Honestamente, apenas puedo mirar esa pintura porque me hace sentir tan jodidamente inútil."

"Esa no era mi intención, Lou", insiste Harry. "¿Por qué crees que te haría daño intencionadamente? ¿O te haría sentir que no vales nada?"

"No sé por qué lo harías, pero lo hiciste", declara Louis, dejando caer la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo, apagándola debajo de su zapatilla verde brillante. "Lo haces. Y de igual forma ya ni siquiera compartes tu trabajo conmigo, Harry. ¿Cómo es que es la primera vez que veo este cuadro? Solía ser la primera persona a la que le mostrabas cosas, ya sabes. Es como si mi opinión ya no te importara porque no estoy 'en tu mundo' y no lo entiendo o cualquier tipo de mierda que Xander te esté diciendo hoy en día."

"No lo metas en esto, Louis", advierte Harry, a pesar de que Xander le ha dicho eso mismo en múltiples ocasiones. "Él no tiene nada que ver con esto".

"Lo que digas, bebé", Louis se burla. "Todo lo que sé es que has pasado toda la noche y muchas otras noches como esta pegado a su lado. ¡Y la cosa es que pareces feliz de estar allí! Nunca me he sentido tan jodidamente inútil en toda mi vida. ¿Realmente quieres saber por qué nunca subo y me uno a tus conversaciones en estas fiestas?"

"¿Por qué?" Harry pregunta, tratando de mantener su voz uniforme, dolorosamente consciente de que están causando una escena y la gente puede verlos a través de las ventanas de la galería.

"Porque cada vez que intento participar, me siento como un estúpido", admite Louis, su voz repentinamente llena de lágrimas. "Siento que estás fuera de mi alcance y en cualquier momento te darás cuenta de que estás cansado de tener un perdedor como novio. Que te estoy reteniendo. Que sólo soy un camarero con una novela inédita que nunca irá a ninguna parte mientras tú..."

"Sabes que no me importa nada de eso", le implora Harry, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, agarrando los hombros de Louis y agachándose para entrar en su línea de visión. "Nunca me ha importado eso, cariño, lo sabes. Podrías nunca ser publicado y no cambiaría cómo..."

"¡Pero quiero que te importe!" Louis exclama, escabulléndose de su agarre, dos lágrimas que se derraman por sus mejillas. "¡Jesús, Harry, quiero que te importe! Porque cuando dices que no te importa, suena como si estuvieras bien con las cosas como están ahora. Suena como si pensaras que podemos seguir así y que no te importará de ninguna manera. Pero te estoy diciendo ahora mismo que sí tiene una diferencia para mí. Porque miro ese cuadro de ahí y veo a un hombre que es miserable. Y cuanto más me dices que encuentras esa miseria hermosa, más me enojo contigo, Harry. Porque, ¿cómo puede ser hermoso cuando me siento tan... feo? Estar enfadado contigo es agotador, bebé. Estoy tan cansado de estar enfadado contigo".

"¿Y qué hacemos?" Harry pregunta indefenso.

"No lo sé", responde Louis, con los hombros caídos mientras se mira las manos. "Realmente no lo sé".

Harry tampoco lo sabe. La realización es una bajada a la realidad, y Harry medio desea haber traído una copa de champán con él para aliviar el dolor agudo de no tener ni una puta idea de qué hacer para arreglar esto. Arreglarlos. Un pesado silencio se instala sobre ellos, enfatizado por el sonido de una sirena a unas pocas cuadras de distancia. Trata de consolar a Louis pero no encuentra palabras para asegurarle de que estarán bien.

Por primera vez, no está seguro de si realmente lo estarán.

"Lou", comienza Harry, alcanzándolo mientras la sirena se desvanece. "Amor, yo..."

Louis se aleja de él, claramente no quiere que lo toquen. Le quita el aire a Harry, como un puñetazo en el estómago.

"Vuelve adentro, Harry", dice Louis sin mirarlo mientras enciende otro cigarrillo.

Harry se queda ahí de pie durante un largo momento, dispuesto a que Louis le mire. Que tal vez, si sólo lo mira, sabrá que estarán bien.

Louis no lo mira.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Harry vuelve a entrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bunny up: Sirve para elegir a una persona para hacer la tarea que nadie quiere hacer. Cuando se dice bunny up, todo el mundo usa sus dos dedos índices para hacer como orejas de conejo en la cabeza. La última persona en hacer el conejito le toca.
> 
> **Your favorite Friend: Harry hace referencia a la serie de televisión de Friends y quedaba extraño poner "tu amigo favorito" así que lo he dejado como "Tu Friend favorito" porque se entendía más la referencia, creo que es obvio pero por si acaso lo explico. (Por cierto veis el taste que tiene Louis que su personaje fav es Chandler).


	9. Chapter 9

Harry se suena la nariz tan fuerte que sus oídos se tapan, el sonido de la habitación lejano mientras intenta y falla inhalar por la nariz. El esfuerzo le produce un ligero mareo; se apoya contra la encimera de la cocina, tirando el pañuelo a un lado, el esfuerzo de abrir el armario debajo del fregadero para tirarlo sintiéndose como una tarea demasiado monumental.

Los resfriados en verano son los peores.

Cierra los ojos, inspirando y exhalando constantemente hasta que la habitación deja de dar vueltas y luego traga con fuerza varias veces, con los oídos reventando a la normalidad al tercer intento. Abre los ojos lentamente, con el cerebro un poco borroso mientras intenta recordar por qué carajo se aventuró a la cocina en primer lugar.

Bien... El agua.

Harry abre el armario y coge su taza de plástico de recuerdo de cuando ganó la lotería de _Hamilton_ en 2016 y se compró un cóctel de veinticinco dólares en la exposición para celebrarlo. Lo coloca en el mostrador y abre la nevera, coge su jarra Brita y llena su vaso. Su nariz comienza a hacerle cosquillas, así que rápidamente deja la jarra, saca otro pañuelo de la caja del mostrador y estornuda en él ruidosamente.

Sus oídos se tapan de nuevo.

Maldita sea.

Harry suspira dramáticamente mientras se limpia la nariz, añadiendo el pañuelo usado a la pequeña pila que se acumula en el mostrador. Estornudando de nuevo para destapar sus oídos, siente una sensación de victoria cuando se da cuenta de que el último estornudo limpió su fosa nasal izquierda, solo de momento de todos modos. Rellena su jarra del grifo y la coloca en la nevera, lavándose y secándose las manos una vez terminada la tarea. Finalmente, toma un largo y lento trago de su vaso, el agua fría calma su garganta dolorida y seca.

Coge su teléfono del mostrador, lo abre y abre WhatsApp. Tomando otro sorbo de agua, escribe un mensaje mientras vuelve lentamente a la sala de estar.

**Si alguien me contrata para una sesión de retratos con niños de nuevo, que alguien me detenga de aceptarlo.**

El teléfono de Harry suena casi inmediatamente; sacude la cabeza con cariño, sabiendo enseguida quién es, porque nunca deja de estar pegado al teléfono, ni siquiera un viernes de verano.

_**Leeyum: ¡Pero te encanta trabajar con niños!** _

**El más joven estornudó justo en mi cara. En plan realmente sentí el estornudo golpeándome. Y ahora me estoy muriendo. Realmente muriendo. No más niños.**

**_Leeyum: No te estás muriendo, Harry._ **

Harry coloca su vaso en la mesa de café, pasando por alto el nido de mantas que ha creado en el sofá, yendo a por sus estantes de DVDs en su lugar.

**Pero me siento así. No he podido respirar por la nariz durante DOS DÍAS y estoy jodidamente miserableeeeeeeee, Li.**

**Liiiiiii, consuélame!!!**

Harry hace pucheros por la cara triste de emoji que Liam envía en respuesta, su pozo de empatía claramente se está secando. Harry sabe que está lloriqueando infantilmente, pero está enfermo. Se le permite ser un quejica. Está a punto de escribir esas mismas palabras cuando ve que Niall está escribiendo.

Niall lo complacerá. Niall lo dejará quejarse.

**_Nialler: anímate con alcohol o algo_ **

Bien, entonces tal vez Niall no lo deje quejarse.

**_Nialler: tómate un chupito de whisky_ **

**SABES que odio el whisky.**

**_Nialler: entonces ordena la comida más picante que puedas aguantar, bebé grande. estarás bien!_ **

**_Zee: Conozco un gran lugar indio en la 84th y Columbus, probablemente entreguen a domicilio. Su vindaloo de cordero limpiará tus senos nasales Y hará que te crezca pelo en el pecho._ **

_**Nialler: Harry necesita eso!** _

Harry frunce el ceño ante la larga fila de emojis risueños que Niall envía, frotando entre sus pectorales el algodón de su vieja camiseta de los Rolling Stones, suave bajo la punta de sus dedos.

Tiene pelo en el pecho. No al nivel del pelo del pecho de Niall, pero tiene pelo en el pecho, maldita sea.

**No todos podemos ser tú, Niall!**

_**Nialler: eso es verdad.** _

Harry grita cuando un selfie sin camisa de Niall en la cama aparece, mostrando su pecho en toda su gloria peluda. ¿Y Niall lo acusa a _él_ de ser un exhibicionista?

**_Louis: Jesucristo, Harry ya está enfermo, Neil, no lo empeores._ **

Harry se muerde el labio para evitar sonreír, lo cual es ridículo porque está solo, así que puede sonreír tan tontamente por Louis como quiera y nadie lo juzgará.

_**Louis: PD: algunos de nosotros estamos realmente trabajando por aquí!** _

Harry se ríe, metiendo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chándal; sigue vibrando mientras Niall y Louis sin duda siguen discutiendo. Vuelve su atención a las estanterías, revisando su colección para su próxima película. Sabe que tiene casi todo lo que podría querer ver gracias a sus cuentas de Netflix y Hulu, además de la cuenta de Niall en HBO Go, pero todavía queda algo sentimental en elegir una película de los estantes que está organizada alfabéticamente por género. Además, Netflix no tiene escenas eliminadas o comentarios de los actores, así que cuando se trata de eso, los DVDs siempre ganan para él.

Habiendo hecho ya una importante mella en su colección de comedias románticas durante las últimas treinta y seis horas, Harry se centra en los dramas, sacando múltiples películas que sabe que puede querer ver más tarde, pero que no está de humor para ver en este mismo instante. Se acerca al final del alfabeto cuando sus dedos rozan un querido estuche azul y es como si una bombilla se encendiera en su cerebro. Realmente, no puede creer que no lo haya pensado antes (deben ser las medicinas para el resfriado) porque _Titanic_ siempre ha sido una de sus películas para ver cuando está enfermo.

Harry saca la caja de la estantería llena, deseoso de volver a acurrucarse en su sofá ahora que por fin ha seleccionado una película. Desliza la caja del interior de discos del estuche de edición especial de coleccionista y la coloca en la mesa de café, junto con la otra pila de DVDs que sacó. Luego despliega el folleto, revelando los retratos de Kate y Leo, y finalmente abre la caja para revelar los discos.

Su corazón cae en picado en su estómago.

Falta el segundo disco.

_Falta_ la segunda mitad de la película.

Harry pone la caja del DVD en su mesita del café y se deja caer en el sofá derrotado.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio _Titanic_? ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado al disco dos? Harry muerde su labio inferior, rompiéndose el cerebro para buscar una respuesta. Recuerda vagamente haberla visto en noviembre pasado. ¿Lo recuerda? Harry cierra los ojos, invocando el recuerdo en su mente. Sí, definitivamente era noviembre; había sido un fin de semana frío y lluvioso, el tipo de fin de semana que exige acurrucarse en el sofá con una botella de vino y un maratón de películas. Había estado haciendo eso, llorando en la escena de "Nearer My God to Thee" cuando Niall apareció de repente con pizza y cerveza, exigiendo...

Harry jadea, buscando en su bolsillo su teléfono y encendiéndolo.

**¡¡¡NIALL JAMES HORAN!!!**

**Nialler: Sí, Pétalo?**

**No me digas PÉTALO, Niall, dónde está el disco 2 de mi DVD de Titanic.**

_**Nialler: ..........** _

_**Nialler: No lo sé?** _

**Fuiste la última persona que lo tocó!**

**En noviembre!**

**QUÉ HICISTE CON ÉL.**

_**Nialler: No lo sé?** _

**NIALL!**

_**Nialler: Tal vez lo puse en un estuche de DVD diferente?** _

Harry gime, se cae en su nido de mantas, patea algunas de ellas hasta el final del sofá. Hace pucheros hacia las estanterías, preguntándose si podría de alguna manera invocar psíquicamente la ubicación del disco dos entre los cientos de DVDs porque ciertamente no tiene la energía ahora mismo para mirar a través de todos ellos en este momento.

**Nialllllllll sabes cuántos DVDs tengo?? Estás seguro de que no recuerdas dónde lo pusiste?**

_**Nialler: Nos emborrachamos bastante esa noche, H.** _

**Entonces qué se supone que tengo que haceeeeeeeeeer ahora?? Quiero ver Titanic!**

_**Zee: Y si solo te ves el primer disco? La segunda mitad es demasiado deprimente.** _

_**Louis: Titanic no ganó el Oscar a la mejor película por la primera mitad, Z. Se trata del hundimiento.** _

_**Zee: Quién lo dice? No estaríamos tan involucrados en el hundimiento si la historia de amor no se hubiera establecido. La primera mitad es mejor.** _

_**Louis: Touché.** _

_**Zee: Gracias.** _

**CHICOS NO AYUDÁIS.**

_**Leeyum: Y si lo compras en Amazon? Son sólo diez dólares en Prime.** _

**No quiero comprar algo que ya tengo.**

_**Leeyum: Alquílalo entonces. Incluso te puedo dar el dinero de Venmo, entonces es un regalo.** _

_**Louis: Ese no es el punto, Payno.** _

_**Nialler: Por supuesto que te pones de su lado, Lewis!** _

_**Louis: No estoy del lado de nadie, es solo una cuestión de principios.** _

Harry se sienta, sonriendo a la pantalla de su teléfono.

Louis está completamente de su lado.

**Sí, exactamente,** **gracias! La cuestión es** **que Niall perdió mi DVD.**

_**Nialler: No perdí tu DVD, está en tu apartamento en algún lugar!** _

**DÓNDE.**

_**Nialler: NO LO SÉ** **.** _

Harry resopla, deja su teléfono y toma su vaso, tomando otro largo trago de agua. Mirando su reloj digital, se da cuenta de que debe tomar otra dosis de DayQuil, así que toma la caja abierta de la mesa y sacude el blister de pastillas. Comienza a luchar con la hoja, sus dedos normalmente diestros son torpes cuando intenta sacarle el papel de aluminio. Su teléfono zumba de nuevo, el cojín del sofá vibra.

**_Nialler: Te diré algo. Vendré después de que abra el bar para el brunch del domingo y miraré los DVDs yo mismo._ **

**Tendré que esperar DOS DÍAS ENTEROS**

_**Nialler: Si dejas de quejarte, te traeré esa tarta de moka francesa que tanto te gusta.** _

**Trato hecho.**

_**Nialler: Trato hecho entonces.** _

Satisfecho, Harry deja su teléfono a un lado, volviendo a las píldoras, con un éxito frustrantemente pequeño, las perforaciones en el plástico grueso y el papel de aluminio no hacen mucho para ayudarlo. Es un hombre de treinta y un años, no sabe por qué no puede derrotar al maldito empaque a prueba de niños, pero aquí está. Al final, se las arregla para arrancar una de las secciones con sus dientes, pero luego el papel de aluminio hace que falle porque sus uñas cortas no pueden separar la diminuta lengüeta. Finalmente, admite la derrota, arrojando las píldoras de vuelta a la mesa y cayendo de lado.

¿Quién carajo necesita DayQuil de todos modos? No él.

Harry se sienta ligeramente para mullir sus almohadas y acomodar sus mantas. Mientras se asienta, sus ojos se posan en la pila de otros DVD que sacó. Ninguno de ellos se siente ya atractivo porque ninguno es _Titanic_. Coge el control remoto y saca Netflix, lo que probablemente debería haber hecho desde el principio. Hace clic en el menú antes de finalmente establecer una temporada del _Great British Bake Off_ , sabiendo que su reconfortante familiaridad será una cosa fácil de separar.

Harry suspira, se tapa con sus mantas y se acurruca profundamente en sus cojines, sus ojos ya cerrándose mientras doce panaderos se dirigen a una tienda de campaña en la campiña inglesa listos para asumir su primer desafío de pasteles.

Harry se sobresalta, pasando de estar tumbado a sentado rápidamente ante el sonido del timbre. Mira a su alrededor, ligeramente desorientado porque ciertamente no espera a nadie. Mirando la televisión, se pregunta si confunde el temporizador del horno con el timbre de la entrada mientras ve a uno de los panaderos sacar una impresionante barra de pan del horno.

Espera... ¿pensó que era la semana del pastel? Debe haberse quedado dormido.

El sonido del timbre se oye en todo el apartamento otra vez.

Harry se levanta, se envuelve una de sus mantas alrededor de sus hombros como una capa y agarra su caja de pañuelos del suelo. Se acerca a la puerta y pulsa el botón del intercomunicador.

"¿Hola?" Harry grazna.

"Hey, uh... soy yo."

Esa voz rasposa es inconfundible, incluso a través del diminuto intercomunicador, y el corazón de Harry se sobresalta con un latido.

"¿Louis?"

"Sí. ¿Puedes dejarme entrar?"

"¡Pero estoy enfermo!" Harry protesta, sacando un pañuelo de la caja y sonándose la nariz.

"Sé que lo estás, tonto", responde Louis, con una sonrisa en su voz. "He traído algunas cosas para ayudarte".

"¿De verdad?"

"No, vine a reírme de tu miseria, Haz," Louis dice sarcásticamente. "Sí, de verdad. ¿Me dejas pasar, por favor?"

Harry pulsa el botón del intercomunicador, mirando alrededor del desordenado salón y lamentando el hecho de que vive en la planta baja y no va a tener tiempo de limpiar antes de que Louis llame a su puerta. Sin mencionar el hecho de que no se ha duchado en 2 días; probablemente huele, su pelo está un poco grasiento, y definitivamente no lleva ropa interior y sus bolas están libres bajo su pantalón de chándal grisáceo. Es un completo desastre humano y oh, _Dios_ , Louis está _aquí_ y está...

Hay un golpe en la puerta.

Harry respira profundamente, pasando los dedos por su pelo y pellizcándose las mejillas, esperando que algún color le ayude a parecerse un poco más a una persona. Tira de su manta a su alrededor con más fuerza y abre la puerta.

Por mucho que se preocupe por impresionar a Louis ahora, no puede dejar de sentirse aliviado al verlo, porque está aquí. Louis se ve todo dulce y sonriente y su ropa está ligeramente arrugada, vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros hasta la rodilla que están deshilachados en los extremos, una camiseta gráfica de "I Corazón NY" y una gorra de béisbol negra. Está agarrando las asas de una gran bolsa de plástico Duane Reade en una mano y una bolsa marrón más pequeña en la otra, un menú chino de comida para llevar grapado en la parte superior.

Honestamente, Harry podría besarlo. O podría romperse a llorar. No está seguro de cuál, francamente.

"Lou", Harry respira, sacudiendo la cabeza con la confusión. "¿Qué estás... pensé que dijiste que estabas trabajando?"

"Hoy trabajo desde casa", responde Louis, con los ojos arrugados al sonreír. "Y son más de las tres, así que no estoy trabajando. Viernes de verano. ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?"

"Sí, sí, claro, lo siento", dice Harry apresuradamente, abriéndole la puerta de par en par. "Es que... no quiero que tú también te enfermes, Lou."

"No tosas o estornudes sobre mí y estaré bien, te lo prometo", contesta Louis, entrando. "¿Por dónde se va a la cocina?"

"Por ahí", responde Harry, señalando a la izquierda, cerrando y trabando la puerta, siguiendo a Louis mientras se dirige a la cocina. "Adelante, siéntete como en casa."

Louis lo mira, su cara se suaviza mientras coloca las bolsas en el mostrador.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Rizado?"

"Mierdoso", expresa Harry con un estornudo. "Como el más mierdoso".

"¿Tienes temperatura alta o algo así?" Louis pregunta, sacando varias botellas de Gatorade azul de la bolsa de Duane Reade.

Harry sonríe. El azul es su favorito.

"No lo creo", responde Harry, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. "Quiero decir, ya sabes que hace mucha calor de todas formas, así que no he pensado en comprobarlo".

Las cejas de Louis se arrugan con preocupación cuando se pone en frente suyo, entrando en su espacio; el aliento de Harry se agita cuando Louis presiona suavemente el dorso de su mano contra su frente, y luego su mejilla. Harry no puede evitar inclinarse hacia su toque ligeramente frío, suspirando suavemente mientras sus ojos se cierran. Se siente un poco mareado, y no por estar enfermo.

"No", murmura Louis, moviéndose hacia su otra mejilla, su toque dolorosamente tierno. "No parece que tengas fiebre".

"Está bien, entonces", suspira Harry, parpadeando con los ojos abiertos mientras Louis retira su mano, aclarando su garganta y poniendo un poco de espacio entre ellos. Lo echa de menos al instante.

"Lo está", afirma Louis, las arrugas de sus ojos se profundizan mientras sonríe. "¿Has comido algo últimamente? Conociéndote, supongo que no."

"Heeeeeeey", Harry protesta débilmente. "Hice huevos revueltos y tostadas cuando me levanté esta mañana."

"Haz, son más de las tres".

"No puedo oler nada, Lou", se queja Harry. "Es difícil comer cuando no puedes oler nada".

"Aún así, tienes que hacerlo de todas formas, ¿vale?" Louis lo reprende. "Traje varias opciones".

"¿Cómo qué?" Harry pregunta con curiosidad, su estómago gruñendo de repente por toda la charla sobre la comida.

"Chino. Fui a mi lugar habitual, ya que sé que es bueno", dice Louis, arrancando el menú de la parte superior de la bolsa. "¿Guardas los menús? ¿Por si te gusta?"

"Último cajón", sonríe Harry, señalando su mostrador.

Louis asiente con la cabeza, abre el cajón y coloca el menú encima de su pila de menús para llevar, cerrando el cajón con la cadera mientras vuelve a prestar atención a la bolsa de comida, sacando un cuarto de sopa, el recipiente transparente que muestra un caldo oscuro lleno de fideos finos y setas.

"Sé que normalmente te gusta la sopa de huevo", explica Louis. "Pero la sopa caliente y agria es mejor para ti cuando estás enfermo."

"¿Recibiste un extra de...?"

"¿Wontons fritos?" Louis termina, sacando un puñado de paquetes individuales y dejándolos caer sobre el mostrador. "Por favor".

Harry sonríe, sintiendo que su pecho se llena de una cálida luz dorada. Es lo mejor que ha sentido en días.

"Pollo Kung Pao", continúa Louis, sacando un recipiente plano de plástico, junto con un cartón de arroz. "Extra Pao para tus senos nasales".

Harry suelta una carcajada, que rápidamente se convierte en tos.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien", Harry grazna cuando Louis lo mira preocupado, abriendo una de las botellas de Gatorade. Se golpea el pecho y se aclara la garganta, aceptando la botella y tomando un trago. "Prometo que estoy bien. Continúa, por favor."

"Y finalmente unos fideos de sésamo picantes", termina Louis. "Estos son mejores fríos, sin embargo, yo me esperaría. No sabía de qué te apetecía, así que..."

"Lou", dice Harry sinceramente. "Gracias".

"Sí, bueno", dice Louis tímidamente, raspando su zapatilla en el linóleo. "Sabía que elegirías la comida china en lugar de la india cualquier día, si se te daba la opción."

Las palabras de Louis cuelgan en el aire por un momento, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose al verter el resto del contenido de la bolsa en el mostrador, paquetes de salsa de pato y salsa de soja esparcidos, junto con varias galletas de la fortuna y unas cuantas bolsas más de wontons. Louis pone los condimentos, galletas y wontons en una pequeña pila y luego dobla la bolsa, abriendo el armario debajo del fregadero y tirándola.

"Entonces, ¿qué _te_ apetece?" Louis pregunta, mirándolo. "¡Oh! ¡También tengo helado! Los días en los que estás malo siempre necesitan helado."

Louis recupera una tarrina de helado de Ben and Jerry's de la bolsa de Duane Reade, sosteniéndola para mostrarle.

"La sopa", decide Harry después de contemplar sus opciones. "Extra wontons".

"Excelente elección", Louis asiente, metiendo el helado en el congelador. "¿Por qué no vas a instalarte de nuevo en el sofá? Parece que estás a punto de desplomarte, Hazza."

"Estoy bien ", bosteza Harry, tirando de su manta alrededor de sus hombros. "Gracias, Lou."

"De nada", dice Louis, abriendo el recipiente de la sopa. "¿Los tazones?"

"Segundo cajón", responde Harry, empezando a arrastrarse hacia el sofá.

"¡Oh!" Louis llama después de él. "¿Tienes algo de té?"

Harry se da la vuelta, metiendo la cabeza en la cocina justo cuando Louis saca un recipiente de miel y un par de limones de la bolsa de Duane Reade.

"¿Té?"

"Quiero decir, compré un poco de té de desayuno normal por si acaso no tenías ninguno", continúa Louis, poniendo una caja de condimentos celestiales en el mostrador. "¿Pero solías beber siempre esa mierda de hierbas por las tardes?"

"Sobre la cafetera", Harry sonríe. "La manzanilla será mejor con la miel y el limón. La tetera está en la estufa".

"Bien", Louis asiente con la cabeza. "Vale, vuelve al sofá. Todo estará listo en un rato."

Harry regresa al sofá, se instala en su nido y vuelve a prestar atención a _Bake Off_. Baja un poco el sonido, para poder oír a Louis en la cocina, el sonido más reconfortante que cualquier cosa que venga de la televisión. No lo malinterpretéis, ha disfrutado viviendo solo y teniendo un espacio completamente para él durante los últimos años, pero siempre ha sido más feliz teniendo a alguien más alrededor, ya sea un compañero de cuarto o, bueno, Louis.

Hace que su casa se sienta un poco más como un hogar.

"Por cierto, también te he traído esto", dice Louis, saliendo de la cocina y entregando un gran vaso de plástico verde neón brillante, con tapa de rosca y pajita reutilizable. Las palabras "Mommy Juici" están blasonadas en el lateral.

"Disculpa", Harry se ríe. "¿Qué diablos es esto?"

"Era todo lo que tenían en Duane Reade", sonríe Louis. "Ahora puedes hidratarte sin preocuparte de que se te caiga encima".

"Vete a la mierda", murmura Harry, tomando un sorbo de Gatorade. "No _siempre_ derramo la bebida."

"Lo que tú digas", dice Louis con indiferencia. Mira hacia la mesa de café, una ceja arqueada mientras observa la matanza con las pastillas DayQuil. "¿Tuviste algún problema con eso?"

"No pude abrirlas", dice Harry.

"Dios, olvidé lo patético que puedes ser cuando estás enfermo", bromea Louis, agarrando el blister de pastillas y abriéndolo fácilmente. "Aquí tienes. Fácil."

Louis deja caer las dos píldoras en la palma extendida de Harry.

"Es sólo porque yo lo empecé para ti", gruñe Harry, metiéndose las pastillas en la boca y tragándolas con un sorbo de Gatorade.

"Ajá", se ríe Louis, volviendo a la cocina mientras la tetera empieza a silbar. "Sigue diciéndote eso."

Dios, Harry lo ha echado de menos.

"Bien, aquí vamos", dice Louis, saliendo de la cocina unos minutos más tarde, caminando cuidadosamente hacia el sofá, equilibrando el tazón de sopa y una taza de té humeante en una bandeja. "Encontré esta bandeja encima de la nevera, espero que esté bien que la use..."

"Para eso está", responde Harry, sentándose y tomando la bandeja a Louis una vez que llega al sofá. "Muchas gracias, Lou, de verdad."

"Bueno, tenemos que ponerte en forma para el cumpleaños de Liam el próximo fin de semana", contesta Louis, juntándose las manos mientras se sienta en el brazo del enorme sillón de Harry. "Especialmente si vamos a ir a bailar a Posh. Dios, no he estado allí como en... ¿una década? No puedo creer que todavía exista".

"Nunca pasa de moda", dice Harry, cogiendo la taza de té y soplando sobre ella. "Ya lo verás. ¿Preferirías ir a uno de esos clubes de moda en el distrito de Meatpacking donde pagaríamos un riñón por el servicio de botellas y la música house de mierda?"

"Definitivamente no", concuerda Louis.

"Quiero decir, si voy a bailar, preferiría estar bailando cosas que conozco", declara Harry, tomando un sorbo de su té, el inconfundible sabor del whisky explotando en su paladar. Él balbucea, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Louis! ¡Esto es whisky!"

"No lo es", dice Louis, ofendido.

Harry estrecha sus ojos hacia él.

"Vale, no es _sólo_ whisky", corrige Louis. "Es whisky y té, mezclado con miel y limón. Un ponche caliente. Es medicinal, búscalo. Sabes, Niall puede mentir sobre muchas cosas, pero tenía razón sobre..."

"¡Louis, acabo de tomar DayQuil!" Harry protesta. "¡Me _diste_ DayQuil!"

"Un trago de whisky mezclado con un poco de DayQuil no te matará, Haz, confía en mí".

Harry toma otro sorbo del cóctel, mirando a Louis por encima del borde de su copa; Louis presiona sus labios, obviamente tratando de no reírse, sus ojos azules bailando de alegría.

"Esto es delicioso", admite Harry a regañadientes. "Y se siente bien en mi garganta".

Louis suelta una carcajada, el sonido es alto y brillante.

"Toma tu sopa también, no dejes que se enfríe", ordena Louis, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. "Voy a limpiar la cocina y luego me iré para que puedas descansar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry trata de no hacer pucheros ante la idea de que Louis ya se vaya, así que en vez de eso se centra en la sopa. Una pequeña pila de tiras de wonton flota en la superficie, otra bolsa de ellas en la bandeja por si quiere añadir más. Harry las mezcla y luego se lleva la cuchara a los labios, soplando primero el caldo caliente. Se quema la lengua un poco de todos modos, pero vale la pena, la sabrosa sopa es el equilibrio perfecto entre el calor y la acidez avinagrada.

"¿Todo bien?" Louis pregunta cuando finalmente emerge de nuevo de la cocina, la bolsa vacía de Duane Reade en sus manos. "¿Te gustó la sopa?"

"Es tan buena", responde Harry, sacando una de las tiras de wonton de la bolsa y arremolinándola entre los restos del caldo, metiéndosela en la boca. El DayQuil comienza a hacer efecto, limpiando un poco sus fosas nasales; Harry inspira profundamente, el aroma acre de la sopa le ayuda a limpiarlas aún más. "De verdad, Lou, eres un salvavidas. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por todo esto".

Louis sonríe como un rayo de luz, claramente satisfecho. Mira la televisión, donde los panaderos se han pasado a los pasteles.

" _Bake Off_ , ¿eh?" Louis pregunta casualmente. "Una buena elección para ver si estás enfermo".

"Sí", Harry asiente con la cabeza. "No se me ocurrió otra cosa..."

"Pensé que querías ver esto, sin embargo..."

Louis saca un conocido estuche azul de DVD de la bolsa de Duane Reade, y lo sostiene para que Harry lo vea.

"Louis William Tomlinson", Harry jadea, su mano se dirige a su corazón. "¡No lo hiciste!"

"Déjame ser claro", advierte Louis, sacando el libro interior de la caja. "Esto es un préstamo, Curly. Será mejor que devuelva todo este conjunto en una sola pieza cuando Niall encuentre tu disco perdido, ¿entiendes?"

"Lo entiendo", dice Harry solemnemente, incapaz de dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja. Pone su bandeja en la mesa de café, coge el mando y vuelve a meterlo en los cojines del sofá.

"Bien", Louis asiente con la cabeza, su sonrisa coincide con la de Harry mientras saca el disco de la caja. "Ahora enciéndelo".

Harry se ríe, cambia la entrada del televisor y luego enciende el reproductor de DVD con el mando a distancia, la bandeja de discos se desliza hacia afuera. Louis se agacha frente al aparador para colocar el disco en la bandeja; Harry aprovecha la oportunidad para ojear descaradamente la curva del culo de Louis mientras lo hace. Se siente un poco ordinario, especialmente a la luz de todo lo que Louis ha hecho por él esta tarde, pero es sólo humano y el culo de Louis siempre ha sido la octava maravilla del mundo en su más humilde opinión. Rápidamente aparta la mirada cuando Louis se levanta a su altura máxima, dándose la vuelta para mirarle mientras la pantalla del menú aparece en la televisión, con el tema de "Southhampton" apareciendo en el fondo. Louis le sonríe, como si supiera exactamente lo que Harry estaba haciendo, pero en realidad, a Harry no le importa si lo _sabe_.

"Harry", dice Louis, sus ojos brillantes traicionando la seriedad de su voz. "¿Estás listo para volver al Titanic?"

"Han pasado... ochenta y cuatro años", imita Harry.

Louis se ríe, se quita la gorra y se peina el pelo con los dedos, se lo pasa por la frente y lo alisa cuidadosamente antes de volverse a poner la gorra.

"Ya está todo listo", dice Louis, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo. "Supongo que debería..."

"Quédate", interrumpe Harry.

"¿Qué?" Louis pregunta, mirándolo.

"Quédate", repite Harry, girándose de lado, amontonando las almohadas bajo su cabeza mientras se encuentra con los ojos de Louis. "Vamos, Lou, tú amas esta película tanto como yo. Quédate y mírala conmigo?"

"Haz-"

"A menos que... tengas otro lugar donde estar?" Harry pregunta, odiándose un poco por tratar de sonsacarle información. "¿Una cita con alguien ardiente o algo así? Quiero decir, _es_ viernes..."

"No", dice Louis rápidamente. "No tengo que estar en otro sitio, quiero decir".

Gracias a Dios. Harry no sabe si sería capaz de manejar el concepto de que Louis salga con alguien ahora mismo.

"Entonces quédate", ruega Harry, pestañeando coqueto justo antes de mirarle a los ojos. "¿Por favor?"

Louis mantiene la mirada fija durante un tiempo.

"Vale", anuncia Louis, una sonrisa que se extiende lentamente por su hermoso rostro. "Me quedaré".

"Yaaaaaaaay", Harry obtiene su victoria, aplaudiendo suavemente.

"¿Necesitas algo antes de que empecemos?" Louis pregunta. "Voy a buscar un poco de agua".

"Estoy bien", responde Harry. "Gracias".

Louis vuelve a la cocina, regresando relativamente rápido con un vaso de agua y la botella abierta de Gatorade. Harry levanta una ceja mientras la coloca en la mesa de café.

"Es una película larga", afirma Louis, poniéndose en frente del sillón y sacándose las zapatillas antes de instalarse en él. "Y no me voy a levantar hasta que llegue el momento de cambiar de disco, así que sólo estoy preparándome".

"¿Quieres una manta o algo?" Harry pregunta, sosteniendo una de ellas. "Tengo una tonelada".

"Y todas están llenas de gérmenes", responde Louis con una sonrisa, metiendo las piernas debajo de él. "Estoy bien, Haz, adelante y dale play a la película."

Harry pulsa play, la pantalla del menú se disuelve y aparece la pantalla verde brillante de la MPAA Rating.

"Uh-oh, Hazza", Louis bromea. "Catástrofe relacionada con el peligro y la desnudez artística. Algo de sensualidad. ¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos estar viendo esto?"

"Creo que deberíamos arriesgarnos", Harry bromea de vuelta.

"Si tú lo dices", Louis tararea. "No me culpes si tu delicada sensibilidad se ofende".

"Haré lo que pueda", Harry sonríe. "No cites junto con la película todo el tiempo, Lou."

"No prometo nada", dice Louis, mientras la pantalla se desvanece en negro y la gaita solista empieza a sonar.

********

Los ojos de Harry empiezan a cerrarse no mucho después de que Louis ponga el segundo disco. Se dice a sí mismo que va a descansar los ojos durante unos minutos justo cuando Rose le dice a Cal que prefiere ser la puta de Jack que su mujer, pero cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, el apartamento está tranquilo. La televisión está apagada y sus mantas están bien puestas a su alrededor.

Louis se ha ido.

Harry pensaría que toda la tarde fue una alucinación inducida por el frío, pero el vaso brillante lleno de Gatorade y el papel de aluminio del DayQuil en la mesa del café le recuerdan que todo fue real. Louis limpió un poco antes de irse; todos los platos sucios que se habían acumulado en los últimos dos días han sido retirados, y todos los pañuelos usados también han desaparecido. La caja de pañuelos se ha puesto a su alcance, junto con su teléfono y el mando a distancia.

Se sienta, sonriendo cuando ve la nota en la mesa del café, recordándole que coma algo y diciéndole exactamente cuándo empezó a roncar durante la película si quiere retomarla. Está firmada con una cara sonriente con una "x" en los ojos.

Harry sonríe, trazando su dedo sobre la carita sonriente mientras toma sus medicinas con ayuda de un Gatorade apenas frío. Coge su teléfono y se acomoda entre los cojines del sofá mientras busca el contacto de Louis.

**No ronco.**

Una mensaje de texto aparece casi inmediatamente.

**_Louis: Sí, lo haces. Siempre lo has hecho._ **

Harry sonríe, deja su teléfono y alcanza el control remoto, encendiendo la TV. El reproductor de DVD sigue encendido, así que Harry se salta el menú, encontrando la escena en la que Jack le dice a Rose que se suba al bote salvavidas que es donde, según Louis, supuestamente empezó a roncar. Su teléfono vibra en su regazo.

**_Louis: Buenas noches, Haz._ **

**Buenas noches, Lou.**

**Junio de 2012**

Harry suspira felizmente, añadiendo un poco de crema a la taza de Louis y luego añade un poco más a la suya propia, junto con una cucharada colmada de azúcar. Pone la caja en la nevera y luego coge la jarra medio llena de la cafetera, rellenando las dos tazas. Acaba lo que queda en la cafetera, así que Harry la echa en el fregadero y llena la jarra con agua y un chorro de detergente para platos. La lavará más tarde. Lavar los platos va en contra de las reglas en una perezosa mañana de domingo, especialmente _esta_ perezosa mañana de domingo, la primera después de cinco días en su primer apartamento juntos.

Todavía no le acaba de entrar en la cabeza el hecho de que realmente Louis y él viven juntos. Pero lo hacen.

En muchos sentidos, no se siente diferente. Prácticamente han estado viviendo juntos de todos modos, especialmente en los dos meses desde que Louis le pidió que viviera con él. Harry está acostumbrado a dormirse con Louis acurrucado a su alrededor y está acostumbrado a despertarse con Louis, saludarlo con un beso y luego ir por la casa como un zombie hasta que haya tomado la mitad de su primera taza de café. Ya sabe que Louis odia lavar los cubiertos y la ropa, que exprime la pasta de dientes por la mitad en vez de por el extremo, y que deja tazas de café medio llenas por todas partes cuando está escribiendo. También sabe que Louis es la persona más atenta que ha conocido, que tiene la nevera llena de la cerveza favorita de Harry y que siempre compra aguacates aunque los odia sólo para que Harry pueda comer tostadas de aguacate por la mañana. Harry sabe que a Louis le encanta recibir flores "porque sí" y que el ambiente de lucecitas brillantes y que dan ambiente hogareño a lo _Law & Order_ es constante.

Aún así, Harry se da cuenta de que es imposible saber todo sobre una persona, que la gente le sorprenderá constantemente con sus peculiaridades y hábitos en constante evolución. Le gusta pensar que conoce a Louis tanto como puede conocerlo después de dieciséis meses juntos, pero todavía hay mucho más que aprender.

Porque por mucho que parezca que todo es igual, todo es diferente ahora. Porque ahora hay un contrato de dos años que tiene los nombres de ambos en un archivador de una oficina de administración en la calle 12 Este. ("Amo este apartamento y te amo a ti", dijo Louis cuando les ofrecieron el contrato. "No veo que eso cambie. Nunca. ¿Por qué no firmaríamos el contrato de dos años, bebé?") Porque ahora esta es _su_ cocina. Mira la barra de desayuno en _su_ sala de estar, donde todavía hay un puñado de cajas abiertas esparcidas con las cuales jura que se pondrá esta tarde, justo después de que terminen de montar _su_ nueva mesa de comedor de Ikea.*

Y, lo más importante, Louis está en el dormitorio de _ambos_ en la cama de _ambos_.

"¿Hazza?"

"Ya voy", grita Harry, agarrando las tazas de café por el mango y recorriendo la barra de desayuno.

La vista que lo saluda en el dormitorio le quita el aire del pecho, lo cual es un poco ridículo considerando que no es diferente de la vista que dejó hace 5 minutos. Aún así, Harry se siente tan abrumado que necesita tomarse un momento para observar a Louis, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y dejando que todo el amor y toda la lujuria que siente le bañen.

Louis está desnudo, tumbado en diagonal sobre su estómago y apoyándose en sus codos, la posición enfatiza sus ya prominentes clavículas, creando huecos en su garganta en los que Harry viviría si pudiera. Está cubierto, pero apenas, lo que hace que la vista de él sea aún más erótica. Su sábana azul pálido se ha deslizado por toda su espalda para revelar los hoyuelos en la parte inferior de su espina dorsal pero no la hendidura de su culo y su atención se centra en el crucigrama del _Sunday Times_ , sus delgados labios fruncidos en el pensamiento mientras golpea su bolígrafo contra el papel. Su pelo se le eriza por todos lados, su mandíbula está cubierta de barba de dos días, y hay un chupón en su hombro que probablemente debería ir al salón de la fama de los chupones, si es que existe.

Es el hombre más hermoso que Harry ha visto nunca y ahora se despierta a su lado todas las mañanas. Con suerte, espera que se despierte a su lado el resto de su vida.

"¿Qué ganó el Tony al mejor musical en 1980?" Louis pregunta, rodando hacia su lado, la sábana se desliza aún más abajo, cubriendo precariamente su cadera mientras mueve una pierna. "¿Empieza con una 'E', cinco letras?"

"Ummmm", reflexiona Harry, cruzando y colocando la taza de café de Louis en la mesita de noche. Se agacha y le da un suave beso en los labios. "¿ _Evita_? Eso fue en los años ochenta, ¿no?"

"Eso suena bien", Louis asiente, cuidadosamente entintando las letras de las cajas y luego sonriéndole. "Eres tan inteligente, bebé. ¿Cómo alguna vez he podido hacer el crucigrama de los domingos sin ti?"

"Creí que ponías todas las respuestas sucias que podías para hacerlo funcionar?" Harry se burla, tomando un sorbo de café.

"Eso no es tan fácil como parece, ya sabes. Eso requiere una verdadera habilidad", Louis se ríe, alcanzando su café.

Mientras Louis se estira para coger su taza, la sábana se desliza aún más abajo, el resto de pelo oscuro y bien recortado que rodea la base de su polla asomándose por debajo de ella. A Harry se le hace agua la boca cuando sus ojos se deslizan por el torso de Louis, contemplando sus tatuajes, el vello corporal entre sus pectorales, sus pequeños pezones perfectos y la barriga suavemente tonificada que Louis odia pero que es uno de los lugares favoritos de Harry para besar, su piel flexible y siempre tan cálida. La polla de Harry se mueve en sus pantalones de chándal, ya con ganas de otra ronda, a pesar de que follaron esta mañana antes del desayuno. Louis sonríe, sus ojos siguen la mirada de Harry; ajusta la sábana, tirando de ella hacia arriba hasta justo debajo de su ombligo.

"Eres insaciable, bebé", comenta Louis, tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Quiero decir, ¿puedes culparme?" Harry pregunta, haciendo un gesto mientras mira a Louis de arriba a abajo. "¿Qué más esperas de mí contigo... tumbado por ahí con ese aspecto?"

"Creí que habíamos dicho que en los domingos no se permitía ropa en este apartamento antes del mediodía", afirma Louis, mirando a Harry por encima del borde de su taza, con los ojos brillantes.

"Sí lo dijimos, sí", confirma Harry con una sonrisa.

"Entonces sólo sigo las reglas", dice Louis inocentemente, colocando su taza de nuevo en la mesita de noche, la sábana deslizándose por sus caderas de nuevo. Mira a Harry de arriba a abajo, chasqueando su lengua en desaprobación. "Tú, por otro lado..."

"Tuve que vestirme para salir a comprar bagels", señala Harry, que se dirige a la cama. "Y el _Sunday Times_ para ti, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado."

"Y estoy agradecido por ello, bebé, de verdad que sí", dice Louis. "Pero volviste hace media hora y..."

Harry pone su taza de café en la mesita de noche junto a la de Louis y se quita la camiseta, tirándola al suelo.

"Mmmmmm", Louis tararea, sonriendo coquetamente, extendiendo la mano y acariciando con el pulgar una de las hojas de laurel en la cadera de Harry, mirándole a través de sus pestañas. "Mejor".

El aliento de Harry se agita cuando Louis engancha sus pulgares en la cintura de su pantalón, tirando de ellos hasta la mitad del muslo.

"Mucho mejor", murmura Louis, tirándose hacia delante y dejando caer un beso en la punta de la polla medio dura de Harry.

"¿A-ahora quién es el insaciable, amor?" Harry tartamudea, su polla se sacude mientras Louis delicadamente roza sus dedos a lo largo de su longitud, mirándola con fascinación.

"Oh, no quiero tener sexo ahora mismo", dice Louis de hecho, mirándolo mientras arrastra sus dedos por la cadera de Harry y los traza por la pendiente de su culo.

"¿No quieres?" Harry pregunta incrédulo. "¿En serio?"

"No", sonríe Louis, dándole un ligero golpe al culo de Harry antes de volver a su crucigrama. "Quiero terminar mi crucigrama y tomar mi segunda taza de café. Preferiría que estuvieras desnudo mientras lo hago. Si eres bueno y no te tocas mientras tanto, podemos tener sexo cuando termine".

Louis lo mira, su expresión cambia cuando sus ojos se encuentran, interrogándolo, analizándolo.

"¿Está bien así?"

Harry se queda sin aliento, apretando el puño a su lado mientras su polla se mueve de nuevo, una sacudida de placer que le dispara por la columna vertebral. Exhala lentamente, tratando de controlarse.

"S-sí", Harry tartamudea. "Más que bien".

"Bien", Louis sonríe con aprobación. "Quítate eso entonces".

Harry se baja los pantalones de chándal y se los saca, pateándolos a un lado. Louis lo mira de arriba a abajo en agradecimiento. Harry se acicala bajo su mirada, cruzando a su lado de la cama.

"Quiero decir, tengo cosas que debería estar haciendo de todas formas", dice Harry de forma casual, poniendo un poco de movimiento extra en sus caderas cuando siente que los ojos de Louis le siguen.

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí. Tengo esa pieza para el show de Mitch en la que tengo que trabajar", explica Harry mientras coge su bloc de dibujo y un lápiz de donde lo había dejado en la mesita de noche la noche anterior, junto con su teléfono, volviendo al lado de la cama de Louis.

"Bien, bien", Louis sonríe, rellenando cuidadosamente una línea en el crucigrama. "Para la exposición que vais a montar en el Village a final de mes, ¿no?"

"Sí", sonríe Harry, metiendose el bloc de dibujo bajo el brazo y poniéndose el lápiz sobre la oreja. "Primera gran exposición de postgrado".

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, bebé".

Harry está radiante, recogiendo su taza de café de la mesa de noche de Louis, tomando un sorbo. Se sienta en el sillón junto a la ventana, colocando con cuidado su taza en el alféizar de la ventana. Revisando su bloc de notas, encuentra el dibujo que había empezado anoche antes de irse a la cama. Levanta la vista y se encuentra con los ojos de Louis; se miran durante mucho tiempo antes de compartir una sonrisa privada, ambos se dirigen a sus respectivos proyectos al mismo tiempo.

Harry desbloquea su teléfono, hojeando sus fotos hasta que encuentra la inspiración para esta pieza en particular, una instantánea que había tomado en el Washington Square Park en una tarde de primavera intempestiva, los niños retozando en la fuente y los adultos tomando el sol en los escalones que la rodean, muchos de ellos sosteniendo conos de Mister Softee o sorbiendo cafés helados. Se mueve en el sillón, apoyando el teléfono en el brazo y apoyando el bloc de dibujo contra su rodilla, poniéndose a trabajar, poniendo el lápiz sobre el papel. Es sólo un boceto de planificación, Harry sabe que no añadirá detalles hasta que lo tenga en el lienzo, así que intenta centrarse en la perspectiva y la escala por ahora, para tener una idea de lo que quiere hacer.

La palabra clave es _intentar_ porque es muy difícil centrarse en el dibujo de edificios cuando Louis _está ahí mismo_ , tumbado en _su_ cama, pareciendo una maldita pintura renacentista.

¿Cómo puede _no_ dibujarlo cuando se ve así?

Harry toma un sorbo de café y pasa a una nueva página de su libreto, moviéndose en el sillón para poder ver a Louis correctamente. Se toma un momento para apreciarlo desde la intensa mirada de concentración en su cara hasta la caída de su cintura y la forma en que la sábana se amontona en la subida de su cadera hasta la forma en que la luz del sol de la mañana lo baña en oro, haciendo que su piel casi brille.

Empieza a dibujarlo sin darse cuenta, su mano se mueve por su propia voluntad. Dibujar a Louis es como la pura memoria muscular en este punto, las líneas de su cuerpo grabadas permanentemente en el cerebro de Harry, su lápiz trazando las curvas de Louis tan amorosamente como lo hacen sus manos. Sonríe mientras mira su papel, el contorno de la forma de Louis ya empieza a tomar forma. En realidad, Harry ni siquiera necesita mirar a Louis para dibujarlo con precisión. Pero al mismo tiempo, nunca se negaría a sí mismo ese placer, mirándole cada pocos segundos mientras dibuja. Se inspira rápidamente, perdido en su mente dibujando, olvidado su café enfriándose en el alféizar de la ventana.

"¿Hazza?"

"¿Sí?" Harry contesta, sin levantar la vista de su dibujo, haciendo sombra en las clavículas de Louis.

"Me estás dibujando, ¿verdad?"

Harry mira hacia arriba. Louis le devuelve la mirada, una sonrisa tímida tirando de sus labios, sus ojos azules brillando mientras deja el crucigrama a un lado.

"Lo estoy", admite, sentándose más recto en el sillón, sin vergüenza. "Siempre quiero estar dibujándote."

"Creí que habías dicho que estabas trabajando en la pieza para el show de Mitch".

"Bueno, tal vez esta debería ser mi pieza para el show de Mitch", contesta Harry, girando el bloc para mostrarle a Louis su sketch hasta ahora. "Mírate. Siempre deberías estar colgado en lo alto de una galería, Lou, eres tan hermoso, cariño."

Louis presiona sus labios, sus ojos se arrugan y sus mejillas sonrojándose.

"¿Puedes posar para mí?" Harry pregunta.

"Siempre", responde Louis. "Ya es hora de que tenga mi fantasía del _Titanic_ después de casi un año y medio juntos."

Harry sonríe mientras Louis agarra una de sus almohadas, colocándola bajo su brazo para apoyarse más cómodamente, el cambio de posición sólo exagera la curva de su cintura.

"No, deja la sábana", ordena Harry mientras Louis se mueve para apartarla. "Me gusta".

Louis arquea la ceja, sonriendo tímidamente y amontonando la sábana en su mano libre. La tela azul pálido se desliza por sus piernas mientras las cruza, la sábana apenas cubre su entrepierna en este punto. La polla descuidada de Harry se mueve contra su muslo mientras se endurece; mueve sus caderas, presionando su bloc de dibujo hacia abajo, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de alivio sin tocarse.

"Realmente te vas a odiar si te cortas la polla con un papel, bebé", le regaña Louis.

"Te odio", murmura Harry, quitándose el bloc de notas de su entrepierna.

"Me amas", Louis sonríe. "Ahora sigue. Dibújame como una de tus chicas francesas, Harry. Lo último que necesito es otro dibujo mío pareciendo una muñeca de porcelana".

"Si realmente estuviéramos haciendo _Titanic_ , me habrías pagado un centavo primero." Harry bromea, pasando a una nueva hoja de papel y poniéndose a trabajar, queriendo capturar la nueva pose de Louis adecuadamente.

"Si _realmente_ estuviéramos haciendo _Titanic_ , estaría desnudo", contesta Louis, con sus ojos brillando con picardía. "¿Por qué no estoy desnudo, Haz?"

"Porque me gusta la forma en que la sábana te cubre", afirma Harry. "Es bonita, y se traducirá bien en una pintura al óleo."

Louis tararea, inclinando la cabeza y estrechando los ojos.

"¿Cuál es la _verdadera_ razón por la que no estoy desnudo, Haz? Porque lo puedo estar, realmente no me importa. De hecho, quiero estar desnudo".

"No voy a pintar tu polla, Lou."

"¿Por qué no?" Louis insiste. "Tengo una polla preciosa, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", dice Harry, dibujando la pendiente de la pantorrilla de Louis, estrechándose hasta su delicado tobillo, haciendo lo posible por ignorar la forma en que su propia polla está empezando a palpitar con toda la charla de la polla. "La polla más bonita que he visto nunca".

"Entonces, ¿no merece mi polla ser colgada en lo alto de una galería también?"

"¿Para que todos nuestros amigos la vean?" Harry pregunta, una puñalada de celos le atraviesa, su cara se arruga de disgusto al pensar en la gente analizando la polla a Louis. "¿Para que _extraños_ la vean? No lo creo, cariño, de ninguna manera."

"Dios mío, Harry", se ríe Louis, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. "¿Estás celoso? ¿De la idea de que la gente vea una pintura de mi polla? ¿En serio?"

"¿Es tan difícil de creer?" Harry hace pucheros, mirándolo. "Lou, ya es bastante difícil a veces con saber que otras personas han visto tu polla, ¿sabes? Yo no..."

Harry se aleja, sintiéndose de repente un poco tonto. Es sólo un cuadro, después de todo. No es como si Louis se pavoneara por la galería sacándose la verdadera o algo así. Y viven juntos, tienen un contrato de arrendamiento. Están comprometidos el uno con el otro, no es que Louis se vaya a ninguna parte ni nada de eso.

"¿No qué, bebé?" Louis pregunta, su cara se suaviza, toda apariencia de burla se desvanece cuando mira la cara de Harry. "Dime".

"No quiero que nadie más vea tu polla nunca más", explica Harry, con las mejillas calientes. "Quiero ser el único que vea tu polla por el resto de tu vida. Nadie más. Sólo yo. Y bueno, tu médico. Tu médico puede ver tu polla, pero nadie más. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Más que bien", dice Louis, una sonrisa que se extiende lentamente por su cara. "Tampoco quiero que nadie más que tu médico te vea la polla por el resto de tu vida, para que lo sepas. Estamos en la misma página aquí, Haz."

"Bien", Harry asiente. "Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo".

"Sabes, _puede_ que sea lo más romántico que me hayas dicho nunca", Louis sonríe. "En serio, lo más."

"Cállate", dice Harry, volviendo a su dibujo, sombreando los pliegues de la sábana.

"Ahora date prisa y haz este dibujo", ordena Louis. "Mi brazo se está durmiendo y tú has sido tan bueno y yo..."

"¿He sido bueno?" Harry pregunta, mirándolo de nuevo, cada nervio en su cuerpo de repente prestando atención.

"Sí, bebé", ronronea Louis, su mirada ardiente mientras deja caer la sábana. Coge su dura polla en la mano, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la de Harry mientras empieza a acariciarse lentamente, su aliento agitándose mientras lo hace. "Has sido muy bueno".

Es realmente la polla más hermosa que Harry ha visto nunca.

Harry tira el bloc de dibujo a un lado, lanzándose hacia la cama y cortando la risa de Louis mientras captura sus labios en un abrasador beso.

Pueden hacer el _Titanic_ otro día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cuando Harry empieza a enfatizar en "su" cocina y "su" comedor después de mudarse con Louis la traducción es "their" o sea de ambos. Es la casa de Louis y Harry <3 "Su" casa. We started 2 hearts in 1 home. 
> 
> ((((Extraño la vida antes del COVID ayuda y este capítulo no me ayuda imagínate si Harry llega a estar así de enfermo ahora ... en su casa no pisa ni un alma.))))


	10. Chapter 10

No es que Harry lleve la cuenta ni nada, pero si lo hiciera, le gustaría que se mostrara que por más mierda que le tiren por llegar tarde todo el tiempo, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Liam marca la segunda vez en un mes que ha llegado a alguna parte antes que Louis.

Harry está de pie junto a Niall en medio del movimiento constante en las afueras de Posh, en la esquina de la acera, buscando cualquier señal de Louis mientras escucha a medias a Liam y Zayn charlando sobre la escapada a Fire Island que están planeando para el Día del Trabajador. 

¿A quién está engañando? Claro que está llevando la cuenta. Y definitivamente va a poner al día a Louis en la clasificación.

Tan pronto como llegue aquí.

"¿Alguien sabe algo de Louis?" Harry pregunta, mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta tarde de que interrumpió el discurso de Liam sobre el muy gay B&B que han reservado para el fin de semana. "Lo siento, es que no es propio de él llegar tarde de esta manera. Y la cola del restaurante está yendo rápido, no quiero entrar sin él."

"Son sólo las nueve y diez", dice Liam, mirando su reloj y luego mirando a Harry como si tuviera monos en la cara.

"Tenemos una reserva de cabina para cinco personas de todos modos", Zayn se encoge de hombros, sin preocuparse mientras todos avanzan una posición en la fila. "No es que no pueda entrar si nosotros entramos antes, está bien".

"Llegará, H, deja de preocuparte", agrega Liam, deslizando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Zayn, acercándolo a su lado. "Él envió un mensaje al chat del grupo diciendo que había encontrado algo de caravana pero que finalmente está empezando a moverse".

"¿De verdad?" Harry pregunta, dando otro paso adelante, la música que sale del club haciéndose más fuerte. "¿Cuándo?"

"Como hace diez minutos", Niall interviene, sacando el teléfono de Harry del bolsillo de sus pantalones lilas y agitándolo. "Lo sabrías si llevaras tú mismo tu teléfono".

"Déjame ver", demanda Harry, tomando su teléfono de la mano de Niall. Mira a la pantalla y, por supuesto, hay una notificación de WhatsApp de Louis, seguida por emoticonos que explotan. Sonriendo, Harry borra la notificación y devuelve el teléfono para que Niall lo vuelva a guardar.

"No-uh, H", Niall declina, manteniendo las manos en alto. "Sostén tu propio teléfono".

"Pero dijiste que me lo guardarías", protesta Harry.

"Cambié de opinión", dice Niall simplemente. "No quiero lidiar con que me molestes toda la noche por eso. Porque lo harás".

"¿Parece que un teléfono va con este traje, Niall?" Harry pregunta, dando un paso atrás y haciendo un gesto de arriba abajo con el brillante traje azul de medianoche en el que se ha metido para pasar la noche, con los botones desabrochados hasta el ombligo, mostrando su tatuaje de mariposa. Por si fuera poco, da un pequeño giro para mostrar lo poco que el mono deja a la imaginación, el brillante denim abrazando sus caderas, culo y muslos antes de ampliarse ligeramente por encima de sus rodillas. "Honestamente, ya es bastante malo que mi billetera y mis llaves arruinen la línea de la espalda. ¡No tengo espacio para mi teléfono!"

"Deberías haber usado algo más entonces", Niall se encoge de hombros, una sonrisa burlona tirando de sus labios.

"Es el cumpleaños de Liam", señala Harry. "Creo que el cumpleaños de Liam merece algo reluciente, ¿no?"

"Gracias, H", sonríe Liam.

"De nada".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas tu teléfono en casa?" Niall desafía, sus ojos parpadean, disfrutando claramente de darle cuerda a Harry. "Desconéctate por la noche o sal de la red o lo que sea que los jóvenes digan ahora."

"¿ _Qué_ dicen los jóvenes ahora?" Zayn pregunta irónicamente. "¿Y cuándo dejamos de ser 'los jóvenes', cómo sucedió eso?"

"¿Fue cuando cumplimos treinta años?" Liam musita. "Tiene que ser eso, ¿verdad?"

"Definitivamente cuando cumplimos treinta años", Niall afirma.

"¿Alguien alguna vez se desconecta?" Pregunta Harry. "En serio, ¿quién va a ningún sitio sin su teléfono? ¿A propósito?"

No hay respuesta, los tres miran a Harry con varios niveles de desconcierto.

"Así es, nadie lo hace", continúa Harry, triunfante. "Todos necesitamos nuestros teléfonos. Yo necesito mi teléfono. ¿De qué otra forma llegaré a casa al final de la noche cuando esté borracho y cansado por haber bailado? Necesito mi teléfono para pedir un Lyft".

"O podrías llamar a un taxi amarillo como lo haría cualquier neoyorquino puro", sugiere Niall.

"O tomar el metro", añade Liam.

"O compartir un auto con Louis ya que sois vecinos", propone Zayn.

"Os odio a todos vosotros", gruñe Harry. "Necesito nuevos amigos".

"Awwww, H", Niall bromea afectuosamente, metiendo la mano dentro del mono y pellizcando su pezón. Harry grita ante la inesperada sacudida de dolor; Niall se carcajea mientras Harry se aleja de él, batiendo sus manos. "Por favor, no cambies nunca, cariño".

"¿Me veo ridículo?" Harry pregunta, de repente un poco inseguro mientras juega con la cruz hecha de jade que cuelga de su cuello, moviendo el cierre de la cadena a su sitio y girando el amuleto para que se apoye en su pecho. "Sé que este traje es mucho, pero al mismo tiempo es como lo que me pondría para ir a los clubes ..."

"Cállate, te ves hermoso", dice Niall en serio.

"¿Si?" Harry sonríe, poniéndose más erguido. "¿De verdad?"

"Por favor", sonríe Niall, agitándose el pelo mientras la fila avanza, la puerta a la vista ahora. "Pareces el brillante hijo del amor de Mick Jagger y David Bowie. Los chicos harán lo que sea para bailar contigo esta noche. De verdad, estoy deseando verlo".

"Tú tampoco te ves tan mal, sabes", ofrece Harry en cambio, arreglando el cuello del polo negro de Niall. "Esos pantalones son otro nivel".

"Lo sé", responde Niall, moviendo su cadera. "Vengan y tómenme, chicos y chicas, estoy listo y dispuesto".

"¿Y de verdad no me vas a sostener el teléfono por mí?" Harry pregunta, aferrándose a su brazo y haciéndole ojitos.

"No", dice Niall, dándole un codazo en su costado. "Y puedes parar con los ojos, Harry. Sabes que esos sólo funcionan con Louis".

"¿Qué es lo que sólo funciona conmigo?"

Harry gira la cabeza ante el sonido de la voz de Louis seguido del portazo de un coche. Su respuesta muere en sus labios cuando Louis se acerca, los otros chicos aclamando su llegada. Harry traga con fuerza, con la boca seca al verlo, el familiar tirón de atracción tirando de su vientre.

El estilo de Louis nunca ha sido ostentoso o arriesgado, aparte de este par de pantalones rojos obscenamente apretados y juegos de tirantes que solía usar para el Día del Orgullo. No, Louis prefiere los clásicos, las piezas que nunca pasan de moda, los looks probados y verdaderos que funcionan en su cuerpo y él lo sabe. El traje de esta noche es un look que Harry probablemente ha visto cientos de veces en el transcurso de su conocimiento, pero eso no lo hace menos devastadoramente sexy. La delgada camiseta negra de Louis se aferra a su delgada pero curvilínea figura, la leve punta del cuello muestra una pizca de clavícula y la tela es lo suficientemente transparente como para que Harry pueda ver la tinta de sus tatuajes, los pequeños círculos oscuros de sus pezones y la caída de su ombligo. Sus jeans negros parecen pintados, la tela vaquera abrazando sus caderas y muslos como una segunda piel. Ha cambiado sus habituales Vans por brillantes brogues negros, renunciando a los calcetines, y ha hecho un dobladillo a sus jeans, mostrando sus delicados tobillos. El pelo de Louis parece despeinado sin esfuerzo, pero Harry sabe que probablemente pasó al menos media hora haciéndolo parecer así y sus mejillas están pobladas con una barba de pocos días.

Harry se pregunta si alguna vez habrá un momento en el que Louis no haga que se quede sin aliento.

Lo duda.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Payno!" Louis exclama. "Siento llegar tarde, Broadway fue una maldita pesadilla".

"Todo está bien, ya estás aquí", responde Liam mientras abraza fuertemente a Louis, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "¡Me alegro de que hayas venido!"

El corazón de Harry tambalea al ver a Liam y Louis juntos, sus ojos arrugándose mientras sonríen ampliamente, riéndose de los peligros del tráfico de Nueva York. Nunca podría haber imaginado que esto sucediera, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, su mejor amigo y su... su Louis convirtiéndose rápidamente en su amigo. Louis ha vuelto a su vida como si nunca se hubiera ido, la pieza que faltaba en su corazón finalmente encontrándose de nuevo después de tantos años.

Joder, nunca debió dejar que Louis se fuera en primer lugar.

La epifanía golpea a Harry como una tonelada de ladrillos, su pulso palpitando mientras ve a Louis saludar a los demás, lo cual ha sido inevitable desde el momento en que Louis entró en esa galería. Niall y Liam tenían razón, se ha estado engañando a sí mismo pensando que él y Louis podrían llegar a ser sólo amigos; siempre iba a terminar aquí, queriendo desesperadamente a Louis, porque el hilo entre ellos es demasiado fuerte. No se puede negar y francamente, Harry está cansado de fingir que puede ser así.

Harry piensa en el mes pasado, catalogando cada pequeña cosa que Louis ha hecho por él, desde comprarle una maldita galleta blanca y negra en el almuerzo hasta llenar su nevera con cerveza de frutas para la noche de juegos, incluso cuidando de él cuando estuvo enfermo la semana pasada, como si no pensara que Harry se fijaría en él sabiendo que el Gatorade azul es su favorito y que siempre preferiría el chino al indio. Para Harry, todas las pruebas apuntan a una conclusión ineludible.

Es imposible que Louis no se sienta así también.

No ha tenido tiempo de procesar esa conclusión antes de que la próxima le golpee: Ahora que Louis ha vuelto a su vida, Harry no quiere dejarlo ir nunca más.

Louis se vuelve hacia él y Harry no se pierde la forma en la que sus ojos se desvían por un segundo o cómo su nuez de Adán se balancea mientras lo mira.

"Bueno, alguien se encuentra mejor", comenta Louis después de un momento, mirándolo no tan sutilmente de arriba a abajo.

"Sí, bueno, el Pao extra en ese pollo Kung Pao marcó la diferencia", bromea Harry, acicalándose bajo la mirada agradecida de Louis. "En realidad, debería ser rebautizado como pollo Black Eyed Peas porque era Boom Boom Pao."*

Louis echa la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada, con los ojos cerrados y apretando una mano contra su estómago. Harry brilla, mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Es una de sus cosas favoritas, hacer reír a Louis así, especialmente porque sabe que su estúpida broma no era tan divertida. Louis siempre ha sido el único al que le ha hecho gracia su amor por los chistes de padre y su amor por juegos de palabras terribles, y nunca deja de hacerle sentir que es una especie de genio de la comedia.

"Boom Boom Pao Pollo, muy buena esa, Rizado", Louis dice entre risas, limpiándose las lágrimas bajo sus ojos. "Sabes que nunca más podré llamarlo de otra manera, ¿verdad?"

"Dios, necesito un trago", murmura Niall.

"Preparad vuestras identificaciones, compañeros", dice Zayn, mirándolos por encima del hombro. Harry mira al frente y ve que son los siguientes en la fila para el guardaespaldas.

"Por fin", dice Niall, tomando su billetera. "Olvidé lo lleno que puede estar este lugar los sábados por la noche. Y todavía es temprano".

"Bueno, ¿qué esperas de un lugar que literalmente tiene de slogan 'Nunca te ocultes, siempre cock...tail'*?", sonríe Louis, sacando su identificación de un bolsillo pegado a la parte trasera de su teléfono.

"Niall, te invito a tu primer trago si me guardas el teléfono", dice Harry, metiéndose el teléfono en la axila, luchando por sacar su billetera del no muy funcional bolsillo trasero de su mono.

"No", responde Niall, mostrando al portero su identificación.

"Niallllllllll", gime Harry, y finalmente saca su billetera. "Vamos. Por favor... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a bailar si tengo que tener el...? "

Louis se acerca a su espacio vital y saca el teléfono de Harry de debajo del brazo, metiéndolo en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros sin decir una palabra.

"O-oh", Harry tartamudea, su cara calentándose de repente. "Gracias, Lou."

Louis le guiña un ojo mientras le muestra su identificación al portero.

"Increíble", Niall resopla, una sonrisa se le dibuja en la cara mientras mueve la cabeza. "¡Y ni siquiera tuviste que usar los ojos!"

"Deja en paz a Harry, Neil", ordena Louis, deslizando su teléfono en su otro bolsillo. "Ahora puede bailar como quiera y al menos yo estoy equilibrado con un teléfono por muslo."

Harry se carcajea, llevándose una mano sobre su boca mientras le entrega al portero su licencia de conducir. Mira los muslos de Louis (Louis básicamente le dijo que lo hiciera, está bien), el contorno de un teléfono muy visible en ambos a través de la tela vaquera ajustada.

"Tengan una buena noche, caballeros", dice el guardia, devolviendo el carnet de Harry.

"¡Gracias!" Harry contesta alegremente, siguiendo a Louis y Niall al vestíbulo, donde Zayn y Liam los esperan en el vestíbulo.

"Malik, grupo de cinco", dice un trabajador muy fornido en un ajustado chaleco blanco y pantalones cortos con botas, mirando hacia abajo a su portapapeles. "Por aquí".

"Olvidé que esta era básicamente la versión gay de Hooters", murmura Louis en su oído, inclinándose para que Harry lo escuche con la música de JLo diciéndole a todos que bailen toda la noche.

"Louis", Harry se ríe, dando un codazo en las costillas. "Oh, Dios mío".

"Quiero decir, en serio, Haz", continúa Louis, señalando el bar con el arco iris, donde los camareros sin camisa y musculosos están sirviendo bebidas a la multitud. "Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, aprecio el regalo a la vista, pero ¿cómo es esto siquiera higiénico?"

Como muchos otros espacios en Hell’s Kitchen, la barra frontal es larga y estrecha, como un vagón de ferrocarril, con la barra ocupando la totalidad de una pared y unas pocas mesas de cóctel altas espaciadas a lo largo de la pared opuesta sin ningún tipo de taburete alrededor para fomentar la socialización. Harry siente que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo cobran vida cuando Louis lleva su mano a descansar ligeramente en la parte baja de su espalda, guiándolo suavemente a través del espacio atestado con la más mínima presión. Pasan por una zona de salón con sofás de cuero y mesas bajas, las paredes de ladrillo expuestas decoradas con retratos de divas icónicas desde Cher a Gaga. Harry siente que su espalda está ardiendo cuando giran la esquina, el espacio se abre en una pista de baile con múltiples bolas de discoteca que brillan en lo alto y una cabina de DJ en la esquina y un bar más pequeño justo enfrente. Cabinas circulares empotradas que ofrecen una leve apariencia de privacidad rodean la pista de baile; Louis no deja caer su mano de la espalda de Harry hasta que el anfitrión los deja en la cabina de la esquina que Zayn les ha reservado. Mientras Louis agradece amablemente al anfitrión, Harry le mira por el rabillo del ojo, asombrado de cómo puede parecer tan poco afectado cuando siente que está a punto de romperse en un millón de pedazos. Louis no deja caer su mano de la espalda de Harry hasta que el anfitrión las deja en la cabina de la esquina que Zayn les ha reservado. Mientras Louis agradece amablemente al anfitrión, Harry le mira por el rabillo del ojo, asombrado de cómo puede parecer tan poco afectado cuando siente que está a punto de romperse en un millón de pedazos.

Necesita un maldito trago.

Por suerte, hay una botella de tequila en su mesa, junto con varias garrafas para mezclar, un tazón de limas, un par de saleros, un cubo de hielo, y una pequeña torre de vasos de chupito y de cristal.

"Pensé que habíamos decidido estar en contra del servicio de botellas", comenta Niall mientras se desliza en la cabina. "No es que esté discutiendo con no tener que ir al bar o algo así."

"Tenías que comprar una botella para reservar un puesto", explica Zayn, haciendo un gesto para que Liam se deslizara ante él. "Pensé que valía la pena el costo".

"Amor", Liam se ruboriza, se acerca a Niall. "No tenías que hacer esto, me hubiera gustado una admisión general".

"Tonterías", se burla Zayn, sentándose a su lado y besándolo suavemente. "Es tu cumpleaños, te lo mereces".

"¿Cuánto te debo, Zayn?" Niall pregunta. "Dirijo un bar, sé cuánto pueden cobrar por las botellas".

"Chicos, puedo ayudar a pagar por..."

"Absolutamente no, Payno", Louis le hace callar. "Nadie paga las bebidas en su cumpleaños. Puedo enviarte el dinero ahora mismo, Zee."

"Yo también", añade Harry.

"No, yo invito, de verdad", rechaza Zayn. "Somos demasiado viejos para no tener un lugar garantizado para sentarnos. Pero es sólo esta botella, todo lo demás lo tendrás que conseguir en el bar."

"Gracias, amigo", dice Louis, dirigiéndose hacia Niall para que Harry pueda sentarse.

"Es un placer", dice Zayn mientras todos los demás dicen a coro sus agradecimientos. "Espero que el tequila esté bien para todos... Liam no es el mayor fan del vodka y sé que a Harry no le gusta el whisky..."

"El tequila es genial", proclama Niall, alineando cinco vasos de chupito en una fila ordenada. "Ahora, muchachos, puede que no sea uno de esos tipos sin camisa detrás de la barra, pero soy un cantinero, así que hagamos una ronda de tragos para el cumpleañero, ¿sí?"

"¡Shots!" Harry declara, golpeando la mesa con sus puños, para el obvio deleite de Liam, sus ojos arrugándose. "¡Shots! ¡Shots!"

Louis y Zayn se unen al canto mientras Niall comienza a servir los tragos, llenando sus vasos hasta el borde. Louis toma una pila de servilletas y las reparte, mientras Zayn pasa el tazón de rebanadas de lima.

"Vamos, Rizado", dice Louis, ofreciéndole un salero. "Sal a la vista".

Harry no está muy seguro de lo que le posee en ese momento, aparte del hecho de que todavía siente el fantasma de la mano de Louis en su espalda, quemándolo como una especie de marca, pero en lugar de aceptar el salero, Harry mantiene los ojos fijos en Louis mientras se lleva la mano a la boca, lamiendo la parte superior de la misma, humedeciendo su piel. Harry extiende su mano hacia Louis, arqueando la ceja desafiantemente mientras mira su mano; Louis traga con fuerza, su mano temblando ligeramente mientras rocía una generosa cantidad de sal sobre la piel de Harry.

"Gracias", sonríe Harry.

"No es nada", responde Louis con una voz medio cortada. "Niall, ¿ya están listos esos shots?"

"Ya vienen", responde Niall, deslizando dos shots hacia Louis y dos hacia Liam.

Louis le pasa el shot a Harry sin mirarlo. Harry puede ver la forma en la que aprieta su puño bajo la mesa y se siente engreído sabiendo que definitivamente tiene a Louis nervioso.

"Un brindis", dice Niall grandiosamente, sosteniendo su vaso de chupito en el aire, los otros lo siguen. "Por Liam, a quien amamos. Tal como es él".

"Vamos, Bridget", dice Louis.

"Basta, Tommo", Niall devuelve el fuego. "Feliz cumpleaños, Gran Payno. Hasta el fondo, chicos. Que nos jodan."

"Por Liam", todos dicen al unísono, golpeando sus vasos en la mesa.

Harry agarra la lima en sus dedos y lame la sal de su mano, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras toma el trago, el tequila quemándole la garganta al bajar. Se estremece, colocando la lima entre sus dientes y chupando fuerte, su boca se frunce mientras voltea su vaso y lo golpea contra la mesa al revés, segundos después de Louis.

"Maldita sea", Harry gime con otro escalofrío, colocando la rodaja de lima usada en una servilleta, el tequila calentándole el estómago. "No he tomado chupitos de tequila en años".

"¡Hagamos otra!" Liam anuncia, bailando al ritmo de la música.

"Escuchasteis lo que dijo el cumpleañero", grita Niall, ya alineando un segundo juego de shots. "¡Otra ronda!"

Repiten todo el proceso, el segundo shot siendo mucho más fácil que el primero. La canción cambia justo cuando golpean sus vasos contra la mesa, Harry da un golpe a Louis esta vez, y los oídos de Harry se animan al ritmo familiar.

"Dios mío, Lou, es la canción del pollo", dice Harry, el alcohol ya le está bajando las inhibiciones mientras agarra el brazo de Louis antes de salir de la cabina. "Tenemos que ir a bailar".

"Creí que esto era el Black Eyed Peas". Liam pregunta.

"Lo es", dice Zayn drásticamente.

"¡Louis!" Harry exclama de nuevo, rebotando de arriba a abajo por el énfasis, lanzando sus brazos al aire. "¡Tengo ese boom boom pow! ¡Vamos, vamos!"

Louis echa la cabeza hacia atrás con risas y asentimientos, deslizándose por la cabina y poniéndose de pie.

"Marca el camino, Rizado".

Harry se ríe, saltando a la pista de baile felizmente, uniéndose a la multitud giratoria de extraños. Dios, le encanta bailar. Siempre le ha encantado. Sabe que no es el mejor bailarín, que aunque tiene ritmo, su estilo de baile consiste principalmente en agitarse con total abandono en lugar de cualquier movimiento reconocible. Sin embargo, lo que le puede faltar en habilidad lo compensa con entusiasmo y falta total de autoconciencia. Siempre deja que la música lo lleve a donde quiere que vaya, ya sea sacudiendo su trasero o haciendo el white man’s overbite*. O ambas cosas. Al mismo tiempo. Se da la vuelta, encantado de ver que los otros chicos han seguido a Louis, todos ellos dando vueltas, incluso Zayn, el cual inicialmente le pareció a Harry demasiado cool y del tipo que se quedaba en la esquina de la fiesta en cada baile en el lugar de unirse a todos los demás. Harry mueve los hombros cuando Louis se acerca, haciendo sus movimientos y moviendo las caderas con exageración cuando se ríe.

"Veo que sigues siendo una absoluta pesadilla en la pista de baile", Louis sonríe.

"Lo sabes perfectamente", responde Harry sin aliento, dando vueltas de nuevo mientras alza sus brazos en el aire.

"¿Quieres dar vueltas, Haz?" Louis pregunta.

Harry se detiene, su pecho se agita un poco. Eso solía ser lo suyo cuando iban a bailar, Louis dándole vueltas. A Harry le encantaba la sensación de estar dando vueltas, esa sensación de _casi_ perder el control, pero nunca haciéndolo porque Louis siempre estaba ahí para tirar de él, la cuerda de su ancla.

Harry se gira para mirarlo, con las manos en las caderas. La bola de discoteca sobre su cabeza baña a Louis en purpurina, las luces parpadeantes bailan en sus ojos mientras lo mira expectante.

Lo desea tanto que le duele.

"¿Es 'Boom Boom Pow' realmente una canción para girar, Lou?" Harry pregunta tímidamente, su corazón golpeándole en el pecho.

"¿Realmente importa?" Louis pregunta de vuelta, extendiendo su mano.

"Absolutamente no", contesta Harry, una emoción bajando por su columna vertebral mientras toma la mano de Louis, su piel suave y cálida y su palma un poco sudorosa. "Ahora hazme girar, por favor".

Louis lo hace.

*********

Siempre hay un momento en el que vas a un club donde te das la vuelta y de repente has perdido a todos tus amigos.

Para Harry, eso sucede alrededor de las doce y media.

No es como si _literalmente_ se hubiera dado la vuelta y todos se hubieran ido, pero para su cerebro empapado de tequila, definitivamente se siente así. Todos habían estado bailando (irónicamente) juntos con "Dancing on My Own"* de Robyn cuando Harry necesita ir a mear de nuevo, habiendo lamentablemente roto el ambiente hace menos de una hora. Mientras la música pasaba a "Crazy in Love", los chicos habían jurado que se quedarían donde estaban porque, como Louis había dicho tan sucintamente, ¿por qué coño iban a ir a ningún sitio cuando Beyoncé estaba sonando? Pero entonces el baño había sido un poco caótico y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, habían pasado más de veinte minutos y para cuando volvió a la esquina de la pista de baile en la que habían estado durante las últimas dos horas, todo el mundo se había dispersado.

Esos bastardos.

Pensando que al final los encontraría a todos, Harry se dirigió al bar, la botella que Zayn había comprado para ellos habiéndose acabado hace años. (Es realmente alarmante lo _rápido_ que cinco personas pueden acabar una botella de alcohol.) Llama la atención del barman sin camisa que le sirvió la última vez y pide otro tequila sunrise. Mientras espera su bebida, Harry coge un vaso de papel para el refrigerador de agua al final de la barra y lo llena hasta el borde, tragándolo todo en un esfuerzo para mantenerse adecuadamente hidratado y (con suerte) evitar una resaca por la mañana. Está en el nivel perfecto de borrachera ahora mismo, no está mareado, sólo se siente muy, muy bien, y le gustaría seguir así. Bebe diligentemente un segundo vaso antes de arrugarlo y tirarlo, buscando su billetera cuando el cantinero se acerca con su bebida, colocándola delante de él. Harry deja caer tres billetes de cinco dólares en la barra, saludando al camarero y agitando el cambio, ganándose a cambio un guiño de él antes de dirigirse al siguiente cliente que le espera.

Harry se da la vuelta y se inclina contra la barra, buscando a sus amigos en la habitación mientras sorbe lentamente su cóctel, la dulzura del zumo de naranja y la granadina cortando la aspereza del tequila. Es bastante fácil encontrar a Liam y Zayn; están de vuelta en la cabina besándose, Zayn a horcajadas en el regazo de Liam, acariciando la cara de Liam en sus manos mientras se besan asquerosamente. Harry los observa por un momento, completamente fascinado por ellos antes de sacudirse, dándose cuenta de que es espeluznante ver a sus amigos besarse, sin importar lo guapos que sean o lo público que sea. Ve a Niall a un par de cabinas, haciendo shots con el grupo con el que ha recreado la coreografía de "Everybody". Tiene un sombrero de vaquero rosa brillante en la cabeza, un chico guapo colgado del brazo y una chica que le hace ojitos desde el otro lado de la mesa. Harry bebe a sorbos su bebida, observando con interés cómo Niall coquetea magistralmente con ambos, nunca enfrentándolos. Se pregunta con cuál de los dos Niall acabará volviendo a casa (desde este punto de vista, parece demasiado empatado para saberlo), agradecido de que Niall no sea el que sostiene su teléfono después de todo, porque no hay manera de que vaya a meterse en medio de eso.

Finalmente, Harry se vuelve hacia la pista de baile, buscando a Louis entre la multitud, porque no hay manera de que no esté ahí fuera moviendo el culo cuando el DJ está pinchando "Buttons" de The Pussycat Dolls. La multitud se desplaza ligeramente hacia la izquierda y, por supuesto, ahí está Louis, bailando, con los ojos mientras se mueve con fluidez, completamente perdido en la música. Su pelo cae desordenado sobre su frente y su piel brilla con el sudor, brillando como un arco iris bajo la miríada de luces intermitentes de colores. Esa maldita camiseta obscena se aferra a su torso, lo suficientemente transparente como para que Harry pueda ver sus abdominales contraerse con cada giro de sus caderas. Sólo con verlo, Harry se recoloca el mono y la lujuria se le enrosca en la barriga.

Está tan absorto en él que Harry tarda varios momentos en darse cuenta de que Louis no está bailando solo.

Oh, joder, no.

Harry estrecha los ojos, los celos al rojo vivo se extienden por sus venas y le hierven la sangre. El rubio y corpulento que quiere parecerse a Chris Hemsworth ha estado dando vueltas alrededor de Louis toda la noche, esperando, buscando la oportunidad de atacar y hacer un movimiento. No se está moliendo contra Louis, no todavía, pero definitivamente está bailando cerca. Lo que realmente enloquece a Harry es que Louis le _deja_ bailar cerca, las manos del Thor falso descansando sobre su hombro y cintura, guiando sus movimientos. Harry toma dos grandes tragos de su bebida, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente varias veces, intentando desesperadamente apisonar cada instinto primario que ruge en su cerebro, gritando la misma palabra una y otra vez.

_MÍO_.

Pero Louis no es suyo.

Incluso si debería serlo.

_Debería_ serlo.

Cuando Harry abre los ojos, Louis le devuelve la mirada, sus ojos azules parpadeando en las luces de colores. La intensidad de su mirada es abrasadora, dejando sin aliento el pecho de Harry. La polla de Harry se mueve mientras toma un largo y lento sorbo de su bebida, mirando a Louis por encima del borde de su copa. No tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo se miran el uno al otro, pero es el tiempo suficiente para que el DJ pase a la siguiente canción, Britney riéndose y jadeando sobre el ritmo, cantando sobre los chicos y cómo a veces una chica sólo necesita uno. Louis monta un espectáculo para él, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Harry incluso mientras anima al falso Thor a bailar más cerca, haciendo rodar sus caderas hacia él. Una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en sus labios mientras ve a Harry mirándole.

Tommo The Tease. Louis solía decir que ese debería ser su nombre de stripper porque siempre dejaba a los chicos queriendo más. Bueno, Harry definitivamente quiere más. Siente que va a explotar, su corazón se acelera y sus palmas sudan. Intenta ajustarse sutilmente, limpiándose la palma de la mano en el muslo y presionando su muñeca sobre el creciente bulto de sus pantalones, pero Louis lo atrapa, arqueando la ceja en un juicio simulado.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, Louis levanta la barbilla en una invitación sin palabras y Harry no necesita que le pregunten dos veces. Termina el resto de su bebida, golpeando el vaso vacío sobre la barra. Se abre paso en la pista de baile, sus ojos nunca abandonan los de Louis mientras se escabulle hacia él. Abriéndose camino entre la multitud, Harry se prepara para algún tipo de enfrentamiento, pero acaba no siendo necesario, Louis sale del cuerpo de Hemsworthless mientras el ritmo desciende para el coro, presionando su espalda contra el frente de Harry sin perder un solo paso. Las manos de Harry encuentran su lugar favorito en la caída de la cintura de Louis casi inmediatamente, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las suyas. Engancha su barbilla sobre el hombro de Louis, mirando al impostor hasta que se desliza en la derrota.

No es digno.

"Siempre tan cavernícola, Haz", murmura Louis, su voz apenas perceptible sobre la música y los latidos del corazón de Harry. "Si las miradas pudieran matar...".

"Ha estado babeando por ti toda la noche", gruñe Harry, agarrando posesivamente las caderas de Louis, sus cuerpos encajando como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

"¿Lo ha hecho?" Louis pregunta inocentemente, apretando su trasero contra las caderas de Harry. "No me di cuenta".

Harry gime suavemente, su agarre en las caderas de Louis se está estrechando. Los escalofríos del placer le disparan a la columna vertebral mientras Louis le empuja de nuevo, sus cuerpos encontrándose a un nuevo ritmo juntos mientras la canción se convierte en una lenta y sensual melodía impulsada por un tambor de acero, el tenor conmovedor de Nick Jonas instándoles a acercarse. Se está poniendo duro ahora, realmente duro, su polla palpitando con cada pulso de las caderas de Louis. Es imposible que _Louis_ no sepa que se está poniendo duro tampoco, no con la forma en que sigue rozando su entrepierna. Harry respira en el cuello de Louis, el olor agudo y varonil de su sudor se mezcla con el aroma limpio y amaderado de su colonia, la combinación le hace sentirse más borracho de lo que cualquier cóctel podría hacer.

"Lou", Harry traga, tratando de mantener alguna apariencia de control, sintiendo que se tambalea justo en el borde del punto de no retorno. "¿Estás-? ¿Necesitamos-? Ah, joder", jadea, agarrando la camisa de Louis en su puño después de una molida particularmente dura, la electricidad disparándose a través de su cuerpo. "¿Deberíamos hablar de esto? Quiero decir, deberíamos, ¿verdad? Necesitamos-"

"Harry, cállate", ruega Louis mientras levanta su mano, sus dedos rozan delicadamente la piel sensible del cuello de Harry. "Cállate y baila conmigo. Por favor."

Es el "por favor" lo que pone a Harry al límite, la desesperación en la voz de Louis cortando el último hilo de sus reservas. Harry es demasiado débil para negarle a Louis lo que quiere, demasiado débil para negarse a _sí mismo_ el placer de tomar lo que tan desesperadamente quiere también. Desliza su mano desde la cadera de Louis hasta la parte inferior de su estómago, apoyándola justo encima de la cintura de sus vaqueros mientras se aprieta imposiblemente más juntos, sin dejar ni una pulgada de espacio entre ellos. Harry no pasa por alto la forma en que el aliento de Louis se corta mientras se frota la erección contra su trasero, prácticamente en seco, restregándose en la pista de baile; su cabeza se apoya en el hombro de Harry y enreda los dedos en su pelo.

"¿Sí?" Harry murmura en su cuello, sus labios flotando a sólo milímetros sobre su piel. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí", responde Louis sin aliento, tirando de los rizos de Harry con la suficiente fuerza como para que se le escape un grito de placer de sus labios. "Dios, Hazza".

Harry no puede dejar de apretar sus labios contra la piel de Louis, saboreando la sal de su sudor mientras giran sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Sabe mejor de lo que Harry recuerda, si es que eso es posible. Louis suspira suavemente, agarrando el antebrazo de Harry él mientras besa, lame y chupa hasta el medio de su garganta, mordisqueando la piel de su mandíbula.

"Amor", le susurra Harry al oído, besando su punto sensible. 

Louis saca un gemido desde el fondo de su pecho, con las uñas rotas clavadas en el brazo de Harry. Mira a Harry por encima de su hombro, su lengua rosada saliendo para humedecer sus labios, sus ojos completamente lujuriosos. Harry se inclina hacia adelante, acariciando la nariz de Louis, pero no llega a besarlo, se acerca tanto que prácticamente comparten el mismo aliento, Harry inhala el aire caliente que Louis exhala. Siente que su corazón está a punto de salir del pecho, amando y odiando la anticipación al mismo tiempo.

"Amor", susurra Harry otra vez, lamiéndose los labios.

Louis es el que cierra el último tramo de distancia entre ellos, sellando sus labios. Es como si a Harry le cayera un rayo, cada pelo de su cuerpo se pone de punta mientras sus labios se mueven juntos, la sensación es nueva y excitante pero dolorosamente familiar a la vez. El beso se vuelve caliente y desesperado casi inmediatamente, ambos abriendo sus bocas al mismo tiempo, sus lenguas deslizándose juntas en un baile bien practicado e íntimo, como si nunca hubieran dejado de besarse en primer lugar.

Dios, ¿por qué dejaron de besarse?

Harry besa a Louis con la desesperación de un hombre desposeído, como si hubiera pasado los últimos cinco años vagando por el desierto sin agua y Louis se la ofreciera de repente. Lo besa como si estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido, como si intentara devolverle todos los momentos en los que debería haberlo besado y no lo hizo. Lo besa como si tratara de convencerse de que esto no es un sueño, que está sucediendo realmente.

Louis rompe el beso y Harry se queja, persiguiendo sus labios incluso cuando intenta recuperar el aliento, su cabeza da vueltas un poco por la falta de oxígeno. Louis gira en los brazos de Harry para que estén cara a cara y reconecta sus labios, sus brazos se deslizan alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras se mece de puntillas. Sus cuerpos se presionan entre sí mientras se besan fervientemente y Harry se da cuenta de que Louis es tan duro como él. Sus manos rozan la caja torácica de Louis, llegando a descansar en la parte baja de su espalda. Louis tararea con aprobación, mientras las manos de Harry bajan, acariciando la forma de su trasero. Jadea, rompiendo el beso y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Harry aprieta, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante al mismo tiempo, sus erecciones presionando entre sí.

Dios, se siente tan jodidamente bien.

"Haz", Louis se calienta entre besos. "¿Quieres.. joder-"

Louis se muerde el labio, sus ojos se cierran cuando Harry presiona sus caderas de nuevo.

"Sí", murmura Harry, besando la mandíbula de Louis, empujando contra él para darle énfasis mientras le chupa el lóbulo de la oreja a Louis entre los dientes. "Sí, quiero. ¿Tu casa o la mía?"

"La tuya", Louis decide rápidamente. "Está más cerca".

"Buen punto", dice Harry, tomando su mano mientras lo lleva hacia la salida. "La mía entonces".

********

Louis no puede recordar la última vez que él y Harry tuvieron sexo.

O, para ser más exactos, no puede recordar la última vez que _follaron_. Como un "dolor, deseo, no puedo vivir sin ti, absolutamente necesito tenerte ahora mismo o podría morirme" tipo de follada.

Su vida sexual, una vez ardiente y llena de satisfacción sin fin, se había reducido a la inexistencia en aquellos últimos meses, el sexo de reconciliación después de una pelea, perdiendo gradualmente su atractivo. Al final, sólo estaban pasando por los movimientos con pajas matutinas y la ocasional follada de rutina que no dejaba a ninguno de los dos satisfechos. Louis recuerda vagamente a Harry follando con él después de que celebraran su 28 cumpleaños, pero no puede recordar ningún detalle más que el hecho de que fue muy vainilla, y no de la manera dulce, familiar, reconfortante, buen sexo vainilla, sino haciendo lo mínimo para que el otro se excite, sin calor, sin pasión, sin ternura.

Así que tener a Harry así de nuevo es más que un poco abrumador. Louis se siente como si estuviera a punto de venirse en sus pantalones y aún no han empezado.

Se están manoseando en la parte de atrás de un taxi, incapaces de mantener las manos quietas mientras se besan desesperadamente. Louis está casi sentado en el regazo de Harry, con las piernas colgando de lado sobre las rodillas de Harry y los brazos enrollados alrededor de su cuello. Jadea mientras Harry lo presiona para que vuelva al asiento, su mano recorriendo un camino desde su cintura hasta su muslo y volviendo a subir. Su cinturón de seguridad se le clava dolorosamente en la cadera en este momento y el de Harry también tiene que hacerlo. Uno de los resortes del cojín del asiento le está pinchando el trasero de forma incorrecta, pero no le importa lo más mínimo. Se siente demasiado bien como para dejar de hacer lo que están haciendo. Louis desliza su mano por el plano expuesto del pecho de Harry, sintiendo finalmente los músculos que se muere por tener en sus manos desde el día en que Harry entró en Marlowe's hace dos meses, tratando de reclamar su bar como suyo con su camiseta demasiado ajustada. Mete la mano dentro del mono y encuentra el pezón de Harry, trazando su forma para provocarlo con el dedo índice, el sensible pezón duro bajo su delicado tacto.

"Maldita sea, Lou", silba Harry, sacudiéndose hacia adelante mientras Louis pellizca el duro pezón entre sus dedos. "Joder, amor".

"Tenías que tener las tetas tan a la vista, ¿no?" Louis dice sin aliento, tirando de nuevo del pezón de Harry y luego acariciando la hinchazón de su pectoral en su mano, apretándola. "He querido poner mi boca en ellas toda la noche, bebé. Te ves jodidamente obsceno, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Mira quién habla", responde Harry, besándole la mandíbula. "Honestamente. He estado medio duro toda la noche, sólo por mirarte".

Los labios de Harry se deslizan por su cuello, encontrando su punto más sensible y chupando fuerte, sin duda dejando una marca. Louis gime en silencio, tratando de mantener alguna apariencia de decencia frente a su taxista, aunque está seguro de que el tipo probablemente ha visto cosas mucho peores. Suspira, desnudando su cuello para darle a Harry más acceso, acariciando sus dedos a través de sus suaves rizos mientras Harry le pellizca la piel, su lengua suaviza el ligero escozor.

"¿Hacia la derecha o a la izquierda?" pregunta el taxista con voz aburrida.

Harry separa sus labios del cuello de Louis con un chasquido. Admira su trabajo con una sonrisa engreída, dejando caer un suave beso sobre la piel palpitante de Louis antes de volver a sentarse en su asiento.

Joder, va a tener que llevar un cuello algo a la oficina el lunes. En agosto.

"Izquierda", responde Harry, desabrochándose el cinturón trasero y sacando la cartera del bolsillo, abriéndola. "Gracias".

"¿Necesitas dinero en efectivo?" Louis pregunta, desabrochándose también, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo cuando el coche se detiene. "Tengo si quieres".

"Ya está", dice Harry, mirando al parquímetro y sacando un billete de veinte de su cartera. "Ya tengo, Lou".

"Toma esto", insiste Louis, sacando un billete de cinco dólares doblado del estuche de su teléfono y pasándoselo a él. "Pon una propina extra grande. Se lo merece".

Harry picotea rápidamente sus labios y enrolla los dos billetes, deslizándolos en la ranura de los asientos.

"Quédate con el cambio", sonríe Harry, abriendo la puerta, y buscando la mano de Louis una vez que se pone de pie.

Louis coge la mano de Harry, se desliza por el asiento y sale del coche, dando un portazo detrás de él. El taxi se aleja, dejándolos solos frente al edificio de Harry. Nueva York puede ser la ciudad que nunca duerme, pero la cuadra de Harry es bastante residencial, así que es lo más tranquilo posible. La acera está vacía, las luces de la calle proyectan charcos circulares de luz en la acera y la mayoría de las ventanas del edificio están oscuras, todos los ocupantes duermen.

Sólo se miran el uno al otro por un largo momento, ninguno de ellos dice nada, el momento frágil, la tensión chisporroteante entre ellos tensándose una vez más. Ambos saben lo que va a pasar si entran. No es demasiado tarde para que cambien de opinión. Louis vive a ocho manzanas y dos avenidas de aquí; podría llegar a casa en menos de quince minutos, dependiendo de lo rápido que camine. Podrían atribuir todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora a un error de borracho, sin volver a hablar de ello. _Podrían_ hacer eso.

Pero entonces, Harry acorta el espacio entre ellos, apretando su mano. Su pulgar suavemente traza patrones en su piel, haciendo que salgan pequeñas chispas que se disparan por todo su cuerpo, poniendo la piel de gallina en sus brazos.

Louis _podría_ irse a casa.

Pero la cosa es que _no quiere_ hacerlo.

Supone que esto ha sido inevitable, que él y Harry tienen esta fecha desde el momento en que se vio en esa galería de arte en junio. En el fondo, Louis sabe que esto es probablemente una mala idea, que probablemente estén poniendo en peligro la amistad que han logrado formar. Pero en este momento, con Harry mirándole tal y como es, con el hambre y el anhelo y el deseo hirviendo a fuego lento en sus ojos verdes, Louis no puede encontrar ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Solo por esta vez. Harry lo quiere; lo ha dejado muy claro. Y Dios, Louis también lo quiere. Está cansado de fingir que no lo quiere, esta cosa entre ellos no va a desaparecer, por mucho que intente ignorarlo.

Tal vez una follada rápida y caliente es lo que necesitan para sacarse el uno al otro de sus mentes.

"Haz", Louis gime.

Harry se adelanta, tomando la cara de Louis en sus manos y besándolo con fuerza, su lengua inmediatamente presionando contra sus labios, exigiendo la entrada. Louis se abre para él fácilmente, gimiendo cuando Harry lame su boca, sus lenguas acariciándose una a otra, calientes y húmedas, y es tan jodidamente bueno.

Sólo una follada rápida y caliente, Louis se recuerda a sí mismo mientras Harry se agarra a sus caderas, caminando con él hacia atrás y guiándolo hacia la puerta principal. Sólo por esta vez.

"Lou", Harry dice contra los labios, besándolo una y otra vez con creciente urgencia. "Mis llaves. Bolsillo trasero derecho. Por favor".

Louis se ríe en los labios de Harry, encantado de cómo se niega a dejar de besarlo, incluso para sacar sus propias llaves de su maldito bolsillo. Pasa su mano por la cadera de Harry, deslizándola en el bolsillo de Harry. No puede evitar apretar el firme y redondo trasero de Harry mientras trabaja en extraer a ciegas el juego de llaves de su bolsillo.

"No solías tener esto", comenta Louis, apretando de nuevo con aprecio. "¿De dónde ha salido esto?"

"Sentadillas", responde Harry entre besos. "Montones y montones y montones de putas sentadillas".

"¡Ajá!" Louis llora triunfalmente una vez que engancha su dedo en el llavero, logrando finalmente sacarlo del bolsillo de Harry. "¡Llaves!"

Las cuelga en el aire, guiñando el ojo mientras las deja caer en la palma abierta de Harry. Harry sonríe, lo besa una vez más y luego introduce una de las llaves en la cerradura y gira, empuja la puerta para abrirla y prácticamente arrastra a Louis por el vestíbulo; están en la puerta principal de Harry en cuestión de segundos. Harry cambia de llave, moviéndose para abrir la puerta, pero de repente se detiene y se vuelve hacia Louis, su cara seria.

"¿Qué tan borracho estás, Lou?" Harry pregunta, sus ojos recorriendo la cara de Louis, dándole una mirada, buscando signos de intoxicación evidente. "En serio. Sé honesto."

"Estoy un poco borracho", admite Louis, acercándose, su corazón palpita mientras se enrosca detrás de la oreja de Harry. "No tan borracho como estaba hace una hora. Definitivamente no tan borracho como para no saber exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Lo mismo", responde Harry, con su voz profunda y resuelta. "Un poco borracho. Definitivamente no demasiado borracho para no saber exactamente lo que estoy haciendo".

Louis asiente con la cabeza, mirando a Harry a través de sus pestañas, mientras pasa un dedo por el pecho desnudo de Harry, trazando una línea que pasa por la mariposa de su estómago." Llévame adentro entonces. "

Louis grita, el suelo se apaga de repente bajo sus pies mientras Harry se abalanza sobre él, levantándolo en sus brazos con facilidad.

"¡Harry, oh Dios mío!" Louis se ríe, con las manos en los hombros mientras sus piernas se envuelven automáticamente alrededor de él, actuando por instinto. "¡Bájame!"

"Ni en broma", gruñe Harry, girando las llaves en la cerradura y abriendo la puerta de una patada, entrando en el oscuro apartamento. Lo sostiene firmemente con un brazo mientras recupera las llaves, patea la puerta y la cierra. "Dijiste que te llevara adentro, te llevaré adentro".

"Puedo caminar, maldito cavernícola", se ríe Louis, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Harry, salpicando besos en su cálida y agradable piel sudorosa.

"Pero no sabes dónde está el dormitorio", responde Harry, sin siquiera molestarse en encender las luces, la tenue luz que se derrama desde las farolas del exterior proporciona la iluminación suficiente por la sala de estar.

"Es justo, entonces", dice Louis, moviendo los talones hasta que uno de sus zapatos se desliza, cayendo al suelo con un golpe, y el segundo poco después.

Harry abre de una patada la puerta de su dormitorio, golpeando la cadera de Louis cuando entra.

"Déjame encender la luz", murmura Harry, aflojando el agarre, permitiendo a Louis apoyar sus pies antes de soltarlo completamente. "Quiero verte, Lou."

Louis traga con fuerza y asiente con la cabeza, haciendo un rápido balance del dormitorio. Es una habitación de buen tamaño, especialmente para este vecindario. Harry tiene un caballete en una esquina, un collage de fotos que sobrepasan la pared. El boceto en el lienzo ajusta algo familiar en el cerebro de Louis que no puede ubicar. Aparte del espacio de trabajo, la habitación está ordenada a la manera de Harry, llena de baratijas y recuerdos, pero todo obviamente en su lugar, haciendo que la habitación se sienta llena pero no desordenada. Su gran cama se encuentra entre dos ventanas, el aire acondicionado zumbando en una de ellas. La ropa de cama de color gris púrpura se ve nítida y atractiva. Observa cómo Harry se acerca a la lámpara de pie del rincón, cogiendo un bonito pañuelo de seda rosa por el camino.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry se quita sus botas blancas, alineándolas contra la pared.

"Te estás tomando tu tiempo, ¿verdad?" Louis se burla antes de poder detenerse. "¿Piensas follarme en cualquier momento?"

Harry lo mira, con fuego fundido en sus ojos mientras se quita uno de sus calcetines delgados de tobillo, y luego el otro, haciéndolos una bola y tirándolos en la cesta.

"Sólo me aseguro de que todo esté en orden", dice Harry, con su voz grave y baja mientras se escabulle hacia Louis, una mirada depredadora en sus ojos. "Porque una vez que empecemos, no quiero que una estupidez como los zapatos o los calcetines se interpongan en nuestro camino, ¿y tú?"

"N-no", Louis tartamudea, mirándolo, lamiendo sus labios en anticipación. "Buen plan, Haz."

"Eso pensé", murmura Harry, deslizando sus labios juntos, sus manos volando hacia las caderas de Louis mientras presiona sus cuerpos completamente.

Louis gime mientras el beso va de cero a absolutamente sucio en el lapso de un nanosegundo. Sus manos recorren de arriba a abajo el pecho de Harry mientras busca fricción, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de alivio para su polla dolorida. Siente que ha estado duro años, necesita algo de Harry y rápido o podría romperse en un millón de pedacitos.

"Harry", Louis jadea, tocándolo desesperadamente. "Necesito que me toques, me muero por que me toques, por favor-"

"Te tengo, amor", susurra Harry tranquilamente, con su aliento caliente en el oído de Louis. "Voy a cuidar de ti, lo prometo".

Louis levanta los brazos mientras Harry pone el dobladillo de su camiseta en las manos, tirando de ella hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza, dejándola caer al suelo. El aire fresco de la habitación se siente increíble en su piel febril, sus pezones se tensan ante el repentino cambio de temperatura.

"Tan jodidamente hermoso, Lou", elogia Harry, besando y chupando a lo largo de sus clavículas mientras acaricia sus manos arriba y abajo de su pecho y espalda desnudos varias veces, antes de apoyarlas en la cintura de sus vaqueros. "¿Puedo chupártela? Quiero saborearte tanto, cariño, ¿puedo?"

"Dios, sí," Louis gime, apretando la cintura de Harry. "Por favor, Harry, por favor."

Harry cae de rodillas en ese momento, arrodillándose ante él en ese glorioso traje brillante. Louis se sorprende de que no se venga en el lugar al verlo. Enreda los dedos en su pelo para tener los pies en la Tierra mientras Harry besa la suave curva de su estómago.

"Dios, tu vientre", Harry suspira en agradecimiento, acariciando su nariz contra su piel y respirando profundamente. "Joder".

Louis casi solloza de alivio cuando Harry baja a la altura de dura polla, abriendo el botón de sus jeans y deslizando la cremallera hacia abajo. Engancha los pulgares en la cintura, bajando los calzoncillos y los vaqueros al mismo tiempo. Su polla se libera, manchando su vientre.

"Ya estás tan duro, Lou", Harry observa mientras continúa bajando el ajustado jean por sus piernas. "Vas a saber tan jodidamente bien, lo sé".

Louis se queja, tirando de los rizos de Harry; olvidó lo bocazas que puede llegar a ser Harry durante el sexo.

"Paciencia, amor", dice Harry suavemente. "Sólo quiero sacarte de esto"

Harry le golpea ligeramente el tobillo; Louis se prepara para que Harry le ayude a salir de sus jeans, un pie y luego el otro. Harry los enrosca y los tira a un lado, dejando a Louis completamente desnudo. Aunque Harry sigue completamente vestido, Louis no se siente cohibido; en cambio, se siente poderoso cuando Harry lo mira con reverencia, con sus manos acariciando la parte posterior de sus muslos.

"Joder", Harry respira, avanzando y sumergiéndose, chupando la polla de Louis en su boca, girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza, lamiendo todo el presemen. 

"Jesucristo", Louis se agarra a uno de los antebrazos de Harry con las rodillas dobladas. "Harry, Hazza, necesito sentarme o me voy a desmayar."

Harry se desprende de él, su lengua sale disparada para limpiar una gota de presemen de la comisura de su boca.

"Sí", Harry sonríe con suficiencia mientras se junta los labios. "Lo mejor que he probado nunca".

"Mientes tanto", Louis se ríe, caminando hacia atrás hasta la cama, sentado en el borde de la misma. "Es imposible que mi polla sea lo mejor que hayas probado nunca".

"Lo es sin embargo", responde Harry, avanzando de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en los muslos de Louis, separándolos para poder arrodillarse cómodamente entre ellos. " _Eres_ lo mejor que he probado en mi vida".

Con eso, Harry vuelve al trabajo, manteniendo la base de la polla de Louis firme en una mano mientras sella sus labios alrededor de la cabeza, chupándolo hasta abajo casi inmediatamente.

"Oh Dios mío", Louis suspira, rascando el cuero cabelludo de Harry mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis, la boca de Harry caliente y húmeda y tan jodidamente apretada a su alrededor. Harry encuentra un ritmo que le gusta rápidamente, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo una y otra vez, arrastrando la lengua por la parte inferior de su polla. Louis siente que está ardiendo, combatiendo las ganas de follar en la boca de Harry. Alza sus caderas muy ligeramente y Harry tararea en aprobación, las vibraciones envían choques de placer a través del cuerpo de Louis. Harry se tira hacia atrás.

"Puedes follarme la boca si quieres", dice Harry, su voz ya está en camino de ser arruinada. "Sabes que me encanta eso".

"Tengo miedo de ir correrme si hago eso, bebé", admite Louis.

"¿Y qué?" Harry se encoge de hombros, y lo toma en sus manos, masturbándole lentamente. "Tenemos toda la noche, Lou. Puedes correrte tantas veces como quieras. Lo quiero".

"Jesucristo", Louis gime, cayendo de nuevo en la cama. "¿Estás tratando de matarme? Lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez", responde Harry alegremente, poniéndose de pie y arrastrándose sobre él, besando el pecho de Louis, hasta que se pone a cuatro patas sobre él. "Sólo quiero saber cómo me quieres. Dime qué quieres, Lou".

"En primer lugar, te quiero desnudo", responde Louis, enganchando su dedo en el collar de Harry y tirando de él para que lo bese. "¿Cómo es que todavía llevas ropa, Harry, de verdad?"

"No sé", Harry se ríe, picoteando sus labios. "¿Es todo lo que quieres, amor, que esté desnudo? ¿Ninguna orden más?"

"Te quiero desnudo y quiero esa gran polla tuya dentro de mí", responde Louis, yendo al grano. "¿Crees que puedes manejar eso?"

"Oh, puedo manejarlo", Harry hace un guiño arrogante, empujándose a sí mismo hacia arriba y fuera de la cama. Abre el cajón de arriba de su mesilla de noche, encuentra rápidamente una botella de lubricante y un condón, y los arroja sobre el colchón.

Louis siente una punzada momentánea de tristeza por el hecho de que necesiten usar un condón, pero lo aparta.

Esto va a ser una follada rápida y caliente. Bien.

"Ahora sólo tengo una pregunta para ti", Louis empieza, volviendo al juego, se dirige al borde de la cama y se pone de pie. Se dirige hacia él, moviendo las caderas.

"¿El qué?" Harry pregunta, sus ojos se desvían hacia abajo, mirando hambriento la forma en que la dura polla de Louis se balancea entre sus piernas.

"¿Cómo coño te sacamos de esta cosa, Hazza, porque honestamente, no tengo ni idea."

Harry echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe, el sonido de la carcajada revolotea por el pecho de Louis, el calor familiar se extiende a través de él al recordar lo mucho que solían reírse durante el sexo. Dios, lo ha echado tanto de menos.

"Ven aquí", murmura Harry una vez que su risa se desvanece, alcanzándolo. "Te lo mostraré".

Louis toma su mano y Harry lo acerca, besándolo suavemente. Su lengua traza los labios de Louis antes de deslizarse dentro de su boca. El calor entre ellos comienza a aumentar de nuevo mientras se siguen besando, sus lenguas se acarician burlonamente. Sin decir nada, Harry toma la mano de Louis, la desliza en el cuello abierto del mono y la guía hacia abajo, las puntas de los dedos de Louis rozan los abdominales de Harry y Louis siente que se va a quemar mientras Harry empuja su mano aún más lejos, acercándose cada vez más a la tierra prometida.

"¿Sientes eso?" Harry pregunta, manipulando los dedos de Louis contra la tela del mono. "Hay un botón ahí. Y otro una pulgada más o menos debajo de él."

"Mierda, sí", Louis jadea, sintiendo la forma del mismo. "¿Puedo?"

"Joder, por favor", Harry respira, su voz de repente desesperada. "Por favor, Lou."

Louis se tambalea un poco al tratar de desabrochar el botón, la construcción del mono lo hace difícil. Finalmente se las arregla para abrirlo, sus dedos caminan por la piel de Harry para encontrar el segundo, deshaciéndolo con más facilidad ahora que sabe cómo funciona. De repente, el mono está lo suficientemente suelto como para que Louis pueda quitarle la tela vaquera brillante de los hombros de Harry.

"Dios", dice Louis con asombro mientras le quita las mangas, Harry ahora desnudo de cintura para arriba, el mono apenas le cuelga de las caderas. Pasa sus manos por todo el pecho tonificado de Harry, bajando y burlándose de uno de sus pezones con su lengua, Harry gimoteando en respuesta. "Mírate, Haz. Tan hermoso, bebé, tan en forma".

Harry se abre la bragueta y el mono se desliza por sus caderas, su polla se libera cuando la tela cae al suelo en un charco de color azul brillante. Se quita el mono y lo deja a un lado a patadas.

"No puedo creer que fueras sin ropa interior en ese maldito mono", Louis resopla, acariciando la curva del culo desnudo de Harry, dándole una pequeña bofetada. "Quiero decir, puedo creerlo, pero joder, Harry. Eres un chico muy, muy sucio".

"Se habría mostrado una arruga del calzoncillo", Harry sonríe, picoteando sus labios. "Y no se puede ver eso ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que tendrás razón", dice Louis, tomando la polla de Harry en la mano, el peso de la misma le resulta familiar mientras la acaricia, untando el presemen por su eje.

"Dios, Louis, joder", gime Harry, presionando sus cuerpos desnudos entre sí, el contacto piel con piel es abrumador. "Así, amor, está muy bien".

Louis captura los labios de Harry de nuevo, chupando su lengua mientras le sigue masturbando, deleitándose con la sensación de Harry en su mano, su polla caliente y aterciopelada y tan jodidamente dura. "Necesito que estés dentro de mi".

"Métete en la cama", dice Harry, empujándolo suavemente. "Manos y rodillas, amor".

"Sí, sí, sí", gime Louis, corriendo a la cama y poniéndose en posición, arqueando la espalda, con el culo al aire. "Por favor". 

"Louis", dice Harry, apretando un poco de lubricante en sus dedos, frotándolos para calentar el gel. "¿Tienes idea de lo bien que te ves? Estás jodidamente desesperado por ello, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo estoy, joder", admite Louis descaradamente, jadeando mientras Harry le acaricia el borde, sin perder tiempo en apretar un dedo dentro de él, llegando hasta el primer nudillo. "Sigue, Hazza. Ni se te ocurra hacerme esperar. Dame otro, puedo soportarlo. Quiero que me folles, bebé, por favor."

"Sé que puedes soportarlo", dice Harry, empujando su dedo de un lado a otro. "Pero no voy a hacerte daño, Louis."

Louis se muerde el labio y aprieta los dientes, sin querer decir que quiere que le duela. Porque si esta va a ser la única vez que va a estar con Harry de esta manera, quiere sentirlo durante días después.

"Lou, relájate", murmura Harry después de un momento, acariciando su mano por la columna vertebral de Louis suavemente, aún con un solo dedo dentro de él. "Tienes que dejarme entrar, cariño".

Louis deja salir un aliento que no se daba cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo, bajando sobre sus antebrazos, la sensación de la mano de Harry contra su piel aliviando cualquier tensión persistente.

"Ahí tienes", elogia Harry, deslizando un segundo dedo en su siguiente impulso. "Muy bien, lo estás haciendo bien".

"Haz", gime Louis, su voz se quiebra cuando los dedos de Harry rozan su próstata, la sensación lo ilumina desde el interior. "Haz, por favor".

"Lo sé, amor, lo sé", Harry lo calma, tijereteando sus dedos, trabajando rápida y eficientemente para abrirlo. "Ya casi está, sólo aguanta".

"Estoy listo, estoy listo, estoy listo", balbucea Louis después de unos cuantos empujones más. "Por favor, sólo fóllame".

Louis gime mientras Harry retira sus dedos, aparentemente satisfecho con su trabajo. Louis mira por encima de su hombro mientras Harry agarra el paquete de papel de aluminio, lo abre y pasa el condón por su polla. Harry agarra la botella de lubricante, abriéndola con un chorrito, y rociando una cantidad generosa sobre su polla. Tira la botella a un lado con una mano, mientras se acaricia a sí mismo unas cuantas veces, asegurándose de que está bien y es hábil. Se pone de rodillas en la cama detrás de Louis, extendiendo el exceso de lubricante alrededor de su agujero, asegurándose de que está lo suficientemente húmedo para él.

"¿Estás listo?" Harry pregunta, desairando su polla contra el borde de Louis, agarrando su cadera con su mano libre.

"Dios, sí", Louis suspira. "Vamos. bebé".

Harry presiona sus caderas hacia adelante y ambos jadean mientras la cabeza de la polla de Harry pasa por el estrecho anillo de músculo, deslizándose dentro. La boca de Louis se abre, su aliento sale de su pecho, sintiendo que Harry lo abre de par en par, llenándolo como sólo él puede.

"Oh, joder", Harry gime mientras se queda quieto, su otra mano viene a agarrar la cadera de Louis también. "Joder, Lou, estás tan jodidamente apretado, ¿estás bien, amor?"

Louis cierra los ojos, dejando que todas las sensaciones lo inunden. Porque no ha estado tan bien en casi seis años. Ha tenido sexo desde que rompió con Harry, por supuesto que sí. Algunas veces ha sido inmensamente insatisfactorio, otras ha sido buen sexo, incluso sexo caliente. Pero nada se ha comparado con esto, nadie se ha acostado con él como lo hace Harry, follándolo con toda su mente, cuerpo y alma, como si lo hubieran puesto en este universo sólo por Louis.

"Lou", dice Harry, golpeando su cadera con urgencia, su voz preocupada. "Háblame, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas más lubricante? ¿Más preparación? ¿Necesito parar?"

"No te atrevas, joder", Louis se enfada y finalmente encuentra sus palabras. "No te atrevas a parar".

Puede sentir a Harry relajarse detrás de él; se sumerge, besándolo a lo largo de su columna vertebral mientras se hunde en él lentamente.

"Te sientes tan bien", susurra Harry, presionando las palabras en su piel con sus labios. "Dios, Louis. Tan bien, tan caliente, tan perfectamente ajustado a mi alrededor. Me tomas tan bien, amor, nadie se ajusta tanto a mí como tú, Lou, nadie lo hará nunca."

Louis suelta un sollozo de placer, las palabras de adoración de Harry curando partes de él que no se daba cuenta que aún estaban rotas.

Se suponía que esto iba a ser sólo una rápida y caliente follada.

Harry toca fondo, manteniéndose quieto mientras Louis se ajusta, continuando murmurando palabras de alabanza en su piel.

"Puedes moverte", dice Louis finalmente. "Joder, Harry, por favor, muévete".

Harry le besa el hombro mientras tira de sus caderas casi todo el camino hacia afuera, empujando hacia atrás con brusquedad, Louis gimiendo en voz alta.

"¿Lo quieres así?" Harry pregunta, rompiendo sus caderas de nuevo, obteniendo la misma respuesta de él. "¿Quieres que te meta en el colchón tan fuerte que lo único que puedas hacer es tumbarte y cogerlo?"

"Dios, por favor", Louis gime. "Sí, por favor, sólo fóllame. Toma lo que quieras de mí, Harry, por favor, quiero que lo hagas."

Harry agarra las caderas de Louis tan fuerte que está seguro de que habrá moretones mañana. Les da la bienvenida, quiere estar cubierto de recuerdos de esta noche, quiere aferrarse a la sensación durante el mayor tiempo posible. Harry le folla fuerte y rápido, justo como Louis quiere, no, _necesita_ que le folle, sus testículos golpeando el culo de Louis mientras lo embiste una y otra vez, usando su cuerpo para su propio placer. La polla descuidada de Louis palpita; se estira para tocar, tratando de aliviar un poco la deliciosa presión, pero Harry le retira la mano.

"De eso me encargo yo", Harry dice. "No lo toques".

Louis llora, las lágrimas le pinchan los ojos mientras Harry toca su próstata, los fuegos artificiales explotan por todo su cuerpo, y el presemen sale de la punta de la polla.

"Ahí, ¿sí?" Harry pregunta, tocando su punto de nuevo.

"Joder, Harry", Louis jadea, tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Oh Dios mío, sí, justo ahí".

Harry sigue embistiendo una y otra vez, acercando a Louis cada vez más al borde hasta que de repente se detiene, saliendo de él.

"¿Qué mierda haces?" Louis exige sin aliento, mirándolo por encima del hombro. "Bebé, estaba tan cerca".

"En tu espalda", le dice Harry, golpeando su cadera, agarrando la base de su polla con la otra mano, sosteniendo el condón en su lugar. "Quiero verte, amor. Quiero besarte".

Louis se cae de espaldas sin decir una sola palabra, con las piernas abiertas. Harry sonríe, agarrando una almohada; Louis levanta sus caderas automáticamente, antes de que Harry incluso se lo pida, dándole espacio para deslizar la almohada debajo de él.

"¿Cómodo?" Harry pregunta, flotando sobre él, sonriéndole suavemente mientras se contonea, ajustándose.

"Sí", responde Louis después de un momento. "Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?"

"Por aquí, creo", responde Harry, enganchando su brazo bajo una de las rodillas de Louis, levantando su pierna cuando entra de nuevo en él, deslizándose en él con un suave empujón.

"Sí, sí", Louis respira, la nueva posición hace las cosas mucho más íntimas. "Definitivamente ahí mismo, bebé".

Louis envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry mientras empuja lenta, constante, casi perezosamente. Louis siente cada centímetro de él mientras se mueve, balanceando sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrarse con él, cogiendo rápidamente su ritmo, moviéndose con Harry en tándem. Harry presiona profundamente, tan profundo como puede, y Louis jadea, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose tan increíblemente lleno que casi no puede soportarlo. Harry lo besa en la garganta, su lengua lamiendo el sudor que se acumula en la unión de sus clavículas. Louis suspira, sus manos rozando los costados de Harry, sintiendo la forma en que sus músculos trabajan mientras le folla lentamente.

"Bebé", Louis suspira suavemente mientras Harry le besa el otro lado de la garganta. "Muy bien, bebé".

Harry se retira ligeramente, cepillando el pelo de Louis de su frente, una expresión de asombro en su cara.

"Brillante", murmura, bajando para besarlo tiernamente. "Eres tan brillante*".

Louis sonríe, enroscando uno de los rizos húmedos de Harry alrededor de sus dedos, tirando suavemente de él.

"Echas de menos el pelo largo, ¿verdad?" Harry pregunta, girando sus caderas. "Me doy cuenta".

"Jodidamente lo extraño", admite Louis con tristeza. "Pero así también es bonito. Me ha costado un poco acostumbrarme. Eres tan precioso, Harry. Siempre tan precioso."

Harry no dice nada a cambio, y le besa en su lugar. Se besan y se besan y se besan, sus lenguas imitan el lento y sensual ritmo de sus caderas, se acarician, se hacen el amor.

Porque eso es lo que están haciendo, Louis finalmente se admite sí mismo.

Haciendo el amor.

"Joder, Louis", Harry jadea, rompiendo el beso y descansando sus frentes juntas mientras empieza a coger el ritmo. "Te sientes tan bien que no sé cuánto tiempo más podré- joder, ¿te estás acercando? Estoy muy cerca".

"Sí, sí, joder, estoy cerca", contesta Louis, agarrando su mano, juntando los dedos y apretando fuerte. Los ojos de Harry se abren de par en par mientras aspira un aliento fuerte, su ritmo tartamudea; Louis gira la cabeza, tratando de ver lo que sea que le haya puesto nervioso, jadeando cuando se da cuenta de que instintivamente agarró la mano izquierda de Harry, y sus tatuajes de cuerda y ancla se alinean perfectamente, tal y como están destinados.

Esto nunca iba a ser sólo una follada rápida y caliente.

"Haz", gime.

"Vamos, cariño, te tengo", insta Harry mientras le agarra su polla, masturbándole con la presión y velocidad exacta que Louis necesita para correrse ahora mismo. "Puedes correrte, Lou. Te tengo, siempre te tendré".

"Oh, joder, Harry", Louis llora de repente, viniéndose sobre el puño de Harry y sobre su propia barriga mientras su orgasmo le golpea como un tren de carga. "Joder, joder, joder, oh Dios mío".

"Sí, eso es", elogia Harry, saliendo de él cuando Louis gime, arrodillándose y quitando el condón. Lo tira al suelo, desnudando su propia polla incluso mientras sigue acariciando a Louis mientras siente los escalofríos del orgasmo más poderoso que cree haber tenido en toda su vida. "Dios, eres tan jodidamente hermoso, Louis, joder".

"Tú", ordena Louis ligeramente, su orgasmo lo deja un poco flotante mientras acaricia su mano en el muslo de Harry. "Córrete en mí".

"Joder, sí, vale", Harry jadea, su puño moviéndose por su polla.

"Tan caliente, Haz", murmura Louis. "Me encanta mirarte, es mi cosa favorita".

"Jesús", exclama Harry, corriéndose sobre en el estómago de Louis, lo cual se suma al desastre ya acumulado.

Harry se derrumba a su lado, abrazando a Louis en sus brazos y sujetándolo, acariciándole suavemente el pelo y dándole besos en la coronilla mientras ambos bajan a la Tierra. Louis se acurruca cómodamente, presionando su oreja contra el pecho de Harry escuchando como sus latidos vuelven a la normalidad.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Harry pregunta eventualmente.

"Tengo sed", dice Louis, estirándose como un gato, con la parte baja de su espalda retorciéndose agradablemente.

"Iré a buscar agua", anuncia Harry, dejando caer un beso rápido en sus labios. "Y una toallita, estamos asquerosos".

"Bien", bosteza Louis.

"Vuelvo enseguida", dice Harry, saliendo de la cama, agachándose y cogiendo el condón usado del suelo, tirándolo mientras baila el vals en la sala de estar desnudo.

Louis se da la vuelta, admirando la vista a medida que avanza.

Es cuando se le deja solo en el dormitorio de Harry que la duda comienza a entrar, la enormidad de lo que acaban de hacer comienza a pesar en su mente.

Oh, mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Escucha a Harry abriendo la puerta del baño, tarareando para sí mismo mientras se limpia.

¿Debería vestirse? ¿Harry querrá que se vaya? ¿O querrá que se quede a pasar la noche? ¿Cuál es exactamente el protocolo para dormir con tu ex, el cual nunca has superado, incluso con lo mucho que te has repetido a ti mismo que lo has hecho?

No tiene ni puta idea.

Louis traga con fuerza, cubriéndose con la sábana mientras Harry vuelve a la habitación, gotas de agua brillando en sus abdominales, un vaso de agua en una mano y una toalla limpia en la otra.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry pregunta, su frente se arruga mientras le da a Louis el vaso de agua, Louis lo bebe todo casi inmediatamente.

"Bien", Louis dice brillantemente, devolviéndole el vaso a Harry. "¿Me das la toalla, por favor?"

"Iba a limpiar eso por ti, ya sabes", señala Harry, una sonrisa confusa pasando por sus labios mientras le pasa la toalla. "Ya que yo ayudé a hacer el desastre y todo eso".

"No te preocupes, yo lo hago", dice Louis, pasando por su estómago la toallita rápidamente, la tela enfriando su piel. "Gracias".

"De nada", responde Harry, arrugando el entrecejo mientras toma la toalla y la coloca sobre la silla de su escritorio. Se mueve hacia atrás con cautela, claramente percibiendo los nervios de Louis. "¿Estás seguro-"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Louis suelta.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Debo irme?" Louis pregunta tímidamente, tirando de la sábana más alto.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Harry pregunta, horrorizado. "Louis, son como las tres de la mañana."

"Sí, y vivo a quince minutos de aquí."

"Y todavía vivirás a quince minutos de aquí cuando salga el sol", contesta Harry. "Sólo quédate, Lou, está bien, no es la gran cosa."

"¿Estás-?"

"¿ _Quieres_ irte?" Harry pregunta, con dolor en sus ojos.

"No", dice Louis rápidamente. "No sabía si tú-"

"Honestamente, Louis, acabo de estar dentro de ti", dice Harry, exasperado. "¿De verdad crees que te echaría a la calle así, ni siquiera diez minutos después de que llegáramos al orgasmo? ¿En serio?"

"No", admite Louis impotente, mirando sus manos. "Lo siento, yo sólo..."

"Quédate", dice Harry, abriendo uno de los cajones de su cómoda y sacando un par de sudaderas grisáceas cortadas. "Por favor, quédate, Lou."

"Vale", dice Louis, tomando la ropa cuando Harry se la tira. Se los pone debajo de la sábana, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que está vestido. "Me quedaré".

"Bien", Harry asiente. "Yo, ah, normalmente duermo desnudo, puedo ponerme algo si..."

"Harry, es tu cama", dice Louis, acurrucado en las sábanas, hablando contra la almohada. "Duerme como quieras".

Harry apaga la lámpara, sumiendo el dormitorio en la oscuridad. Louis contiene la respiración mientras Harry se sube a su lado, todavía desnudo.

"Buenas noches, Lou".

"Buenas noches, Haz".

Louis cierra los ojos, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos, tratando de apagar su cerebro hiperactivo. Después de unos momentos, Harry se vuelve de lado, arrastrando los pies hacia él.

"¿Está bien así?" Harry susurra, presionando su espalda contra la parte delantera de Louis, alcanzando la parte trasera y pasando el brazo de Louis por su cintura. "¿Tú siendo la cuchara grande?"

"Sí", dice Louis después de un momento. "Sí, está bien".

No le toma mucho tiempo a Harry dormirse, su respiración volviéndose profunda y regular. Louis permanece despierto mucho más tiempo, mirando el lienzo inacabado en un rincón de la habitación hasta que finalmente es adormecido por los suaves sonidos de los ronquidos de Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Black Eyed Peas es una banda la cual canta "Boom Boom Pow" que suena como "Boom Boom Pao". El pollo de Harry tenía doble Pao (una comida típica china) así que "Boom Boom". (Agradezco que al menos Louis se haya reído ante el chiste de Harry. Seriamente le agradezco.)
> 
> *"Never a cover, always a cock...tail." Creo que este se refiere a nunca te ocultes (en el sentido de homosexualidad), siempre un cock...tail (cocktail es una bebida, cock es un pene, juego de palabras). 
> 
> *White man’s overbite: Según Urban Dictionary es "Una exhibición repugnante que nadie debería estar obligado a observar, una expresión de lo que posiblemente podría describirse como disfrute (por parte de un hombre blanco bailando) excepto que asusta a los niños." Y también "término despectivo utilizado para describir la expresión facial que hacen los blancos mientras bailan." 
> 
> *Dancing on My Own: "Bailando por mi cuenta" o "Bailando solo", y Harry dice que es irónico porque todos estuvieron bailando esa canción juntos.
> 
> *"Golden [...] You're so golden". La traducción sería "dorado" pero realmente en el contexto queda mejor "brillante", así que he preferido dejarlo así. (Solo quería que supierais que es una referencia de parte de la autora a la canción.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Enero de 2014**

La ducha está sonando cuando Louis llega a casa del trabajo.

Suspira pesadamente, desenrollando su bufanda y sacándose el abrigo, colgándolo en uno de los ganchos de la puerta. Esto sólo puede significar una cosa: Harry va a salir y él va estar solo por la noche.

Otra vez.

Louis se saca sus zapatillas, las patea contra la pared y se dirige a la cocina, con el estómago quejándose. Tira de la puerta de la nevera con más fuerza de la necesaria, las botellas medio llenas de condimentos en los estantes interiores juntándose mientras abre. El contenido del frigorífico es bastante patético; está casi siempre lleno de tápers para llevar medio vacíos y simples ingredientes para sándwiches, ya que no tiene remedio en la cocina y Harry casi nunca está en casa para cocinar. Coge el pollo tikka masala que pidió hace varios días y abre la tapa, oliéndolo rápidamente para asegurarse de que todavía está bueno. Satisfecho de que no se va a intoxicar con la comida, Louis la mete en el microondas, pone el temporizador en cuatro minutos y pulsa el botón de inicio.

Mientras se calienta la cena, Louis vuelve al dormitorio y se quita su apestosa camisa del trabajo. Cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener de que Harry se estuviera lavando la suciedad de estar en el estudio todo el día se ve frustrada cuando ve el traje tendido en su cama, el resplandeciente patrón geométrico de la tela marrón, amarillo, negro y oliva, una obra de arte en sí misma. Louis frunce el ceño, deja caer su camisa en el suelo, justo al lado del cesto en lugar de dentro de él, y luego se quita los jeans, haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

No está seguro de si lo hace porque sabe que molestará a Harry, o si sólo está tratando de llamar su atención. En estos días, podría fácilmente ser una u otra cosa. O ambas.

En realidad, es ambas cosas.

Louis sabía que la preparación de la exposición en solitario de Harry iba a ser intensa, pero no tenía ni idea de que iba a ser así; se siente más como si fueran compañeros de habitación que socios, a menudo pasando el uno al otro como barcos en la noche. Harry está bajo mucha presión ahora mismo con este espectáculo, Louis lo sabe. Ha estado prácticamente viviendo en el estudio todo el mes, trabajando todo el día, en realidad sólo llega a casa para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa antes de volver a salir a otra elegante cena de networking o a una noche en la ciudad con Xander y sus secuaces, finalmente tropezando con la casa a altas horas de la madrugada para dormir y luego se da la vuelta y lo hace todo de nuevo al día siguiente.

Sabe que Harry cree que salir y festejar es parte de su trabajo, pero cada vez le resulta más difícil fingir que Harry no lo está evitando.

Las invitaciones para que Louis se le uniera en estas noches de fiesta han caído en el olvido desde aquella pelea que tuvieron en noviembre cuando dio a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre Xander. Parece que Harry ha estado doblando esa amistad desde entonces en algún tipo de esfuerzo por demostrar que Louis está equivocado, y está llegando al punto en que Louis apenas reconoce al hombre del que se enamoró. Harry puede ser mezquino y testarudo, sí, pero nunca es cruel y esto se _siente_ cruel. En última instancia, sabe que cuanto menos tiempo pase cerca de Xander, mejor, pero eso no quita el aguijón de conseguir lo que sólo puede ser interpretado como textos de cortesía de Harry, diciendo que va a estar fuera hasta tarde y que no le espere levantado. Es muy difícil irse a la cama solo cuando está tan acostumbrado a tener a Harry a su lado. La mayoría de las noches no puede dormir, por mucho que lo intente, dando vueltas en su cama hasta que oye el crujido de la puerta abierta, no puede descansar hasta que siente el colchón moviéndose bajo el peso de Harry mientras se desliza cuidadosamente en la cama a su lado.

Está muy cansado.

Louis hace lo que puede para actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Todavía se reúne con Nick y Niall para su happy hour semanal en Marlowe's, ignorando sus preguntas sobre la ausencia de Harry como si no fuera la gran cosa y diciendo que sólo está ocupado con el trabajo y que siente no poder estar allí. Nick sabe lo que pasa, Louis le ha contado lo que ha pasado durante los últimos meses, y Niall definitivamente sabe que algo pasa, Louis puede sentirlo, pero ninguno de los dos presiona el tema y no hablan de ello. Los ama por darle espacio y no obligarlo a hablar de ello. Es mucho más fácil seguir fingiendo que todo es normal y que él y Harry no se están desmoronando.

Porque lo están. Se están desmoronando.

Y él no sabe cuánto tiempo más pueden seguir haciendo esto. No sabe cuánto más tiene para luchar por esta relación, no si Harry no empieza a luchar por ellos también.

Louis supone que por eso sigue tratando de hacer peleas estúpidas. Porque mientras Harry siga peleando de vuelta, siente que tienen una oportunidad de sobrevivir a esto. Que pueden superar esta mala racha y salir más fuertes del otro lado. Cuando uno de ellos deja de luchar por completo, es entonces cuando realmente estarán en problemas.

Louis coge un par de pantalones de deporte Adidas del cajón inferior de su cómoda y se los pone antes de rebuscar en uno de los cajones de Harry en busca de algo cómodo y acogedor que ponerse, decidiendo finalmente el suéter favorito de Harry. Se pone el suéter lavanda de gran tamaño en la cabeza, cierra los ojos e inhala profundamente mientras el aroma de Harry lo rodea como un cálido abrazo, el persistente aroma de sándalo y cítricos y la pintura que se desprende bajo el fresco olor de su detergente para la ropa.

A pesar de todo, sigue siendo su olor favorito y le reconforta al instante.

El microondas pita en la cocina.

Sólo tienen que pasar el resto de la semana, recuerda Louis, tirando del suéter alrededor de sus caderas mientras se dirige de nuevo a la sala de estar. Sólo tienen que pasar los próximos _días_ realmente; es jueves y el espectáculo se abre el domingo por la noche. Entonces tal vez puedan escaparse por unos días y trabajar en reconectarse y averiguar qué carajo les pasa.

Pueden hacer esto.

Louis coge un plato del armario, abre el microondas y saca con cuidado el recipiente de plástico con la punta de los dedos, dejándolo caer sobre el plato sin ceremonias. Coge una cerveza de la nevera, girando la tapa y tirándola mientras bebe de la botella. Finalmente, coge un tenedor, lo coge junto a la botella de cerveza en una mano y balancea su plato en la otra mientras se dirige a la sala de estar. Coloca cuidadosamente su plato en la mesa de café mientras se sienta en el sofá. Tomando otro trago de cerveza, Louis agarra el control remoto, encendiendo la TV. Es demasiado pronto para el horario de máxima audiencia, así que Louis hace la cola para el DVR, desplazándose por la lista. Ya ha visto todo lo que han grabado, excepto una excepción flagrante que le ha estado molestando desde el domingo por la noche porque ha estado esperando para verlo con Harry.

Bueno, a la mierda. Harry nunca está en casa.

Sabe que está siendo mezquino, pero Louis lo va a ver de todas formas, dejando el mando a un lado y metiendo su botella de cerveza entre los cojines del sofá. Coge su plato, lo apoya en su regazo, y mezcla el pollo y el arroz mientras la cara de Alan Cumming llena la pantalla, dándole la bienvenida a _Masterpiece_ : _Mistery_ y el tan esperado estreno de la tercera serie de _Sherlock_.

El episodio no pierde el tiempo, acercándose a la tumba de Sherlock, una silueta familiar iluminada en el mármol negro. Louis está inmediatamente absorto mientras el show regresa a los momentos finales de "La Caída de Reichenbach", contándolo todo desde la perspectiva de Sherlock en vez de la de Watson para que la audiencia pueda ver cómo Sherlock se las arregló para fingir su propia muerte. Louis apenas se detiene para animar mientras Benedict Cumberbatch se estrella contra una ventana, rompiendo su cuello y arrugando esos gloriosos rizos antes de plantar un ardiente beso caliente en los labios de Molly. No puede evitar tener una debilidad por esos dos, a pesar de la obvia tensión homoerótica entre Sherlock y Watson, y siente que en este momento, el espectáculo le está dando todo lo que siempre ha querido.

"¿Es eso _Sherlock_?"

Louis se asombra del sonido de la voz de Harry detrás de él, agarrando el mando y haciendo una pausa, la cara de Benedict se congela en la pantalla. Deja su cena a un lado y se gira para ver a Harry de pie, con una toalla colgada en las caderas, la piel cubierta de rocío y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su pelo está atado en un moño, los pelos de bebé se rizan en la base de su cuello; los surcos de sus cejas y su labio inferior hace pucheros mientras estudia la pantalla de televisión.

"Así es", dice Louis con calma.

"Creí que lo íbamos a ver juntos", afirma Harry, y el fruncimiento entre sus cejas se hace más profundo.

"Bueno, lo íbamos a hacer", contesta Louis de forma atestiguada. "Pero nunca estás cerca, Haz, y este es el primer nuevo episodio de _Sherlock_ en dos putos años..."

"¿No puedes esperar, sin embargo?" Harry pregunta.

"Sinceramente, creo que me merezco una medalla por aguantar tanto tiempo", señala Louis. "Lleva cuatro días en nuestro DVR, y por algún milagro, no se me ha estropeado. Todavía. Y he estado en casa todas las noches, Harry, tengo tiempo para verlo, no es mi culpa que no lo hagas."

"Louis, _sabes_ que esta semana es una locura para mí-" empieza Harry.

"Sí, lo sé", Louis resopla, tomando un trago de cerveza, irritándose ahora. "Sé que esta semana es una locura, Haz. Para ti. Pero no lo es para mí, y francamente, estoy cansado de programar mi vida en torno a lo que es conveniente para _ti_ , Harry. Especialmente cuando nunca me tomas en consideración. Nunca."

Louis ve el momento en que Harry decide no luchar contra él, el fuego se apaga en sus ojos y sus hombros se desploman al exhalar.

"No lo borres", dice Harry, resignado. "¿Por favor?"

"No lo haré", dice Louis uniformemente, volviendo a la televisión, pinchando un trozo de pollo con su tenedor.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Louis observa a Harry retirarse de nuevo al dormitorio, tirando de su moño hacia abajo a medida que avanza, sacudiendo sus largos rizos y cerrando la puerta tras él. Louis pone los ojos en blanco al poner de nuevo la grabación porque no debería sentirse mal por querer ver un puto programa de televisión.

Excepto que ahora lo hace.

Llega hasta los créditos de apertura antes de darse cuenta de que no ha absorbido nada de los últimos diez minutos, aparte del beso de Sherlock y Molly. Cuando empieza el tema musical familiar, Louis suspira profundamente, deteniendo la grabación y apagando la televisión.

"Maldita sea", murmura en voz baja, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Louis puede haber ganado la batalla, pero ¿a qué precio? Sabe que no va a disfrutar del episodio ahora, no sin Harry.

Toma otro trago de su cerveza y luego pone su botella y su cena en la mesa de café, se pone de pie y se dirige a su dormitorio.

"Hazza", llama Louis, golpeando la puerta antes de girar la manija y abrirla. "Estoy siendo un idiota, lo siento. Puedo esperar a verlo contigo, yo-"

Louis se calla cuando ve a Harry sentado a su lado de la cama, vestido con sus pantalones de traje y una camisa de seda negra, con los puños abiertos. Harry mira sus manos, completamente abatido, con la barbilla temblando.

"¿Bebé?" Louis pregunta tentativamente. "¿Qué...?"

"No puedo", Harry traga, mirando a Louis, el pánico brilla en sus ojos verdes. Aprieta su mano derecha en un puño y luego la sacude, agarrando los botones izquierdos en sus dedos y torpemente tratando de abrocharlos. "No puedo abrocharme estos botones... No sé qué coño me pasa, soy un adulto, puedo abrochar los putos botones..."

"Aquí", dice Louis rápidamente, su irritación se evapora mientras cierra la distancia entre ellos en dos zancadas, arrodillándose frente a Harry y separando sus manos, apretando suavemente. "Déjame".

"Gracias, Lou", susurra Harry mientras Louis abrocha hábilmente unos botones y luego los otros.

"Jodidos pequeños botones", murmura Louis, abrochando el último botón y sonriéndole. Su sonrisa se desvanece cuando ve el arrugamiento entre las cejas de Harry, y se levanta para suavizarlo. "¿Qué pasa, Haz? Como he dicho, siento haber sido un imbécil-"

"No, no, no es eso", asegura Harry, respirando profundamente y restregándose una mano por la cara. "Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, definitivamente estabas siendo un idiota y no ayudaba-"

"Entonces, ¿qué es?"

"Cargamos todo en la galería hoy", explica Harry, doblando su mano y luego rompiendo sus nudillos. "Como si todo estuviera ahí y colgado y mi maldito nombre estuviera en el frente y sólo... el show estuviera listo para empezar, ¿sabes?"

Louis asiente con la cabeza.

"Y ahora tengo que volver a Red Hook para esta gran inauguración de la colección completa de Jeff y Glenne y un puñado de sus inversores y un puñado de sus mejores clientes, es como una especie de preapertura? Como, créeme, preferiría estar aquí viendo a _Sherlock_ contigo, pero tengo que estar allí. No puedo simplemente no estar allí."

"Eso suena estresante", comenta Louis, pasando sus manos por los muslos de Harry tranquilamente.

"Siento como si fuera a vomitar", continúa Harry, con su respiración cada vez más dificultosa. "Como, han visto algunas de las piezas, por supuesto que sí, pero no han visto todo junto, como si fuera a pasar por primera vez esta noche, en una hora más o menos. Oh Dios, Lou, ¿y si ellos odian todo lo que he creado? Es demasiado tarde para cambiar algo, y ellos sólo... han invertido todo este tiempo y dinero en mí y ¿qué pasa si los decepciono? ¿Y si fracaso? Soy un chico de veinticinco años, no me merezco esto, no hay forma de que esté listo para mi propio show... oh, joder, no puedo hacer esto, no puedo respirar-"

"Harry, tienes que calmarte", insta Louis, acercándose a la mesilla de noche de Harry de rodillas y abriendo a tirones el cajón, buscando a tientas su inhalador. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que Harry necesitó usarlo, así que debe haber rodado hasta la parte de atrás.

"¿Sabes que eso es lo peor que se le puede decir a alguien que está en pánico, verdad?" Harry se ahoga.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo sé", Louis se disculpa, finalmente cerrando su mano alrededor del tubo de plástico y metal. Coge el inhalador y se desliza hacia Harry, presionándolo en su mano. "¿Puedes intentar respirar por mí, bebé?"

Harry asiente, agitando el inhalador y cerrando los labios alrededor de la boquilla; presiona la parte superior de la misma con el pulgar e inspira, el dispositivo siseando mientras libera la medicina en sus pulmones. Aguanta la respiración durante varios segundos, exhalando lentamente, con lágrimas nadando en sus ojos mientras mira a Louis.

"Muy bien, bebé", anima Louis, levantando la mano y secándole una lágrima. "¿Necesitas más?"

Harry asiente, agita el inhalador de nuevo y repite el proceso, su respiración volviendo lentamente a la normalidad.

"Harry, has trabajado muy duro para esto", dice Louis en voz baja, con sus dedos índices trazando el patrón de diamantes entrelazados de sus pantalones. " _Siempre_ has trabajado tan duro, no preguntes si te has ganado este programa o no. Lo has hecho".

Harry sonríe débilmente, deja el inhalador y toma la mano de Louis, agarrándola con fuerza.

"Aún no he visto todo el espectáculo, así que no voy a fingir que sé lo que van a decir Glenne y Jeff", continúa Louis, poniendo un rizo detrás de la oreja de Harry. "Pero _sé_ que tienes talento, Haz. Eres tan jodidamente talentoso, bebé. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti y te amotanto. Vas a dejarlos boquiabiertos esta noche, lo prometo".

"Ven conmigo", suelta Harry, con su voz grave. Se detiene para aclarar su garganta, inhalando profundamente ahora que puede respirar normalmente de nuevo. "¿Por favor?"

Louis vacila, mirando al suelo. Ya va a la inauguración el domingo, y tiene tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para esa fiesta pero no sabe si está listo para algo esta noche.

"Lou, sé que las cosas han sido una mierda con nosotros últimamente", implora Harry. "Te estoy pidiendo mucho en este momento, lo sé. Pero, por favor, ven conmigo esta noche... Te necesito a mi lado, amor. Más que eso, te _quiero_ allí. No puedo imaginarme hacer todo esto sin ti, por favor ven. Te prometo que no te soltaré la mano en toda la noche".

"¿De verdad lo prometes?" Louis pregunta.

"Lo hago", Harry jura, besando la parte superior de su mano. "Por favor, ven conmigo".

"Vale", Louis cede, presionando los muslos de Harry mientras se pone en pie. Se alza, picoteando los labios de Harry rápidamente. "Iré contigo".

"Gracias", dice Harry agradecido. "Te amo".

"Yo también te amo", repite Louis, caminando hacia su armario, chasqueando su lengua mientras se abre paso a través de las perchas a su lado. Mira por encima del hombro el traje de Harry y luego vuelve a su ropa, sacando finalmente el cuello de cachemira negro que Harry le regaló para San Valentín el año pasado, junto con su traje negro básico.

"¿Esto está bien?" Louis pregunta, sosteniendo el combo para Harry. "Estaba planeando mi traje azul para el domingo".

"Es perfecto", Harry asiente, sonriendo brillantemente.

"Excelente", dice Louis, dejando la ropa en el colchón al lado de Harry y luego quitándose el jersey lavanda, lanzándoselo. "No vamos a coger el tren, ¿verdad?"

"De ninguna manera", dice Harry, parado y girando hacia el espejo, moviendo su cabello hacia adelante y esponjando sus rizos, haciéndolos retroceder y apretando las puntas. "Eso llevará demasiado tiempo. Conseguiré un Uber".

"Perfecto", dice Louis, sacándose sus pantalones de deporte, pateándolos a un lado mientras se pone al cuello alto. "Dame unos quince minutos y estaré listo para irnos."

********

El viaje del Uber a la galería de Red Hook dura unos cuarenta minutos y Harry le coge la mano todo el tiempo, hablando con entusiasmo de su exposición y de cómo había ampliado el tema sobre el que había aterrizado el otoño pasado, centrándose en el procesamiento de diferentes emociones a través de la lente de la ciudad de Nueva York. Louis escucha atentamente, incluso cuando algo dice algo que Louis no entiende, una sensación cálida se instala en su pecho porque esto es lo más que Harry le ha hablado de su trabajo en meses y lo había extrañado. 

Lo había extrañado a _él_. 

"Podemos salir aquí, si le parece bien", le dice Harry al conductor cuando se detienen en un semáforo en rojo. 

"Claro", responde el conductor cuando Harry abre la puerta. "Que tengan una buena noche". 

"La galería está en realidad a la vuelta de esta esquina, pero es una calle de un solo sentido", le explica Harry, que sigue agarrado a su mano derecha mientras se deslizan fuera del coche, Harry cerrando la puerta tras él. "Así que tendría que dar la vuelta a la manzana, y llegamos un poco tarde, así que pensé..."

"Bebé, está bien", asegura Louis, temblando de frío, el amargo aire de enero entrando y atravesando su pesado abrigo. "Vámonos, antes de que se me congelen las pelotas." 

"No puedo permitirlo, me gustan bastante", Harry le guiña y lo lleva por la acera, doblando la esquina. 

La galería aparece a la vista, la carpa de estilo industrial se ilumina y las luces brillantes se extienden del suelo a las ventanas del techo, iluminando la acera. 

"Oh, wow, mierda", Louis respira al pasar por una de los carteles que anuncian la actual exposición de la galería. "¡Bebé, ese es realmente tu nombre ahí dentro!" 

"Lo sé", Harry afirma. "Qué loco, ¿verdad?"

Harry abre la puerta y lo lleva adentro. Parece que llegan elegantemente tarde; Louis puede oír el estruendo de la charla a la vuelta de la esquina de la entrada. Harry sólo deja caer su mano para que puedan quitarse los abrigos. 

"Hola, Shannon", dice Harry amablemente, cogiendo el abrigo de Louis y entregándoselo a la chica del guardarropa. "¿Cómo se ve todo ahí dentro?"

"Bastante bien", responde ella, entregándole a Harry dos etiquetas de plástico rojas. "Todos parecen muy emocionados de verlo todo." 

"¡Wow!" Harry sonríe, se limpia la frente y desliza las dos etiquetas en su cartera. Se vuelve hacia Louis, extendiendo su mano izquierda y moviendo los dedos. "¿Vamos?" 

Louis toma su mano, sonriendo por la forma en que se alinean sus tatuajes de cuerda y ancla. 

"Harry, espera", dice Louis, tirando de él hacia atrás, justo cuando están a punto de doblar la esquina. Harry lo mira con curiosidad. "Sólo... sólo quería decir que no importa lo que pase ahí dentro, estoy muy orgulloso de ti". 

La sonrisa de Harry es cegadora, sus hoyuelos abollan sus mejillas. 

"Gracias, amor", dice Harry, besándolo rápidamente y luego respirando profundamente, sacudiendo los hombros. "Hagamos esto". 

Giran la esquina, la habitación anterior se abre en una gran habitación ventilada con un techo alto, paredes de ladrillo expuestas y suelos de hormigón relucientes. Paredes independientes y ciegamente blancas atraviesan el espacio, dividiendo la habitación abierta en cuadrantes más pequeños, dirigiendo el tráfico peatonal en un camino muy específico. Un grupo de al menos veinte personas se apiñan alrededor de la primera pieza, un gran y abstracto paisaje urbano en tonos azules, muchos de ellos agarrando copas de vino en sus manos mientras charlan. 

Oh, claro, sólo una pequeña apertura previa de hecho. No es de extrañar que Harry se asustara.

"¡Harry! ¡El hombre del momento! Por fin estás aquí".

El hielo corre por las venas de Louis mientras el maldito Xander Ritz emerge de la multitud, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. Harry aspira un fuerte aliento, apretando su mano con fuerza mientras la habitación se calla, todos se giran para mirarlos. Jeff y Glenne están detrás de Xander, y la pareja mira a Harry de forma apreciable, sus caras no revelan nada. 

Por Dios, Louis piensa. Que esto acabe de una vez. 

Finalmente, Jeff sonríe y comienza a aplaudir, el resto de la sala se le une rápidamente, la acústica de la sala hace que los aplausos suenen atronadores. Louis siente que Harry se relaja a su lado mientras suspira con alivio, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su cara. 

"Excelente trabajo, Harry", dice Jeff mientras se acerca a ellos, Xander le sigue de cerca. "Absolutamente excepcional". 

Louis lo ve venir, sus ojos se dirigen hacia la mano extendida de Jeff mientras la distancia entre ellos se cierra, pero de alguna manera todavía lo ciega cuando sucede, y el metafórico golpe lo deja sin aliento.

Harry deja caer su mano. 

Se siente como si todo el aire saliera de la habitación mientras Harry se ríe, y no es su verdadera risa, es esa risa falsa que Louis odia. Se encuentra con Jeff a mitad de camino, estrechando su mano vigorosamente y dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras Jeff le da un abrazo. 

Algo en Louis se rompe y todo se entumece. Se queda ahí parado en completo shock cuando Harry es repentinamente tragado por la multitud, el maldito brazo de Xander alrededor de sus hombros mientras se aleja, Louis escucha las palabras que está diciendo pero no las comprende. Sinceramente, no le sorprendería mirar hacia abajo y ver la cuerda tatuada en su muñeca desenredándose mágicamente porque eso es lo que parece que acaba de pasar. 

Harry nunca mira atrás. 

Louis se queda ahí parado, tonto, con su cuerpo sintiendo la pérdida pero su cerebro sigue tratando de procesarla. Mira hacia abajo a su mano vacía, moviendo sus dedos y luego apretándolos en un puño, sus uñas mordidas cavando medias lunas blancas en la carne de su palma. 

Harry dijo que no lo soltaría. Harry _prometió_ que no lo dejaría ir. 

De repente, es como si Louis pudiera ver el resto de su vida, siempre trotando detrás de Harry, pisándole los talones, suplicando su atención como un cachorro descuidado y necesitado. Nunca a su lado, nunca a su igual. Siempre dejado atrás. Siempre el acompañante, nunca el único. Toda una vida de estar de pie en un rincón. Olvidado. Sin importancia. Y no sólo para gente como Xander y Jeff y Glenne y sus secuaces. Para Harry. Su Harry.

Ya no puede hacer esto. 

El corazón de Louis empieza a latir, con el sudor en la frente. 

Ya no puede _hacer esto_. 

Louis se queda ahí, en el lugar donde Harry lo dejó, esperando que vuelva a por él. Dijo que lo necesitaba allí, a su lado. Harry dijo que no podía hacer esto sin él, que _quería_ que fuera parte de esto. Volverá. 

Volverá. 

Una vez que supere la emoción inicial, una vez que salude a toda la gente que necesita saludar, Harry volverá a por él. 

Tiene que hacerlo. 

Louis no tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo espera, pero es suficiente para que la multitud emigre a otra sección de la galería, Harry claramente los guía a través de la progresión de la exposición. 

Harry no regresa por él. 

De repente, Louis es el que no puede respirar, con el pecho apretado dolorosamente. 

_Ya no puede hacer esto más._

Louis finalmente recuerda cómo funcionan sus piernas. Se retira, vuelve a la esquina y regresa al guardarropa. 

"Necesito mi abrigo", le dice Louis a la chica de pelo oscuro en la cabina. "Por favor".

"Por supuesto, señor", responde ella educadamente. "¿Tiene su número de placa?"

Mierda.

En su mente, Louis ve a Harry deslizando esas cositas de plástico en su cartera. 

Mierda, mierda, mierda. 

Presiona sus muñecas en las cuencas de sus ojos en un intento desesperado de evitar las lágrimas. 

"Mi novio las tiene", responde Louis en voz baja, impotente. "Lo siento".

"Señor, realmente necesito-"

"Está justo ahí", señala Louis, con la voz temblorosa. "¿La chaqueta con capucha grande de piel? Es mía."

La chica lo mira con dudas. 

"Mire, Shannon, ¿se llama así?" Louis pregunta, secándose rápidamente una lágrima. "Entiendo que sólo esté haciendo su trabajo, pero le prometo que es mía. Si quiere pruebas, hay un paquete de Marlboro Lights en el bolsillo derecho y un encendedor Bic azul en el izquierdo." 

La chica va al perchero, metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos. Asiente con la cabeza, deslizando el abrigo de su percha. 

"Gracias", dice Louis agradecido, saca su cartera y deja caer un billete de cinco dólares en el bote de las propinas. "Se lo agradezco". 

"¿Está usted bien, señor?" 

"Estoy bien", miente Louis, con lágrimas en las mejillas al aceptar el abrigo. "Sólo, ah, realmente necesito un cigarrillo. Que tenga una buena noche." 

Louis se encoge de hombros sobre su abrigo, cerrándolo con la cremallera mientras empuja la puerta de la galería con su cadera, el aire frío le golpea en la cara. Saca su paquete de cigarrillos, extrae uno con los dedos temblorosos y se lo lleva a los labios, lo enciende e inhala profundamente. Después de contener la respiración durante unos segundos, Louis exhala lentamente, el torrente de nicotina calmando sus nervios deshilachados. 

Bien... Tiene que salir de aquí. 

Louis saca su teléfono, lo desbloquea y abre la aplicación Uber. Mira a la carpa de la galería para confirmar la dirección y la introduce, llamando a un coche. Un sollozo audible se le escapa de los labios cuando la aplicación dice que el coche más cercano está a diez minutos. 

Maldito Red Hook. 

No puede volver a entrar, no después de esa vergonzosa exhibición con Shannon, así que Louis se pone el abrigo a su alrededor con fuerza, temblando mientras fuma su cigarrillo hasta el filtro, encendiendo inmediatamente otro. 

Aún así, espera algún tipo de indulto, con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento Harry salga a la fuerza por las puertas, disculpándose profusamente, diciendo que lo ha estado buscando por todas partes. 

No ocurre. 

Después de una eternidad y tres cigarrillos más, un sedán azul se acerca a la acera y la ventanilla del pasajero se baja. 

"¿Lewis?", pregunta el conductor. 

"Sí, soy yo", responde Louis, sin molestarse en corregir su pronunciación. Abre la puerta trasera y se desliza dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. "Gracias". 

Mientras el coche se aleja, Louis mira sus contactos, pulsa su lista de favoritos, presionando la tercera entrada. Se pone el teléfono en el oído cuando empieza a sonar. 

"Por favor, contesta", murmura Louis. "Por favor, por favor contesta..."

¿"Lou-Lou"? ¿Qué ocurre?" 

El alivio corre por sus venas con el cálido sonido de la voz de Nick; una gran lágrima rueda por su mejilla mientras se desploma de vuelta al asiento.

"¿Estás... estás ocupado?" Louis pregunta, su voz se quiebra lamentablemente. 

"Ya no", responde instantáneamente Nick, preocupado por colorear su tono. "Louis, ¿qué ocurre?"

Louis mira la pantalla del reloj de la radio del coche, y luego mira por la ventana, juzgando mentalmente el tráfico. 

"¿Puedes reunirte conmigo en mi casa en... media hora?" Louis pregunta. "Necesito tu ayuda".

"Estaré allí en veinte minutos", dice Nick en serio. "Veinticinco como máximo". 

"Gracias", dice Louis agradecido. "Prometo que te explicaré todo cuando te vea".

"No hace falta ninguna explicación", asegura Nick, con la voz adusta. "Sólo dime... ¿es esto lo que creo que es?"

Louis se muerde el labio tan fuerte que sabe a sangre. 

"Sí", Louis asiente con la cabeza, con la voz baja. "Sí, así es". 

*******

La punta de la bota de Harry sujeta el penúltimo paso y se ríe mientras tropieza torpemente hacia adelante, agarrando la barandilla y apenas deteniéndose de caer de cara en el rellano.

Joder, está un poco borracho.

¿Quizás muy borracho?

Harry respira profundamente mientras se endereza, quitando el polvo imaginario de las solapas de su chaqueta.

Debería haber dicho que no a ese último martini. Realmente debería haberlo hecho, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a decir que no cuando Xander había dado su tarjeta negra de American Express, declarando que los tragos iban por su cuenta esta noche porque estaban celebrando la inminente llegada de la Próxima Gran Cosa del mundo del arte de Nueva York?

Es él mismo. Él es la Próxima Gran Cosa del mundo del arte de Nueva York.

Harry silba mientras se dirige al final del pasillo, todavía con la adrenalina de la noche mientras saca las llaves de su bolsillo, dándoles vueltas en su dedo índice. Esta noche ha superado sus expectativas más salvajes; no sabe la última vez que se sintió _tan_ feliz, tan energizado. No se puede imaginar una forma en la que toda la noche podría haber ido mejor, incluso con Louis haciendo un acto de desaparición. Ahora sólo tiene que rezar para que a Ben Winston y al resto de los críticos les guste el espectáculo tanto como parece que les gusta a Jeff y Glenne. Si eso sucede, no habrá forma de detenerlo.

La próxima gran cosa del mundo del arte de Nueva York.

El apartamento está misteriosamente tranquilo cuando Harry entra, como si nadie hubiera estado allí durante horas, pero todas las luces ya están encendidas. Desenrolla su bufanda de cachemir y se saca su pesado abrigo negro, colgando las dos cosas junto al hinchado abrigo de Louis, contento de saber que Louis está en casa al menos, considerando que no se molestó en enviarle un mensaje de texto cuando se fue. Harry va directamente a la cocina, coge un vaso del armario y abre la puerta de la nevera, suspirando fuertemente cuando ve que apenas queda un centímetro de agua en la jarra. Es uno de los hábitos más molestos de Louis, y honestamente, Harry no sabe por qué le cuesta tanto recordar rellenar la jarra cada vez que la usa, el fregadero está justo ahí. Vierte los restos de la jarra en su vaso, llenándolo casi hasta la mitad, y luego lo llena con agua directamente del grifo, rellenando también la jarra y volviéndola a colocar en la nevera. Harry sale de la cocina, tomando un largo y lento trago de agua a medida que avanza, el líquido fresco siendo un bálsamo en sus cansadas y doloridas cuerdas vocales.

"Oh bien, estás en casa. Por fin."

"Joder", Harry se sobresalta, el agua derramándose en su vaso cuando se da la vuelta para ver a Louis sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, mirando la televisión apagada. "¿Has estado sentado ahí todo este tiempo?"

"He estado sentado aquí durante horas", responde Louis monótonamente, sin mirarle. "Al menos parece que son horas. Ya no lo sé. De todas formas, me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta. Quiero decir, ¿por qué me verías en nuestra propia casa cuando no me ves en ningún otro sitio?"

"Lou", suspira Harry, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz. Ha bebido demasiado para esto. "¿Podemos no hacer esto ahora mismo? Estoy exhausto y he bebido demasiado-"

"Me dejaste", acusa Louis, finalmente mirándolo, sus ojos azules enrojecidos por el llanto. "Me rogaste que fuera contigo esta noche, y me dejaste allí, Harry. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?"

"No tenía la intención de-"

"Nunca _tienes_ la intención y sin embargo siempre lo haces", dice Louis, con la voz entrecortada. "Siempre me dejas."

"¡Sabes cómo funcionan estos eventos, Louis!" Harry insiste, deja su vaso en la barra del desayuno, se pasa la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración. "No puedo seguir teniendo esta discusión contigo, estoy tan jodidamente cansado de ella. Sabes lo importante que es para mí hacer contactos. Especialmente en noches como esta, ¿cómo no lo entiendes?"

"Sabes lo difíciles que pueden ser las fiestas para mí, Harry", dice Louis en voz baja, mirando a su mano derecha. "Pensé que por eso acordamos que yo las reduciría. Pero entonces dijiste que no me soltarías la mano en toda la noche. Lo prometiste, Harry".

"¿Realmente pensaste que sería capaz de sostener tu mano toda la noche? ¿En serio?"

"No lo sé", contesta Louis, mirándole, desconcertado. "¿Creo que lo hice? Dijiste que lo harías. Me miraste a los ojos y dijiste que lo harías. Me cogiste la mano todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el coche. La sostuviste cuando caminamos a la galería. La soltaste cuando nos quitamos los abrigos, pero la volviste a tomar en cuanto estaba todo listo. Me sostuviste la mano hasta el momento en que supiste que las cosas iban a salir como tú querías y luego simplemente... me soltaste. Ya no me necesitabas, así que me dejaste. Me dejaste allí solo".

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti, sabes", señala Harry, desabrochando los dos botones superiores de su camisa, la seda negra comenzando a sentirse como si lo estuviera estrangulando. "Te has desvanecido en el aire, Lou. Es como si ni siquiera hubieras estado allí esta noche".

"¡Puede que no haya estado!" Louis protesta. "¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me había ido?"

"Sólo digo que lo menos que podías hacer antes de irte a la mierda era enviar un mensaje de texto", desvía Harry, sin querer admitir en voz alta que no se dio cuenta de que Louis se había ido hasta que terminó de pasear a Jeff y Glenne por la exposición. "No tenía ni idea de dónde estabas".

"Oh, claro, porque recibí tantos mensajes tuyos preguntando dónde estaba, déjame ver," Louis gruñe, poniéndose de pie y sacando su teléfono. "Oh, espera, es cierto, no recibí ninguno."

"Yo no soy el que abandonó la fiesta, Louis," Harry le devuelve el fuego. "Fuiste tú".

"Tú me _abandonaste_ , Harry", dice Louis, metiendo su teléfono en el bolsillo. "¿Cómo es que no lo ves? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que así Xander y sus amigos puedan lamerte más el culo mientras te emborrachas?"

"¡Querían llevarme a tomar unas copas de celebración!" Harry grita, levantando las manos. "¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Decir que no? Decir 'Lo siento, chicos, sé que sois básicamente mis jefes, pero mi novio está enfadado, tengo que irme'? No. Tenía que ir con ellos. Y más que eso, Louis, quería ir con ellos. Era _mi_ gran noche y tú-"

"No", interrumpe Louis, su voz firme. "No, no lo fue. Tu 'gran noche' es el domingo, Harry. No puedes reclamar todas las noches. No es así como funciona esto".

"Oh, ¿hay algún tipo de horario que no conozco?" Harry pregunta secamente, encogiéndose de hombros de su chaqueta de traje y colgándola en la parte trasera de uno de sus taburetes. "Es para saber de aquí en adelante cuál es mi noche y cuál es la tuya, no quisiera mezclar las cosas, tengo que mantener esas noches en mi agenda-"

"Vete a la mierda, Harry", Louis escupe, lágrimas de ira que se derraman por sus mejillas. "Egoísta, arrogante hijo de puta. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, tanto como te gusta pensar que lo hace. No sé por qué sigues intentando... no sé... intentando probar que no hiciste nada malo esta noche. ¡Sólo di que lo sientes! ¿Qué tan difícil es decir que lo sientes? ¡Jesús!"

"¿Sabes qué? Lo _siento_ , Louis", dice Harry furioso, su ira y frustración saliendo de él como lava caliente. "No por soltar tu puta mano, sino por pedirte que vinieras conmigo en primer lugar. Siento que cuando me di cuenta de que te habías marchado, no estuviera molesto. Me sentí _aliviado_. Siento haberme divertido más esta noche sabiendo que no estabas ahí, resplandeciendo en la esquina, chupando todo el aire de la habitación como siempre haces. Lo siento, Louis."

Louis lo mira, completamente aturdido, su cara blanca como una sábana. Harry espera, con su corazón palpitante, a que Louis le devuelva lo que le ha dado. Eso es lo que siempre hacen, antes de calmarse y arreglarlo. Pero Louis sólo le mira, sin palabras por primera vez desde que Harry le conoce. Las palabras de Harry empiezan a repetirse en su cabeza, y se da cuenta de lo despiadadas que fueron. Pero esta cosa entre ellos, esta cosa oscura y fea, ha estado supurando durante demasiado tiempo, está demasiado enfadado. No puede hacer como si no hubiera dicho lo que ha dicho. Simplemente no puede. Después de lo que parece una eternidad, Louis asiente, con los hombros caídos en derrota.

"Chupo todo el aire de la habitación", dice Louis monótonamente. "Le dijo la sartén al cazo".

"Louis..."

"No", Louis lo detiene, levantando una mano mientras cruza de nuevo al sofá y se sienta, inclinándose y alcanzando sus zapatillas, poniéndoselas. "No más, Harry. No voy a hacer esto más, no puedo. No tengo nada más que darte; ya lo has tomado todo."

"¿Qué quieres decir..." Harry se aleja, su pulso empieza a acelerarse mientras mira alrededor del salón por primera vez desde que llegó a casa.

Joder.

Sabía que las cosas estaban mal, pero no sabía que estaban _tan_ mal. Que estaban en este momento. Nunca creyó que alguna vez estaría _aquí_ , no con Louis.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

La estantería de la esquina está casi vacía, toda la valiosa colección de libros de Louis ha desaparecido, desde la prístina primera edición de tapa dura hasta los harapientos libros de tapa dura con orejas de perro. Su colección de DVDs también ha sido saqueada, muchos de los DVDs de Harry se han caído por los lados debido a los agujeros de los estantes. Falta la manta mullida bajo la cual Louis ama acurrucarse, y también faltan varios cuadros de la pared.

Harry se da la vuelta y se le enfría la sangre al ver la gran maleta azul en la entrada.

Jesucristo, debe haber pasado justo al lado de ella cuando entró, completamente inconsciente, ni siquiera viéndola allí, justo al lado de donde sus abrigos están colgados uno al lado del otro.

"Louis, ¿qué coño está pasando?"

"Creo que es bastante obvio, ¿no?" Louis pregunta, apoyando un pie en la mesa de café, atándose los cordones de los zapatos.

"Dilo", ordena Harry, apretando los dientes. "Tienes que decirlo de verdad".

Louis se pone de pie, con el pelo suelto y lo alisa en su sitio mientras nivela a Harry con una mirada plácida.

"Te dejo, Harry", dice Louis, mirándole directamente a los ojos. "Te amo, pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Lo siento."

Harry siente que la habitación da vueltas, la sangre le corre por los oídos, haciéndolos sonar. Cierra los ojos, presionando los talones de sus manos sobre ellos, pequeños estallidos de color explotando detrás de sus párpados mientras inhala bruscamente.

"P-pero no puedes irte así como así", tartamudea Harry, el pánico se eleva en su pecho. "Este es nuestro apartamento. Nuestras cosas. ¿Qué hay de tu...?"

"He tomado todo lo que me gustaría tomar", dice Louis, su voz es escalofriante incluso. "Puedes quedarte con el resto, yo no lo quiero."

Harry está de pie allí, en su lugar, mirando conmocionado cómo Louis se acerca al perchero, quita su gran y tonto abrigo hinchado del gancho y se lo pone. Le arden las lágrimas al darse cuenta de que Louis lo dice en serio. Realmente se está yendo. Está dejándolo.

"Yo-, dejé-" Louis comienza, tartamudeando y luego callando mientras mira a sus pies, arrastrándolos de un lado a otro torpemente. Respira profundamente y traga, mirando a Harry con lágrimas en la cara.

Harry no puede creer que esto esté sucediendo realmente.

"Te dejé un cheque por mi mitad del alquiler de febrero", dice Louis, con la voz temblorosa. "Está en tu mesita de noche".

"Bien", Harry asiente con la cabeza, su garganta se contrae. "Gracias".

"Cambiaré la factura de la luz a tu nombre. El teléfono está-"

"Ya a mi nombre, lo sé", termina Harry. "Jesús, pensaste en todo, ¿no?

Louis no dice nada. Sólo asiente miserablemente, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas y subiéndose la cremallera del abrigo, subiendo el manillar de la maleta, el plástico chasqueante haciendo eco como los disparos en el tranquilo apartamento.

"Mierda", murmura Louis, hurgando en su bolsillo. "Llaves".

Saca su llavero, deslizando el pequeño lazo que contiene las dos llaves del edificio y la llave del buzón de oro, apretándolas en su puño mientras guarda el resto. Respira profundamente y se acerca a Harry, sosteniéndolas. Harry abre la palma de su mano; Louis deja caer las llaves en ellas suavemente, la punta de sus dedos apenas roza la piel de Harry.

"No podemos seguir haciéndonos esto", dice Louis suavemente, mirándole. "No puedo, de todas formas. Ya he terminado. Me he quedado sin cuerda".

Harry se muerde el labio y asiente con la cabeza. Respira estremecido, mirando hacia el techo mientras Louis se aleja de él, alejándose. Siente la mirada de Louis sobre él mientras está de pie en la puerta, pero Harry no puede mirar hacia atrás, porque si lo hace, su corazón se destrozará aún más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. El sonido del giro del pomo de la puerta le atraviesa como un cuchillo.

"Adiós, Harry", murmura Louis.

La puerta se cierra.

Harry lo deja ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no hayáis llorado mucho. (Yo sí lo he hecho). ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

Debería haber sabido que esto pasaría.

Louis respira con dificultad, el vapor llena sus pulmones mientras presiona sus manos contra la pared de la ducha. Inclina la cabeza mientras exhala lentamente, el agua caliente le corre por el cuello y la espalda. Su apartamento siempre ha tenido una excelente presión de agua, pero ahora mismo está haciendo poco para aliviar la tensión en sus hombros.

No, joder, _debería haberlo_ sabido. Siempre supo que esto iba a pasar y no hizo nada para detenerlo. Porque es un hombre estúpido, débil y egoísta con poco respeto por su propio sentido de auto-preservación. Es consciente de que ha estado jugando con fuego con respecto a Harry estas últimas semanas, dándose el gusto con pequeños toques y miradas privadas y bromas internas de mierda. A sabiendas, siguió alimentando las llamas, el fuego ardiendo más brillante y caliente hasta que amenazó con consumirlo.

Y entonces, anoche.

Anoche había tirado completamente la precaución al viento, añadiendo aún más combustible al fuego. ¿Es de extrañar que se quemara? Y lo peor es que Louis no tiene a nadie a quien culpar excepto a sí mismo. Él es el que lo empezó anoche; sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo desde el momento en que vio a Harry volverse asesino al ver las manos de otro hombre sobre él. Y realmente, si es honesto consigo mismo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo bien antes de eso, desde dar vueltas a Harry en la pista de baile hasta sostener su maldito teléfono por él. Se decidió en el momento en que vio ese pecaminoso traje brillante.

Él hizo esto.

Louis resopla, frotándose las manos por las mejillas mientras levanta su cara hacia la lluvia artificial de la ducha, el agua mezclándose con sus lágrimas. Toma su esponja, mojándola antes de exprimir una gran cantidad de jabón para el cuerpo. El fresco aroma del enebro y el jazmín llena la ducha mientras Louis se enjabona, limpiando los últimos vestigios de la noche anterior hasta que su piel se vuelve rosa y ya no huele a sexo y Harry.

Se había despertado esa mañana con la familiar combinación de sándalo y cítricos, su cara apoyada en el cuello de Harry, aferrándose a él como un koala con una pierna colgada sobre él y sus dedos entrelazados fuertemente, presionando contra el pecho de Harry. Después de abrir los ojos con un parpadeo, el primer instinto de Louis había sido rozar suavemente sus labios contra la piel sudorosa de Harry. Harry siempre ha tenido un sueño profundo y los suaves y delicados besos a lo largo de su cuello y hombros solían ser la forma favorita de Louis para despertarle del sueño; empezó a hacerlo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se había congelado en el momento en que sus labios habían rozado el cuello de Harry, el pánico recorrió su cuerpo mientras Harry se acurrucaba contra él instintivamente, apretando la mano de Louis.

Eso había sido todo para Louis. Se había apartado cuidadosamente de las manos de Harry, conteniendo la respiración cada vez que Harry se movía, queriendo desesperadamente salir de allí sin despertarlo. Se había arrastrado por la habitación de Harry recogiendo su ropa, sin molestarse en cambiarse de los pantalones cortos que Harry le había dado para dormir. Sus vaqueros pesaban mucho con el peso del teléfono de Harry en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros; lo había sacado y se había acercado de puntillas a la mesilla de noche de Harry, conteniendo el aliento mientras lo colocaba allí, su corazón tambaleándose al verle dormir tranquilamente, habiendo caído sobre su estómago en ausencia de Louis, agarrando una almohada a su pecho.

Seguramente entendería por qué Louis tenía que salir de allí.

Se había escabullido del apartamento, con la cara sonrojada por la vergüenza mientras se agarraba los vaqueros al pecho. No queriendo prolongar su paseo de la vergüenza por más tiempo, Louis había llamado al primer taxi amarillo que había visto; estuvo en la puerta de su casa en menos de 5 minutos y en la ducha en menos tiempo aún.

Louis se lava la última espuma, la espuma restante todavía rodeando el desagüe mientras cierra la ducha, corriendo la cortina a un lado y agarrando una toalla de felpa granate. Se pasa la toalla por el pelo y la cara antes de pasar al resto del cuerpo y se seca bien antes de colgar la toalla usada en el gancho detrás de la puerta. Pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello húmedo con una mano, Louis se levanta y limpia la condensación del espejo con la otra, haciendo un gesto de dolor por su reflejo. Se ve áspero, su piel pálida por todo el tequila y manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos, los cuales están inyectados de sangre por la falta de sueño. Pero lo que más destaca son las marcas que Harry dejó atrás: su torso está lleno de ellas, desde la línea de chupones a lo largo de su clavícula izquierda hasta las cinco leves magulladuras en cada cadera, que reflejan la extensión de las grandes manos de Harry, pasando por la impresionante marca púrpura en la unión de su cuello y su hombro, que definitivamente no se desvanecerá mañana.

Louis agarra su tubo de crema hidratante, lo destapa y deja un poco en en sus dedos, para después volverlo a colocar en el estante. Se pone la loción en la cara y el cuello, silbando cuando presiona el gran moretón en su cuello, las imágenes de Harry chupando la marca en la parte trasera del taxi parpadeando en su mente.

Bueno. Él quería sentir a Harry durante días.

Parece que consiguió su deseo.

Satisfecho de haber hecho todo lo posible para sentirse más humano, Louis sale del baño, caminando desnudo por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio. Su cómoda cama le hace señas; Louis la mira con nostalgia, reflexionando sobre si debe decir "a la mierda con su horario de sueño" y arrastrarse bajo las sábanas por el resto del día. Tardará días en volver a la normalidad si lo hace, así que Louis decide no hacerlo. En lugar, elige un chándal de su vestidor, diciéndose a sí mismo que pondrá un canal en el televisor sin sentido y dormirá en el sofá un rato. Eso definitivamente no es lo mismo que...

El agudo tañido del timbre sorprende a Louis y se aferra al chándal en su pecho, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas en su desnudez.

"¿Louis?" La voz de Harry llama urgentemente, seguida de otro toque de timbre. "Lou, ¿estás ahí?"

Oh, Dios mío.

"Ah", Louis grazna, aclarando su garganta y tirando apresuradamente por los pantalones de chándal, tropezando con una de las piernas del pantalón mientras intenta meter el pie a través de la abertura. "Mierda".

"Louis, abre la puerta", suplica Harry, golpeando la puerta. "¡Por favor!"

Oh, Dios, va a despertar a todos sus vecinos.

"Joder", murmura Louis, buscando a tientas en su cajón una camisa, agarrando lo primero que encuentra, amontonando algodón blanco y suave en su puño. Se pone la camisa blanca y suelta sobre su cabeza, el material haciendo lo mínimo para cubrirlo pero supone que es mejor que nada. "¡Joder, un momento!"

"Lou, por favor, hablo en serio..."

"¡Aguanta, ya voy!" Louis grita frenéticamente, su corazón late con fuerza mientras se precipita por el pasillo. Pasa una mano por su cabello húmedo mientras abre la puerta con la otra.

Harry está de pie en el pasillo, con el pecho agitado mientras intenta recuperar el aliento, sus ojos verdes un poco salvajes. Al igual que Louis, parece que se puso la primera ropa que encontró, hasta sus Converse salpicados de pintura son de dos colores diferentes. Sus rizos se encrespan por la humedad y sus mejillas están rojas por el esfuerzo, gotas de sudor rodando por su cuello y acumulándose en la base de su garganta.

Nunca se ha visto más hermoso.

"¿Qué carajo, Lou?" Harry exclama, limpiándose el sudor de su frente. "¿Te fuiste? ¿Sin decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera un mensaje como "gracias por el sexo, ahora vete a la mierda"? ¿En serio?"

"¿Tú-?" Louis comienza, sacudiendo su cabeza en la confusión. "¿Corriste hasta aquí?"

"Sí", afirma Harry, limpiándose la mano en sus descoloridos y sueltos jeans. "Más bien esprinté. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de que te habías ido".

"¿Por qué?" Louis pregunta en voz baja, con el corazón en la garganta. "¿Por qué estás aquí, Haz?"

"Te dejé alejarte de mí sin luchar una vez, Louis", dice Harry, mirándole a los ojos. "Y que me aspen si dejo que la historia se repita. Hoy no".

Louis aspira un aliento fuerte, mordiéndose el labio inferior y luchando contra las lágrimas mientras mira sus pies descalzos, con los dedos de los pies curvados contra el suelo de madera.

"¿Puedo entrar para que podamos hablar?" Harry pregunta después de un largo momento, su voz suave. "Quiero decir, puedo decírtelo aquí fuera, si es lo que quieres, pero tus vecinos..."

"No, no", dice Louis, mirándolo. "Pasa. Por favor."

Se retira, manteniendo la puerta abierta de par en par; Harry entra, dando a Louis un amplio margen mientras cierra la puerta tras él.

"¿Quieres un poco de agua?" Louis pregunta, cerrando la puerta.

"Eso sería genial, gracias", responde Harry. "Um, ¿dónde debería-?"

"¿Mesa de comedor?" Louis sugiere, aún queriendo mantener un poco de distancia entre ellos. "¿Está bien?"

Harry asiente con la cabeza, pasa por la isla de la cocina y se sienta en la mesa pequeña, deslizando cuidadosamente una pila de manuscritos sin leer y una pila de Post-Its multicolores a un lado, junto con un puñado de bolígrafos de diferentes colores.

"Mierda, perdón por el desorden", dice Louis con tristeza, cogiendo dos vasos del armario, llenándolos con la jarra de la nevera. Rápidamente la rellena desde el fregadero antes de volver a ponerla en su sitio. "Normalmente trabajo ahí, es que tiene más espacio para-"

"Lou, está bien", le asegura Harry. "Está bien".

Louis no se _siente_ bien, siente que está a punto de salir de su piel, el nerviosismo le recorre como si se hubiera tomado un triple expreso. Sus ojos se posan en la botella de Jameson que Liam le dio para la noche de juegos; coge un par de vasos de plástico sobrantes, los coloca sobre el cuello de la botella y la sujeta con el brazo, agarra los vasos de agua y se dirige a la mesa.

Ahí va.

"Lou, apenas son las ocho de la mañana", observa Harry con una sonrisa irónica mientras Louis le da el agua.

"A quién coño le importa", Louis se encoge de hombros, se sienta frente a él y pone la botella de whisky sobre la mesa. "Una copita para ayudar con la resaca nunca hizo daño a nadie."

Harry toma un gran trago de agua, viendo como Louis vierte dos dedos de whisky en su vaso de plástico.

"Sírveme un poco".

Louis arquea una ceja hacia él.

"¿Seguro?", pregunta, mientras busca otra taza, sirviéndole a Harry dos dedos de whisky también. "Odias el whisky".

"Soy capaz de cambiar, ya sabes", responde Harry, cogiendo la taza cuando Louis se la pasa.

"Aparentemente", dice Louis con cuidado, bailando alrededor de esa declaración tan cargada. Él junta las copas. "Bebe poco a poco, no hagas un shot, ¿vale?"

Harry asiente con la cabeza. Louis bebe a sorbos, el whisky le calienta inmediatamente la barriga, calmando un poco sus nervios; observa a Harry mientras aprieta los labios, arrugando la nariz ante el olor antes de beber a sorbos el líquido ámbar con delicadeza.

"Sabe muy bien", dice Harry, uniendo sus labios. "Refrescante".

Dios, Louis lo ama.

Joder.

Él _ama_ a Harry.

En cierto modo, ya lo sabía; si no, no se habría asustado y habría huido esta mañana. Aún así, le asusta la mierda del amor eterno. Apenas sobrevivió a amar y perder a Harry la primera vez, no hay forma de que pueda hacerlo todo de nuevo, no lo lograría.

Louis toma otro gran sorbo de whisky, tragando con fuerza, con el corazón en el pecho. Es dolorosamente consciente de los ojos de Harry sobre él, sus agudos y observadores ojos seguramente catalogando cada micro expresión, haciéndole sentir que está completamente en exhibición.

"Lou", murmura Harry, sus ojos se deslizan sobre la cara de Louis, su mirada se dirige hacia abajo. "Joder, tu..." Harry para de hablar, su frente se arruga al tocar su propio cuello, sus dedos reflejando la colocación de la gran marca en la de Louis. "Mierda, lo siento, te hice un desastre y tienes que..."

"No lo sientas", dice Louis rápidamente, cubriendo la marca casi de forma protectora, como si Harry quisiera retirarla. "No lo siento. No lo siento en absoluto. Quería que tú-"

"Joder", Harry gime, restregándose las manos por la cara. "No puedes _decir_ mierda así, Lou."

"¿Qué es lo que-?"

"No puedes huir de mí como lo hiciste esta mañana, como si yo fuera un anónimo de una noche del que no podías esperar a alejarte, y luego darte la vuelta y decirme eso", aclara Harry, el dolor en sus ojos hace que Louis se sienta como de una pulgada de alto. "Es confuso".

"Bueno, yo-" Louis se corta, mirando sus manos. Respira profundamente para centrarse, mirando a Harry, decidido a hablar con sinceridad. " _Estoy_ confundido, Haz, no voy a mentirte y decir que no lo estoy".

"Está bien", Harry dice en serio. "Puedes estar confundido".

"¿Tú no estás confundido?" Louis pregunta.

"Ni lo más mínimo", responde Harry, con la mirada clara. "Sólo... sólo quiero saber qué fue anoche para ti, Lou. ¿Podemos empezar por ahí?"

"Yo no-" Louis empieza, tratando desesperadamente de mantener alguna apariencia de control.

"Si sólo fue sexo para ti, por favor, sólo dilo", suplica Harry. "Está bien si lo fue, Lou. Quiero decir, _no_ está bien, pero puedo lidiar con ello. Pero necesito que sepas que lo de anoche no fue sólo sexo para mí. No estaría aquí si fuera sólo sexo-"

"Por _supuesto_ que no fue sólo sexo para mí, Harry", dice Louis, retorciéndose las manos. "No lo fue por mucho que haya querido que fuera sólo eso, no voy a mentir, al principio de verdad quería que fuera sólo una follada rápida, lo siento."

"Está bien", interviene Harry. "Lo entiendo."

"Pero entonces como... tú estabas tan... _nosotros_ estábamos tan..."

"Lo sé", dice Harry, extendiendo la mano y tomando la suya. "Amor, lo sé".

"Es sólo que... nunca sería _sólo_ sexo, no contigo, Haz", continúa Louis, secándose una lágrima, sin darse cuenta hasta ese segundo de que había empezado a llorar de nuevo. "¿Por qué coño crees que me estoy volviendo tan loco? En serio, ¿cómo es que _tú_ no te estás volviendo loco?"

La más pequeña sonrisa aparece en la cara de Harry, su hoyuelo saliendo brevemente para decir hola.

"No me sonrías, imbécil", regaña Louis, empujando su brazo débilmente. "Estoy llorando y tú sólo estás sonriendo, ¿qué coño te pasa?"

"Absolutamente nada", responde Harry, su sonrisa se amplía.

"¿Cómo es que estás sentado aquí completamente tranquilo?" Louis presiona. "No lo entiendo."

"Estoy tranquilo porque sé lo que quiero."

"¿Y qué quieres?" Louis pregunta, aunque sabe la respuesta. ¿Cómo puede no saber la respuesta cuando Harry está sentado aquí mirándole como si hubiera colgado el sol, la luna y las estrellas?

"Tú", responde Harry, rozando suavemente una de las lágrimas de Louis con su pulgar. "Te deseo, Louis. Quiero que volvamos a ser _nosotros_ ".

Louis recupera el aliento, su corazón amenaza con salir del pecho. Se siente como hace tantos años cuando Harry lo pintó por primera vez, como si estuviera parado en el precipicio de algo grande, algo que cambia la vida.

Todo lo que tiene que hacer es dar el salto.

¿Pero cómo puede hacer eso cuando sabe cómo terminó todo entre ellos antes? Es mucho más fácil dar el salto cuando tu corazón no ha sido roto ya una vez, por la misma persona.

"No sé si podré hacerlo de nuevo", admite Louis, respirando lentamente. "Todo esto es tan repentino, Harry."

"¿Es realmente así?" Harry pregunta.

"Vale, no lo es", admite Louis con una sonrisa irónica. "Pero todavía no sé si puedo volver a hacer esto".

"¿Por qué no?" Harry pregunta, con la cara sincera y el tono genuino.

Louis bebe a sorbos su whisky, intentando averiguar por dónde coño debería empezar. Hay tantas cosas que quiere decir; probablemente ha tenido esta conversación con Harry miles de veces en su cabeza antes. Pero ahora que están aquí y hablando de esto, se da cuenta de que todo se reduce a una cosa.

"Nos herimos tanto el uno al otro, Haz", dice Louis suavemente, mirando sus manos juntas. "Lo hicimos una y otra vez."

Harry tararea comprensivamente, acariciando sus nudillos.

"Me rompió", confiesa Louis. "Perderte. Tuve que correr alrededor del mundo para escapar del dolor. A veces siento como si todavía me estuviera recomponiendo, ¿sabes?"

"Pues no nos hagamos daño el uno al otro esta vez", propone Harry.

"Lo haces parecer tan simple, Haz", Louis se ríe impotente, mirándolo. "Pero no lo es. Sabes que no lo es."

"Tienes razón, sé que no lo es," Harry está de acuerdo, con su voz confiada. Firme. Seguro. "No puedo prometer que no nos lastimaremos nunca más, Lou. Pero puedo prometer que lo que nos pasó antes no volverá a pasar".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, ya no soy un gilipollas de veinticinco años, para empezar", afirma Harry. "Eso es un comienzo".

Louis no puede evitar soltar una carcajada y reírse de eso, llevando una mano sobre su boca.

"Éramos tan jóvenes, Lou", dice Harry.

"Demasiado jóvenes", Louis asiente con la cabeza. "Estúpida juventud".

"Tenía la cabeza tan metida en mi propio culo", reflexiona Harry. "Realmente pensé que iba a ser la próxima gran cosa del mundo del arte. Tenía tanta gente diciéndome eso y yo... perdí completamente de vista todo lo demás en mi vida hasta que fue demasiado tarde. E incluso entonces, cuando te fuiste, traté de decirme a mí mismo que estaba mejor, que podía hacer mucho más ahora que no me tenías retenido..."

Louis aspira un fuerte aliento a la confesión de Harry, no puede evitarlo. No es que no pensara que ahí es donde Harry había estado mentalmente al final, pero aún así, es algo completamente diferente escucharlo en voz alta. Harry lo mira con disculpa y Louis exhala lentamente, recordando que no se trata sólo de él. Se trata de ellos, de lo que se hicieron el uno al otro.

"Quiero decir, te estaba reteniendo", admite Louis. "Estaba deprimido, Harry. Estaba deprimido y no podía ver más allá de mis propios fracasos. _Estaba_ celoso de ti, estaba tan jodidamente celoso. Pienso en todos los eventos a los que voy a trabajar ahora, y en todas las redes de contactos que tengo que hacer allí, y... ¿sabes que pienso en ti cada vez que voy a una conferencia o a la presentación de un libro? Pienso en lo imbécil que fui con todas esas inauguraciones, todas esas fiestas en las que me quedé parado en una esquina-"

"Esas fiestas eran una mierda, Louis."

Louis lo mira con dudas.

"Vale, la _mayoría_ eran una mierda", corrige Harry. "Tenías razón en que eran las mismas veinte personas casi siempre. Tenías razón en que comprometí mi integridad y mi visión artística. Tenías razón en que Xander tenía motivos ocultos. Tenías razón en muchas cosas, amor".

Un sollozo sale de los labios de Louis. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba oír esas palabras hasta que Harry las dijo.

"Siento mucho haber dejado de escucharte, Louis", continúa Harry, extendiendo la mano y cepillándole suavemente el pelo de la frente, las puntas de sus dedos acariciando la mejilla de Louis, secándole las lágrimas. "Siento mucho no haber _confiado_ en ti, no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo siento. No por lo que me pasó, porque ahora estoy en un lugar mucho mejor, sino porque perdimos mucho tiempo".

"Espera", interrumpe Louis, tragando aire, con la nariz completamente tapada. "¿Qué quieres decir con lo que te pasó?"

"Oh", dice Harry, apretando su mano antes de ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose al área de la cocina y cogiendo un puñado de toallas de papel, devolviéndoselas a Louis y sentándose en la silla a su lado, en lugar de la que está enfrente de él. "Me sorprende que nadie te lo haya dicho. Pensé que seguro Niall lo habría hecho."

"No", responde Louis, sonándose la nariz ruidosamente, reventando las orejas. Toma varios tragos de agua para volver a destaparlos. "Nadie me ha dicho nada. Todo el mundo siempre ha hablado de _ello_ , pero nunca lo ha dicho".

"Bueno, Ben Winston me destripó en su crítica", explica Harry. "Dijo que mi trabajo era derivado, que carecía de un verdadero sentido del yo o de una emoción genuina. Y esa es probablemente la parte más agradable. Todos los críticos lo criticaron, en realidad. Era todo propaganda y no tenía seguimiento".

"Oh, Harry", dice Louis con simpatía. "Lo siento mucho".

"Está bien", asegura Harry. "Las malas críticas le pasan a todo el mundo. Quiero decir, fue definitivamente humillante, pero ya era hora de que alguien me pusiera los pies en tierra. Simplemente fue un muy público y muy minucioso disfrazamiento".

"No lo entiendo", dice Louis, confundido. "Esa noche... todo el mundo estaba aplaudiendo... Dijeron que estuviste brillante".

"Supongo que no hay que tener en cuenta el gusto", Harry se encoge de hombros. "Jeff y Glenne cerraron el show temprano porque no estaba vendiendo nada. Terminaron mi contrato con la galería con una compra mínima no mucho después de eso".

"Bastardos", Louis refunfuña.

"No, sólo estaban haciendo su trabajo. Se suponía que yo debía hacerles ganar dinero, y no lo hice. Les hice perder dinero, así que me despidieron. Xander tenía razón en una cosa, ya sabes. Es un negocio de dinero. Las galerías tienen que hacer dinero. Y yo no era una buena opción para ellos, Lou, nunca lo fui".

"Aún así", Louis refunfuña, tomando un sorbo de whisky.

"Xander trató de seducirme ni siquiera una semana después de que te fuiste".

"Oh Dios mío", Louis respira. "¿En serio?"

"Incluso con todo lo que habías dicho de él, me sorprendió cuando me besó. Y luego, cuando lo alejé, cuando lo rechacé, ¿sabes lo que dijo? Dijo que ni siquiera tenía tanto talento. Que sólo había estado perdiendo el tiempo conmigo con la esperanza de que al final hiciera algo que valiera la pena para _después_ ganar dinero. Todo lo que pude escuchar fue tu voz en mi cabeza diciendo "Te lo dije". Quiero decir, lo podrías decir ahora y no te culparía, tenías toda la razón".

Louis no dice nada. No puede, es demasiado triste.

"Ni siquiera te he contado la peor parte", continúa Harry, la amargura oscurece su voz por primera vez.

"¿Se pone peor?"

"Xander hizo que me excluyeran y me hicieran el vacío", dice Harry, sorbiendo su whisky. "Por toda la ciudad. Entre eso y las críticas del programa Agora, nadie en Nueva York me tocaba con un palo de tres metros, no hasta que llegó Liam, y eso no fue hasta hace dos años. Dos años, Lou. Cuando digo que lo perdí todo, quiero decir que lo perdí todo. ¿Y para qué? Mi carrera fue un desastre. No tenía nada que mostrar de las "redes" que había hecho, nada más que malas críticas y una gran parte de mi portafolio en el que no creía realmente. Me había alejado de todos mis amigos de la escuela de arte mientras estaba con Xander porque estaba seguro de que era mejor que todos ellos. Ninguno de ellos me hablaba. Te había perdido. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que te habías ido cuando me di cuenta de lo mal que lo había arruinado todo. Intenté que Nick me dijera dónde estabas, con Niall también, pero no sirvió para nada. Entonces yo sólo... me rendí. Supuse que no querías que te encontraran, así que dejé de buscar".

"No quería", admite Louis. "No quería que me encontraran."

"Es mi mayor arrepentimiento", dice Harry. "Rendirme contigo, no luchar por ti. Nunca debí dejar de buscarte. Pero entonces me encontraste, Louis".

"Nos encontramos el uno al otro", corrige Louis.

"Así es, nos encontramos", Harry asiente, tomando sus manos. "Tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo bien esta vez, Lou. ¿No quieres correr ese riesgo? Sé que nunca voy a amar a nadie como te amé a ti. Como _todavía_ te amo. Mira que lo he intentado y nunca nadie ha estado ni cerca".

Harry todavía lo ama.

Harry _todavía_ lo ama.

"No sé tú, pero sé que no volveré a cometer los mismos errores", dice Harry. "¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Porque todo lo que he hecho en los últimos años en términos de mi carrera ha sido asegurarme de que nunca le haría a otra persona lo que te hice a ti. ¿Recuerdas que en la primera cena con todos los chicos, hablaste de cómo habías redefinido el éxito?"

Louis asiente con la cabeza.

"Yo también lo hice", continúa Harry. "Redefiní las prioridades. Descubrí, con la ayuda de Liam, lo que realmente quiero para mí y mi carrera. Quiero una vida, Lou, y quiero estar presente en ella. Quiero crear arte que signifique algo para mí. No quiero estar siempre mirando hacia adelante, tratando de averiguar qué debo hacer a continuación o qué tendencias debo seguir. No me malinterpretes, todavía hay momentos en los que me encierro en el estudio y no salgo por unos días más que para ducharme y dormir".

"Yo también sigo haciendo eso", admite Louis. "Cuando estoy escribiendo. No podemos evitarlo, ya sabes. Visión creativa de túnel".

"Exactamente", Harry asiente. "Pero la diferencia es que he hecho un esfuerzo consciente en los últimos años para no abandonar a la gente que me importa. Hago el esfuerzo de aparecer. Puede que no siempre llegue a tiempo, pero me presento. No me presenté para ti en ese entonces, Lou. Siempre te pedí que vinieras por mí, pero no lo hice por ti, y lo siento mucho, cariño. Me gustaría aparecer para ti el resto de mi vida, si me das la oportunidad."

"No sé qué decir, Haz", confiesa Louis, limpiándose los ojos. "No de mala manera, sino más bien de una manera... realmente abrumadora. No quiero meterme en nada sin pensarlo bien".

"¿Más de lo que ya hemos hecho?" Harry pregunta irónicamente.

"Sí, exactamente", Louis asiente con la cabeza. "¿Puedo... sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para procesar todo lo que dijiste, si te parece bien?"

"Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites", dice Harry fácilmente, poniéndose de pie. "Ya sabes lo que quiero".

Harry se agacha y por una fracción de segundo, Louis cree que va a besar sus labios, pero en vez de eso le besa la mejilla, sus labios suaves contra su piel. Se le pone la piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo mientras Harry gira su cara hacia su oído.

"No voy a desaparecer", murmura Harry en su oído. "Me apunto a todo, Lou."

Harry le da otro beso a la curva de su mandíbula antes de enderezarse a su altura completa; Louis lo mira, mariposas bailando en su estómago.

"Te llamaré", Louis se las arregla para decir, su lengua de repente seca y pesada en su boca.

"Te estaré esperando", guiña Harry, dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Que tengas un buen domingo, Lou."

Harry se va, cerrando la puerta tras él en silencio. Louis no tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo mira fijamente a la puerta, completamente conmocionado. Finalmente, coge el whisky que le sobra a Harry, lo vierte en su vaso casi vacío y lo bebe de golpe.

Él ama a Harry.

_Harry lo ama._

Entonces, ¿de qué sigue teniendo tanto miedo?


	13. Chapter 13

"Así que tú y Harry tuvisteis sexo".

"Jesús", exclama Louis, entrando en la oficina de Zayn y cerrando la puerta tras él. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Por favor", responde Zayn, su voz un poco aburrida, sus ojos no dejan la pantalla del ordenador mientras escribe.

"No, en serio", exige Louis, respirando profundamente para calmar su acelerado corazón. "¿Es realmente tan obvio?"

"Bueno, primero que nada", Zayn comienza, finalmente se da vuelta y le da a Louis una mirada de evaluación, arqueando una ceja mientras se quita sus redondos lentes de lectura, colocándolos en su escritorio. "Esa chaqueta dice bastante. Es agosto y tú pareces una heroína victoriana abotonada, Louis."

"Siempre hace frío en este edificio", responde Louis, jugando con la cremallera bajo su barbilla, asegurándose de que está bien puesta, la chaqueta verde es alta, el cuello negro cubre suficientemente la marca en su cuello. "Sabes que odio tener frío".

"En segundo lugar, Liam y yo os vimos salir del club juntos", termina Zayn con una sonrisa engreída. "Bueno, 'salir' no es la forma correcta de decirlo ya que Harry prácticamente te arrastró de allí..."

"Oh, Dios, ¿Liam lo sabe?" Louis pregunta, cayendo dramáticamente en una de las sillas de Zayn. "¿Crees que Niall también lo sabe?"

"Creo que todos en el club lo saben", le informa Zayn, todavía sonriendo con suficiencia mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. "Vosotros dos no fuisteis exactamente sutiles, ¿sabes?"

"Joder", Louis gime, pasándose las manos por la cara.

"Así que Harry y tú tuvisteis sexo", repite Zayn, con la voz expectante.

"Sí, tuvimos sexo", admite Louis. "Como un sexo espectacular, que destroza la tierra y te cambia la vida".

Como si quisiera probar un punto, Louis abre su chaqueta, lo suficientemente lejos como para poder tirar de la tela y mostrarle a Zayn la marca en su cuello.

"¿Intentaba marcarte?" Zayn se ríe, impresionado. "Jesús".

"Sí", Louis confirma, subiendo la cremallera de la chaqueta. "Algo así".

Se quedan en silencio por unos momentos; Louis se inquieta en su silla, sintiendo los ojos inquisitivos de Zayn sobre él.

"Bien, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"¿Cómo que cuál es el problema, Zee?" Louis pregunta, el miedo que ha estado hirviendo a fuego lento durante las últimas veinticuatro horas empieza a desvanecerse. "¿No acabas de oírme decir que tuve un sexo que cambió mi vida con Harry? ¿Mi ex-novio Harry? ¿Harry, el protagonista de mi segunda novela? _Harry_ , Zayn".

"Sí, sé quién es Harry", dice Zayn plácidamente, dejando los dedos bajo su barbilla. "¿Y?"

"Quiere que volvamos a estar juntos, Zayn", afirma Louis. "Dice que todavía me ama y que quiere darnos otra oportunidad".

"Eso es genial", sonríe Zayn.

Louis lo mira con indiferencia. Zayn frunce el ceño, sus cejas entrelazándose.

"...¿No lo es?"

"No lo sé", Louis resopla, levantando las manos. "Quiero decir, es una locura, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, es una completa locura", Zayn asiente con la cabeza, una sonrisa comienza a deslizarse lentamente por su cara. "¿Le amas?"

"Quiero decir, ¿cómo _podemos_ empezar de nuevo con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?" Louis suspira, colapsando de nuevo en su silla.

"Eso no es lo que pregunté", insiste Zayn. "¿Le amas?"

"Tenemos tanta historia", insiste Louis débilmente. "No podemos ignorar eso..."

"Louis", dice Zayn suavemente. "¿Amas a Harry?"

Louis exhala en exasperación y se queda en silencio mientras mira sus manos.

Decirlo en voz alta es lo que lo hace real.

"Por supuesto que lo amo", admite Louis en voz baja. "Amar a Harry nunca ha sido el problema, Zayn."

"Entonces, ¿cuál _es_ el problema?" Zayn pregunta. "Tú lo amas, él te ama. Boom. Final feliz".

Louis resopla.

"Vale, dime cuál es el problema, porque en serio, Louis, no lo veo".

"La última vez que amé a Harry sentí que me dieron una paliza", explica Louis. "¿Se supone que debo ignorar el hecho de que podría volver a suceder?"

"Sí", dice Zayn claramente. "Siempre existe la posibilidad de que te hagan daño, así es como funcionan las relaciones, no es algo exclusivo de ti y Harry".

"Pero Zayn..."

"Tienes que dejar entrar a la gente, Louis", continúa Zayn, ignorando su objeción. "Eres tan abierto con tus amigos, pero cuando se trata de citas... Eres reservado, tienes todas estas paredes levantadas como muros a tu alrededor. Te conozco desde hace tres años y lo más cercano a una relación estable que has tenido es cualquier tipo de acuerdo que tuviste con Hot Luke".

"Oh, Dios, Hot Luke", Louis gime, pasándose los dedos por el pelo, pensando en su antiguo lío de conferencia. 

Luke había sido la perfecta relación sin ataduras, sin adornos y con un glorificado botín que Louis necesitaba justo después de volver a los Estados Unidos y comenzar su vida en San Francisco. Sólo lo veía en las conferencias y siempre volvían a sus vidas después, rara vez hablando más allá del ocasional sexting. Siguió durante un año y medio, la relación se esfumó naturalmente después de que Luke se perdiera un par de grandes eventos.

"No he pensado en Luke en años", dice Louis. "Me pregunto qué le pasó. Simplemente desapareció."

"Se convirtió en representante", responde Zayn. "Eso es lo que escuché a través de la vid".

"Eso tiene sentido", Louis asiente con la cabeza. "De todas formas, siempre estuvo más interesado en esa parte del trabajo".

"De todos modos, esto no se trata de Hot Luke, se trata de ti", dice Zayn, volviendo al asunto en cuestión.

"Tú lo sacaste a relucir", Louis murmura petulantemente.

"Mira, en algún momento vas a tener que permitirte ser vulnerable con alguien si quieres ser feliz."

Louis no dice nada.

"No estaba cerca la primera vez", continúa Zayn. "No conozco toda la historia que tienes con Harry, lo sé. Pero sí sé lo que veo ahora y desde donde estoy sentado, esto es algo que no hay que pensar".

Louis traga con fuerza. No va a llorar en el trabajo. No lo hará.

"Harry te hace feliz", concluye Zayn. "Y tú mereces ser feliz, Louis. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sólo tienes que salir de tu zona de confort".

"Maldita sea, Zayn", murmura Louis, limpiando rápidamente una lágrima rápida. "No quería llorar en el trabajo."

"Sólo quería hacerte entrar en razón", dice Zayn, pasándole la caja de pañuelos de su escritorio. "Eres tan jodidamente terco, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Vete a la mierda", Louis bufa, frotándose los ojos con un pañuelo antes de sonarse la nariz delicadamente. "Eres el peor".

"Yo también te quiero", responde Zayn con cariño. "Ahora, tienes que decirme una cosa. ¿Cómo...?"

El intercomunicador del teléfono de Zayn suena, interrumpiéndolo.

"Maldita sea, mantén ese pensamiento", murmura Zayn, aclarando su garganta mientras presiona el botón de llamada. "¿Sí, Gillian?"

Louis se ríe con el tono profesional de Zayn.

"Tu cita de las diez y media está aquí un poco antes", le informa Gillian. "¿La mando de vuelta o la pongo en una sala de conferencias?"

"Iré a verla", responde Zayn amablemente. "Ahora mismo voy, gracias."

"No hay de qué."

El intercomunicador se apaga, Zayn lo mira y vuelve al modo de trabajo.

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora", se disculpa mientras está de pie. "Gran reunión con una potencial autora nueva hoy, y luego otra reunión de lanzamiento después de eso."

"No, no, tranquilo", Louis dice, de pie, metiendo la mano en su chaqueta, enderezándola alrededor de sus caderas. "Definitivamente debería volver al trabajo."

"¿Recogeremos este tema en el almuerzo?" Zayn pregunta, cogiendo su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla y encogiéndose de hombros. "Debería estar libre a las doce y media. ¿Podemos ir a la cafetería?"

"Perfecto", responde Louis, abriendo la puerta. "Sólo tengo que volver a las dos para llamar a Sinclair sobre su última ronda de ediciones."

"Oh Dios, ¿sigue pensando igual?"

"Sí, una mierda, pero nada que no pueda manejar", Louis responde alegremente. "Además, sé que tengo razón. Entrará en razón una vez que le haga creer que los cambios fueron idea suya en primer lugar."

"Por eso eres el mejor", se ríe Zayn, dándole una palmada en el hombro cuando salen al área común, con los asistentes de redacción y de marketing a todo volumen. "Me pasaré por aquí cuando mis reuniones terminen".

"Suena bien, sí", Louis asiente. "Gracias, Zee".

"No hay problema", sonríe Zayn mientras baja por el pasillo hacia la recepción. "Nos vemos en un rato."

Louis gira en dirección contraria y vuelve a su oficina, sacando su teléfono mientras camina. Quiere a Zayn, de verdad que sí, pero sólo hay una persona que puede entender dónde tiene la cabeza en este momento. Abre su teléfono, mirando sus mensajes y eligiendo un contacto.

**¿Podemos cambiar nuestra cena a esta noche en lugar del jueves?**

Su teléfono suena con una respuesta tan pronto como se instala en su escritorio.

_**Nicholas: Por supuesto. ¿A la hora habitual?** _

********

Louis se sienta en el sofá, poniendo su cerveza y su plato de pollo shawarma en la mesa de café. Abre su portátil e inicia sesión en Skype, sonriendo cuando ve que Nick ya está conectado. Hace clic en el botón de inicio de llamada, toma su plato y lo apoya en su regazo mientras se acomoda en los cojines del sofá, el distintivo tono de llamada de Skype sonando mientras espera que la llamada se conecte.

"¡Lou-Lou! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!"

Louis se tranquiliza al instante por el sonido de la voz de Nick, preparada para la radio, que sale por los altavoces de su ordenador. La imagen se pixela durante unos momentos mientras su conexión se estabiliza pero se aclara muy pronto, la cara de su mejor amigo se enfoca, sus ojos marrones se calientan y su pelo oscuro y esponjoso se barre artísticamente hacia arriba y fuera de su cara, excepto por un mechón errante que cae tercamente sobre su frente. Lleva una de sus típicas blusas llamativas, esta es azul cobalto brillante con dibujos de dragones chinos rojos y dorados, y varias cadenas finas de oro alrededor de su cuello, junto con un amuleto de una "M" dorada que descansa entre la unión de sus clavículas. Es un regalo para la vista y de repente Louis desea desesperadamente que Nick esté aquí y no sólo en la pantalla de un ordenador. Tienen una cena en pie el jueves por la noche y una cita con la televisión basura, pero sus horarios han estado fuera de sincronía últimamente, y joder, Louis lo ha echado de menos.

"¿De quién es la culpa, Nicholas?" Louis responde ardientemente, pinchando un trozo de pollo en su tenedor y apuntando a la pantalla, estrechando los ojos mientras se lo mete en la boca. "Tú eres el que ha tenido que abandonar las últimas dos semanas porque declaraste que tu cumpleaños era un festival de dos semanas este año."

"En mi defensa, treinta y cinco es un cumpleaños _muy_ importante," Nick se ríe, girando un poco de pasta en su tenedor. "¡Es un hito! Tenía que celebrarlo adecuadamente."

"Sí, abuelo", bromea Louis. "¿Qué se siente al saber que con cada día que pasa te acercas más a los cuarenta que a los treinta?"

"Cierra la boca."

Louis se ríe, tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

"¿Cómo está Mesh? ¿Está ensayando?"

"Sí, probablemente durante una hora más o menos", responde Nick, sorbiendo su vino. "El nuevo espectáculo de la compañía se estrena la próxima semana. ¿Te dije que es el solista principal?"

"Eso es genial", Louis sonríe. "Ha trabajado muy duro para eso".

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" Nick resplandece de orgullo, el obvio amor en su cara tirando de algo bajo en las tripas de Louis. "Quiero decir, la semana tecnológica es una mierda con todas las noches y esas cosas, pero al menos ahora puedo ver _Big Brother_ en paz sin que me juzgue".

Louis se ríe.

"¿Qué pasa, Lou-Lou?" Nick pregunta. "Porque _sé_ que no cambiaste nuestra cita por Skype solo para hablar de Mesh-"

"Me acosté con Harry", anuncia Louis, yendo directo al grano.

"Dios mío", exclama Nick, dejando su cena a un lado y sentándose derecho, con su vaso de vino en la mano. "¿Te acostaste con Harry? ¿ _Harry_ Harry?"

"No, el príncipe Harry", responde Louis, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se frota la marca en el cuello. "Sí, _Harry_ Harry."

"¡Lo sabía!" Nick canta triunfante, el vino se agita mientras hace un touchdown en los brazos. "¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! Mesh me debe cien dólares y el favor sexual que yo elija cuando llegue a casa."

"¿ _Apostasteis_ a que yo me acostaría con él?" Louis pregunta, ligeramente escandalizado. "¿En serio, Nicholas?"

"Por supuesto que sí", resopla Nick. "Nos dimos la mano y todo, cuando me dijiste que te encontraste con él en la galería. Mesh pensó que aguantarías al menos hasta tu cumpleaños, pero yo sabía que no, Lou-Lou. Te conozco cuando se trata de Harry y sabía que sucedería por el Día del Trabajador. Y mira aquí estamos, justo a tiempo".

"Eres ridículo", refunfuña Louis, dejando su plato a un lado también.

"Eres predecible", cuenta Nick.

"Dios, realmente lo soy, ¿no?" Louis suspira, pasándose las manos por la cara. "¿Crees que soy patético?"

"Absolutamente no", afirma Nick inequívocamente. "Eres lo más alejado de lo patético, Louis."

Se quedan en silencio. Louis toma otro trago de cerveza, jugando con la etiqueta mientras trata de juntar sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento, no intentaba ser un gilipollas o algo así", dice Nick.

"No, no, está bien", dice Louis, sonriéndole. "Quiero decir, _es_ divertido cuando lo piensas. ¿Pusiste un reloj de cuenta atrás o algo así?"

"Sabes, lo había pensado", Nick se ríe. "Pero eso parecía ir demasiado lejos."

"Es bueno saber que tienes algunos estándares entonces", bromea Louis, inclinando su botella hacia la pantalla.

Nick brinda con su copa, tomando un sorbo de vino.

"Dime algo, Lou", dice Nick después de un momento, su voz sincera. "¿Esto fue sólo una cosa de una sola vez y ya está hecho? ¿Un polvo por los viejos tiempos? ¿O fue más que eso?"

"Lo último", admite Louis. "Mucho más que lo último. Fue... todo. Me asusté ayer por la mañana, me escapé, hice el paseo de la vergüenza, las nueve yardas completas..."

"Oh no, Louis", Nick simpatiza.

"Harry, él... me persiguió", continúa Louis. "Literalmente corrió a mi apartamento una vez que se dio cuenta de que me había ido y prácticamente derribó mi puerta, diciendo que me había dejado ir una vez y que no iba a dejar que volviera a suceder. Quiere que volvamos a estar juntos, Grim. De verdad dijo eso, ¿puedes creerlo?"

"Oh mi maldito Dios".

"Lo sé. Pensé que mierda como esta solo pasaba en las comedias románticas."

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué necesitas?" Nick pregunta, frotando sus manos, como si fuera un negocio y listo para entrar en acción. "¿Necesitas un billete de avión? Puedes venir a quedarte conmigo y con Mesh el fin de semana de vacaciones si necesitas salir de allí. Podemos, no sé, ir a la playa o hacer una barbacoa o algo así..."

"Es muy generoso de tu parte y muy tentador, pero no puedo", sonríe Louis, con el corazón hinchado de afecto por su amigo. "No puedo huir esta vez."

"¿Estás seguro?" Nick presiona.

"Todo es diferente ahora", musita Louis. "Harry es tan diferente, Nick. Es como la noche y el día. Es como... es como el Harry que conocí en Marlowe's con su banda y su diadema de cumpleaños... ¿pero mejor? Ya no está obsesionado con salir adelante. No ha mencionado ni una sola vez que necesite ir a una exposición, o que lo vean en un lugar con esta gente. ¿Recuerdas cuánto solía darme esa excusa? ¿Que _tenía_ que estar en algún lugar?"

"Sí", responde Nick oscuramente.

"Eso no ha pasado ni una sola vez, no en todo el tiempo que llevamos en la vida del otro", explica Louis. "Sé que sólo han pasado dos meses, pero dado lo mucho que solía pasar, eso significa algo para mí, ¿sabes? Sería ingenuo pensar que no tendrá que ir a codearse de vez en cuando, pero también sé cómo funciona toda esa mierda ahora. No sería como la última vez."

Nick asiente con la cabeza alentadoramente.

"Está tan claro que ahora tiene otras prioridades", continúa Louis. "Realmente pude ver eso incluso antes de que habláramos y me dijo específicamente que sus prioridades son diferentes ahora. Dijo..." Louis se aleja, respirando profundamente. Todavía está tratando de procesar esta última parte. "Dijo que no se había presentado para mí antes, pero que si le daba otra oportunidad, le gustaría presentarse para mí el resto de su vida."

Nick lo mira tanto tiempo que a Louis le preocupa que su conexión se haya congelado y que tenga que volver a contar todo ese rollo.

"Oh, Louis", Nick respira finalmente, una brillante sonrisa brota de su cara. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el maldito problema?"

"¿Cuál _crees_ que es el maldito problema, Grim?" Louis pregunta, indignado. "Estuviste allí la última vez, viste lo mal que se puso. Y está bien, Harry está diciendo las cosas correctas, pero una cosa es decir todas estas cosas, y otra muy distinta es hacerlas."

"Pero él ya está haciendo esas cosas, Louis", señala Nick. "Lo acabas de decir tú mismo".

"Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad", insiste Louis. "¿Quién tiene una segunda oportunidad como esta? ¿Después de todo lo que nos hemos hecho pasar? ¿No crees que es una locura? Es una locura, ¿verdad?"

"Algunas personas podrían pensar que es una locura", Nick se encoge de hombros. "Yo no. Lo que pienso, Louis, es que eres un cobarde que tiene demasiado miedo de admitir lo que quiere."

"¿Qué?" Louis grazna.

"Mira, puedo ver totalmente por qué decidiste pedirme consejo y casi te digo que no lo hagas", afirma Nick. "Pero tener miedo de lo que _pueda_ pasar con Harry no es una razón suficiente para no hacerlo. Y si esperas que te dé una palmadita en la cabeza y te diga que está bien no arriesgarse con Harry porque estás demasiado asustado, entonces has venido a la persona equivocada, Lou-Lou, porque eso es una mierda". 

"Estabas allí, Nick", repite Louis. "Me ayudaste a empacar mis cosas la noche que me fui. Viste de primera mano cómo..."

"Tienes razón, _estuve_ allí y lo vi de primera mano", dice Nick en serio. "Lo vi todo, Louis".

Se quedan callados durante un largo momento, ambos bebiendo a sorbos. Louis mira su cena fría con tristeza; sus entrañas están desordenadas y ha perdido completamente el apetito.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la noche que os conocisteis?" Nick finalmente pregunta. "¿Justo después de que metiste a un borracho de 23 años con una tiara en un taxi? Porque francamente, nunca lo olvidaré. Volviste a entrar y te tiraste en tu destartalado taburete y dijiste-"

"Dije que-"

Louis se detiene, sus palabras se agarran a su garganta y las lágrimas llenan sus ojos mientras los recuerdos lo bañan. La sensación de euforia que se disparó a través de él cuando se vieron al otro lado de la habitación. Esa sensación de reconocimiento mientras bromeaban, su corazón, mente y alma gritando "Oh, eres _tú_ , finalmente te encontré". Las promesas de borrachos de volver a verse que siempre se hacen en noches neoyorquinas como esa, pero que rara vez se cumplen. La forma en que Harry lo miró por la ventana trasera del taxi, sus hoyuelos apareciendo en sus mejillas mientras se despedía.

Aquella emoción de recibir un mensaje de texto muy serio ni siquiera un minuto después de que el taxi desapareciera a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Dije que me iba a casar con él", murmura Louis, con sus lágrimas derramándose.

"Sí, lo hiciste", dice Nick suavemente. "Está bien estar asustado, Louis. Francamente, estaría más preocupado si no lo estuvieras. Tienes miedo porque ya sabes lo que puedes perder".

"Sí", Louis asiente con la cabeza. "Es exactamente así".

"Pero al final del día, ambos sabemos que Harry siempre ha sido así para ti. Lo ha sido para ti desde la primera noche en el bar. Así que... deja de luchar contra ello. Como dijiste, la gente no suele tener segundas oportunidades como esta. No la tires por la borda por una tontería como el miedo. ¿Quieres estar con Harry, Louis?"

"Sí", admite Louis con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo los hombros más ligeros en cuanto lo dice. "Sí, quiero".

"Entonces... elige estar con él", concluye Nick. "Y antes de que empieces a discutir conmigo, sí, sé que te costará trabajo, pero realmente es así de simple."

Elegir a Harry _es_ realmente así de simple.

Siempre lo ha sido.

"Joder, no puedo dejar de llorar", Louis solloza, limpiándose las mejillas. "He llorado tanto en las últimas treinta y seis horas, que no sé cómo me quedan lágrimas."

"Tienes que estar agotado", Nick simpatiza.

"Sí", admite Louis. "Lo estoy. Pero me siento mejor ahora."

"Entonces... ¿significa eso que no estás _demasiado_ agotado para volver al principio de esta historia y darme cada pequeño detalle sucio de cómo sucedió todo?" Nick pregunta, haciendo ojitos. "¿Por favor?"

Louis se ríe alegremente, su estómago gruñe de repente cuando sus ojos se posan en su olvidada cena.

"Necesito saber, Louis", demanda Nick una vez que las risas de Louis se apagan. "Creo que me lo he ganado".

"Sí, vale, definitivamente te lo has ganado", admite Louis, agarrando su plato con una mano y equilibrando cuidadosamente su portátil con la otra. "Pero primero, tengo que recalentar la cena, me muero de hambre. Llevemos esto a la cocina, ¿sí?"

**Mayo de 2011**

El olor del café recién hecho hace que Louis salga del sueño.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sonido de Harry dirigiéndose silenciosamente al lado de la cama de Louis, la taza de café llena haciendo un suave ruido al colocarla en la mesilla de noche.

"Louis", murmura Harry suavemente, cepillándole el pelo de la frente. "Louis".

"Mmmmrmphh", Louis murmura, girando la cabeza hacia la almohada, respirando el aroma de los cítricos y el sándalo. "No quiero".

"Louuuuuissssssss", Harry dice con una voz cansina seguida de una risita, el colchón moviéndose bajo su peso mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama, inclinándose y dejando caer pequeños besos a lo largo de la línea del hombro de Louis. "Amor, despierta, te he traído el café".

"Sí, más vale que lo hayas hecho", gruñe Louis.

Finalmente abre los ojos, parpadeando varias veces hasta que la cara sonriente de Harry se ilumina. Louis se apoya en el codo, inclina la barbilla y frunce los labios para dar un beso. Harry se lanza fácilmente, sumergiéndose y besándolo suavemente.

"Buenos días, cariño", le susurra Harry en los labios y le vuelve a besar.

"Buenos días, bebé", contesta Louis, acurrucando sus narices juntas antes de volver a caer en el colchón, estirándose como un gato. La sábana color ciruela de Harry se desliza por su torso destapando su cintura mientras extiende sus brazos sobre su cabeza, su erección matutina moviéndose en interés mientras observa a Harry mirándolo con hambre.

"¿Por qué demonios estás vestido cuando estoy desnudo?" Louis pregunta tímidamente, deslizando sus dedos por su pecho desnudo, con la mirada fija en Harry. "Se siente un poco mal, ¿no?"

"Ugh, tengo clase", dice Harry con pesar, apretando el tobillo de Louis antes de ponerse en pie. "No me tientes a saltar, descarado. Tengo los finales pronto, _tengo_ que ir a clase".

"Boo", Louis hace pucheros, dejando de actuar y rodando a su lado y alcanzando su taza de café. Sopla y toma un sorbo, tarareando apreciativamente cuando se da cuenta de que Harry lo ha hecho tal y como le gusta. "Está perfecto, Hazza, gracias."

"De nada", dice Harry, enroscando su largo cabello en un moño.

"Está bien si me ducho aquí antes de salir, ¿sí?" Louis pregunta, mirándolo.

"Obviamente", responde Harry fácilmente. "Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Vuelve a dormirte si quieres incluso. No tienes que preguntar nunca si puedes quedarte aquí, Lou".

Se sonríen el uno al otro tontamente. A veces es difícil para Louis recordar que sólo llevan oficialmente juntos un mes porque parece que lleva años con Harry.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el programa de hoy?" Louis pregunta, sorbiendo su café mientras ve a Harry meter en su mochila un grueso libro de historia del arte, seguido de su portátil y un clasificador.

"Clase hasta las dos", responde Harry, sentado en la silla de su escritorio mientras se pone las zapatillas. "Entonces iba a ir a trabajar en el estudio durante un par de horas después de eso... ¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Día libre", responde Louis, tomando otro sorbo de café. "Iba a buscar un lugar agradable y tranquilo para escribir".

"Podrías quedarte aquí si quieres", sugiere Harry, atándose el zapato.

"¿Sí?"

"Sí", Harry asiente, mirándolo con una sonrisa. "Niall tiene clase todo el día y ya se ha ido. Yo me iré. Tendrás todo el silencio que necesites. Tienes tu laptop contigo, ¿sí?"

"Lo tengo", afirma Louis.

"Entonces quédate aquí, Lou", insiste Harry. "Quién sabe, tal vez un cambio de escenario sea inspirador."

"Tienes razón," dice Louis, con el calor que se extiende en su pecho mientras deja el café a un lado. "Me quedaré."

"Bien", Harry vuelve, coge su teléfono y su cartera y los mete en los bolsillos. "Me gusta la idea de que estés aquí cuando vuelva".

"A mí también".

"Debería irme", dice Harry, agachándose para darle otro beso rápido. "Volveré a las cuatro y media."

"Me parece bien".

"¿Quieres Yum-Yum Three para la cena?" Harry pregunta. "Tengo antojo de comida tailandesa".

"Creí que nos gustaba más el Yum-Yum Two".

"No, es Three", afirma Harry, recogiendo su mochila. "Su Pad see ew es diferente, créeme, Lou, Yum-Yum Three es definitivamente mejor."

"Yum-Yum Three entonces", Louis acuerda, acurrucado en la cama, abrazando una de las almohadas de Harry en su pecho. "Que tengas un buen día en clase, bebé, te amo".

La mochila de Harry golpea el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Louis se sienta derecho y le mira, su corazón empieza a latir mientras contempla la expresión de sorpresa de Harry, sus ojos verdes abiertos y su mano presionada contra su pecho.

Oops.

Puede que sea la primera vez que le dice esas dos palabras, siguiendo la expresión de sorpresa de Harry.

"Yo también te amo", contesta Harry.

"¿Sí?" Louis pregunta, una sonrisa que se desliza lentamente por su cara, mariposas bailando en su vientre. "No es demasiado pronto, ¿verdad? Es pronto-"

"¿A quién carajo le importa?" Harry sonríe, con sus hoyuelos saltando. "Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Cierto", Louis asiente con la cabeza, igualando la sonrisa de Harry. "Y yo lo sé. Te amo, Harry. Te amo mucho".

"Yo- joder", Harry suspira, cruza la habitación a dos pasos largos, coge la cara de Louis entre sus manos y le besa con firmeza, su lengua se desliza en su boca cuando chilla en sorpresa. Louis se aferra a él, devolviéndole el beso con igual fervor.

_Él lo ama._

"Te _amo_ mucho, Lou", murmura Harry contra sus labios, presionando los besos entre casi cada palabra. "No puedo creer que te haya encontrado. Soy tan afortunado".

"Yo también te amo", Louis ríe vertiginosamente, rompiendo el beso y alejándolo juguetonamente. "¡Tienes que irte, vas a llegar tarde a clase!"

"Mierda, tienes razón", Harry respira, besándole una vez más antes de volver a la puerta de la habitación, cogiendo su mochila y poniéndosela cuando está en el salón. "Será mejor que estés en esa cama desnudo cuando vuelva".

"Estaré esperando", le grita Louis.

"¡Te amo!" Harry grita, la puerta principal se abre.

"¡Yo también te amo!" Louis grita de vuelta.

La puerta se cierra y Louis se vuelve a meter en la cama, sonriendo tan fuerte que le duele la cara.

Realmente se va a casar con ese chico algún día.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry coloca cuidadosamente uno de sus nuevos cuadros en un caballete y luego da un paso atrás, juntando las manos mientras contempla la colección de piezas que ha reunido para una reunión con un nuevo cliente potencial. Exhala un gran aliento, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello y frotando su mano en su mejilla.

Algo falta.

No está seguro de _qué_.

Harry nunca sabe exactamente lo que debe hacer para estos lanzamientos. ¿Demuestra su alcance o se concentra en un tema en particular? ¿Debería quedarse con sus trabajos más recientes o debería profundizar en su portafolio y mostrar sus viejos favoritos? Normalmente Liam está disponible para aconsejar a Harry sobre qué piezas sacar, pero está en Fire Island con Zayn, así que Harry está solo en esto, con muy poco que hacer aparte del hecho de que el cliente quiere un retrato y que es "importante" que consiga este encargo. Todavía no está seguro de qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta después del fin de semana de vacaciones, pero sabe que no debe discutir con Liam sobre estas cosas, y además, estaba en el estudio de todos modos ya que planeaba trabajar durante el fin de semana para mantenerse ocupado, como lo ha hecho todos los días de esta semana.

_Oh._

Harry de repente sabe _exactamente_ lo que falta en esta presentación.

Caminando hacia su pequeño almacén, Harry enciende la luz cuando entra, chasqueando su lengua mientras escanea sus estantes meticulosamente organizados. Los lienzos sin enmarcar se almacenan en fundas de fieltro codificadas por colores, con tableros numerados de núcleo de espuma entre cada uno, mientras que las piezas enmarcadas viven todas en cajas, cuyas espinas exteriores están codificadas por colores y numeradas también, para que todo pueda ser fácilmente encontrado. Camina hacia la sección azul de los estantes sin siquiera tener que consultar su lista de archivos; después de todo, acaba de poner estas cajas de nuevo en el almacén hace un mes, sabe exactamente dónde están. Harry saca la caja etiquetada con el número uno, su peso le resulta familiar en sus manos mientras la levanta, metiendo la barbilla en una de las esquinas. La lleva de vuelta al estudio y la coloca cuidadosamente en una de sus mesas de exhibición, deslizando sus dedos bajo las lengüetas para abrirla.

A pesar de que sabe lo que hay dentro, el aliento de Harry todavía se tiene que recuperar cuando retira la tapa y Louis, de veinticinco años, se revela, mirándolo con asombro y suave adoración. Parece que fue hace toda una vida, pero Harry lo recuerda como si fuera ayer.

_"Quiero estar contigo, Louis. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo feo. Todo. Todo de ti. Si me lo permites. Y quiero compartirme a mí mismo a cambio. Sé que parece una locura porque acabamos de conocernos, pero es lo que siento. ¿Es eso raro?"_

_"No. No, no lo es. Quiero todo eso, Haz. Todo de ti. Todo lo que dijiste, también lo quiero."_

El corazón de Harry se aprieta en su pecho.

Hace siete días desde que Louis y él se acostaron. Seis días desde que persiguió a Louis a la mañana siguiente, dejándose ver completamente indefenso y arriesgando todo su corazón y su alma al decir que quería otra oportunidad, que se merecían la oportunidad de hacerlo bien esta vez.

Y desde entonces ha habido un completo silencio por la parte de Louis. 

Harry sabe que dijo que Louis podía tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitara para pensar las cosas, y lo dijo en serio. Lo hizo de verdad. Respeta la necesidad de Louis de espacio, pero joder, estos últimos cinco días se han sentido como una eternidad. La confianza que había sentido al dejar el apartamento de Louis el domingo por la mañana ha ido disminuyendo poco a poco con cada hora que pasa, la duda se ha ido apoderando de él y ocupando toda su mente. ¿Podría haber hecho las cosas de forma diferente esa mañana? ¿Asustó a Louis siendo demasiado abierto y serio? Harry sabe que Louis tiene miedo de volver a ser herido, pero no sabe qué más podría haber dicho para convencerle de que las cosas iban a ser diferentes esta vez. Que _él_ es diferente. Así que ahora, sólo tiene que confiar en que hizo todo lo que pudo, y eso es muy difícil. Está _así de cerca_ de volver a llamar a la puerta de Louis y rogarle que le diga qué más necesita de él para tomar su decisión.

Pero no va a hacer eso.

No lo va a hacer.

Recién decidido, Harry cautelosamente saca el precioso cuadro de su caja, lo coloca sobre la mesa y saca los protectores de gomaespuma de las esquinas del marco, dejándolos a un lado. Agarrando un paño de microfibra, se deshace del polvo acumulado desde que puso el cuadro en el almacén, sin parar hasta que la rica madera teñida de cerezo que eligió específicamente para acentuar el granate de la camiseta de Louis brilla bajo las luces del estudio. Harry se vuelve hacia su trabajo, mirándolo críticamente, mirando hacia donde podría querer poner el retrato. Después de un largo momento, coge otro caballete y lo coloca en el extremo. Traslada una de las nuevas piezas que acaba de terminar esta semana, un cuadro de dos chicos tumbados en un campo de flores silvestres con sus meñiques enlazados, al caballete vacío del final, poniéndolo junto a un retrato que hizo el año pasado de su amiga Sarah en el puente de Brooklyn al amanecer, con su largo vestido floral ondeando detrás de ella. Eso deja un espacio abierto junto a la pintura de la escena de la capilla, que se sienta orgullosamente en el medio, un retrato solitario de su madre y otra nueva pintura de un picnic en Sheep's Meadow en una tarde de verano en su otro lado. Harry coge el retrato de Louis y lo coloca cuidadosamente en el caballete vacío, dando un paso atrás para estudiar el nuevo arreglo.

Asiente con la cabeza en señal de satisfacción.

Bingo.

Harry comprueba la hora, sus nervios suben de tono cuando se da cuenta de que su posible cliente llegará en los próximos quince minutos. Empieza a dudar de sí mismo, preguntándose si debería hacer retratos más tradicionales, deseando de repente, no por primera vez, tener algo más reciente de Louis para mostrar, ahora que lleva ocho años perfeccionando sus habilidades. Sin embargo, tiene su cuaderno de bocetos, si este cliente misterioso quiere ver más, está lleno de ideas.

Su teléfono suena. Harry lo saca del bolsillo, sonriendo a la imagen en la pantalla mientras acepta la llamada, poniéndolo en el altavoz mientras camina hacia el lavabo en la esquina de la habitación.

"¿No se supone que estás de vacaciones?" Harry pregunta, colocando el teléfono en el mostrador, mientras enciende el lavabo.

" _Estoy_ de vacaciones", Liam protesta con buen humor. "Estoy sentado en la playa al lado de una mimosa. ¡Estoy de vacaciones!"

"Y sin embargo, aquí estás llamándome", bromea Harry, enjabonándose las manos. "¿De verdad me extrañas tanto, Leeyum?"

"Desesperadamente", Liam dice serio. "Sólo llamo para asegurarme de que no te olvides de tu reunión de hoy."

"¿Te refieres a la que se supone que empieza en unos quince minutos?" Harry pregunta, enjuagándose las manos, cerrando el grifo con el codo y agarrando una toalla. "Me siento herido, Liam."

"Ya ha pasado antes, H", señala Liam. "Especialmente cuando has estado trabajando como lo has hecho toda la semana. Sólo hago mi trabajo."

"Está bien", admite Harry, colgando la toalla de nuevo. "Pero una advertencia con quince minutos de antelación es muy poco, Li, ¿y si lo _hubiera_ olvidado?"

"Sabía que planeabas estar en el estudio todo el día de todos modos", dice Liam. "¿Y he mencionado que estoy de vacaciones?"

"Puede que sí", responde Harry riendo, estudiando su reflejo en el espejo. Se peina y juega con la delicada cadena alrededor de su cuello, deslizando el cierre hacia atrás, donde pertenece. "Hablando de eso, ¿te voy a meter en problemas con Zayn por hacer una llamada de trabajo?"

"No", responde Liam. "Él sabe que esto es importante. Y además, ni siquiera está aquí ahora mismo; nos está trayendo más bebidas".

"Ya veo, ya veo", Harry tararea, metiendo la parte de abajo de su camisa de rayas lilas y blancas debajo de sus pantalones lilas de cintura alta, y ajustando los tirantes de sus hombros. Estrujándose la nariz, desabrocha uno de sus botones para revelar la camiseta de tirantes que lleva debajo de la camisa. "Así que lo que dices es que esta es una llamada secreta de trabajo, Liam."

"...Tal vez", admite Liam. "Pero Zayn _sabe_ que tienes una gran reunión hoy, está bien."

"Lo que tú digas", se ríe Harry, rehaciendo el botón.

"Aunque en serio", Liam continúa mientras el debate interno de Harry sobre el botón continúa, desabrochándolo y abrochándolo de nuevo. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes todo listo?"

"Sí", confirma Harry, desabrochando el botón y dejándolo esta vez, metiendo la mano en su estómago. Realmente se ve mejor de esta manera. "Ojalá estuvieras aquí, porque estoy dudando de todo lo que he hecho para enseñarle. Todavía no entiendo por qué esto no podía esperar hasta la próxima semana, Li. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?"

"El Sr. Williams insistió mucho en reunirse contigo hoy, Harry", explica Liam pacientemente, como si no hubieran repasado ya todo esto. "Es el único día que tenía disponible. Le dije que sólo aceptas citas durante la semana, pero fue muy persistente-"

"Molesto más bien", Harry resopla, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Vale, bien, _fue_ un poco molesto", Liam concuerda.

"Gracias", Harry dice triunfante. "Quiero decir, no es solo un fin de semana, Liam, es un fin de semana de _vacaciones_ ".

"Aceptaste la cita, H", señala Liam. "Podrías haber dicho que no, sin importar lo insistente que fuera el tipo. Ya has dicho que no antes".

"Sí, bueno", suspira Harry, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz. "No tenía nada más que hacer este fin de semana".

"¿Todavía no hay llamada?" Liam pregunta, comprensivo.

"No", responde Harry, raspándose la bota en el suelo. "No hay llamada".

"Harry, va a ser-"

"Mira, no puedo hablar de ello ahora mismo, no puedo", interrumpe Harry. "Tengo que centrarme en el cliente. Ya que te tengo a ti, ¿puedo guiarte a través de las piezas que saqué?"

"Claro", dice Liam fácilmente. "Tengo unos minutos antes de que Zayn regrese, así que adelante, guíame."

"Bien, tengo la pintura de la capilla en el-"

Alguien llama a la puerta.

"Mierda", Harry murmura en voz baja, revisando su reloj y agachándose como si su visitante pudiera verlo a través de la puerta. "Liam, está aquí temprano. Me tengo que ir."

"Buena suerte, H", dice Liam. "Envíame un mensaje de texto más tarde y hazme saber cómo ha ido todo, ¿vale?"

"Lo haré", dice Harry. "Que tengas un buen día de playa, no olvides el protector solar".

"No lo haré", Liam se ríe. "Adiós".

"Adiós".

Harry cuelga, deslizando su teléfono en su bolsillo. El Sr. Williams llama de nuevo, incitándolo a la acción.

"Ya voy", llama, de pie a su altura, despeinándose. Camina hacia la puerta con confianza, poniéndose en modo profesional mientras endereza sus hombros.

Va a hacer esto genial, maldita sea.

Harry abre la puerta y su corazón se acelera, tartamudeando inmediatamente al ver a Louis de pie en el pasillo, sonriendo nerviosamente y luciendo tan hermoso como Harry lo ha visto nunca. Sus delgados vaqueros negros abrazan sus muslos y su manga corta es sexy pero recatada, el lazo superior de la "h" del tatuaje de su pecho apenas asoma por debajo del cuello. El color azul marino de la camisa complementa su piel permanentemente dorada y de alguna manera hace que sus ojos azules se vean más brillantes de lo normal.

"Hola", Louis saluda con voz rasposa, alisando su pelo en la frente, las rayas plateadas en sus sienes atrapando la luz.

"¿Lou?" Harry pregunta, moviendo la cabeza un poco porque no puede creer que Louis esté aquí, de verdad _aquí_. "¿Qué estás...? ¿Cómo has...? Dios mío, hola".

"Hola", dice Louis otra vez, sus ojos se arrugan cuando su sonrisa se amplía. "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Sí, por supuesto, siempre", responde Harry con entusiasmo, abriendo la puerta de par en par a Louis y parando inmediatamente en seco, con el estómago revuelto al recordar su cliente. "Joder. En realidad ahora mismo no podemos. Mierda, oh Dios mío".

Louis lo mira con curiosidad, una sonrisa que todavía le tira de los labios.

Joder, joder, joder.

No puede creer que Louis eligiera aparecer ahora, de todos los momentos posibles en los que podría aparecer, que él eligiera el momento exacto en el que Harry no puede verlo.

"Lou, lo siento mucho", Harry se disculpa profusamente. "Me muero por hablar contigo, no tienes ni idea de cuánto quiero hablar. O espero que lo sepas. Estás aquí, después de todo. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí, por cierto? O incluso ¿cómo sabías dónde estaba mi estudio?"

"Bueno, yo-"

"Jesús, me alegro de verte. Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí, por favor, tienes que saberlo. Dime que lo sabes".

"Lo sé", responde Louis, juntando los labios, con la cara arrugada con cariño.

"Hay tanto que quiero mostrarte", balbucea Harry, pensando en todo su nuevo trabajo. "Tantas cosas que he _querido_ mostrarte, Lou, pero es que... no es un buen momento... Escucha, ya no hago esto los fines de semana, pero tengo una consulta con un cliente en unos minutos."

"Sé que la tienes".

"Liam la preparó", continúa Harry. "Aparentemente este tipo es muy molesto-"

"¿Realmente lo llamaríamos 'molesto', Haz?" Louis pregunta, sus ojos brillan. "Creo que prefiero 'decidido' a 'molesto', pero es únicamente mi opinión."

"¿Qué... qué quieres decir?" Harry tartamudea, su cerebro finalmente empieza a captar lo que Louis está diciendo. "¿Eres-?"

"¿Sr. Williams?" Louis pregunta, arqueando una ceja. "Honestamente, Hazza, pensé que usar mi segundo nombre sería muy fácil de adivinar, pero Liam pensó que era inteligente."

"Oh Dios mío", Harry respira. "¿Eres tú? ¿Eres mi cliente molesto?"

"Soy yo, sí", Louis asiente. "Soy tu cliente _decidido_ ".

Harry inspira, su mano volando hacia su pelo como si fueran lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos y su corazón late con fuerza, tan fuerte que no se sorprendería si Louis pudiera ver su pulso revoloteando en su garganta.

No puede creer que esto esté sucediendo realmente. A pesar de toda su confianza, no se permitió pensar que _pasaría_.

"¿Entonces puedo entrar?" Louis pregunta, su cara casi insoportablemente suave mientras le sonríe. "Lo siento, supongo que tal vez _soy_ un cliente molesto después de todo, porque _tengo_ una cita, ya sabes."

Harry se ríe, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras le abre la puerta, permitiéndole entrar.

"¿Pero _por qué_ has pedido una cita?" Harry pregunta, cerrando la puerta tras él y apoyándose en ella mientras Louis se gira para mirarle. "Sabes que nunca necesitas hacer eso, ¿verdad? Podrías haberme llamado, Lou. He..."

Harry se corta, su garganta se estrecha mientras pierde la batalla contra sus inminentes lágrimas, dos lágrimas comenzando una cabalgata por sus mejillas.

"Me he vuelto loco esperando que llames", susurra Harry con voz ronca, con la barbilla temblando mientras su mirada cae al suelo. "Estaba empezando a pensar que no lo harías."

"Oh, bebé, siento haberte hecho preocupar", Louis se disculpa, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Limpia suavemente las lágrimas de Harry con el pulgar, levantando la barbilla para poder mirarle a los ojos. "Es que... tenía toda esta idea en mi cabeza, y una vez que la tengo, no puedo dejarla pasar. Es bastante tonto ahora que pienso en ello realmente."

"Lo dudo", Harry se resfría. "Lo siento, estoy como... arruinando todo. Soy un desastre, Lou."

"No lo eres", sonríe Louis, metiéndole un rizo detrás de la oreja.

"¿No?"

"No", Louis asiente con la cabeza, toma su mano izquierda y la aprieta con fuerza. "Lloré como dos días seguidos esta semana, Hazza. Estás bien, cariño. Esto es mucho para procesar."

"Lo es", dice Harry con lágrimas en los ojos. Los lleva a la encimera del lavabo, la presión del agarre de Louis en su mano lo mantiene en tierra todo el tiempo. Harry coge una toalla de papel, la moja y se seca las lágrimas, sonándose la nariz ruidosamente. Respira profundamente, limpiando, exhalando lentamente mientras se concentra en el hermoso rostro de Louis. "¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?" Harry pregunta, haciendo una bola con la toalla de papel y tirándola. "Prometo que esta vez no la voy a cagar".

"No la has cagado _esta_ vez", se ríe Louis, con una sonrisa brillante como el sol. "Pero claro, podemos empezar de nuevo."

"¿Por qué pediste una cita hoy, Lou?" Harry pregunta, apoyándose en el mostrador.

"Hace ocho años y medio, me pediste pintar mi retrato, Harry", empieza Louis, con la mirada fija y la voz confiada. "Así es como todo esto empezó, como _nosotros_ empezamos. Me enamoré de ti ese día y mi vida no ha sido la misma desde entonces. Y a través de todo, lo bueno y lo malo, a través de toda la mierda que nos hemos hecho pasar, ese amor nunca se ha ido, no importa lo mucho que haya intentado dejarlo atrás. Y lo he intentado, Harry. Lo intenté tanto. Fui al otro lado del mundo tratando de escapar de ti, pero siento que todo lo que he hecho desde el momento en que me fui me ha estado trayendo lentamente de vuelta a ti, de vuelta a donde pertenezco. De vuelta a casa. Así que... pensé que era apropiado que me sentara para ti hoy. Para el día en que empecemos todo de nuevo. ¿Puedo hacer eso?"

"Lou", susurra Harry, con lágrimas en la cara. "Amor, por supuesto que puedes. Me muero por pintarte de nuevo".

"Siento haberme asustado", continúa Louis, cerrando el pequeño espacio que hay entre ellos mientras busca otra toalla de papel, secando tiernamente las lágrimas de Harry. "Sigo teniendo miedo, si soy sincero, pero me da más miedo estar sin ti siquiera un minuto más de lo que ya he estado. No hay nadie como tú, Harry. Haces que todo sea mejor, haces que todo sea más. Me haces sentir tan vivo, bebé. Haces que todo en mi vida sea hermoso. Si alguien me preguntara cuál sería mi sueño más salvaje hecho realidad, ¿sabes lo que diría? No sería tener un bestseller. Demonios, ni siquiera sería tener un seller".

"¿Qué?" Harry traga, su corazón late tan fuerte que se siente como si estuviera a punto de explotar. "¿Qué sería?"

"Tú, Harry", dice Louis simplemente, sonriendo mientras traza su dedo por la pendiente de la nariz de Harry, golpeando suavemente la punta. "El mío serías tú."

Una risa medio boba, medio alegre, brota de los labios de Harry mientras toma la cara de Louis en sus manos, se agacha y le besa firmemente en la boca.

"El mío también serías tú, Lou", susurra Harry en sus labios, incapaz de evitar besarle una vez más, acariciando sus narices antes de retirarse. Louis se ve absolutamente radiante, con sus ojos azules brillantes.

"Siempre has sido tú para mí, Haz", confiesa Louis, poniéndole un rizo detrás de la oreja a Harry. "Nadie más".

"Siempre has sido tú para mí también", responde Harry suavemente, pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de Louis. "Estuve perdido desde el momento en que me guiñaste el ojo."

"No quiero correr más, bebé", murmura Louis, descansando sus frentes juntas mientras desliza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su aliento cálido y mentolado sopla contra los labios de Harry y sus dedos juegan con las puntas de su pelo, haciéndole cosquillas en la base de su cuello. "Te creo cuando dices que las cosas serán diferentes esta vez. Y haré lo que pueda para asegurarme de ello también. Porque te amo, y siempre lo haré."

"Yo también te amo", promete Harry, uniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis, tirando de él completamente a ras de su cuerpo. "Para el resto de nuestras vidas, Lou."

"Para el resto de nuestras vidas", Louis concuerda. "Suena muy bien".

Harry no está seguro de quién se mueve primero para conectar sus labios, Louis o él. Tal vez ambos se mueven al mismo tiempo. Sólo sabe que de repente comparten el mismo aliento, sus labios se mueven juntos mientras se besan suavemente.

Dulcemente.

Perfectamente.

Se besan lentamente al principio, sus bocas se vuelven a conocer sin el desesperado y apresurado frenesí de demasiado tequila, y reprimen la tensión y el anhelo sexual. Harry se derrite mientras la lengua de Louis se desliza a lo largo de la comisura de sus labios. Suspira mientras sus labios se separan, permitiendo a Louis lamer su interior. Louis gime suavemente mientras sus lenguas se acarician, la intensidad del beso comienza a aumentar. Un fuego se apodera de la barriga de Harry, su polla se agita en sus pantalones sueltos. Deja que sus manos suban y bajen por la espalda de Louis, trazando sus curvas, sintiendo las abolladuras de sus costillas y la suave caída de su cintura antes de asentarse en la generosa curva de su trasero. Louis jadea mientras Harry lo aprieta, moviendo sus caderas juntas. Su agarre en los hombros de Harry se estrecha mientras se pone de puntillas, con la lengua apoyada en los labios insistentemente. Harry capta el mensaje rápidamente, haciéndolos girar y arrastrando a Louis hasta el mostrador en una rápida maniobra, sin perder el ritmo mientras se siguen besando. Harry se interpone entre los muslos separados de Louis y éste le envuelve las piernas, lloriqueando suavemente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Harry empieza a besarle en el cuello, abriendo el botón superior y tirando de la tela hacia un lado. La marca que dejó el sábado pasado prácticamente ha desaparecido, sólo queda una leve mancha amarilla en su piel.

A Harry le gustaría mucho rectificar ese asunto lo antes posible.

"Harry, joder", Louis jadea mientras Harry pone los labios en el mismo sitio, chupando fuerte. "¡Tomó mucho tiempo para que eso desapareciera, sabes!"

Harry se ríe en respuesta, dando pequeños besos sobre la piel enrojecida de Louis.

"Tenemos que parar", murmura Louis, dándole besos en la coronilla. "Tienes que pintarme, bebé. O dibujarme, al menos."

"Piensa en todas las otras cosas que podríamos estar haciendo ahora mismo", Harry gime, besando bajo la mandíbula de Louis, pellizcando su piel suavemente. "Cosas desnudas. Tantas cosas desnudas. La pintura es tan aburrida, Lou, ¿realmente tengo que hacerlo?"

"Sí, tienes que hacerlo", se ríe Louis, pasando una mano por el pelo de Harry mientras éste continúa besándole en el cuello y la mandíbula. "Soy un cliente que paga, después de todo, y yo-"

Louis se detiene abruptamente, quedándose completamente quieto, con las uñas mordidas clavadas en el hombro de Harry. Harry se congela en su lugar.

"¿Lou?" Harry pregunta, retirándose con preocupación. "¿Todo está bien?"

Louis mira fijamente por encima de su hombro, con la mandíbula abierta y los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Es ese Danny? ¿En la capilla?" Louis pregunta, su voz ligeramente estrangulada. "¿De _Only the Brave_?"

"Sí", responde Harry, decidiendo que ahora no es el momento de andar con rodeos. "Sí que lo es".

Louis se desenreda de su abrazo, deslizándose del mostrador y caminando hacia la exposición de pinturas que Harry había preparado para su encuentro. Para su encuentro con _él_. Harry se queda atrás, dándole a Louis mucho espacio para acomodar todo. Se queda de pie frente a la pintura de la capilla durante mucho tiempo, sólo mirándola. En un momento dado, extiende la mano como si fuera a tocarla, sin detenerse, apretando la mano en un puño y presionándola contra sus labios mientras avanza, mirando los otros cuadros.

Harry se muerde el labio, balanceándose en sus pies mientras intenta medir la reacción de Louis, haciendo lo posible por no entrometerse en su experiencia.

"Y esto", dice Louis, su voz vacilante mientras se detiene frente a la pintura de flores silvestres. "Estos son Adam y Seth. _Feels Like Home_ , capítulo catorce. Estabas... había un boceto de esto en tu dormitorio el fin de semana pasado."

"Sí", Harry asiente con la cabeza, sorprendido de que Louis se diera cuenta, pero tampoco mucho, porque se da cuenta de todo. "Lo había".

"Joder, _sabía_ que me resultaba familiar", dice Louis, asombrado por su voz mientras estudia el cuadro. "Es sólo que... no podía ubicarlo por entonces."

"Bueno... estábamos ocupados en otras cosas", murmura Harry.

"¿Pintaste esto en menos de una semana?"

"Sí", Harry se sonroja, raspando su mocasín en el suelo.

Louis se detiene brevemente frente a su retrato original, sonriéndole antes de pasar al cuadro de Sheep’s Meadow.

" _Defenceless_ ", pronuncia.

"Sí", susurra Harry. "Capítulo dos".

"Jesús, Harry", Louis respira, pasando su mano por sus ojos y su mejilla. "¿En serio?"

"Bueno, no podía dejar ese libro fuera, ¿verdad?" Harry pregunta tercamente. "Dijiste que era tu libro más popular."

"Es un libro sobre _nosotros_ , Haz. Un libro sobre todo lo que nos salió mal. ¿Cómo pudiste-?"

"Dijiste que no leyera mucho entre líneas."

Louis suelta una carcajada, y finalmente se vuelve para mirarlo. Las lágrimas le corren por las mejillas, el amor puro brilla en sus ojos.

"Mi plan original era sólo la escena de la capilla", explica Harry. "Sabía que quería pintarla tan pronto como la leí. Iba a hacer únicamente ese cuadro, pero tu trabajo, Lou, los hermosos cuadros que pintaste con tus palabras, simplemente... se metieron en la cabeza. ¿Sabes cómo solías decir que algunas historias sólo exigen ser contadas? ¿Como que no te dejan en paz hasta que te sientas y las cuentas?"

"Todavía digo eso, en realidad."

"Bueno, es lo mismo con las pinturas", dice Harry. "Yo sólo... los vi tan claramente, ¿sabes? No podía dejarlos ir. Sólo espero haberles hecho justicia, amor".

"¿Son para tu exposición?" Louis pregunta, secándose una lágrima.

"No tienen por qué serlo", le tranquiliza Harry rápidamente. "Nunca los mostraría sin tu permiso, Louis. Es con tal de que digas una palabra y estos nunca verán la luz del día, lo prometo."

"¿Estás loco?" Louis le pregunta incrédulo, dando zancadas hacia él, una mirada de determinación en su rostro. "Harry, bebé-"

Louis toma su rostro en sus manos, besándolo con firmeza; el alivio corre por las venas de Harry mientras se aferra a Louis, devolviéndole el beso con igual fervor.

"No te atrevas a decir que esto nunca verá la luz del día, Haz", dice Louis, rompiendo el beso. "Eso estaría tan mal... Son las pinturas más hermosas que he visto. Tienes que mostrarlas al mundo, Harry, tienes que hacerlo".

"¿En serio?"

"De verdad", Louis asiente, golpeando la punta de su nariz, sus ojos se arrugan cuando sonríe. "Quiero decir, joder, ya quiero reimprimir _Only the Brave_ con ese cuadro como portada."

"¿En serio?" Harry pregunta. "Dios, Louis, por un segundo pensé que estabas molesto".

"Oh, amor, lo siento", Louis se disculpa, picoteando sus labios rápidamente. "Sólo estaba sorprendido, eso es todo. Se ven exactamente como lo hicieron en mi cabeza. Como, _exactamente_. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Todo está ahí en la página", dice Harry simplemente. "Lo haces fácil, Lou. Siempre has sido mi musa, lo sabes. Y después de todo este tiempo, todavía lo eres, cariño. Siempre lo serás".

"Te amo, Harry", dice Louis, poniendo el pulgar suavemente sobre el lugar donde suele aparecer su hoyuelo. "Te amo mucho".

El corazón de Harry se sobresalta en un latido. No cree que se cansará nunca de oír a Louis decirlo.

"Yo también te amo, Louis", sonríe Harry, besándolo suavemente y luego agarrando su bloc de dibujo, metiéndolo bajo el brazo. "Ahora, ¿podemos por favor irnos a nuestro hogar? Te dibujaré cuando lleguemos, te prometo que lo haré. He estado encerrado aquí toda la semana, y no hay ningún lugar cómodo para que te sientes, debería conseguir un sofá o algo aquí-"

Louis lo silencia con un beso.

"Sí, vamos", concuerda. "Espera, ¿dónde _es_ nuestro hogar? ¿Tu casa o la mía?"

"Mi hogar está donde tú estés", dice Harry honestamente, buscando sus llaves. "Pero tu apartamento tiene mejor iluminación para dibujar. Y también me gusta más el restaurante chino que tienes al lado. ¿Podemos pedir comida para llevar? Me muero de hambre".

"Pollo Boom boom Pao", dice Louis, sonriendo cuando Harry se ríe. "Te dije que nunca más podría llamarlo de otra manera. Así que comida para llevar y luego el dibujo, ¿sí?"

"Sí", Harry asiente con la cabeza, encuentra sus llaves y las gira alrededor de su dedo. "Suena perfecto, cariño."

"Estoy de acuerdo", dice Louis, abriendo la puerta del estudio y apoyándose en ella, esperando a que Harry le eche un último vistazo rápido al estudio. Extiende su mano derecha, sonriendo mientras mueve sus dedos, haciendo señas a Harry para que se acerque, la cuerda tirando del ancla a su hogar.

Justo como siempre estaban destinados.

El corazón de Harry se hincha de amor mientras cruza hacia Louis, cogiendo su mano y enhebrando sus dedos juntos. La mano de Louis es suave, cálida, y encaja perfectamente en la suya, como si hubiera sido hecha sólo para que él la sostuviera. Mira hacia abajo, sonriendo por la forma en que sus tatuajes se alinean, atándolo siempre al lado de Louis.

No hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Ahora ya solo queda el epílogo, y realmente creo que no voy a saber qué hacer con mi vida después de esto.


	15. Epílogo

"¿Mini tostadas de aguacate, señor?"

Louis mira la bandeja de la camarera, arrugando la nariz con asco.

¿Cómo es que las tostadas de aguacate siguen existiendo? Sus quince minutos de fama deberían haber pasado hace años, en su opinión, y aún así, siguen apareciendo en cada maldito evento en el que ha estado en los últimos dos años. Su estómago refunfuña con rabia.

Apenas ha podido comer nada en toda la noche.

"No, gracias", responde Louis, haciendo lo posible por mantener el desdén fuera de su voz. "¿Tienes algo más sustancial por casualidad? ¿Bocadillos? ¿Mini tacos? ¿Esos macarrones fritos con queso que vi por ahí? ¿Algo que no sea una tostada de aguacate? ¿Por favor?"

La camarera se ríe.

"Mi novia tiene una bandeja de deslizadores", dice la camarera, inclinándose conspiratoriamente. "Está abajo en el otro extremo de la habitación. Alta y con el pelo rosado, no va a pasar desapercibida por ti".

Tomando un sorbo de su Peroni, Louis sigue la mirada de la chica, haciéndose a un lado para poder ver alrededor de la línea de columnas que atraviesan la ligeramente estrecha longitud del espacio del evento. Seguro que ve una cabeza de pelo rosa fosforito entre la multitud, que se abre paso lentamente entre el grupo de mesas de cóctel situadas al otro lado de la escalera curva.

"Yo me movería rápido si fuera tú", aconseja la camarera con una sonrisa. "No durarán mucho tiempo. Ya sabes cómo la gente puede ser un buitre en estas cosas."

"Oh, soy muy consciente", Louis se ríe ahogadamente, tomando otro trago de cerveza. "Este no es mi primer rodeo."

La camarera se ríe, guiñándole el ojo mientras se mueve, ofreciendo los brindis a sus próximas víctimas desprevenidas. El estómago de Louis gruñe en protesta otra vez, así que sale en busca de la camarera de pelo rosado con los bocadilloss. Se detiene cada pocos metros, la gente le da palmadas en el hombro cuando pasa, ofreciéndole sus sinceras felicitaciones. Louis sonríe con gracia, siempre asegurándose de mirar a la gente a los ojos mientras les da la mano, charlando brevemente y agradeciéndoles por venir, mientras ignora el constante e insistente ruido de su estómago.

Tal es la carga de ser el invitado de honor.

Louis nunca soñó que esto pasaría cuando le entregó a Zayn el manuscrito de su cuarta novela hace dieciocho meses. Mira alrededor de la habitación, todavía atónito de ver _su_ libro en los estantes, producido en masa, con la pintura de Harry en la portada, un hombre de perfil mirando el diente de león en su mano, las semillas volando por el viento, lo cual conduce al título.

_Always You._

Nada de esto se suponía que iba a pasar. El libro estaba destinado a ser una secuela de _Feels Like Home_ , el siguiente en su línea de obras auto-publicadas. No había nada diferente en su mente acerca de este, excepto por el hecho de que era el más rápido que había escrito una novela, noventa mil palabras saliendo de él ni siquiera seis meses después de terminar su bosquejo, a pesar de que había tenido que hacer malabares tanto con la escritura como con su trabajo diario. Louis se lo había dado a Zayn para que lo editara, como había hecho con todos sus trabajos anteriores, y para Louis, eso era todo.

Fue en su tradicional cena de lujo como pago por sus servicios de edición que Zayn dijo que ya era suficiente; tenía que publicar éste a través de una de sus imprentas. Esta novela era la única, y esta vez no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Louis, por supuesto, dijo que no.

 _Always You_ siempre sería su _mejor_ libro, aunque él mismo lo publicara, afirmó tercamente.

Con lo que no contaba era con que Zayn jugara sucio y que Harry se involucrara para convencerlo. Harry, por supuesto, había aceptado la idea al instante, hasta el punto de que Louis había bromeado con que Harry quería más esto para él que él mismo. ("Sí, _quiero_ ", respondió Harry tercamente. "Es lo que te mereces, amor") Después de una buena cantidad de autoánalisis, junto con múltiples y largas conversaciones con el amor de su vida sobre qué coño le asustaba tanto en lo que respecta a este nivel de éxito y cómo definitivamente no iba a dejar que cambiara o lo definiera, Louis finalmente había dicho que sí.

Una semana después, firmó un contrato de publicación con el sello de Penguin Random House, Dutton, el mismo sello que el puto John Irving había publicado originalmente en _The World According to Garp_. Pasó varios meses reescribiendo en sus horas libres, asegurándose de que _Always You_ pudiera ser un libro único, que la gente pudiera conectarse a la historia de Adam y Seth desde este punto de entrada en lugar de sus comienzos en _Feels Like Home_. ("Podrías dejarme publicar esa también, Louis, lo haría mucho más fácil", había comentado Zayn durante una maratónica sesión de edición). Todo el proceso había sido difícil, especialmente con Louis negándose a aligerar su propia carga de edición en Anchor Books, pero también había sido una de las experiencias más creativas y gratificantes de su vida.

Todo su duro trabajo durante el último año le ha traído aquí, a la Librería Housing Works en el SoHo y a la fiesta oficial de lanzamiento de su "primera" novela. Louis todavía no puede entender la parte del "debut", pero supone que es como Lizzo siendo nominada a Mejor Nuevo Artista en su tercer álbum de estudio. El discurso de bienvenida de Zayn ya está hecho, así como la lectura seleccionada de Louis, así que puede relajarse y disfrutar de la fiesta, ya que ya no tiene los nervios de tener que hablar en público. Solo le queda la parte de firmar libros.

Pero ahora, si solo pudiera conseguir algo de comida.

Louis se agacha en un pasillo de libros, esperando que, al tomar la ruta alrededor de los bordes de la tienda en lugar del centro, será capaz de evitar el ataque de los bienhechores, sólo por un rato. (Les está agradecido, de verdad, pero solo es que tiene mucha hambre.) Emerge al otro lado de las estanterías, saliendo al área abierta de recepción por la escalera, apenas deteniéndose para animar cuando ve a la camarera de pelo rosa.

El triunfo de Louis se convierte rápidamente en derrota cuando ve a alguien sacar el último bocadillo de su bandeja.

Maldita sea.

Louis arruga su nariz, presionando sus labios mientras explora la habitación, buscando más de los buenos aperitivos. La multitud se desplaza e inmediatamente se olvida de su estómago cuando ve a Harry de pie al lado de una de las mesas de cóctel, agarrando un vaso de vino tinto en la mano, en medio de una profunda conversación con Niall y su novio Shawn.

Su corazón da un latido al verlo. Varios latidos, en realidad. Louis no puede evitar pararse ahí y admirarlo por un momento, preguntándose una vez más cómo diablos se las arregló para tener tanta suerte.

Harry optó por un look más sutil y clásico esta noche en lugar de uno de sus habituales trajes ruidosos y coloridos. Louis había insistido en que quería que Harry se pusiera lo que quisiera esta noche, pero Harry insistió en que era la noche de Louis y que él era su cita para presumir. Aún así, Harry luce una figura impresionante en un traje negro de doble pecho impecablemente confeccionado, sus ricos rizos chocolateados cayendo justo por encima de sus hombros y su camisa de vestir marfil ligeramente deshecha y sus botas burdeos añadiendo la cantidad perfecta de estilo Harry al conjunto.

Con una mirada sutil o no, Harry sigue siendo siempre el hombre más bello de la habitación.

Y es suyo.

La atención de Harry cambia, casi como si sintiera la mirada de Louis sobre él; sus ojos se encuentran al otro lado de la habitación y la cara de Harry se ilumina, sus hoyuelos esculpen profundos cráteres en sus mejillas mientras se resplandece.

"¡Amor!"

"El hombre del momento", Niall aplaude mientras Louis se acerca a ellos, poniendo su botella de cerveza casi vacía sobre la mesa. "Gran trabajo en la lectura, Tommo."

"Gracias, gracias", reconoce Louis, volviéndose hacia Harry y besando sus labios expectantes. "Hola, bebé."

"Hola, cariño", murmura Harry, sonriendo mientras le acaricia la nariz. "Niall tiene razón, lo hiciste fantástico allá arriba."

"Felicitaciones, Louis", agrega Shawn, el epítome de la cortesía canadiense. "Todo esto es tan asombroso."

"Gracias", dice Louis genuinamente. "¿Estáis disfrutando de la fiesta? Siento haber estado tan ocupado y no haber podido hablar mucho con vosotros."

"No seas tonto, estamos bien", asegura Harry, apretando el hombro de Louis de forma reconfortante. "Pero, ¿estás _tú_ bien? Estabas poniendo esa cara de erizo enfadado que tienes, lo he visto."

"Ugh, me muero de hambre", Louis gime, su estómago descuidado retumba de nuevo. "Sigo perdiéndome todos los buenos aperitivos también. Me siguen ofreciendo las malditas tostadas de aguacate, incluso siendo mi fiesta, Hazza, ¿no deberían haber sabido mantener esas cosas horribles fuera del menú? Honestamente, le dije a Zayn que nada de aguacates, me pregunto si esto es un incumplimiento de contrato."

"Monstruos", Harry se ríe, sacando un trozo de pelusa del hombro del suéter rojo de cuello en V que Louis emparejó con un jersey de cachemir azul claro y unos pantalones de vestir negros ajustados. "Definitivamente deberíamos demandar".

"Estaba tratando de buscar a la chica con los bocadillos", Louis hace pucheros. "Pero alguien agarró el último justo cuando llegué a ella. Malditos buitres".

"Oh", dice Harry casualmente. "¿Te refieres a estos bocadillos?"

"Oh Dios mío", Louis jadea mientras Harry le desliza un plato lleno de bocadillos. "¿Cómo...?"

"Sé lo difícil que puede ser comer en estas cosas, Lou", explica Harry con orgullo. "Así que los he estado acaparando para ti, agarrando uno cada vez que pasaban con ellos. Finalmente tuve que pedirle a una de las chicas que me consiguiera un plato. Algunos de ellos pueden estar fríos ahora, pero hice lo mejor que pude."

"Dios, te amo, Hazza", Louis gime felizmente, tomando un bocado de una de las mini hamburguesas. "Cásate conmigo."

"Ya lo he hecho", dice Harry, levantando la mano izquierda y moviendo los dedos de su manicura, el pulido negro brillante atrapando la luz. Una banda de diamantes brilla en su dedo anular, junto al gran anillo de compromiso de piedra del sol con el que Louis le propuso matrimonio siete meses después de que volvieran a estar juntos en su dedo corazón y en su meñique el anillo de jade que Louis le compró en su luna de miel en Nueva Zelanda. "¿Recuerdas, esposo?"

"Claro, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?", Louis sonríe, pasando su pulgar por la parte inferior de la banda de platino en su propio dedo anular izquierdo. "Lo hicimos, ¿verdad, esposo?"

"Oh Dios _mío_ ", Niall gime de buena manera, poniendo los ojos en blanco y girando su cara en el hombro de Shawn. "Pensaba que el hecho de que se fueran de luna de miel terminaría con la fase de luna de miel, pero incluso han _empeorado_ desde la boda, son unos imbéciles".

"Aw, dales un respiro, bebé", sonríe Shawn, su brazo se desliza alrededor de la cintura de Niall. "Son recién casados. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cuatro meses?"

"Tres", responde Harry, golpeando la punta de la nariz de Louis, sonriéndole mientras se come su segundo bocadillo. "Tres meses enteros".

"Sí, Neil", dice Louis, limpiándose la grasa de los labios con una servilleta de cóctel. "Sólo llevamos casados tres meses, danos un respiro".

"Todo lo que digo es que habéis estado en vuestra fase de luna de miel casi desde que volvisteis juntos. Eso fue hace más de dos años", señala Niall. "¿Va a terminar alguna vez?"

"¿La fase de luna de miel de Harry y Louis? No lo creo."

Louis aparta la mirada de su marido (su _marido_ , eso nunca lo hará dejar de sentir cosas) para ver a Liam sonreír ante su comentario mientras se une a ellos, poniendo su copa de champán sobre la mesa.

"Gracias, Payno", dice Louis con arrogancia, agarrando otro bocadillo y dando un mordisco.

"Zayn te está buscando, por cierto", le informa Liam. "¿Dijo que se supone que la firma va a empezar pronto?"

"Claro, claro", dice Louis con la boca llena del bocadillo, tragando y limpiándose la boca de nuevo. Echa una mirada a Harry, sonriendo con una disculpa. "El deber llama, bebé".

"No te disculpes", le sonríe Harry, dándole un beso en la sien. "Es tu noche, Lou, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo estaré aquí".

"Se supone que la firma es sólo por una hora más o menos, creo", dice Louis, terminando su cerveza y envolviendo su servilleta, metiéndola por el cuello de la botella. "Podemos salir todos después de eso. ¿Quieres ir a Marlowe's? Quiero unas papas fritas. Y una hamburguesa de tamaño real".

"Suena genial", Harry sonríe.

"Por supuesto, ven y dame el dinero de mi bar", dice Niall grandiosamente.

"Como si realmente nos cobraras", contesta Louis, rozando sus dedos sobre el hombro de Harry, y las risas de Niall lo siguen.

Louis se abre paso a través de la abarrotada librería, volviendo rápidamente a la mesa que ha sido preparada para la firma.

"Lo siento, lo siento", Louis se disculpa con la pequeña fila que se ha formado frente a la mesa, todos ellos agarrando sus copias de _Always You_. "Tuve que comer algo y besar al marido, ya sabéis cómo es."

La fila se ríe a carcajadas mientras se acomoda en su silla. Zayn aparece a su lado, poniendo una botella llena de Peroni en la mesa con un guiño. Louis le sonríe agradecido y luego toma su bolígrafo, dirigiendo su atención a la primera persona de la fila. El joven de veintitantos años se acerca y el corazón de Louis crece cinco tallas cuando ve que tiene en sus manos un maltrecho ejemplar de _Feels Like Home_ , así como un nuevo y brillante ejemplar de _Always You_.

"Hola", dice el chico tímidamente. "Me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto a firmar este también".

No va a llorar.

No lo hará.

"Por supuesto", dice Louis, con la garganta apretada mientras pasa a la portada. "Obviamente. ¿A nombre de quién debería hacerlo?"

Louis sabía que el equipo de publicidad de Dutton había abierto una cantidad selecta de invitaciones para el lanzamiento al público en general, pero está realmente sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que viene en la fila que está familiarizada con su trabajo. La hora pasa volando mientras Louis se asegura de dar a cada persona la atención que se merece, charlando sobre sus escenas y personajes favoritos mientras firma. Un publicista aparece a su lado de vez en cuando, asegurándose de que tiene lo que necesita, cambiando sus bolígrafos. A medida que la línea disminuye, Louis saluda a Zayn cuando aparece dando golpecitos en su reloj para indicar que ya se están pasando de la raya, aunque realmente quiere asegurarse de que todos tengan su tiempo y que nadie se sienta apurado.

La línea está casi terminada de todos modos.

Louis se despide de la chica a la que acaba de firmarle, vuelve a mirar la fila y se carcajea cuando ve que la última persona que está ahí es su maldito marido.

"Louis Tomlinson", suspira Harry, abrazando su copia de _Always You_ a su pecho, su sonrisa prácticamente partiendo su cara en dos. "Eres mi autor favorito".

"Oh Dios mío, Hazza", Louis se ríe mientras Harry se acerca. "¿ _Realmente_ compraste una copia? En casa nos salen por las orejas, ya sabes. ¡Tienes la maqueta original del libro!"

"Puedes apostar tu precioso trasero a que compré una copia", Harry sonríe, poniendo el libro sobre la mesa. "Lo hice con mi Visa, así de fácil."

"Eres ridículo", dice Louis cariñosamente. "Te amo".

"Yo también te amo, Lou", responde Harry. "Ahora firma mi libro, por favor."

"¿Alguna página en particular, señor?" Louis pregunta.

"La página de inscripción, por favor, cariño", pide Harry.

Louis lo mira, sonriendo suavemente. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillan, llenos de amor y orgullo. Louis se vuelve hacia la página de la inscripción, coge su bolígrafo y juguetea con su anillo de boda. Mira la página y ve las mismas palabras que están inscritas en la banda de su dedo.

_**Para Harry.** _

_**El mío serías tú.** _

Louis frunce los labios y le da un beso a Harry mientras rodea la inscripción, añadiendo una palabra y garabateando su nombre debajo.

_**Siempre.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a todo el mundo por leer y llegar hasta aquí. ¡Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí me ha gustado leerlo y traducirlo! <3


End file.
